I KNOW YOU'RE HERE I'LL CATCH YOU
by Instictus dominum est
Summary: Stiles allait devoir s'y habituer, si plus rien ne semblait vouloir être pareil, une chose était éternelle : on s'en prendrait toujours au plus faible... Lorsque la meute doit faire face à un ennemi qui élit domicile à Beacon Hills, la question est avant tout de savoir qui est-ce. Puis accessoirement pourquoi et comment s'en débarrasser. /STEREK/
1. Prologue

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, oui je sais ! Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, mais voilà, je n'ai aucune emprise sur mon imagination, et elle me mène n'importe où !

Ayant un emploi du temps très chargé et aléatoire, je prends le risque de poster alors que je n'ai pas terminé de tout rédigé... *Oh mon Dieu, que suis-je en train de faire?!* !

Cette fanfiction, sortit tout droit de mon esprit, se situe donc vers la fin de la _saison 3B_, cependant, certains éléments de la _saison 4_ peuvent être présent ! (Oui oui, je me crois au Macdo, je fais mon menu !).

Sinon, si vous avez quelques questions avant de vous lancer dans la lecture, j'y répondrais pas MP ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne souhaites pas tout divulguer ici, parce qu'étant également une lectrice de fanfictions, je sais que je n'aime pas spécialement lorsqu'on donne trop d'informations ! Cependant, si vous préférez, je répondrais à ce que vous me demandez !

Pour le rythme, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais poster, cela va être très aléatoire ! Mais j'essayerais d'être rapide, et de ne pas laisser de trop longues attentes, sinon... Je compte sur vous pour me motiver :) *Sssh, déjà du chantage...*

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Voici le prologue, très court, et j'espère que cela vous mettra l'eau à la bouche !

**Prologue**

Stiles glissa dans ses draps, les oreilles brûlantes, les yeux piquants. Il avait encore passé trop de temps sur l'ordinateur, ne voulant pas se mettre trop tôt au lit... Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas...

Son esprit le ramenait encore trop souvent au Nogitsune, et il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette peur qui le saisissait parfois à la gorge... Et ses amis qui étaient morts...

Il se tourna sur le côté, écoutant distraitement la pluie qui tombait dehors... Le vent qui soufflait doucement... Le son de la télévision au rez-de-chaussée devant laquelle son père avait dû s'endormir...

Écoutant si un loup n'allait pas hurler à la lune...

Pour lui...

_Elle attrapa sa main et ils se mirent à courir. _

_\- Montres-moi, souffla-t-elle et il lui sembla qu'elle s'adressait directement depuis l'intérieur de son esprit._

_Il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Scott, tout comme il nota parfaitement leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, et étrangement, il fut capable d'entendre les pulsations de son ami. Pourtant, il n'était pas un loup-garou, cette faculté ne devrait pas lui être admise. Il releva la tête vers le couple qui courrait maintenant devant lui alors que Scott se transformait, et un doute l'envahit. _

_\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau et il put imaginer son sourire bien que son visage fusse tourné vers Scott._

_ Ce dernier hocha la tête ils s'immobilisèrent brutalement au milieu du champ. Stiles comprit immédiatement le problème lorsque la jeune femme releva son menton et que ce n'était pas Kira comme il le pensait mais... Allison. Il recula d'un pas lorsque les deux amants fixèrent leur attention sur lui. Soudainement et avec une certaine impatience, il monta ses mains tremblantes devant lui, alors que la chasseuse attrapait un arc et une flèche jusqu'alors cachés par les hautes herbes. _

_ L'hyperactif tentait de respirer calmement, comptant les doigts de sa première main : cinq. Il releva la tête un instant, pour voir Allison sourire malicieusement avant de tendre son arc dans sa direction. Son cœur semblait prêt à céder à tout moment. Rapidement, il entama le décompte des doigts de son autre main. Il en était à deux lorsqu'il entendit la flèche se décocher il eut simplement le temps de porter son regard dans leur direction qu'un grognement effrayant retentissait, n'appartenant pas à Scott qui restait impassible, alors que la flèche venait se loger dans l'abdomen de Stiles._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Pas de soulagement

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Eh bien oui, me revoilà si tôt ! En même temps, je ne vous avais pas donné grand chose avec le prologue, alors voici le premier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et ceux qui me suivent maintenant. Bon, comme vous devez vous en douter, le début, c'est toujours assez long à se mettre en place, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, à me laisser un commentaire ! Je vous répondrais :)

A très vite.

**Chapitre 1 : Pas de soulagement**

_Elle attrapa sa main et ils se mirent à courir. _

_\- Montres-moi, souffla-t-elle et il lui sembla qu'elle s'adressait directement depuis l'intérieur de son esprit._

_Il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Scott, tout comme il nota parfaitement leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, et étrangement, il fut capable d'entendre les pulsations de son ami. Pourtant, il n'était pas un loup-garou, cette faculté ne devrait pas lui être admise. Il releva la tête vers le couple qui courrait maintenant devant lui alors que Scott se transformait, et un doute l'envahit. _

_\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau et il put imaginer son sourire bien que son visage fusse tourné vers Scott._

_ Ce dernier hocha la tête ils s'immobilisèrent brutalement au milieu du champ. Stiles comprit immédiatement le problème lorsque la jeune femme releva son menton et que ce n'était pas Kira comme il le pensait mais... Allison. Il recula d'un pas lorsque les deux amants fixèrent leur attention sur lui. Soudainement et avec une certaine impatience, il monta ses mains tremblantes devant lui, alors que la chasseuse attrapait un arc et une flèche jusqu'alors cachés par les hautes herbes. _

_ L'hyperactif tentait de respirer calmement, comptant les doigts de sa première main : cinq. Il releva la tête un instant, pour voir Allison sourire malicieusement avant de tendre son arc dans sa direction. Son cœur semblait prêt à céder à tout moment. Rapidement, il entama le décompte des doigts de son autre main. Il en était à deux lorsqu'il entendit la flèche se décocher il eut simplement le temps de porter son regard dans leur direction qu'un grognement effrayant retentissait, n'appartenant pas à Scott qui restait impassible, alors que la flèche venait se loger dans l'abdomen de Stiles. _

\- Stiles, tu vas être en retard !

Il bondit littéralement hors de son lit, se prenant les pieds dans son sac à dos qui traînait sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le bord de sa chaise et – Nom d'un chien, ça faisait mal ! Pourtant, bien vite, il ignora la douleur face aux souvenirs de son cauchemar qui revinrent le submerger, et il se redressa, la main sur son front, le cœur palpitant. C'était quoi encore ce délire ? Allison était morte depuis plusieurs mois déjà... Quatre mois et trois jours, exactement. Comment savait-il cela d'ailleurs ? Bonne question. Son cerveau était un véritable mystère parfois.

Il soupira, se laissant retomber dos au sol, les bras écartés.

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux mais cela ne le poussa pas à se dépêcher. Par contre, la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit brutalement à côté de lui, percutant violemment son épaule, pour laisser apparaître son père mi-exaspéré, mi-étonné, cela oui, le força à aller en cours.

* * *

\- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! S'écria Scott lorsque Stiles le rejoignit en courant vers l'entrée du lycée.

Un violent orage accompagné de pluie éclatait actuellement au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Ça serait marrant que tu sentes le chien mouillé, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Grand sourire qui se fana pour laisser place à un sursaut lorsqu'il regarda son ami dans les yeux et qu'un flash de son cauchemar passa devant ses yeux.

\- Stiles ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Scott en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant sa remarque précédente.

\- Une goutte gelée vient de tomber dans mon dos, ce n'est rien ! … On y va ?!

Il ne le laissa pas répondre et fila le long du couloir principal.

\- Euh... Stiles ?

L'interpellé se retourna, les sourcils haussés, priant intérieurement pour que l'Alpha ne lui dise pas qu'il savait qu'il mentait.

\- On a cours par là..., expliqua Scott en pointant l'escalier à sa gauche.

Décidément il était piètre menteur.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Scott prit connaissance dans la matinée du rêve – plutôt cauchemar, de Stiles.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiet ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve...

\- Je sais mais... Mais c'est juste une désagréable sensation qui me colle à la peau...

Scott lui tapota l'épaule, lui assurant ainsi son soutien, même si l'évocation de Allison fit naître une douleur dans sa poitrine. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, et de toutes manières, cela n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Comme l'avait si bien dit Scott, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Il n'avait pas à s'en faire... Il n'avait pas à...

\- Aïe ! S'écria-t-il lorsqu'un main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Malia fronça les sourcils en retirant sa main. Ils mangeaient Scott, Kira et lui-même, lorsqu'elle était sortie de nulle part.

Stiles lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Il ne voulait pas raconter comment la porte avait rencontré son épaule.

\- Avez-vous vu Lydia ?

Tous secouèrent la tête.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait présente ce matin en cours. Elle ne cessait de regarder dehors, puis elle est soudainement sortit sur les coups de onze heures...

\- Je vais lui envoyer un message, intervint Scott alors que Stiles et Kira fronçaient les sourcils à l'unisson : une Lydia qui disparaît n'est jamais bon signe.

Dernièrement Malia avait prit ses distances, ses instincts de coyote probablement. Cependant, Stiles savait que depuis son entrée au lycée, c'était différent. Elle aimait apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses même si passer des heures en compagnie d'élèves « ennuyeux », comme elle disait, pouvait s'avérer une véritable torture pour ses nerfs. Finalement, leur idylle n'avait pas continuer après l'épisode du Nogitsune et Stiles ne savait pas s'il était peiné ou non... Pouvait-il dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que pour Lydia ? Et d'ailleurs, son amour d'enfance était-il resté intact... ? Il soupira, ce qui attira les regards de la table vers lui.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Dit-il pour détourner cette soudaine attention. Je dois être le premier à terminer les cours aujourd'hui, je pourrais...

\- Derek voudrait te voir, l'interrompit Scott d'une voix calme, lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Stiles eut un moment de blanc, ne sachant que répondre. Pourquoi Derek voudrait-il le voir ? Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Il est toujours à la recherche de Kate...

\- Ah ok.

Non, en fait, pas du tout '_ok_'. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi il pourrait être utile au grand Derek Sales Hale. Eh oui, encore un des nombreux avantage d'avoir un père flic : vous savez tout de tout le monde.

\- Moi j'irais voir Lydia après les cours, intervint Kira le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Je t'accompagnerais, enchaîna Malia avant de se lever.

Kira ouvrit la bouche pour l'en dissuader, mais se dit qu'après tout, cela leur permettrait de mieux se connaître : elle ne savait pas grand chose de la jeune coyote. Celle-ci les quitta avec un sourire et Scott l'interrogea du regard. Oui, il lui avait parlé de Malia, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec cette histoire. Il lui restait deux heures de cours, après il pourrait rentrer s'allonger un peu avant d'aller voir ce que voulait Derek.

* * *

Finalement, la sonnerie de la délivrance arriva très vite, en milieu de l'après-midi. Il lui semblait que ces deux derniers cours avaient été abrégés... Ce devait être l'effet « contrôle », le temps passait toujours plus vite pendant les tests, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette impression. Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'en soucia pas longtemps, et quitta le lycée, filant jusqu'à sa Jeep pendant que Scott avait encore deux heures de rattrapages en Mathématiques. Ses notes peinaient à remonter, mais ça allait tout de même mieux... Depuis que Allison n'était plus là, plongé dans ses devoirs il arrivait à penser à autre chose et à déculpabiliser un minimum...

Le moteur de la voiture de Stiles émit un bruit étrange, mais démarra sans problème. Il se rua jusqu'à chez lui et bondit littéralement de l'habitacle. Seigneur, il voulait juste son lit... En entrant chez lui, il constata que son père était encore au poste, et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte, il hurla avant de la refermer immédiatement. Il inspira calmement, puis la rouvrit. Derek se tenait toujours en plein milieu.

\- Non... Non sérieusement, je vais venir mais donne-moi juste une demie-heure, lâcha-t-il en déambulant jusqu'à ses draps, sa couette, son matelas, son oreiller... !

Le loup-garou l'avait seulement suivit du regard.

\- Ok. Vingt minutes, je vais manger.

Puis il disparut vers le rez-de-chaussée. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils : quoi ? Il allait se servir dans son frigo ?! Oui mais bon... Il avait enfin ses vingt minutes de sieste... ! Vingt minutes ?! Il avait dit trente.. Ah... L'enfoiré...

Mais déjà Morphée l'emportait.

* * *

Lorsque Kira sortit du lycée, le vent soufflait fort, mais la pluie avait cessé. Pourtant, son instinct lui faisait regarder le ciel avec méfiance : elle n'aimait pas quand Beacon Hills se couvrait, c'était comme un signe que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder et... Et ce matin, le comportement de Stiles l'avait fortement inquiété tout comme la disparition mystérieuse de Lydia. La belle blonde ne répondait pas à ses appels, et il y avait très peu de chances pour que ses parents lui aient privé de son portable ! Où était donc Malia ? Elle sortit son téléphone et appela plusieurs fois la jeune fille... Mais celle-ci ne daigna pas décrocher... Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre, surtout si Lydia était en danger. C'est pour cela que Kira ne traîna pas et monta vite dans la voiture de sa mère, qui l'attendait sur le parking, sans se soucier plus longtemps de Malia.

\- Je te dépose chez elle, et je dois repartir, tu trouveras un moyen pour rentrer? Lui demanda cette dernière en guise de salutation.

Kira hocha simplement la tête. Depuis que ses parents avaient pris la décision de vendre la maison, leur relation s'était légèrement entachée même si depuis quelques semaines, ils pouvaient de nouveau parler et passer un repas sans se disputer ! Un vrai miracle. Or, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Kira puisse accepter qu'ils n'aient pas parler de cette décision ensemble, tous les trois. Notamment après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé en un an ici ! Elle avait découvert ses _pouvoirs_, avaient découvert le monde surnaturel, ainsi que Scott et toute sa meute...

Elle descendit de la voiture quelques minutes plus tard, et soupira seulement lorsque le véhicule de sa mère fut hors de sa vue. Seigneur, elle était épuisée par tout ça, oui, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait ce qu'elle avait vécu... ! Certes, cela avait été éprouvant, dangereux, effrayant et encore tout autre qualificatif dans le même genre, mais jamais elle n'avait eu le sentiment d'être autant en sécurité qu'en entrant dans cette meute... Kira fronça ses sourcils : pouvait-elle réellement affirmer en faire partie ? Oui... Peut-être...

Son regard se porta vers la maison en bas de la grande allée. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quoique ce soit d'anormal... Bon, évidemment, il lui apparut que le silence qui régnait n'augurait rien qui vaille mais elle tenta de ne pas trop pousser cette idée vers le devant. Elle regarda si Malia lui avait envoyé un message, mais il n'y avait toujours rien... Mais où était-elle, elle aussi ?!

Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée, et sonna. Patientant quelques minutes, elle recommença mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir... Bon, ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Elle songea à appeler Scott, mais se résigna. Elle allait d'abord faire le tour de la maison, jeter un coup d'œil dans le jardin pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas simplement partis dans l'urgence... N'essayait-elle pas plutôt de se convaincre ?

Doucement, et en jetant des regards aux alentours, elle fit le tour, escaladant une petite haie de buisson lorsqu'elle déboucha vers une petite grille noire qui menait à la terrasse et à la piscine creusée. Celle-ci était défaite et Kira remarqua immédiatement que plusieurs branches des arbustes et bosquets qui décoraient l'allée étaient dans un sale état. S'avançant prudemment, elle constata qu'il y avait des petits tas noirs dans l'eau de la piscine. Observant autour d'elle, elle s'approcha pour comprendre ce que c'était. Elle en recueillit dans sa main et sursauta en reconnaissant la cendre de sorbier.

\- Lydia ! Cria-t-elle en se relevant vivement.

N'hésitant plus, elle courut vers l'intérieur de la maison, trouvant la porte fenêtre ouverte. Connaissant un peu les lieux, elle alla directement dans la cuisine pour se munir d'un couteau, même s'il semblait que personne ne soit là. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sans rien pour se défendre si quelque chose arrivait... Elle ne chercha pas à appeler à voix haute son amie avant d'être certaine qu'il n'y ait personne d'étranger dans les lieux... L'instinct de la renarde la mena vers l'étage, et elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que la seule pièce qui avait de la lumière était... Était la chambre de Lydia...

A pas feutrés, elle se glissa le long du mur attenant, essayant d'entendre s'il y avait un quelconque signe de la présence de quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, regardant la lumière filtrer par le bas de la porte, elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Qui était là ?! Elle avait pourtant vérifié minutieusement chaque pièce, et il n'y avait personne... Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un de l'extérieur venait d'entrer. Grimaçant face à la situation, elle descendit silencieusement et sursauta en apercevant... Malia. Avant que la coyote n'ouvre la bouche, la renarde lui fit signe de ne pas parler, puis lui indiqua l'étage. Immédiatement, la nouvelle arrivée hocha la tête et sortit les griffes pour lui signaler qu'elle était prête à la suivre. Sagement, elles remontèrent, et Kira lui montra la lumière sous la porte et Malia lui chuchota qu'elle n'entendait rien venant de cette pièce même avec son ouïe sur-développée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent afin d'émettre un accord commun alors que Kira posait sa main sur la poignée... Et l'instant d'après, la porte fut ouverte...

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut à peine dix minutes après s'être couché. Il avait cru entendre un arc se tendre juste à côté de lui. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait sur le dos. Désormais, il n'avait plus envie de dormir, il craignait presque de fermer les yeux... Génial, de quoi lui rappeler les bons souvenirs du Nogistune. Il grogna et se redressa dans son lit, attrapa une veste à capuche, refusant de perdre la chaleur que sa couette lui avait permis de retrouver. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, et Stiles n'était pas tout à fait certain de vouloir retrouver la neige et les rhumes à tout va ! Il sortit de son lit, évitant de se prendre les pieds dans ses chaussures ou dans son sac juste à côté.

Derek devait être actuellement en train de le dévaliser dans la cuisine. Il retint un nouveau soupir en passant une main sur son visage moite, et sortit.

Finalement, la porte d'entrée était ouverte, en passant devant il pu voir le dos de Derek, assit sur les marches du perron. Il manqua de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Seigneur, c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Depuis quand soupirait-il toutes les deux secondes ? Il fit un détour vers la cuisine, intacte, et attrapa une canette de Coca Cola, ainsi qu'une bière. Rejoignant le lycanthrope, il lui tendit la boisson alcoolisée sans un mot, alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Derek eut l'air surprit de l'initiative mais le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors en quoi pourrais-je t'être utile, Derek ?

Ce dernier prit le temps d'ouvrir sa bouteille, gardant son regard dur fixé vers un point invisible sur l'horizon.

\- En fait... J'aimerais que tu m'aides à déterrer un cadavre.

La canette de Coca glissa des mains de Stiles et roula lamentablement avant qu'il n'esquissât un mouvement pour la rattraper. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Derek, tout en balbutiant :

\- Déterrer un.. Déterrer un cadavre... ?

Ses mains nerveuses s'affairaient à décapsuler la canette alors que le loup-garou s'écartait de lui légèrement en soufflant :

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas...

Trop tard. Le soda, secoué dans tous les sens par sa chute, s'échappa de sa prison d'aluminium en éclaboussant les avant-bras du jeune homme.

\- ... ça, termina Derek avec un soupir.

De son côté, Stiles resta stoïque, s'insultant mentalement pour sa stupidité.

\- Je savais que cette journée n'en finirait pas, soupira-t-il en déposant la canette à même le sol.

La pluie décida de faire son retour au même instant, et tous deux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, la canette finissant rapidement dans la poubelle une fois soigneusement vidée.

Derek prit place autour de la table à manger, ignorant Stiles qui se nettoyait et mettait sa veste dans la machine à laver. C'est malin, maintenant il allait avoir froid.

\- Alors, pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur tes projets ? Demanda Stiles en s'installant en face de Derek qui terminait sa bière.

Il le scruta un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à l'adolescent.

\- C'est très simple. J'ai découvert plusieurs morts étranges et j'ai besoin de savoir si elles sont liées à Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que...

\- Trois morts pendant la pleine lune dans un même quartier. De profondes blessures, généralement un vrai carnage.

Stiles fixa un point invisible sur la table, réfléchissant.

\- Elle n'aurait pas encore de contrôle..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même, faisant tourner le bouchon de la bouteille en verre sur la table en bois. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Scott ? S'écria-t-il soudainement en relevant son regard vers lui.

Il le vit lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Tiens, lui aussi avait des soucis avec les soupirs aujourd'hui.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se concentre sur ses études en ce moment...

\- Oh...

_Oh_ oui, il voyait très bien pourquoi il disait cela. L'épisode « Allison » était encore très frais dans l'esprit de Scott, et déterrer un cadavre n'allait sûrement rien arranger.

\- D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de ton numéro. Ça m'évitera de devoir passer par lui lorsque j'ai besoin de toi pour..

\- … Déterrer des morts, termina Stiles avec une grimace. Qui sait, la prochaine fois ce sera peut-être pour tuer quelqu'un ! … Bon, allez, passe-moi ton numéro que l'on puisse se mettre à l'élaboration d'un magnifique plan pour déterrer un pauvre macchabée ! Et d'ailleurs, qui est l'heureux élu ?!

* * *

Malia et Kira s'immobilisèrent en voyant que face à la fenêtre, immobile et pâle, Lydia attendait. Elles l'appelèrent doucement, essayèrent de la ramener à elle, mais lorsque Kira posa sa main sur son épaule, la jeune blonde vénitienne se tourna vers elles... Et poussa un cri strident.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Que de l'inquiétude

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que pour ceux qui sont retournés en cours, cela n'a pas été trop dur ! Et que vous vous êtes remis des repas de fêtes ! Et voici donc, le deuxième chapitre, les choses s'activent doucement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser bien évidemment, merci à tout le monde !

J'espère pouvoir vite revenir ici, le troisième chapitre est quasiment terminé en tout cas !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Que de l'inquiétude**

Si Stiles avait su que cela consistait à faire un effort physique en plein milieu de la nuit, à l'orée de la ville, sous un froid polaire, il y aurait peut-être réfléchit à deux fois avec d'accepter. Pourtant, il y avait un avantage certain : cela lui évitait de cauchemarder ! Quoique, lorsque Derek était apparut à sa fenêtre trois heures plus tôt, il pensait vraiment qu'il était encore en train de dormir. S'enfuir alors que son père dormait dans la maison l'avait toujours un peu inquiété, mais en même temps, Derek ne venait que très rarement lui demander de l'aide. Il s'était sentit tout bizarre quand une fois tous les deux prêts à partir, Derek lui avait dit de monter sur son dos. Enfin, ordonné plutôt.

\- Quoi ?! Avait-il lâché un peu plus fort que prévu.

Le loup-garou avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, lui maintenant la nuque pour l'empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de sauter d'une fenêtre située au premier étage et cela sans faire de bruit ?!

Évidemment, il avait raison, mais le fait d'avoir ses bras autour du cou du loup-garou, ainsi que ses jambes encerclant sa taille, le planquant contre son dos, l'avais mit fortement mal à l'aise. Encore plus lorsque le loup-garou avait empoigné ses cuisses juste avant de se transformer. Bien entendu, un maigre couinement ridicule n'avait pu s'empêcher de franchir ses lèvres, et imaginant très bien que Derek avait dû lever les yeux au ciel, Stiles avait chuchoté qu'il avait été surpris, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il montait sur le dos d'un loup-garou !

La pelle de Stiles heurta quelque chose de dur, manquant de le faire s'empaler lamentablement sur le manche dû à sa perte d'équilibre.

\- Enfin ! S'écria-t-il en expirant longuement.

Derek se précipita soudainement dans sa tâche, alors que le jeune humain sentait ses dernières forces le quitter.

\- Je vais terminer, souffle un peu.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Étrangement, (ce devait être la fatigue), il ne fit aucune remarque, et se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé. Le loup-garou ne quitta pas sa pelle des yeux. Finalement, le cercueil fut totalement visible et, bien que Derek lui ai dit de se reposer, Stiles avait entreprit, tout en restant assit, de déblayer le couvercle pendant que le loup-garou enlevait le plus important.

\- Rappelle-moi quand a-t-il été enterré ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix rocailleuse.

La poussière produite par le brassage de la terre lui piquait également les yeux il commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Avant hier. Tu devrais aller plus loin, continua Derek d'un ton calme. J'ai bien peur que l'odeur et la vue soient... Intenables.

Stiles approuva.

\- Je t'attends à l'entrée du cimetière, à côté de ta voiture...

Mais l'ancien Alpha l'arrêta :

\- Tiens, les clés. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en état d'hypothermie.

De nouveau, Stiles fut étonné. Il attrapa néanmoins ce qu'il lui tendait en baragouinant un « Merci » qui sonna plus comme un « Mardi » ou un « Radis » à la rigueur, aux oreilles de Stiles.

Et en effet, l'intérieur de l'habitacle était bien plus rassurant, peut-être était-ce dû à l'odeur de Derek qui emplissait le lieu. Stiles réprima un frisson face à la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais il n'osa pas allumer le contact pour mettre le chauffage. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à la Camaro, il était mort. Genre, comme le pauvre homme que Derek devait être en train de renifler. Stiles grimaça face à l'image qui traversa son esprit.

Nouveau frémissement.

Il serra sa veste qu'il avait remis juste après avoir terminé son « effort physique », et son regard tomba sur celle en cuir de Derek, posée sur le siège conducteur. Que risquait-il ? Il pouvait bien se couvrir deux minutes pour se reposer, déjà qu'il avait fait l'effort d'épousseter ses vêtements pleins de poussières avant d'entrer dans la voiture... Il haussa les épaules et utilisa la veste pour couvrir son corps recroquevillé en chien de fusil contre le siège. Un court moment, l'odeur de Derek le frappa de plein fouet, et il fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas comment traduire le soulagement qui l'envahit... A vrai dire, l'ancien-Alpha restait le grand protecteur de la « meute »...

Évidemment, il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

_\- Ne bouge pas..._

_ La voix résonna dans tout son corps, comme une vibration qui se répandait de parts et d'autres... Il tenta de tourner la tête, mais c'était comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait... Comme si une force supérieure le bloquait... Une crainte l'envahie soudainement, mais il essaya de se détendre. Devant lui s'étendait le ciel à perte de vue, et l'horizon paraissait interminable. Pourtant, il se doutait que s'il pouvait bouger, il aurait constaté que non mais... _

_ Il sentait une présence à ses côtés, mais il était incapable de savoir qui c'était, il ne pouvait même plus parler. Il ne pouvait rien faire..._

_\- Attention..._

_ La voix était prévenante, posée. C'était presque un murmure. Juste à côté de son oreille droite. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait à qui appartenait cette voix, il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendue, il était certain de savoir... La panique s'empara encore de lui, et il tenta de se mouvoir._

_\- Shh. Reste calme, tu vas te faire mal..._

_ Il nota l'agacement. Mais qui était-ce ?! Soudainement, alors que le calme était revenu, il entendit une bruissement, comme quelqu'un se déplaçant dans l'herbe. Son cœur repartit au galop à l'entente d'un léger bruit métallique... Que se passait-il ?... _

_ Il cru percevoir des voix à côtés de lui, mais elles étaient floues..._

_\- Respire, idiot._

_ Étrangement, la présence inconnue le rassura, cependant tout se passa très vite. Il tourna violemment la tête vers la gauche en entendant le seul bruit qui lui faisait peur depuis quelques temps : la corde d'un arc se tendre. Sa vision tomba sur Allison au côté d'un Scott transformé, et de nouveau, elle décocha sa flèche. Cette fois-ci il perçu parfaitement le violent grognement juste à côté de lui, mais il ressentit toute la douleur de la flèche s'enfonçant dans son abdomen. _

Il sursauta violemment frappant au passage le visage penché au-dessus de lui. Un cri manqua de franchir ses lèvres, mais il se retint de justesse en découvrant qu'il était dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il se pencha vers Scott, qui se tenait la joue.

\- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?!

\- Je venais te prévenir d'un truc... Punaise... Quelle poigne ! Et... Pourquoi tu sens la terre... Et.. Et Derek ?!

A cet instant, Stiles réalisa que c'était le petit matin et qu'il n'y avait en effet plus aucunes traces du vieux loup-garou. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit précipitamment de son lit, regardant si rien ne traînait dans sa chambre comme une papier, une veste ou quoique ce soit qui aurait expliqué ce qui s'était passé après qu'il se soit endormit dans... DANS LA VOITURE DE DEREK !

\- Stiles ? L'interpella son meilleur ami qui s'était redressé, remit de la surprise du coup de poing.

Celui-ci sembla enfin réaliser sa présence et surtout... Son ignorance des faits qui s'étaient déroulés la veille...

Son regard tomba sur le réveil qui indiquait huit heures et demi. Ah oui, ils n'avaient pas cours tout de suite, heureusement.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise de bureau. Maintenant, il allait devoir expliquer à Scott ce qu'il faisait hier soir, en évitant soigneusement de le mettre en colère pour avoir été mis de côté...

* * *

\- QUOI ?! Il t'a demandé ça à toi ?! Il a conscience que ça aurait pu être dangereux ?! Non, mais je vous jure... Il ne pense qu'à lui... !

\- Scott...

\- Alors qu'il sait que tu as eu des soucis de sommeil, mais maintenant que ça va mieux, il aurait pu te laisser tranquille ! On a une vie nous... !

\- Scott, c'est bon...

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire admettre que ce n'était pas si grave...

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon... !

\- SCOTT !

Le loup-garou arrêta enfin de tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, et reporta son attention sur Stiles.

\- Est-ce que pour une fois je pourrais être utile à quelqu'un sans qu'on en fasse toute une histoire ? Derek ne me demande jamais rien, et... Et il ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça sachant que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment. Il a préféré me priver de quelques heures de sommeil, et franchement, il a été très gentil, il n'a pas grogné ni rien de tout ça... Alors, s'il te plaît, est-ce que l'on peut passer à autre chose, et se concentrer sur le véritable problème ?

Scott le défia du regard un instant, comme pour être certain qu'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose, et Stiles fit tout ce qu'il pu pour ne pas détourner la tête... Et Seigneur, dès qu'il aurait deux minutes, il enverrait un message à Derek...

Oui, parce qu'il se sentait bizarre... Savoir que vous avez dormi alors que quelqu'un s'est occupé de vous ramener chez vous, est une sensation un peu étrange...

\- Kate, donc, asséna Scott en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Stiles.

Celui-ci revint au moment présent en hochant la tête.

\- Derek m'avait dit que la griffure profonde l'avait sûrement transformé en... En cette chose, continua Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Après avoir discuté avec lui, j'en ai déduit qu'elle avait peut-être des problèmes de contrôle...

Le loup-garou sembla réaliser quelque chose et releva brutalement la tête :

\- Bah le gars du coup, c'était elle ou pas ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Et merde, maintenant, comment lui dire qu'il s'était lamentablement endormi dans la voiture de Derek, et qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit, sans se rappeler de comment il était arrivé ?! Décidément, en ce moment, il ne pouvait plus rien garder pour lui...

* * *

\- Non ? Mais alors comment est-il mort ? S'écria Scott en fronçant les sourcils, s'appuyant contre une des poutres en bois dans l'appartement de Derek.

Celui-ci soupira, regardant Stiles d'un mauvais œil. Pourquoi avait-il craché le morceau, déjà ?

\- Justement, c'est là que nous avons un problème, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh non... gémit Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Si tu me dis que c'est bien un loup-garou qui a fait cela, qu'il doit sûrement être encore dans les parages, qu'il est assez sauvage d'après les marques et je ne sais quoi encore, je pleure.

Derek eut un petit sourire :

\- Eh bien, commence maintenant.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Scott et Stiles à l'unisson.

Le plus vieux des loups-garous ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais soutint tout de même quelques instants le regard effaré que Stiles lui lança.

\- J'appelle les autres, soupira Scott en sortant son portable, la réunion de meute s'impose !

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire : Kira, Malia et Lydia avaient aussi leur lot de nouvelles...

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as prévenu plus tôt ? S'écria Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, alternant entre Scott et Lydia.

Cette dernière allait parfaitement bien, elle s'était remise de ses émotions de la veille, mais était clairement dans l'incapacité de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé hier. Et ses parents ayant été absents toute la journée n'étaient, bien évidemment, pas d'une grande aide... Quoique tout le monde s'était abstenu de leur dire ce qui s'était passé.

\- Hier soir, je pensais que tu te _reposais_, comme tu n'avais pas l'air en forme, lui répondit son meilleur ami en essayant de ne pas adopter un ton trop acide, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver un peu plus.

Stiles ne su pas quoi répondre à cela, et se retourna en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bon, en effet, Scott était venu le matin même... Et hier soir... Le problème de l'absence de Lydia en cours avait littéralement fuit son esprit... Quel ami il faisait...

Il soupira, jetant un regard à Derek, appuyé nonchalamment contre une des poutres de l'appartement. Bien entendu, le loup-garou n'allait certainement pas entrer dans l'échange, de l'extérieur cela devait certainement avoir l'air de... D'une dispute de jeunes adolescents. Littéralement.

\- As-tu été voir Deaton ? Demanda finalement l'ancien-alpha à Lydia, une fois que le silence fût de retour.

\- Non, nous n'y avons pas pensé...

\- Allez en cours, nous verrons ça ce soir, répondit-il avant de se détourner pour partir.

Lydia et Kira hochèrent la tête et allaient sortir lorsque la voix de Scott s'éleva :

\- Et tu comptes nous parler de tes recherches plus en profondeur ou tu vas encore te lancer dans une quête en solitaire, Derek ?

Le plus vieux s'arrêta face à la porte qui menait à la cuisine, et tourna simplement la tête vers l'Alpha :

\- Je pense que vous devriez d'abord vous occuper de soutenir Lydia, je vous préviendrais lorsqu'il y...

\- Tu veux attendre que Beacon Hills soit vraiment en danger, ou quoi ?! Le coupa promptement Scott qui commençait à être agacé par l'attitude trop détachée du loup-garou.

Certes, il savait que Derek était toujours ainsi, mais cela devenait énervant. N'étaient-ils pas une meute, après tout ? Lydia et Kira qui ne savaient pas ce qui s'étaient passées étaient complètement perdues dans la dispute elles se regardèrent s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Stiles perçut leur échange :

\- Il y a eut plusieurs morts suspectes, et Derek pensait qu'il s'agissait de Kate, dit-il rapidement ne laissant le temps à personne de lui couper la parole. Hier soir, je l'ai aidé à déterrer une des victimes, mais il semblerait, d'après l'odeur, que ce soit un autre loup-garou.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête.

\- Un Oméga ? Demanda Kira qui commençait déjà à réfléchir aux conversations qu'elles auraient pu entendre dans les environs.

Beacon Hills était tellement douée pour les commérages ! Tout le monde observa Derek, attendant sa réponse, mais le loup-garou leur tournait de nouveau le dos. Ils perçurent son soupir, juste avant qu'il ne leur fasse face. Il allait parler lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Peter. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais se reprit vite en constatant que Derek l'observe. Ce dernier sembla ne pas porter d'intérêt à l'arrivée de son oncle, et se montra relativement perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune hyperactif fronça les sourcils, il trouvait le comportement du plus vieux étrange : que se passait-il à la fin ? Quand il observa le nouvel arrivant, son interrogation grandit encore. Il avait du sang sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche...

\- Eh bien, oncle Peter s'est vautré dans l'escalier ou quoi ? Se moqua Stiles pour essayer d'apaiser le malaise qui était apparut.

Juste après l'épisode du Nogitsune, Malia s'était disputé avec Stiles lorsqu'il lui avait appris qui était son père... Le jeune homme avait passé une journée épuisante et lorsque la coyote s'était retrouvée devant lui, visiblement perturbée, il n'avait plus eut envie de lui mentir plus longtemps. Depuis, il ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait été parlé à Peter ou non, mais cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment... Tout avait tellement changé depuis quelques temps, Stiles était perdu.

Or, Peter ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête Derek qui le regarda enfin, et il lança un regard appuyé :

\- Je pense, cher neveu, que tu devrais les prévenir... Parce que les emmerdes arrivent à plein nez.

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Derek ? Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

L'alpha sentait que les choses n'allaient pas du tout lui plaire, pourtant il avait presque hâte de savoir même si cela allait encore lui tordre le ventre de peur, d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Stiles regarda de nouveau Derek, et avança d'un pas vers lui. Si le loup-garou n'était pas Kate, si ce n'était pas non plus un Oméga, et que Sourwolf - comme il disait, était si récalcitrant à leur dire ce qu'il se passait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

\- Non... Ne me dis pas que..., souffla Stiles en relevant son regard emplit de peur vers Peter, avant de revenir sur Derek qui l'observait, pas tant étonné que le jeune homme ait compris.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en occuper..., commença Derek en secouant la tête.

Mais Stiles se doutait qu'au contraire...

\- Il va venir pour Scott..., le coupa-t-il, la lèvre tremblante.

\- Tu comprends vite, se moqua Peter qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?! S'énerva Scott, ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Stiles se tourna doucement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, tentant de ne pas se laisser emporter par une crise de panique :

\- Il y a un alpha à Beacon Hills.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Course poursuite

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonjour à tous en ces temps compliqués ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que votre esprit est resté clair après tous ces événements. Je ne vais pas me lancer dans un long discours qui me tiendrait beaucoup trop à cœur, je me contenterais de vous dire de faire attention à vous.

En attendant, pour vous distraire l'esprit, voici le chapitre 3 !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

A bientôt

**Chapitre 3 : Course poursuite**

La journée de cours fut étrange... Stiles n'ouvrit pas souvent la bouche pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi comme d'habitude, et Kira semblait surveiller les bois tout le temps... Lydia, en revanche, restait fidèle à elle-même ! Attentive aux différents « mâles » qui passaient devant elle, prête à hausser un sourcil devant une tenue visiblement de très mauvais goût, penchée sur ses différents livres d'écoles à apprendre pour les prochains devoirs à venir. A midi, ils s'installèrent sur une des tables du réfectoire, puisque la pluie avait de nouveau pointé le bout de son nez, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber malade.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Derek est devenu si distant vis-à-vis de moi, souffla Scott alors qu'il avalait un haricot vert particulièrement brillant.

Stiles suivit le mouvement de sa mâchoire, réfléchissant. Bien sûr, il avait une vague idée, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait la partager avec lui... Finalement, c'est Lydia qui s'en chargea :

\- Je pense que ta perte lui rappelle celle de son adolescent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

L'alpha haussa les sourcils, prenant soudainement conscience de ce fait. Il n'avait pas songé que sa douleur pouvait être celle que Derek avait pu ressentir lors de la mort de Paige... Mais en effet, Allison avait également représenté beaucoup pour Scott, même s'ils s'étaient séparés... Rien ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint dans le cœur de l'alpha... Arrête-t-on jamais d'aimer quelqu'un ?

\- Vous pensez qu'il se sent coupable ?

\- Ne se sent-il pas toujours coupable depuis que tu es un loup-garou ? Depuis que vous le connaissez, beaucoup de choses ont changé dans vos vies et dans les nôtres... Et tout n'est pas... Tout n'est pas forcément un bon souvenir..., continua Kira qui osait prendre part à la conversation.

Stiles hocha la tête. Les propos de la jeune fille lui rappelaient encore le Nogitsune... Non, tout n'était pas forcément un bon souvenir, en effet. Scott soupira en baissant la tête, avant de se reprendre.

\- Peu importe, je lui parlerais s'il le faut. Ce soir, nous irons chez Deaton.

\- Derek nous y rejoindra, dit Stiles qui lisait le message que le loup-garou venait de lui envoyer.

Comme Scott le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, il lui précisa qu'ils avaient échangé leur numéro hier, pour qu'il puisse le prévenir quand il serait là pour aller au cimetière. C'était à moitié un mensonge, et Stiles pria pour que Scott ne s'en rende pas compte. L'hyperactif se voyait mal lui dire : « Il m'a demandé mon numéro pour qu'il n'ait pas à t'embêter lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, parce qu'il pense qu'il faut que tu prennes du temps pour toi depuis la mort d'Allison. » ! Mais Scott hocha la tête, et continua :

\- Nous terminons tous à la même heure aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas être là, intervint Kira qui se levait. Mes parents m'attendent, ils veulent que nous allions quelque part, ensemble... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent, mais bon...

« Si ça peut arranger la situation », termina-t-elle pour elle-même. Ils avaient sûrement décidé d'aller voir son grand-père à Bakersfield, cela faisait un moment...

\- Je vous laisse, à plus tard !

\- Si tu m'envoies un message, je ne pourrais pas répondre tout de suite, je n'ai plus de batterie..., lui souffla Scott.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit. Bien sûr, il savait que la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à recommencer tout cela... C'est donc distraitement qu'il regarda Kira sortir de la pièce, alors que Stiles et Lydia échangèrent un regard complice. Pour cette dernière, elle était persuadée que Kira permettrait à Scott de se remettre d'aplomb et de passer outre son deuil... Mais elle devait bien admettre que même pour elle, cette perte était difficile à gérer...

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement chez Deaton. Stiles avait également envoyé un message à Malia pour la prévenir de la situation, et qu'elle était attendue chez l'émissaire. Il avait douté de sa présence, or lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ouvrant le chemin, il y a trouva la jeune fille, assise sur une des tables d'auscultation, discutant avec le vétérinaire. Ils cessèrent leur conversation dès que les trois amis entrèrent. L'hyperactif répondit au sourire que lui offrit la jeune coyote et demanda :

\- Derek n'est pas encore là ?

\- Si tu te bougeais de mon chemin, je pourrais peut-être entrer, soupira une voix derrière lui.

Évidemment, Stiles sursauta brusquement et se plaqua contre le mur attenant, avant de se retourner, amusé, pour faire une révérence pleine d'ironie afin d'ouvrir le chemin à l'ancien-alpha qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avança pour serrer la main de l'émissaire, et alors que Stiles voulut de nouveau avancer, Derek le repoussa dans l'angle de l'entrée simplement, et il l'entendit très distinctement percuter la porte, qui s'ouvrit, le faisant tomber à l'extérieur.

Scott le fusilla gentiment du regard avant de se précipiter pour aider son ami. Un discret : « ça va, mec ? » se fit audible, et Deaton échangea un sourire avec Lydia. Quel bande d'idiots, devaient-ils songer ! Puis, sans attendre les deux amis d'enfance, il demanda à la jeune fille de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. Malheureusement, la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, comme si elle avait agit inconsciemment. Stiles et Scott revinrent en plein milieu de son bref récit.

\- Je me souviens de quelques moments, par exemple, je me revois passer le portillon de ma maison mais... Mais je ne sais pas comment je suis rentrée chez moi...

\- A pied ? Proposa Derek en haussant les épaules.

Est-ce que ce détail était vraiment important ? Après tout, il n'en savait rien, et il ne préférait pas laisser quoique ce soit de côté.

\- Tu n'étais pas venue en voiture ? S'étonna Stiles qui se souvenait pourtant que la jeune fille n'aimait pas avoir à marcher longtemps lorsqu'elle portait des talons.

\- … A ce sujet... Si vous pouviez - vous savez, avec votre odorat, essayer de localiser ma voiture...

Derek l'interrompit :

\- Tu l'as perdu ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, gênée. Elle avait longtemps hésité à les prévenir. Ce n'était qu'un détail, et... Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était... Que c'était une mauvaise idée que la meute tente de retrouver sa voiture...

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller faire plusieurs tours dans la ville, pour voir si je peux la trouver, lança Scott qui s'apprêtait à récupérer sa veste qu'il avait posé un instant plus tôt.

\- Non, attends. Je vais y aller. J'irais voir mon père, savoir si personne n'a repéré une voiture abandonné, le coupa Stiles qui était soudainement désireux de se sentir utile.

Scott accepta volontiers. Le jeune hyperactif salua rapidement tout le monde, assurant qu'il enverrait un message dès qu'il aurait quoique ce soit, pendant que le groupe restant chez le vétérinaire continuait d'évoquer la mésaventure de Lydia, cherchant un quelconque indice qui aurait pu, peut-être, relier cela au nouvel Alpha qui était maintenant sur Beacon Hills.

Stiles soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, même s'il savait que les loups-garous présents pouvaient très bien l'avoir entendu... Mais il était épuisé, et par la même occasion, il avait peur de dormir. C'était insupportable ! Comment un stupide cauchemar pouvait-il lui déclencher de tels frissons ?! Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. L'hyperactif s'avoua à lui-même qu'il n'avait juste pas eu envie d'être présent pour entendre Lydia raconter ce qui lui était arrivé... Il avait peur de découvrir quelque chose qui allait de nouveau l'empêcher de dormir... C'était stupide et... Et égoïste.

Se dirigeant calmement vers sa Jeep, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean pour récupérer ses clés lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudainement. Il avait ce désagréable picotement sur le nuque, ce léger frisson qui commençait à naître le long de son échine. Doucement, il se tourna pour faire face à l'obscurité des bois qui se situaient à plusieurs mètres devant lui... Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette étrange sensation qui l'envahissait, mais décidément il n'aimait pas cela.

Sagement, il monta dans sa Jeep, et partit en direction du commissariat... Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre, en plein milieu du chemin, que son réservoir d'essence était... Vide.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai fait le plein l'autre jour..., grommela Stiles avant de sortir de la voiture, l'ayant arrêté sur le bord de la route.

Suivant son instinct, il préféra vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une fuite avant d'appeler Scott, parce que si c'était le cas, valait mieux appeler la dépanneuse... A peine fut-il allongé qu'il entendit distinctement le grognement...

Il bondit sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui, ne distinguant pas grand chose dans ce début de soirée. C'était l'hiver, le soleil se couchait tôt... Stiles jura mentalement. Et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il le vit... De l'autre côté de sa Jeep, et de la route... L'alpha était là... Et Stiles eut simplement le temps de constater que ce loup-garou lui apparaissait comme un monstre, avant de se mettre à réfléchir pour une solution qui lui sauverait la vie.

Il avançait lentement maintenant, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Et ce regard lui rappela tellement celui de Allison dans son cauchemar... Quelque chose de hautain et de dédain... Stiles voulut reculer, mais à peine avait-il levé son pied que l'animal grogna et se pencha en avant prêt à sauter... Alors, l'hyperactif fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable : il se retourna et se mit à courir à travers les bois.

Adrénaline.

Essoufflement.

Perte du rythme.

Remontée.

Panique.

Point de côté.

Affolement.

Stiles, pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans ce genre de situation ?! s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même alors que plus ou moins habilement, ses pieds foulaient les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt.

Derrière lui, il le savait, au loin, son prédateur ne l'avait pas perdu du regard. Espérant que cela ne le ralentirait pas, il sortit son portable de la poche de son sweat-shirt. Seigneur, faites qu'il y ait du réseau ! pensa-t-il en le déverrouillant. Dans son inattention, il évita de justesse une branche un peu plus basse, et un grognement à quelques mètres au loin derrière lui, le fit accélérer. Il appela directement Scott, mais intérieurement, se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus de batterie ce midi, il se douta qu'il ne répondrait pas... Et il eut raison. Une brusque envie de fondre en larmes lui serra la gorge, mais il jura dans sa barbe et accéléra la cadence. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour la course à pied... Un coup d'œil vers son poursuivant lui donna pourtant le courage de se dépêcher. Le loup était de plus en plus proche, maintenant il le distinguait assez bien, et surtout, les yeux rouges ne le quittaient pas... Un alpha en plus ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé sur quelque chose d'un peu moins... Puissant ?! Heureusement qu'il avait eu une certaine distance d'avance dès le début, autrement, il savait qu'il aurait été rattrapé en un instant. Comme toujours, l'humain ne faisait pas le poids face au loup-garou.

Malheureusement, Stiles commençait à ressentir quelques difficultés à garder la cadence...

_ Il_ savait qui allait lui venir en aide, mais... Mais il prenait le risque de _lui_ apporter des problèmes... Il ne voulait pas que _quelqu'un_ meurt par sa faute... Il ne voulait pas... Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il chercha le numéro dans son répertoire, en essayant de garder une bonne allure de course, puis il lança l'appel.

Il s'était attendu à tous sauf à cela : la sonnerie retentit sur sa droite, et il sursauta si violemment qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main ferme l'avait jetée sur son dos.

_ Derek._

\- Accroche-toi ! Grogna-t-il alors que le cœur de Stiles partait dans une cavalcade incontrôlable pendant que Derek slalomait entre les arbres.

Il obéit, encerclant le cou du loup-garou de ses bras, ainsi que ses jambes autour de sa taille, bien qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir les ongles/griffes agrippé(e)s à ses cuisses. D'ailleurs, l'instant d'après, elles n'y étaient plus. Pour une fois, Stiles fut content d'être frêle. Pourtant, il se doutait que son poids ralentissait sérieusement Derek, et un regard vers leur poursuivant le confirma. Tous deux perçurent parfaitement le grognement de l'alpha et Stiles puis sentir le tremblement de Derek qui ralentit légèrement. « Évidemment ! » s'écria mentalement Stiles. L'alpha devait tenter de se faire soumettre Derek... Il ne fallait pas.

\- Non, Derek ! lança-t-il brutalement en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à...

\- Si ! Le coupa Stiles en avançant son visage vers le loup-garou. Tu peux le faire ! Tu as été un alpha, tu as même été un grand alpha ! Tu as réussi à former des adolescents, tu as appris à Scott comment se contrôler pendant la pleine lune ! Alors, tu peux tenir face à lui ! Peu importe sa puissance, peu importe qui il est ! Tu peux tenir ! Tu peux TENIR !

Ses paroles permirent à Derek de retrouver un flux d'adrénaline et il accéléra.

\- Je ne suis plus.. Un alpha..

\- Et alors ?! Scott est la preuve vivante que tout n'est que volonté ! S'il nous rattrape, il nous tue. Tout du moins, il me tue, c'est sûr, termina-t-il en marmonnant sa dernière phrase.

\- Il est hors de question qu'il te touche ! Rugit littéralement l'homme sous lui.

\- Ah... Eh bien, tu vois que tu m'aimes bien ! se moqua le jeune homme.

De l'humour, oui. Parce que Stiles, sans se retourner avait bien entendu que l'alpha était juste derrière eux. Et il savait que Derek l'avait aussi perçu, ce qui fut confirmer lorsque celui-ci lui souffla :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

La gorge de Stiles se contracta. Si Derek mourrait par sa faute, il s'en voudrait éternellement... Alors, il serra un instant ses bras autour de la chaleur réconfortante de l'homme contre lequel il était appuyé, enfonçant son nez dans le cou comme si l'odeur du loup-garou allait lui donner assez de courage.

Et en une seconde, il se détacha, prenant appui sur le dos du loup-garou pour le pousser en avant, et par le même coup, se reculer brutalement. L'alpha derrière lui, le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Il entendit parfaitement Derek hurler son nom alors qu'une puissante douleur lui traversait le dos. L'instant d'après Derek le relevait pour le pousser au loin et grogner violemment contre l'alpha. Celui-ci, qui s'était mis debout, fronça les sourcils et aboya littéralement :

\- Comment oses-tu essayer de me faire face ?!

\- Je protège ma meute ! Tu es sur notre territoire alpha ou non, tu n'as pas à y être pour tuer !

\- C'est un humain !

Pour toutes réponses, Derek lui grogna de nouveau dessus, mais ils furent coupés dans leur échange par d'autres hurlements. Tiens, en parlant de meute... L'alpha ne sembla pas prendre peur, il esquissa simplement un sourire, pivotant sa tête vers Stiles avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à Derek :

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris, peut-être ? Tu es devenu pitoyable, _Derek_.

L'instant d'après, il s'élançait vers un arbre, disparaissant dans la nuit. Derek, plus faible et encore sous le choc de ces dernières paroles, ne chercha pas à le poursuivre. Il se rua plutôt vers Stiles, appuyé sur ses coudes pour que sa blessure n'entre pas en contact avec le sol.

\- Stiles...

\- Rassures-toi, tu n'es pas du tout pitoyable. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui n'hésite pas à grogner sur un alpha pour sauver un humain. Et...

\- Arrête donc de parler. Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital, le stoppa Derek en se sentant gêner face aux paroles de Stiles.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et eut un petit rire, qui se transforma en toux grasse. Ah non, hors de question de se mettre à cracher du sang, hein. Il laissa le loup-garou l'aider à se lever, mais avoir son dos bien droit, lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Derek garda son bras en travers de son torse pour qu'il ne tombe pas, le temps de glisser derrière lui afin de regarder l'étendue du problème. Il grimaça. C'était assez profond...

\- Je ne... Je ne vais pas finir comme Kate, au moins ?! S'exclama brutalement Stiles en voulant se retourner.

Cependant, le mouvement lui fit tourner la tête, et il s'effondra sur Derek qui le rattrapa au dernier moment, ayant trop réfléchit pour ne pas toucher ses blessures.

\- Mais non, idiot. Calme-toi, tu ne vas pas mourir non plus, tu vas juste avoir quelques points de suture...

\- Quoi ?! Non non, pas d'aiguille !

Le loup-garou eut un léger sourire.

\- Stiles ?! Derek ! S'exclama une voix au loin.

C'était Scott. Stiles soupira. Ils allaient survivre, Derek n'avait rien... Personne n'était mort à cause de lui... Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant même pas conscience de glisser dans l'inconscience. Que voulait dire l'alpha... ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Stiles l'avait bien compris...

Il entendit vaguement Derek le rassurer une dernière fois, avant que tout ne devienne calme...

Pour le moment.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Mise en plan

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir,

Et voilà donc un petit chapitre, qui va contenir un peu plus de... Choses qui devraient vous plaire ! Du moins, je l'espère.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que la suite va vous intéresser, et que vous arriver à accrocher !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Mise en plan**

Le réveil fut particulièrement désagréable. La douleur dans le dos n'avait absolument pas disparut, au contraire, il lui apparut que sa peau tiraillait dans tous les sens et que s'il bougeait... Non, il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et toute sa peine se fit littéralement aspirer vers cette zone, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les paupières dans un sursaut et dans une bruyante inspiration. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui faisait cela que la lumière blanche lui agressa les yeux. Il gémit, étouffant un juron entre ses lèvres et posa vite sa main libre sur ses yeux clos.

Attendant un instant avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, il utilisa sa paume comme visière. La douleur avait quasiment disparu...

Il fut étonné de découvrir que c'était Derek qui prenait sa douleur, debout à sa gauche, alors que son père et Scott le regardaient avec intérêt de l'autre côté.

\- Merci, baragouina-t-il à l'attention de l'ancien-alpha qui évita son regard, le lâchant pour se reculer et s'adosser au mur un peu plus loin.

Il suivit son déplacement des yeux. Au niveau de son bras, il sentait encore des picotements, et... Et étrangement, la chaleur de la main de Derek semblait persister encore quelques instant... Stiles fronça les sourcils, une moue déformant son visage, avant de reporter son attention sur le Shérif. Celui-ci avait la mine fermé, ce qui poussa le blessé à parler malgré sa gorge sèche. Il souffla d'une voix rauque :

\- Désolé Papa... J'étais justement en route pour te prévenir...

Stiles remarqua bien la lueur inquiète dans ses pupilles mais aussi, celle de la colère.

\- Je vais te chercher à boire, déclara-t-il après un moment et cette réponse tordit le ventre de l'hyperactif.

Génial, son père était fâché...

Il soupira lorsque la porte claqua.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il a simplement eut très peur, sortit Derek en remarquant que le palpitant du jeune homme s'était affolé.

Stiles le considéra un instant, notant que son attitude étrange d'un peu plus tôt avait disparu... (ou était de nouveau sous contrôle.)

\- Mec, ton père aurait voulu savoir dès le début, c'est compréhensible... souffla Scott à ses côtés.

\- Je n'aime pas quand il est mêlé à tout cela..., répondit Stiles du tac-au-tac.

\- Il est Shérif..., commença Scott avant que Derek ne l'interrompe :

\- Et tu es son fils. Il sera forcément mêlé tant que toi tu le seras.

Stiles releva vivement la tête vers lui, voyant dans étoiles un instant à cause du mouvement trop rapide et de son état pitoyable :

\- Tu essayes de me faire passer un message, peut-être ?

Le ton était acide, mais Derek ne s'en formalisa pas. L'hyperactif eut l'impression que l'ancien-alpha lui disait d'arrêter de... De faire partie de la meute... L'ancien-alpha fronça les sourcils :

\- Je dis simplement que nous devrions faire plus attention...

\- Te protéger davantage, renchérit Scott.

Stiles su alors que quelque chose s'était mis en place dans son dos, pendant son sommeil, et que cela le concernait.

\- Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Malia, continua le véritable Alpha, tu es plus souvent seul chez toi... Et tu sembles avoir attiré l'intérêt de cet alpha...

\- Il connaît ton odeur, il est fort probable qu'il s'amuse à te... Chasser, conclut Derek en fourrant ses poings dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

Pour le coup, Stiles ne su pas quoi dire ; il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la situation s'était envenimée ainsi... La tension était palpable, et il réalisa que depuis son réveil, le comportement de Scott, comme de Derek – surtout de Derek, avait été étrange... Ils étaient inquiets pour lui et l'hyperactif n'était pas certain de prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème... Il était en danger, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois...

* * *

Lydia, la tête haute, revint vers Kira et Malia qui attendaient dans le couloir. Elle pouvait distinguer au loin, le Shérif, appuyé contre le distributeur, visiblement soulagé mais contrarié.

\- J'en déduis qu'il est réveillé, lança-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de ses amies.

Elles hochèrent la tête, et Kira osa un regard vers le père de Stiles qui paraissait désemparé. Il la remarqua, et décida de cesser de déprimer et rejoignit les jeunes filles, une bouteille d'eau dans les mains.

\- Lydia, j'ai mis Parrish sur le coup, il est actuellement à la recherche de ta voiture.

La Banshee opina de la tête.

\- Comment va Stiles ? Tenta-t-elle même si elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis, il y a une heure de cela, pendant que l'hyperactif était encore en salle de réveil pour expliquer la situation au Shérif... Qui n'avait pas vraiment réagit calmement. Mais, la jeune femme comprenait très bien... Il avait eu peur et ce serait mentir de ne pas affirmer qu'elle craignait aussi la suite des événements... Pourtant, elle avait remarqué un détail qui l'avait intrigué : le Shérif n'avait pas fait de reproche à tout le monde.

Certes, il avait disputé les plus jeunes pour leur insouciance, et leur manque de confiance, mais il avait également échangé quelques mots avec Derek. Bien entendu, l'ancien-alpha était le plus vieux du groupe, et c'était lui qui les avait tous entraîné dans son monde, mais... Mais le Shérif semblait lui donner beaucoup plus de considération. Et Lydia n'avait pas saisit certains éléments, même si cela n'était apparut comme n'étant qu'un détail aux yeux des autres, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser. Ils avaient eu de la chance que Derek se propose de faire un tour dans les bois pour également chercher sa voiture, peu après que Stiles soit partit mais... Mais pour la jeune Banshee, quelque chose lui échappait. Et elle ne doutait presque plus que Derek ait simplement voulu surveiller les arrières de Stiles. Or, depuis quand Derek se préoccupait-il de l'hyperactif au point de mentir ? Lydia l'ignorait. Mais surtout, elle ne savait pas si elle devait classer cela dans les bonnes choses... ou dans les mauvaises nouvelles de la semaine...

Pendant cette pseudo-réunion, plusieurs « plans » avaient été mis en place. Il avait surtout été convenu que Stiles devait être surveillé au maximum, et Lydia commençait à se douter que celui-ci avait encore trouvé le moyen de devenir une cible alléchante... Elle ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se dérouler encore, elle ne savait pas non plus si Scott parlerait à Stiles de sa « mise sous surveillance », mais elle se doutait que cela ne plairait pas du tout au jeune homme... Mais alors pas du tout !

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, lança Stiles à son père qui se tenait face à lui, au bout du lit, seul.

\- Ne sois pas idiot ! C'est trop tard maintenant, je refuse de te savoir seul à la maison !

L'hyperactif grogna, serrant les poings. Il sentait une certaine fureur monter en lui, une fureur telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais expérimentée. Comment son père pouvait-il penser ainsi ?! Stiles refusait d'être un fardeau pour ses amis, et c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de devenir !

\- C'est hors de question ! S'écria Stiles, en se relevant brusquement, s'arrachant un gémissement de douleur lorsque la peau de son dos se tendit.

Vivement que la cicatrisation soit terminé, pensa-t-il. Heureusement, auprès de l'hôpital, Mélissa avait fait passé cela pour une attaque d'animal sauvage, et il n'avait pas eu d'ennuis.

Son père eut une mine soucieuse, et profita du moment pour trouver un nouvel argument :

\- Tu vois dans l'état que tu es ?! Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu que tu dormais mal depuis... Depuis plusieurs temps !? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange tant que cela ! Les amis sont aussi là pour aider, arrête donc un peu !

\- Je ne serais pas baby-sitter, surtout si c'est pour que quelqu'un me surveille dormir ! C'est inutile ! Je peux rester tout seul !

Le Shérif baissa la tête sur ses mains qui tenait bord du pied de lit, observant ses jointures blanchirent.

_\- Genim_, je ne peux pas, ne serait-ce que penser à toi étant _seul _à la maison tant que cette bête sera dans la nature. Essayons de faire cela au moins une semaine, _s'il te plaît_. Je ne te demande pas d'être continuellement avec quelqu'un, seulement les soirs et les nuits où je ne serais pas là... Fais-le au moins pour moi...

La gorge de Stiles se serra brutalement, et il détourna le regard. Son père savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour le faire céder... Il grommela des paroles inintelligibles, se tortillant sur le lit.

\- 5 jours, négocia-t-il, priant intérieurement pour que son père lui laisse au moins le week-end de répit.

Celui-ci ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son fils cède aussi facilement car il releva brutalement la tête, un grand sourire barrant son visage. L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ne prends pas cet air si heureux, Papa ! Je te signale que nous sommes « en temps de conflit » !

Le Shérif sembla réaliser, et reprit vite contenance.

\- Très bien, je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Je ne peux pas rester, on a besoin de moi au poste... Mélissa va t'apporter à manger, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai prévu le lycée de ton absence jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux... Quoi ?! Mais on n'était que mercredi, il allait louper encore deux jours !

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas rester ici deux jours ?! Cria-t-il horrifié par l'idée de rester ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus.

Oui, parce qu'il ne s'était réveillé que cet après-midi, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait passé un bon moment inconscient depuis mardi soir... Déjà qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu énormément de temps !

\- Tu pourras rentrer demain matin, je viendrais te chercher avant d'aller au travail, Stiles, s'amusa son père face à la réaction du plus jeune à l'idée de rester dormir ici.

\- Très bien...

Le Shérif ouvrit la porte, après avoir embrassé son fils :

\- Je viendrais faire le tour dans le coin cette nuit, une fois ou deux sûrement. Essaye de te reposer.

Stiles opina de la tête, et regarda son père disparaître, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Toute la meute était venue le voir, et cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Lydia et Scott, apprenant les diverses choses qui avaient été évoquées en cours le matin même, mais visiblement Stiles ne ratait pas grand chose, excepté un énième cours sur les Présidents des États-Unis ainsi qu'un devoir de géométrie ! Malia et Kira étaient retournées en cours, et Derek avait disparu. Encore.

Il soupira : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Bien entendu, il était épuisé. La nuit semblait ne l'avoir pas du tout reposé, comme il fallait s'en douter. Mais surtout, il savait que l'événement de la veille allait probablement avoir une répercussion sur son sommeil déjà bien agité. Seigneur, il n'avait même pas son ordinateur pour faire un jeu...

Il avisa la pièce autour de lui, et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte et Mélissa entra avec le plateau-repas :

\- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Lança-t-elle, toujours souriante comme à son habitude.

\- Bien, merci, répondit-il même si c'était un mensonge.

Il songea qu'il n'avait pas non plus le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, c'était le risque à prendre en restant le seul humain de la meute.

\- Je viendrais te remettre de la crème cicatrisante après ton repas, d'accord ?

Stiles accepta, même s'il avait envie de soupirer. Il avait réussit à se laver un peu au lavabo en début d'après-midi avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, et elle venait encore lui étaler cette chose gluante qui allait lui coller la blouse dans le dos...

\- Je te laisse tranquille ; sonne lorsque tu as fini ! Bon appétit !

Elle s'éclipsa et Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au plateau qu'elle avait placé devant lui en grimaçant. Seule la soupe semblait comestible... Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il mangea en plus du yaourt. Il n'avait pas très faim de toutes manières. S'il appelait seulement quinze minutes plus tard, elle allait l'obliger à manger autre chose... Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il chercha son portable du regard. Celui-ci était sur la commode à l'autre bout de la pièce... Enfin, non pas que celle-ci soit loin, mais pour lui la traversée lui semblait périlleuse... S'il avait réussit à aller à la salle d'eau cet après-midi, c'était seulement parce que Scott avait emprunté un fauteuil et l'y avait emmené mais là... Là il devait se tenir debout, avoir le dos _droit_...

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas rester couché pendant des siècles non plus, il fallait qu'il essaye de se déplacer, ses mollets lui faisaient un mal de chien... Il repoussa le plateau-repas, et sortit ses jambes du lit. En effet, il avait les mollets un peu gonflés... Ou peut-être était-ce une impression.

Il décida que s'il arrivait à se mettre debout, il irait carrément se promener un peu, pas très loin, juste histoire de changer d'environnement. Il n'était pas inconscient au point d'aller faire un marathon non plus... Enfin, normalement.

Très lentement, il se fit glisser hors du lit. Mais très vite, il dû pincer des lèvres car sa peau dans son dos commençait à le tirailler. Quelle poisse, songea-t-il. Pourtant, rapidement, le froid du carrelage se fit sentir sous ses pieds : il était debout. Bon, il était encore un peu courbé, mais c'était déjà cela. Il se tourna face au lit, appuyant ses paumes sur le matelas. Merde, il tremblait carrément.

\- Tu pars en balade ? Lança une voix grave au niveau de la porte.

Stiles manqua de lâcher un cri, et sursauta vivement (lui arrachant une grimace de douleur). Bien entendu, il aurait dû se douter qu'il apparaîtrait quand il serait en train de faire une connerie.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Derek. Toujours une joie de constater que me faire peur devient littéralement un plaisir pour toi ! répondit-il sans se tourner vers lui, il fallait qu'il cesse ses tremblements.

Le nouvel arrivant était nonchalamment adossé au mur attenant à l'entrée de la chambre, comme s'il y était depuis des siècles. Stiles reporta son attention sur ses mains, appuyées contre le matelas, priant pour qu'elles ne tremblent plus. Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit ou n'entendit la présence de l'ancien-alpha à ses côtés.

\- Je peux la prendre si tu veux, lui dit-il.

Un instant, l'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, et sentit un fou rire monter dans sa poitrine. La phrase pouvait tellement porter à confusion ! Pourtant, face à la mine sérieuse et inquiète de Derek, il se calma vite : ce n'était pas vraiment les bonnes circonstances pour faire de l'humour déplacé avec Derek... Surtout avec Derek.

\- Non, ça va aller. C'est encore gérable, merci. Et... Et encore merci pour toute à l'heure, enchaîna-t-il ressentant le besoin de le remercier plus que nécessaire.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye de marcher, alors ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Stiles fut clairement étonnée que Sourwolf ne lui dise pas de retourner au lit ! L'espace d'un instant, il pensa que c'était peut-être plus sage de se recoucher, en effet... Mais, en même temps, il avait tellement envie de marcher, de se déplacer... Il osa croiser le regard de Derek pour lui répondre :

\- Ouais... Ouais, franchement ce ne serait pas de refus...

Encore une fois, l'ancien-alpha opina de la tête, et se mit à sa hauteur, passant sa main autour de sa taille pour lui apporter son soutien.

\- Vas-y, redresses-toi lentement... Tu peux lâcher ce matelas, je te tiens...

Lentement, Stiles détacha sa main droite pour la passer à son tour autour de Derek. Il inspira calmement avant de se mettre droit, mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de poindre, et de lui arracher diverses grimaces tandis qu'inconsciemment sa main autour de la taille de l'ancien-alpha resserrait sa prise. Soudainement, il sentit que sa douleur se ruait vers sa propre taille, à gauche... Ah oui, la main de Derek, naturellement...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé... Je peux souffrir, c'est gérable, répéta-t-il pourtant cela ne parut pas convaincre Derek, et Stiles songea qu'après tout, il n'allait pas non plus le supplier de ne pas l'aider.

Le premier pas fut le plus difficile, et l'hyperactif constata à quel point Derek pouvait être prévenant, lui conseillant d'y aller doucement, de ne pas se précipiter ou quoique ce soit. Stiles ne put que lui être reconnaissant, et petit à petit, ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre. Stiles s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Derek en se détachant légèrement de lui.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant que Stiles prit conscience de leur proximité... La douleur lui avait permit de se focaliser sur autre chose, mais maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus au calme, cela lui faisait étrange que Derek le soutienne... Très étrange même... Surtout qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon et cette blouse ridicule... Seigneur, si Scott les voyait, il se foutrait tellement d'eux...

\- C'est bon, confirma-t-il. Mais nous ne devrions pas aller trop loin, Mélissa risque de nous passer un véritable savon si elle nous croise, et crois-moi... J'ai de mauvais souvenir de Madame McCall énervée...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit simplement Derek.

Puis, il lui saisit de nouveau la taille et ils purent sortir. Heureusement, à cette heure-là, il y avait beaucoup moins de mouvement, et Stiles n'était plus dans le service des urgences, il était à un étage bien plus calme ! Certes, il y avait bien quelques personnes, mais elles se contaient sur les doigts de la main et ne se préoccupèrent pas d'eux... Exceptée, peut-être, une vieille dame qui plissa des yeux dans leur direction, et qui perturba légèrement Stiles.

L'hyperactif apprécia grandement de sentir les muscles de ses jambes se mouvoir, mais il n'était pas pleinement à l'aise, et ignorer le regard de l'ancien-alpha sur lui était compliqué. Au bout du couloir, il demanda d'une petite voix, s'ils pouvaient faire une pause ici, quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste... Éprouvant. Mais merci.

\- Arrête de me remercier, grommela Derek entre ses dents mais Stiles l'entendit quand même.

A cet instant, Stiles ressentit vivement le besoin de se confier, alors que le plus vieux se détachait de lui pour le laisser respirer, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, les mots disparurent, et il détourna la tête gêné.

Il avait mit tout le monde dans une situation détestable...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Erreur de débutant

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois, pas trop de retard cette fois-ci. Et une petite surprise à venir, je pense que très peu avait deviné, tout du moins j'espère :)

Pleins de remerciements,

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis,

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Erreur de débutant**

\- N'hésites pas à sonner si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui suis de garde, souffla Mélissa avec un doux sourire.

Stiles hocha la tête pendant qu'elle s'emparait du plateau-repas et du tube de crème cicatrisante. Le jeune blessé se réinstallait plus confortablement dans le lit, essayant de ne pas grimacer en sentant la blouse se coller à son dos enduit de pommade. L'odeur du médicament n'était pas désagréable, mais il aurait clairement préféré se passer de tout cela.

L'infirmière le salua, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, faisant signe à Derek qu'il pouvait de nouveau entrer. Bon, en effet, habituellement les visites étaient largement terminées, mais Mélissa était plutôt rassuré de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Stiles pour le moment.

L'ancien-alpha lui adressa un léger sourire, plutôt mal à l'aise : elle s'était clairement rendue compte que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient promenés dans les couloirs, surtout qu'elle les avait retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre. Elle ne s'était pas énervée, or le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avais plutôt gêné... Il savait que jusqu'à demain Stiles aurait dû rester immobile un maximum, mais le jeune homme lui avait semblé tellement en détresse et il s'était dit que marcher, ce n'était pas non plus une catastrophe... Merde, depuis quand il cédait aux caprices d'un hyperactif ?!

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, encore ouverte, observant le blessé qui essayait de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop désagréable pour son dos :

\- Je devrais peut-être te laisser dormir, maintenant.

Stiles haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, persuadé que le loup-garou était partit lorsqu'il était sortit, un peu plus tôt.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir dormir si je me couche aussi tôt, tu sais, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il n'était que vingt et une heures passées... Certes, il sentait que la fatigue commençait à peser, mais il n'allait pas révéler à Derek qu'il avait simplement la trouille de faire un cauchemar... Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à observer un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de l'ancien-alpha.

Derek haussa les épaules, ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur un siège près de la fenêtre, à quelque pas du lit. Stiles le regarda faire en silence.

\- Donc... As-tu une idée d'où pourrait être cet alpha ? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de rompre le silence.

\- J'ai déjà arpenté une partie de la forêt qui est autour de chez moi, mais il n'y a rien de concluant...

L'hyperactif actif se redressa un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas pu suivre son odeur, ou juste la trouver ?

\- Eh bien, c'est là que ça devient étrange... Je l'ai parfois repéré, mais.. Mais elle finit toujours pas disparaître soudainement...

\- Comme s'il se volatilisait ? S'étonna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, les rouages de son cerveau se mettant à travailler.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé la journée entière à ne pas réfléchir, et cela lui faisait littéralement du bien d'avoir un sujet précis sur lequel se pencher.

Derek tourna son regard vers le ciel, constatant que la lune serait bientôt pleine... Dans quelques jours, sûrement une petite semaine...

\- Je ne sais pas... Même s'il reprenait sa forme humaine, je pourrais encore le suivre, mais là...

\- Peut-être a-t-il atteint une capacité de contrôle de son odeur telle que même toi, parfois, tu ne peux plus le sentir ? Osa Stiles, essayant de ne pas paraître trop blessant.

Après tout, il ne savait pas si cela était ridicule ou non, comme idée, mais il essayait ce qu'il avait en réserve. Il pensait que Derek était le plus compétent loup-garou qu'il connaisse, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il se mette à douter de ses capacités, mais après tout... Il n'en savait rien, lui !

Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules, ses yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Il espérait, au fond de lui, que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que si cet alpha pouvait contrôler à ce point son odeur comme il le souhaitait, cela ne devait pas être sa seule capacité...

Stiles remarqua que Derek était partit dans ses pensées, mais il n'osa pas le déranger. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller, en soupirant. Il avait bien vu la lune dehors, et bizarrement, il arrivait encore à ressentir une boule au creux de son ventre rien qu'en se disant que la pleine lune approchait... Qu'allaient-ils faire contre cet alpha s'il devenait encore plus sauvage pendant cette période ? Déjà qu'il y avait plusieurs morts depuis à peine une semaine...

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas reçu à le distancer, l'autre soir... J'aurais dû..., lança soudainement Derek d'une voix qui semblait contrite.

\- Je te coupe tout de suite, Derek. Ce n'était pas possible. Nous ne pouvions pas lui échapper, surtout avec moi sur le dos, et c'est le cas de le dire... Ne t'excuses pas, j'ai aussi...

A son tour, Derek l'empêcha de continuer :

\- Arrête.

Derek avait tout de suite sentit que la conversation allait mal tourner, surtout s'ils commençaient tous les deux à parler de leur tord. Il restait convaincu qu'il aurait dû être capable d'aider Stiles. Surtout Stiles.

Stiles obéit, détournant le regard. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas un fardeau... Il ne pouvait pas penser autre chose, surtout depuis. Mais, il n'allait pas non plus s'effondrer, parce qu'il savait relativiser, et il savait que Scott avait besoin de lui, un minimum.

\- Il est très puissant, n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il alors, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il avait réellement eu peur lorsque Derek avait commencé à réagir à la supériorité de l'alpha, incapable de rester impassible... Il avait toujours vu l'ancien-alpha comme plus puissant que Scott, mais pourtant, il prenait alors que conscience que dans l'ordre des choses, il était inférieur...

Et à cet instant seulement, Derek réalisa. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé pendant son échange avec l'alpha, mais il n'avait pas réussit à savoir de quoi il s'agissait... Maintenant, tout semblait être devenu limpide. Certes, il n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué dès le début, pourtant à présent, la légère fragrance inhabituelle qu'il avait senti prenait tout son sens.

Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils, attirant l'attention de Stiles :

\- Dis-moi... N'as-tu pas trouvé que quelque chose clochait lorsque tu as vu cet alpha, Stiles ?

Celui-ci se mit immédiatement à réfléchir...

\- Eh bien, je l'ai trouvé particulièrement monstrueux... Oui, c'est la première chose que je me suis dis, je n'arrivais même plus à distinguer son corps... Et.. _Oh..._

Il releva brutalement la tête vers Derek.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible... ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas remarqué plus tôt... ?! Et sa voix était... Ce n'est pas logique... Mais...

\- Je vais rentrer, contacter plusieurs personnes, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

Et l'instant d'après, il avait passé la porte, sans que Stiles n'est pu dire quoique ce soit...

Non... C'était insensé, ce n'était pas logique... Comment auraient-ils pu rater ça ?! C'était littéralement sous leur nez !

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, à la fin des cours, Scott et Lydia se précipitaient rapidement chez Derek. Ils n'avaient pas été cherché Stiles, qui avait passé la journée avec son père, en repos. Le retour chez lui s'était bien passé, mais il avait cogité toute la nuit à l'hôpital, s'interrogeant sur la probabilité qu'il y avait pour que Derek et lui ait raison. Stiles restait persuadé qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Il devait avoué que quand il était rentré chez lui, toute la fatigue de la nuit blanche lui était retombée dessus, et il avait été incapable de sortir de son lit... Ne serait-ce que pour demander à Derek si ses « contacts » lui avait donné une réponse... Mais la curiosité le démangeait... Peut-être que l'ancien-alpha pensait que Stiles devait se reposer, et n'avait pas pris la peine de l'appeler.

Or, c'était tout l'inverse. Derek avait bien découvert la vérité, mais sa journée n'en finissait plus. Il avait passé la nuit au téléphone, avec les Calaveras, avait échangé quelques mots avec Araya... Et finalement, au petit matin, il était tombé de fatigue sur son lit...

Lorsque Scott et Lydia arrivèrent (il n'avait pas pris la peine d'envoyer un message à tout le monde, il voulait rester le plus discret possible, si jamais l'alpha était encore dans la forêt), il était en train de traîner son matelas pour le mettre dans son garage...

Scott sortit de la voiture de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils en voyant Derek faire... Mais surtout, ce qui l'étonna fut les traces de griffures qui déformaient le matelas.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Celui-ci fit un geste de la main, alors que Lydia arrivait aux côtés de Scott.

\- Mauvais rêve, devina-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle avança, alors que Derek s'immobilisait. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre avant de faire cela. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts effleurer les déchirures... Le matelas était dans un état lamentable.

\- Raconte-nous, exigea-t-elle et sa voix semblait sans appel.

En effet, pour Lydia, les rêves comme les cauchemars, étaient toujours d'une importance capitale, et en tant que Banshee, elle ne pouvait que confirmer cela.

\- Ce n'est rien vraiment... souffla Derek en la bousculant doucement, poussant toujours son matelas de fortune.

\- Ne mens pas, renchérit Scott. Pour que tu en viennes à ne pas contrôler ton loup pendant ton sommeil, tu ne dois pas être très.. Bien...

Derek souffla en sortant du garage. Il remonta jusqu'à chez lui, les adolescents sur ses pas...

_ Le loft s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, les meubles simplement éclairés par la lumière de la pleine lune qui étincelait dans le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, son simple souffle résonnait dans la pièce : erratique. Incapable d'entendre les sons alentours, il décida de retenir sa respiration un instant, constatant alors que ce n'était pas lui qui respirait ainsi._

_ Lentement, il se retourna, laissant un doux frisson d'appréhension glisser le long de son échine. Et l'horreur prit place devant ses yeux : Stiles était agenouillé, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges dans son dos, l'alpha, plus imposant et monstrueux que jamais, le tenait sous son joug. _

_ Immédiatement, Derek laissa ses crocs se faire visibles, et il grogna, prêt à bondir. L'adolescent ne quittait pas son regard, effrayé. Mais le loup-garou tenta de rester sous contrôle, alors qu'il sentait que la rage commençait à monter dans ses veines. Il s'apprêtait à ordonner à l'alpha de le lâcher... _

_ Or, la seconde d'après, ce dernier agrippait les cheveux de Stiles, exposant son cou. Derek, conscient de ce qui allait advenir, s'élança, enclenchant sa transformation, mais une main lui saisit brutalement sa cheville, le tirant en arrière. Désemparé, un glapissement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait en vain de planter ses griffes dans le parquet qui s'effilochait littéralement sous ses ongles. Son corps se faisait engloutir par l'obscurité, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait beau se débattre, essayer de se retourner, il ne pouvait pas. Stiles continuait de se débattre, mais c'était inutile, et il planta son regard dans le sien, le regardant s'éloigner petit à petit, sans pouvoir le retenir. _

_ Face à lui, il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la scène : l'alpha trancha la gorge de Stiles, et Derek hurla à s'en déchirer la poitrine. _

Non, c'était clairement impossible qu'il leur raconter son cauchemar.

\- Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour qu'on parle de mes nuits agitées.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ? Demanda Scott sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte du loft derrière lui.

Derek se tourna vers eux, au milieu de la pièce :

\- Nous en avons pris conscience que la veille...

\- Nous ? S'étonna Lydia.

\- Avec Stiles. Il avait également remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec l'alpha... Je n'en n'avais jamais vu de tel, si proche de la transformation complète mais tellement éloigné de sa morphologie habituelle en même temps...

Lydia et Scott s'avancèrent de plus en plus sceptique. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'alpha de leurs propres yeux, à vrai dire, seulement Derek et Stiles l'avaient vu.

\- L'alpha est une femme, lâcha Stiles, apparaissant à l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faire du mouron, et avait demandé à Malia de l'amener. Finalement, celle-ci était arrivée en compagnie de Kira, et il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait brièvement. Kira avait eu la même réaction que Scott :

\- Kate ?!

Le véritable-alpha ne s'étonna même pas de voir son meilleur ami ici, après tout, la nouvelle venait juste de le surprendre...

\- Non, répondit Derek. J'ai contacté les Calaveras, ils m'ont dit l'avoir pourchassé hier...

\- Mais qui est-ce, alors ? Renchérit Malia en s'avançant vers Lydia pour se poster à ses côtés.

\- Derek, tu es le seul à le savoir, elle connaissait ton nom... Je sais bien que physiquement, elle n'était pas très... Très reconnaissable, mais son odeur ne t'a-t-elle pas évoqué quelque chose... ? Continua Stiles en descendant les marches.

Il se déplaçait lentement, et retint une grimace qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à quasiment toutes les personnes présentes. Kira tendit son bras pour l'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'y ai réfléchit toute la nuit... Je ne sais pas, répéta l'ancien-alpha qui commençait à tourner en rond.

Il s'avança vers la table en face de la grande fenêtre, tournant le dos au reste de la meute, appuyant la paume de ses mains sur la surface en bois... Toutes les personnes qui étaient proches de lui ne correspondaient pas... Ou bien, elles étaient mortes dans l'incendie... Il n'y avait personne qui venait à l'esprit de Derek... Il ne savait pas, pourtant il était persuadé que la réponse était toute près... Qu'il lui suffisait de s'approcher un peu plus pour pouvoir la saisir.

\- Réfléchissons pas étape, proposa Stiles en s'avançant vers lui. Tout d'abord, pourquoi est-elle sous cette forme ? Qu'est-ce qui transforme un loup-garou au point qu'il semble... Comment dire ? Être tout sauf agréable à regarder ?

Dans un premier temps, le silence lui répondit. Puis, il reprit la parole :

\- On sait que le facteur émotionnel peut jouer un grand rôle, tout comme le psychique. Scott est devenu un véritable alpha par la force de sa volonté, ta capacité de contrôle de ton loup t'a permit de développer la transformation complète, la solitude a empêcher Malia de redevenir humaine...

Il continua sa réflexion à voix haute :

\- On peut aussi partir du point de vue d'un homme : qu'est-ce qui transforme un humain de manière à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à un humain justement ?

\- La vie en solitude, répondit automatiquement Kira.

\- Des conditions de vie difficiles ? Proposa Lydia sortant enfin de son mutisme.

\- L'absence de soin, oui, confirma Stiles. Alors notre loup-garou est une femme solitaire et... Eh bien, très peu féminine !

Il essaya de ne pas rire, parce que avec la situation ce n'était pas vraiment possible, mais son cerveau lui avait procuré une image pas très valorisante d'une femme, et il espérait pouvoir oublier cela.

Derek releva la tête, son regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas connu de loup-garou ainsi... Généralement, c'était l'inverse. Les louves prenaient soin d'elles, leur pelage était soyeux, plus beau encore que ceux des loups... Et même, il aurait fallu des conditions météorologique déplorables pour que la louve devienne telle que Stiles et lui l'avait vu...

Puis soudainement l'hyperactif tapa l'épaule de Derek, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- La voix Derek ! La voix ! Souviens-toi ! Elle était rocailleuse ! Qu'est-ce qui rend une voix ainsi ?!

Pour le coup, il ne voyait vraiment pas où...

\- Le sable, lâcha-t-il soudainement en se redressant d'un coup.

Immédiatement, il observa Malia. Mais bien sûr, il l'avait déjà rencontré ! C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais il se souvenait très bien de l'attitude de Peter pendant cette période... !

\- Le Loup du Désert, souffla Lydia en relevant le menton.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'on ouvrait brutalement la porte du loft, faisant remarqué à Derek que l'alarme n'avait pas non plus fonctionné... Mais son esprit fut vite distrait par le nouvel arrivant :

\- Si j'avais su qu'elle viendrait ici, je ne serais pas partie courir au Mexique si tôt, s'exclama-t-elle en descendant les marches.

Derek eut un léger sourire, mais il sentit comme un goût amer sur son palais... Sûrement parce qu'elle était partie du jour au lendemain :

\- Braeden.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Soyez précis

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que ce que je souhaitais, mais voilà ce chapitre 6 :) J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous allez apprécier ! J'y ai mis du cœur, et même un petit peu d'avancée dans certaines relations ! Héhé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de le faire jusque-là !

A bientôt,

MB

**Chapitre 6 : Soyez précis**

_ Il se tenait immobile au milieu d'une prairie, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Non, il se souvenait très bien que celle-ci se situait dans la forêt qui bordait Beacon Hills. Stiles se souvenait très bien avoir été à cet endroit... Mais où ? Peut-être était-ce au niveau du Nemeton ? Non... Non, c'était ailleurs. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement une idée, et que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. _

_ Oui, probablement. _

_Il avança doucement, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas, que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et qu'il s'immobilisa. Il y eut un grand silence autour de lui, et il remarqua que les oiseaux étaient silencieux, que l'herbe était immobile, que les arbres s'étaient figés. _

_Sa tête se redressa lentement, et il regarda de chaque côté... Non, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour déranger la forêt, pour le déranger lui. _

_ Alors, quoi ? _

_Et soudainement, cela lui apparut comme une évidence : il sentait un regard sur sa nuque. Mais, non, ce n'était pas quelque chose de menaçant. Cela lui semblait juste dérangeant, pourtant il n'osait pas se tourner. Il resta immobile, attendant, essayant de comprendre. Stiles était persuadé que quelqu'un était derrière lui... _

_ Et si... Et si c'était Allison ?! _

_Brutalement, une montée d'adrénaline accompagnée de crainte, l'envahit. Il dû se faire violence quand il entendit que l'on se rapprochait. Cependant, ce fut l'étonnement qui le traversa lorsqu'il perçut une respiration rauque, et un souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille. Non, ce n'était pas Allison... Loin de là. _

_ Et alors, il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix grave, tellement près de lui, qui lui donna un long frisson glissant contre son échine :_

_\- Stiles..._

_ Et deux mains fermes se posèrent avec possession sur ses hanches._

Stiles ouvrit brutalement les yeux, haletant. L'instant d'après, il bondissait de son lit, en sueur, s'emmêlant les pieds, mais se laissant tomber en douceur sur le sol sans chercher à se débattre. Peu importe, il fallait juste qu'il sorte de ses draps, même s'il venait juste de se faire bien mal au dos !

Le souffle encore court, il se tourna sur le côté, reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité.

La lumière du petit matin filtrait légèrement par la fenêtre, il ne devait être que quatre heures du matin, ou quelque chose comme cela.

\- Oh, putain.

Il continua de jurer dans sa barbe, et il s'assit doucement sur le sol, repoussant la couette qui avait stupidement tenté de le suivre, pour retirer son tee-shirt trempé. Remontant une de ses mains devant ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Ok, ce rêve était décidément le plus bizarre de la semaine, et on déjà vendredi... Mais merde, depuis quand il rêvait de Derek comme cela ?! C'était n'importe quoi. Sentant qu'il commençait à nouveau à affoler son pauvre petit cœur, il attrapa sa boîte d'Adderall et en prit un. Il se leva difficilement, chancela encore un peu, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour l'avaler avec de l'eau. Tirant le robinet, il en profita pour se mouiller le visage, et retint un sursaut lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Seigneur, il avait une mine effrayante !

Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'appuyant contre l'évier... Avant de se redresser brutalement. Il avait encore l'impression de le sentir juste à côté de son oreille, et la voix résonnait dans sa tête... _« Stiles... »_

Sortant de la pièce et rejoignant silencieusement sa chambre, il s'ébroua juste après avoir fermé sa porte. Allez Stilinski, pensa-t-il, reprends-toi. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce que son esprit était en train de lui faire, mais il avait vraiment – VRAIMENT, besoin d'une nuit calme.

Stiles s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attrapant son portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de messages. Seulement, Scott qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit... Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Ah oui, il était rentré un peu abasourdit de chez Derek, après le retour de Braeden, et s'était couché sans plus de cérémonie... Il grimaça.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Derek lui paraissait tellement étrange maintenant... Il ne savait plus réellement ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Stiles se souvenait bien qu'avec Scott ils avaient cancané comme deux vraies commères sur le sujet avant qu'elle ne parte subitement, mais là... Là, Stiles ne se sentait même pas l'âme d'en rire. Est-ce que Derek allait encore tomber dans cette étrange relation amoureuse ? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit quelque chose de stable pour l'ancien-alpha...

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils : depuis quand se préoccupait-il des relations amoureuses de _Sourwolf _? Oui, bon, sûrement depuis Jennifer Blake... Mais maintenant penser à cela lui donnait presque mal à la tête ! Et après ce stupide rêve...

Stiles soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le côté, dans ses draps encore humides. Il songea un instant qu'il devrait les changer, mais la fatigue l'emporta presque immédiatement.

* * *

La seconde fois où il se réveilla, ce fut en sentant une odeur de pain chaud, et de chocolat au lait. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à l'instant même où son ventre signala sa présence. S'habituant à la luminosité, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent bien vite sur le plateau qui était juste sous son nez, et un léger rire lui monta aux oreilles.

\- Je préfère tellement quand c'est toi qui est _de garde_, se moqua Stiles en s'étirant.

Il entendit Scott pouffer à ses côtés.

\- Je te signale que c'est le premier jour, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, c'est la seule fois où tu auras droit au petit déjeuner au lit, parce que dans une heure j'ai cours, moi !

Stiles grommela dans sa barbe en se redressant doucement dans son lit. En effet, son père avait passé tout le jeudi avec lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais maintenant, il devait se tenir à ce qui avait été convenu... C'est-à-dire être sous surveillance continuelle sauf le week-end... Bon en même temps, s'il était réveillé ainsi tous les matins de la semaine qui venait, il n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre ! … Ah non, Scott avait dit que c'était la seule fois... Pff...

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Scott en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, prenant vite ses aises.

Stiles tenta de conserver son regard sur le bol, pour ne pas plus se trahir, sachant que son cœur devait déjà être en train de le faire... Et en effet, Scott soupira :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends.

L'hyperactif manqua de s'étouffer et releva brutalement la tête vers son meilleur ami :

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai aussi ma pelleté de cauchemars, tu sais. Notre vie n'est pas vraiment assez calme pour passer des nuits douces...

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, alors que son ami s'était allongé en largeur du lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, lui écrasant à moitié les jambes.

Seigneur, pendant un instant il avait cru que Scott savait tout... Mais en même temps, avec du recul, Scott ne pouvait rien savoir, les odeurs et même le cœur de Stiles n'allaient pas le renseigner sur les sujets de ses cauchemars.

\- Mais si tu veux en parler...

\- Non, non ! s'écria immédiatement Stiles, manquant de renverser son chocolat chaud.

« Manquerait plus que ça », termina-t-il pour lui même. Non, il ne voulait absolument pas évoquer ses rêves avec Scott, parce que même s'il était son meilleur ami, ce serait bien trop gênant et perturbant de le dire... Et de dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Il avait juste rêvé que Derek lui soufflait son prénom à l'oreille d'une voix décidément trop rauque, et pleines de sous-entendus avant de lui attraper les hanches... Ahah, trois fois rien ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, bien évidemment... Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ses intestins commencer à faire des nœuds... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il en devenait ridicule, il fallait qu'il se détache de ses rêves. Tout cela n'était qu'imagination...

C'était idiot. Bien sûr que non, l'ancien-alpha ne le laissait pas insensible, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Et cela restait dans une certaine mesure, tout de même. Pas de quoi se jeter sur lui, non plus !

\- Stiles, tu m'écoutes ? Se plaignit Scott en lui tapotant la cuisse.

L'hyperactif sembla revenir à lui, et reposa son bol qu'il tenait d'une main fébrile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je te disais que j'avais vu avec la meute, je t'emmène chez Derek après. Tout le monde à cours du coup...

Stiles se retint d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. C'était une blague. Une grosse blague... Cette journée allait être interminable, il en était certain...

\- Mais... Mais je ne suis pas sûr..., commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Braeden a même dit qu'elle voulait discuter avec toi de l'échange que tu avais eu avec l'Alpha.

Cette fois-ci, un son étouffé franchit les lèvres de Stiles, et Scott leva son regard vers lui.

\- Mec, ça va ? C'est le p'tit déjeuner qui ne passe pas ?!

\- Je crois... Je vais aller me laver, ok ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles attrapa des vêtements, et prit la fuite vers la salle de bain alors que Scott acquiesçait avant d'attraper son portable, inconscient du soucis de son ami.

* * *

\- … Alors je lui ai dis qu'après tout, on pouvait quand même essayer d'aller au cinéma demain. Elle était super contente, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu avec un tel sourire. Je suis aller voir sur Internet les différents films à l'affiche... Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle préfère... Tu penses que ce serait quoi le mieux ? Action, comédie, suspens ?

\- 50 nuances de Grey ? Proposa Stiles en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège, son regard n'arrêtant pas de fixer l'horloge du tableau de bord de sa Jeep.

C'était Scott qui était au volant, évidemment, parce qu'il fallait qu'il se « ménage », et son meilleur ami l'emmenait actuellement chez Derek... Pour le reste de la journée... Tout le reste... ! Cela signifiait qu'il allait forcément manger avec à midi, qu'il allait devoir rester un minimum calme pour ne pas mourir écraser contre un mur... Et surtout, ne pas repenser au rêve...

\- Mec, t'es sérieux ?! Ce film... Ce film est...

\- Chaud ? Ouais, grave.

Il fronça les sourcils soudainement, alors que Scott pilait au feu rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Il se tourna vers Scott, doucement, constatant que ce dernier arborait une mine mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'en tant que Kitsune, un film d'action lui fera grandement plaisir ! Lança-t-il brutalement pour changer l'atmosphère de cette habitacle.

Et cela fonctionna grandement, car Scott eut un léger sursaut de frénésie et lâcha un sourire éclatant :

\- Mais oui, tu as raison !

Chacun prit dans leur discussion, ils n'entendirent pas le portable de Stiles vibrer...

* * *

A l'orée de la forêt, Scott, les sens bizarrement en éveils, avait demandé à Stiles de s'arrêter un instant sur le bord de la route. Ils avaient continué de débattre pendant tout le reste du trajet sur qu'est-ce qui opposait Kira et Lydia, mais également ce qui les rapprochait... Très virile. Mais pourtant, maintenant que Scott distinguait des tâches de sang sur le sol... Ils reprirent très vite contact avec la réalité.

Stiles sortit son portable, avant d'avancer plus, pour essayer d'appeler Derek, c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que l'ancien-alpha avait déjà essayé de la contacter...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette merde, _encore _?! Il voulut en faire part à son ami, mais son portable vibra à cet instant. Un message, de Derek :

_Au loft._

\- … Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Stiles ? L'interrogea Scott en se tournant vers lui, cessant de suivre les traces qui menaient dans la forêt.

L'hyperactif lui montra son portable.

\- Tu sais à qui est ce sang ? Ajouta-t-il alors que le véritable alpha fronçait à son tour les sourcils face au message.

\- Je ne suis pas certain... Braeden...

Stiles écarquilla les yeux... Quelque chose se passait autour d'eux... :

\- Je prends la Jeep, toi traverse la forêt jusqu'au loft, tu iras plus vite !

Étonnamment, il n'essaya pas de le contredire, et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se mettre à courir. Stiles, le cœur battant se rua vers sa voiture, et passa la première. Il traversa le reste de la forêt jusqu'au loft en peu de temps, même si cela lui parut interminable, et bondit littéralement de la voiture, ignorant la douleur dans son dos.

Il grimaça, et chercha Scott du regard. Il n'était visiblement pas là, et la porte du loft était encore ouverte... Que devait-il faire ? Y aller ou au contraire... Attendre ? Non, c'était inutile. Il ne voulait pas attendre, il n'avait jamais été du genre à attendre, au contraire. Jurant dans sa barbe, il s'élança vers la maison.

La première chose qu'il constata en passant l'encadrement, fut le profond silence. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, et cela lui tordait le ventre... Son regard s'attarda sur l'environnement, cherchant quelque chose qui lui aurait donné un quelconque indice... Mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Le sang un peu plus haut sur la route ne commençait visiblement pas ici, et il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte... Il n'aimait pas cela du tout...

Il avança vers l'escalier, doucement. Il fallait absolument qu'il calme son cœur, autrement même son père à des kilomètres d'ici pourrait l'entendre ! Où était Derek ?! Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à son portable, mais il n'y avait rien. Merde, il aurait dû dire à Scott de l'attendre avant de faire quoique ce soit. Arrivé à l'étage, il nota de longues griffures contre un des murs... Alors qu'il allait les toucher, une main attrapa son poignet et l'autre se plaqua sur sa bouche, alors qu'on le tirait dans la pièce avoisinante, pour le coller contre le porte doucement refermée, avec délicatesse, comme si son attaquant était au courant de ses anciennes blessures... Tiens donc... Étrangement, il n'essaya même pas de se débattre, persuadé de savoir qu'il c'était. En effet, Derek le retourna face à lui, retirant sa main.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?! Chuchota-t-il, une pointe de colère et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as envoyé un message...

Pour confirmer ses dires, il le lui montra. Immédiatement, l'ancien-alpha porta sa main à la poche arrière de son jean...

\- Je n'ai plus mon portable...

\- Oh mon Dieu... C'est un piège, Derek... Où.. Où est Scott ?

\- Scott ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a emmené, on était ensemble...

Derek se recula, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se concentrait sur son odorat. Il secoua la tête :

\- Stiles, tu es le premier à avoir franchit cette porte, Scott n'est pas là... J'ai emmené Braeden chez Deaton, elle voulait lui parler... En revenant, j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte, l'Alpha me fait tourner en rond depuis toute à l'heure...

\- L'Alpha... L'Alpha est ici ?... Et Scott a disparu ?!

Doucement, Stiles sentait la panique l'envahir. Et comment ça Braeden était chez Deaton?! Et le sang alors... !

\- Si Scott n'est pas venu jusque-là, il a rencontré des ennuis sur le...

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'ils entendirent un grognement dans le couloir. L'hyperactif sursauta, et se recula aux côtés d'un Derek qui montrait les crocs.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment la tournure que prennent les événements..., chuchota-t-il en s'arrêtant au bord du lit.

Ils étaient visiblement dans une chambre rarement occupé, s'il en jugeait pas la poussière.

\- Derek, on ne peut pas l'affronter, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir..., continua-t-il en posant sa main sur son avant-bras pour le reculer de face à la porte.

Celui-ci sembla prendre conscience de l'impossibilité de se battre contre l'Alpha, et attrapa le bras de Stiles pour le tirer vers une porte du fond, juste à côté d'une fenêtre.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas parler, elle pourrait nous entendre..., lança Derek en se penchant contre l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'il marchait devant lui.

Celui-ci crut clairement défaillir, lorsque cela lui rappela avec violence son rêve. Non, non, ce n'était franchement pas le moment. Derek remarqua son trouble et l'interrogea du regard. Stiles chassa le problème d'un signe du revers de la main. Tout allait bien. Tout allait très bien. Il expira un peu bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard de Derek... Qui finit par hausser les épaules, avant de lui montrer que l'endroit menait à une sorte de couloir sinueux... Sérieusement, pensa Stiles, il n'habitera jamais dans un immeuble normal, il faut toujours qu'il choisisse des endroits louches... ! En effet, l'endroit était confiné, et beaucoup plus étroit qu'au début... Stiles pouvait sentir les coins de sa veste toucher les parois du mur alors que Derek s'était remis en tête de file. L'obscurité était de plus en plus importante, tout comme l'humidité.

Non, sérieusement, Stiles commençait à ne pas aimer cela du tout... De plus, la fraîcheur de l'endroit ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester discret... Ses dents n'allaient pas tarder à claquer à ce rythme-là... ! Sérieusement, on était en hiver, quoi ! Et Derek était en tee-shirt : que quelqu'un lui explique s'il vous plaît... !

Celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement, et se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ? Souffla Stiles, le plus doucement qu'il put.

Derek regarda un point, plus loin derrière eux :

\- Je crois qu'elle a comprit que nous n'étions plus dans la pièce...

\- Connaît-elle assez bien les lieux pour nous attendre à la sortie ?

L'ancien-alpha haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée, et il espérait que non, parce que ce ne serait pas du tout à leur avantage qu'elle se jette sur eux à peine sortis... Peut-être était-ce Scott... ?

\- As-tu contacté la meute ?! Demanda-t-il soudainement à Stiles.

Celui-ci lui apprit que Scott devait le faire.

\- Envois-leur un message.

L'hyperactif opina de la tête, et sortit son portable... Avant de grimacer, et de jeter un regard noir à Derek :

\- On capte rien dans ce trou à ras, très cher.

Le plus vieux des deux se retint de grogner. Inutile de se disputer, notamment si cela révélait leur position.

\- Que faisons-nous alors... ? Demanda Stiles en se frottant les avant-bras pour se réchauffer.

Alors que Derek réfléchissait, quelque chose revint brutalement à son esprit lorsqu'il ressentit de léger picotements dans la nuque...

\- Derek.. Derek..., murmura-t-il en le tirant vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ce dernier fut pris au dépourvu face à la soudaine peur qui émanait de Stiles.

\- Elle... Elle peut cacher son odeur...

Derek redressa brutalement la tête, les yeux luisant d'un bleu électrique. Il tira violemment Stiles vers lui, le faisant passer dans son dos, et il lâcha un grognement tel que Stiles eut un frisson d'effroi. La seconde suivante, un deuxième lui répondit, beaucoup plus proche que ce que les deux comparses avaient espéré...

Elle était dans le couloir aussi, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à courir pour leur vie.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Monstruosité

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) La période a été un peu dur, mais voilà, tout finit par être source d'inspiration ! Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et en follows. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est progressif, on y va doucement (oui, le suspens, voilà !), alors j'espère que tout le monde reste bien accroché !

Bonne lecture :)

Réponse à **isa** :

Merci beaucoup ! J'ai été très touchée que l'histoire te plaise ! Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre que tu es tout à fait une réponse à ta question dès ce chapitre... Peut-être, qui sait? En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot ;)

A bientôt,

MB

**Chapitre 7 : Monstruosité**

Ils n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps pour filer dans le couloir, et très vite ils débouchèrent vers l'extérieur, vers un des escaliers de secours en colimaçon. Stiles songea que Derek pouvait largement sauter de là sans se blesser, mais pas lui. Il jeta un regard vers l'ancien-alpha qui venait visiblement de faire la même constatation.

\- Ok, Derek. On se retrouve en bas ! Lança-t-il avait de s'asseoir sur la rambarde et de se laisser glisser.

Il avait toujours adoré faire cela lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait un jour le faire pour sauver sa vie.

Heureusement, il fut vite arrivé au sol, sans grand dommage. Ce n'est que quand il se tourna pour voir Derek qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendit : l'Alpha sauta devant lui. Le monstre – parce que c'était largement aussi effrayant que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé, grogna contre lui, et Stiles pu presque imaginer le sourire qui ornait sa... Sa bouche ? Non, non, à ce stade c'est plutôt une gueule, pensa Stiles. Le louve du Désert semblait vraiment avoir quitté la vie humaine depuis des décennies. Il était impossible de découvrir sa silhouette féminine sous cet amas de poils et de sable, pourtant elle se tenait toujours sur deux pieds, et ses bras et ses jambes conservaient une longueur très humaine...

Est-ce que Scott pouvait devenir ainsi s'il cessait de vivre en pleine civilisation ? Songea Stiles sans oser reculer, ni faire un quelconque mouvement.

L'hyperactif allait enfin dire quelque chose quand un loup se jeta sur le flanc de la louve... Cette dernière tomba au sol un peu plus loin, mais repoussa Derek – parce que ce ne pouvait être personne d'autres avec un pelage noir aussi magnifique, au loin qui se cogna contre un des arbres de la forêt dans un glapissement. Sans perdre de temps, la louve se tourna vers Stiles et il la vit parfaitement gratter le sol avant de courir vers lui. Sans attendre plus longtemps Stiles bondit de l'autre côté de l'escalier en colimaçon, et leur position se retrouvèrent inversées. Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir aux côtés de Derek, ce qui n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire s'il voulait survivre, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Derek ? Chuchota-t-il en posant une main tremblante sur la fourrure.

Immédiatement, l'animal ouvrit les paupières et l'instant d'après, Stiles se retrouvait avec le main sur le dos d'un Derek encore couché sur le ventre, mais parfaitement humain et... Eh bien... Nu était logiquement le mot adéquat. Mais Stiles eut l'esprit vite occupé par un grognement plus près d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, et relevèrent la tête vers la source du bruit : la louve du Désert les regardait avec moquerie, oui, c'était bien cela qu'ils discernaient dans les yeux de l'animal.

Derek se tourna brutalement vers lui :

\- Cours !

Stiles ne chercha pas à le contredire, et détalla comme un fou à travers la forêt. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que Derek s'était de nouveau transformé et se jetait gueule ouverte sur leur ennemi qui pourtant ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux. C'est sûrement cela qui le fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Kira qui décrocha immédiatement :

\- On arrive ! Lui cria-t-elle dans l'appareil, et Stiles distingua parfaitement des grognements à ses côtés avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Elle était au courant, la meute arrivait... Stiles retint un soupir, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Derek tienne jusque-là...

* * *

\- J'ai saigné du nez, et nous nous sommes arrêtés au bord de la route, un instant, répondit Braeden en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Stiles hocha la tête, alors qu'il tournait littéralement en rond chez Deaton. Il avait directement conduit jusque-là, alors que le reste de la meute était encore avec Derek.

La louve du Désert avait prit la fuite en sentant l'arrivée des autres, et Kira avait rejoint Stiles pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux chez Deaton, qui les attendait avec Scott... Qui s'était fait piégé par la louve : en arrivant vers chez Derek, sortit de nulle part, la louve l'avait jeté au sol, et il n'avait pu que glisser lamentablement avant de se retrouver les yeux ensevelit de sable, ignorant le pourquoi du comment. Kira l'avait contacté presque au même moment (coïncidence...) et elle l'avait emmené directement chez Deaton, prévenant le reste de la meute que Stiles et Derek étaient probablement en danger. Et maintenant, l'hyperactif ne pouvait que tourner en rond, attendant des nouvelles des deux côtés.

Finalement, Deaton apparut, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre Braeden et Stiles, Kira ayant dû rentrer après un appel assez houleux de sa mère. Derrière lui, Scott apparut, les yeux rouges, et une compresse jaunâtre dans les mains, qu'il conservait appuyée sur son œil gauche. Les deux meilleurs amis s'enlacèrent un instant :

\- Hey, mec. Putain, tu m'as foutu une trouille pas croyable ! S'écria Stiles en se détacha, lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète, dans une petite heure tout sera à la normal, lui répondit avec un petit rire Scott, mais Stiles remarqua que son ami était encore secoué.

\- Kira voulait que je te prévienne qu'elle passerait chez toi, ce soir. Elle à dû partir en urgence..., répondit l'hyperactif espérant remonter un minimum le moral de Scott.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un doux sourire. Braeden intervint dans la conversation :

\- D'où le sable venait-il ?

\- Nous en avons discuté, et je pense que cet événement nous éclaire grandement sur le stade d'animalité dans lequel la louve se situe, répondit Deaton en se lavant les mains.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par...

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase car la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer une Malia qui soutenait difficilement son cousin, et de l'autre côté, un Peter qui tentait de faire de même, fermant à clef derrière lui, pour éviter qu'un curieux les trouve dans une situation étrange et effrayante. En effet, au centre, Derek n'était pas dans le meilleur des états.

L'hyperactif se précipita pour qu'ils puissent passer le battant en leur tenant ouvert, croisant par la même occasion le regard de l'ancien-alpha, complètement rougit...

Du sable..., songea Stiles immédiatement. Il se précipita pour remplacer Malia qui demandait de l'aide du regard alors que Deaton les enjoignait de l'appuyer sur la table d'auscultation. En effet, ils n'auraient pas pu l'allonger, plusieurs parties de son abdomen était traversé par des morceaux de bois...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda expressément l'émissaire. Stiles, attrapes-ça ! Bien, tu vas prendre une compresse et t'occuper des yeux. Braeden et Peter vous allez le tenir, je dois tout enlever au plus vite... !

\- La louve a courut jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, il y avait des réserves d'amas de bois pour la ville..., commença Malia qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Derek était en tête, et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, puisque au même instant, Deaton venait de retirer le plus gros et Derek lâcha un grognement incontrôlé :

\- Non, Derek ! Ne te transformes pas de nouveau ! Râla Deaton en lui saisissant brusquement la nuque, ramenant Derek à l'instant présent.

Stiles était de l'autre côté de la table, des compresses humides dans la main, mais le regard bleu électriques de Derek qui le transperçait de toutes parts, l'empêchait de bouger. Il inspira profondément, alors que Derek baissait la tête, en feulant face à la douleur. L'hyperactif, se sentait impuissant alors que c'était la cacophonie autour de lui pour maintenir Derek, et que même Malia et Scott venaient de s'y mettre, il encadra le visage de l'ancien-alpha de ses mains :

\- Eh, _Sourwolf_, respires. Restes avec nous, ok ?

Il avala difficilement sous l'intensité du regard du blessé. C'était étrange qu'il supporte Stiles, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il traversa momentanément l'esprit de ce dernier.

\- C'est le dernier, lança Deaton qui avait continué à s'activer, se fiant à la prise du reste de la meute sur Derek pour éviter qu'il bouge.

Pourtant à ces mots, le bleu électrique revint en force, et Stiles observa les crocs de Derek sortirent et sa barbe de quelques jours se transformer peu à peu en pelage... La transformation recommençait :

\- Non, non Derek, s'empressa-t-il de dire sans retirer ses mains du visage face à lui. Arrêtes, c'est presque fini, tu vas pas lâcher le contrôle maintenant, non ! Derek ! Restes avec moi, tu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, étant aux premières loges pour voir l'éclair de douleur qui traversa les yeux rougis de Derek avant que celui-ci ne lâche un cri qui ressemblait plutôt à un glapissement d'un animal qu'on tuait. Stiles eut un frisson d'horreur, et resserra sa prise presque automatiquement, tirant Derek vers lui pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou du loup-garou.

L'instant d'après, un silence emplissait le cabinet vétérinaire...

Stiles put sentir contre son oreille le souffle chaud et erratique reprendre un rythme un peu plus calme, et c'est là qu'il réalisa que l'ancien-alpha avait simplement plongé dans l'inconscience, et que sa tête reposait contre la sienne...

Cette journée avait _putain_ de mal commencée...

* * *

Stiles poussa la porte d'entrée, lâchant un lourd soupir lorsqu'il la referma. Immédiatement, son père le rejoignit, l'encerclant de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante. Presque immédiatement, Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que son estomac vide ne formait plus qu'un gros nœud au milieu de son corps...

Il était resté tout le reste de la journée chez Deaton, voyant chaque membre de la meute partir petit à petit, à mesure que leurs forces revenaient et que leurs blessures disparaissaient. Derek était resté inconscient sur la table d'auscultation, et Stiles s'était occupé de nettoyer les yeux clos qui avaient déjà fait une grande part par eux-mêmes, le sable s'amassant aux extrémités. Deaton avait vérifié chaque blessure, et Stiles n'avait pas remarqué la nudité de l'ancien-alpha avant que le vétérinaire lui demande d'aller attraper une serviette. Mais à vrai dire, son cœur dans sa poitrine n'avait pas réussit à se calmer, et là encore, plusieurs heures après l'incident, il lui semblait qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à fermer les yeux... Ou alors il allait de nouveau voir le regard de Derek... D'un Derek blessé.

_\- Putain _Papa..., souffla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Ça va aller ? … Est-ce qu'il va mieux... ?

Stiles hocha la tête, se détachant de son père.

\- Deaton m'a dit qu'il sera réveillé demain, il m'enverra un texto...

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Excuse-moi, mais je vais... Je vais aller me laver..

Son père opina, observant son fils avec inquiétude.

Stiles monta les marches d'un pas lourd, se rendant dans sa chambre, posant le sac qu'il avait emmené pour aller chez Derek ce matin... Cette constatation lui serra de nouveau la gorge... Il essaya de ne pas se concentrer dessus et attrapa un survêtement, un tee-shirt et un caleçon avant de se rendre vers la salle de bain. Derrière lui, il ferma à clé et se rua presque sous l'eau chaude.

Merde, il avait eu une frousse de fou...

Il grimaça lorsque l'eau coula sur ses cicatrices dans son dos... Il faudrait qu'il se mette de la crème cicatrisante... Mais là tout de suite, il n'en avait plus rien à faire... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ses propres blessures, il... Tout s'était passé tellement vite... Le matin, il craignait un simple repas avec Derek à cause d'un pauvre rêve dont maintenant il ne s'inquiétait même plus, et le soir, il était épuisé et avait peur que l'ancien-alpha ne se réveille pas... Il allait forcément se réveiller, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Toutes ses blessures étaient guéris. Il était en parfaite santé d'après Deaton, il fallait seulement que maintenant son esprit se remette bien en ordre et tout irait pour le mieux... Non ?

Frottant ses cheveux pour faire mousser le shampoing, Stiles lâcha un profond soupir. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir des envies de meurtres vis-à-vis de la louve du Désert, pourtant il aurait sérieusement dû... Heureusement que tout le reste de la meute allait bien... Et que Peter était encore dans le coin, il avait dû être d'une aide précieuse... Enfin, Stiles n'en savait rien, mais c'est ce qu'il pensait...

Il sortit de la douche et ne traîna pas avant de descendre manger avec son père, une fois séché et habillé. La conversation fut maigre, et Stiles fut incapable de faire bonne figure. Il avait gardé son téléphone près de lui, attendant impatiemment un message de Deaton qui lui dirait que Derek était réveillé, qu'il était en pleine forme, qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, qu'il était grognon comme à son habitude, et que...

\- Stiles ?

La voix de son père interrompit le fil de ses pensées, et il se rendit compte que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il les frotta rapidement, espérant faire disparaître toutes traces, mais le Shérif avait bien saisi la lueur dans le regard de l'hyperactif.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ou quoique ce soit, je suis certain que ça va aller.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu tellement la trouille... Mais si tu l'avais vu quand il est entré dans le cabinet... Déjà qu'avec la disparition de Scott, j'avais eu peur, mais là... Et j'étais en face de lui quand Deaton enlevait les morceaux de bois et... Sérieux, Papa... Je voyais tellement de douleur dans ses yeux, et en même temps j'arrivais pas à détourner la tête... Je me disais que je pouvais pas le laisser alors qu'il avait fait ça pour me sauver la vie...

La voix chevrotante de Stiles se tue, et il détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son père alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient de nouveau...

\- Je suis fier de toi, Stiles. Tu as vraiment été courageux, et je suis pense que Derek saura reconnaître l'aide que tu lui as apporté, souffla le Shérif essayant difficilement de trouver les mots justes.

Il comprenait ce que son fils vivait, parce que lui-même se sentait actuellement impuissant face à la douleur de son fils. Il avait envie de fuir cette difficulté qui lui rappelait trop la douleur de la perte de sa femme, à une autre échelle, mais pourtant il restait là. Parce que son fils avait besoin de lui, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas le laisser... Et il savait que c'était aussi dans cette optique que Stiles avait refusé de laisser Derek.

Stiles se leva prêt à débarrasser la table, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par son père :

\- Laisse donc, je vais m'en occuper. Vas te coucher.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, attrapa son portable et fit demi-tour vers l'escalier.

\- Je travaille tôt demain matin, ne t'inquiètes pas si je ne suis pas là.

\- Et... Qui... Qui était censé venir ?

\- Pour te surveiller ? Oh, eh bien, je réglerai cela demain matin, je contacterai Scott. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, tu ne resteras pas tout seul.

De nouveau, Stiles hocha la tête, puis monta l'escalier. Il déambula jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, espérant faire disparaître le goût amer de l'inquiétude et du remords qui lui collait au palais. Puis, ayant l'impression que la fatigue l'écrasait de plus en plus, il s'effondra sur son lit dans un soupir.

_ Il faisait extrêmement froid, et Stiles ne savait pas où il était... Il marchait encore et encore, ne sachant pas où il devait aller, ce qu'il devait faire... Et toujours ce froid, et toujours ce silence, et toujours cette crainte... Stiles détestait cette sueur froide qui coulait dans son dos... _

_ Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva soudainement devant un vieux mur en pierres humides, et ses deux mains se posèrent instinctivement sur celui-ci. Pas pour le pousser, non. En relevant la tête vers le haut, il remarqua qu'il ne voyait pas le plafond, le mur lui paraissait interminable, pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à passer de l'autre côté._

_ L'atmosphère changea brutalement : tout devint plus lourd, et il sentit une présence dans son dos. Effrayé, le cœur battant, il ne se tourna pas. Écoutant, il entendit encore ce souffle chaud tout à côté de son oreille, et la voix qu'il attendait résonna comme venant du plus profond de son tympan : _

_\- Stiles..._

_Les mains qu'il attendait ne vinrent jamais, à la place le souffle se déplaça sur sa nuque, chaud voire brûlant. Puis il le perçut. Au départ ce n'était qu'un faible murmure, puis cela s'amplifia tout autant que ses frissons. Sa gorge se noua, alors que des doigts aventureux glissaient enfin contre sa colonne vertébrale, remontant vers ses omoplates. Le bruit persista, encore, et il le sentait se rapprocher encore et encore alors que son cœur ne cessait de s'affoler... _

_ Le _glapissement_ se faisait plus intense, et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua tout comme son souffle. Les mains glissèrent sur ses reins :_

_\- Stiles..., souffla-t-il encore._

_Cependant, il lui était impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement... Il ne pouvait pas, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre augmentait tout comme les picotements dans ses yeux alors que les pleurs de l'animal s'intensifiaient, l'appelant toujours plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas..._

_ Et comme une décharge, une main puissante lui empoigna le biceps et le tourna violemment. Son dos claqua contre la surface froide, et ses yeux se retrouvèrent ancrés dans ceux d'un Derek au regard effrayant... D'ailleurs, peu à peu, ses traits se changèrent et un autre glapissement détourna l'attention de Stiles. Alors qu'il découvrait au loin un Derek totalement transformé au sol, dans un mare de sang, face à lui ce qu'il pensait être l'ancien-alpha se changea en un animal déformé et monstrueux : il hurla._

Se réveillant dans un sursaut, il retint de justesse le cri qui manquait de franchir ses lèvres... Reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité, une main sur le cœur, il se jeta sur son portable qui clignotait, indiquant un message :

_Il est réveillé._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Trop de perturbations

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va toujours bien ! Voilà donc la suite (j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été plus rapide que d'habitude !) :) Merci encore à tous, et je pris pour que vous ne soyez jamais déçus et toujours intéressés. Les choses vont continuer encore à s'accentuer, alors ne lâcher pas maintenant (et moi non plus, il ne faut pas...).

Réponse à :

**isa** : Aha, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai causé autant d'émotions ;) ! La voilà la suite ! Merci encore d'avoir laissé un petit mot, à bientôt !

**Guest** : Contente que cela te plaise, en espérant que ça continue !

A très vite,

MB

**Chapitre 8 : Trop de perturbations**

Stiles n'essaya même pas d'être discret lorsqu'il courut hors de chez lui à cinq heures du matin. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua plusieurs fois de rater une marche dans l'escalier, de se prendre la porte d'entrée, de faire tomber son téléphone, et lorsque son père l'appela à l'instant même où il sortait, il cria seulement et simplement :

\- Derek est réveillé !

Puis, il sauta dans sa Jeep pour prendre la direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Le trajet lui permit de se calmer légèrement, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse prendre du recul vis-à-vis de son attitude. Arrivé sur place, il pouvait apercevoir la lumière derrière les rideaux tirés, mais il ne traîna pas à entrer.

Le premier regard sur lequel il tomba fut celui de Deaton.

\- Il est partit mettre des vêtements, l'informa-t-il immédiatement en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

Stiles hocha la tête et attendit, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Merde, il ne serait pas rassurer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

Le vétérinaire remarqua bien l'inquiétude du jeune homme, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de le conforter, ayant compris que cela serait inutile.

Finalement, Derek apparut, s'appuyant sur le mur, visiblement encore secoué. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa, et il lui sembla qu'un poids énorme quittait ses épaules, et que ses nerfs se détendaient enfin.

\- Hey, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en s'avançant vers lui.

Derek releva son regard fatigué vers lui, eut un petit sourire et finalement passa son bras sur la taille du plus jeune pour le tirer vers lui dans une accolade rapide et maladroite, laissant son front se poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune comme la veille avant de tomber dans l'inconscience... Stiles y répondit, glissant ses bras autour des épaules de l'ancien-alpha, rassuré. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches de cette manière, mais la situation semblait tellement surréaliste depuis quelques temps que l'hyperactif ne s'en plaignit pas.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Derek se sentit obligé de rassurer Stiles :

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Voyant que l'hyperactif allait de nouveau triturer ses doigts, il tendit sa main, les séparant et en gardant une un instant dans la sienne :

\- Allez, idiot.

Stiles baissa les yeux, et eut un petit rire nerveux :

\- J'ai eu la frousse, ok... Quand tu es rentré avec tous ces.. Tous ces morceaux de bois, j'ai... Tout ça parce que je suis rentré dans cette immeuble..

\- Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi elle t'a pris pour cible, Stiles. Ne portes pas de responsabilités sur cela, intervint Deaton signalant par la même occasion sa présence.

Les deux amis se séparèrent, Derek allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, soudainement gêné. Un léger silence envahit la pièce pendant lequel Stiles sentait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal et sa tête cessa enfin de lui paraître sur le point d'exploser.

\- Est-ce que je te ramène chez toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement regardant Derek.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Deaton, attendant que celui-ci donne sa confirmation.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'opposition, mais tu ne dois pas aller aider Braeden...

\- Que fait-elle ? Le coupa Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai que, étant donné qu'il avait passé le reste de la journée dans la clinique hier, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était préparé pendant ce temps.

\- Elle a tenté d'aller dans les villes alentours, chercher le moindre signe de la présence de la louve, répondit Derek en se passant une main sur le visage.

Stiles constata à quel point l'ancien-alpha semblait épuisé, et cela lui serra de nouveau la gorge. Génial, si maintenant il se sentait mal dès que Derek avait quelque chose, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles prit conscience de quel jour c'était...

\- On est samedi, constata-t-il à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce relevèrent la tête vers lui, interrogateurs. Oui, bon, son père avait visiblement changé d'avis pour la surveillance le week-end au vue de ce qu'il avait dit hier soir, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

\- Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on pourrait faire une réunion de meute, tout le monde devrait pouvoir venir, s'expliqua-t-il voyant que les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas en quoi la précision du jour allait changer quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, étant donné les différents points qu'il faut éclaircir, approuva Deaton en hochant la tête.

Alors que Stiles allait sortir son portable, Derek l'interrompit :

\- Tu devrais peut-être attendre au moins huit heures, ils doivent tous être fatigué, accordons-leur un peu de répit.

L'hyperactif remarqua alors que l'ancien-alpha regardait par la fenêtre avec un air absent... Cela le perturba un instant, et il voulut s'approcher pour... Pour quoi au juste ? Stiles fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête, et alla s'asseoir à son tour sur une chaise à l'opposé. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, sans cesser de s'interroger. Il se sentait étrange ce matin, et petit à petit il lui semblait qu'il s'accrochait un peu trop à... Il releva les yeux vers Derek qui n'avait pas changé de posture. Puis, il remarqua le regard interrogateur que lui portait Deaton, mais Stiles détourna les yeux, comme prit en flagrant délit d'une énorme bêtise...

Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à le travailler.. Il laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui, sans réaliser qu'il était tout simplement en train de s'endormir.

* * *

\- Hey, mec.

La voix était lointaine, mais Stiles ne tarda pas à se réveiller lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour le secouer en douceur. Il sortit de sa torpeur, tombant sur le regard amical de Scott.

\- Hey..., répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il toussota en se redressant doucement sur sa chaise, peu étonné de réaliser qu'il s'était endormit chez le véto.

\- Ça y est, le marmot a fini de dormir ? S'exclama une voix un peu à sa gauche.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, et releva brusquement sa tête, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Isaac !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur le jeune homme pour l'enlacer, alors que celui-ci riait. Scott fronça les sourcils, visiblement leur problème d'entente avait disparu depuis longtemps !

_\- Dude _! Lâcha Stiles en se reculant. Mais qu'est-ce qui te ramène ici ?!

Isaac rit, jetant un œil à Scott qui était juste derrière Stiles :

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de renfort, non ?

L'hyperactif eut un sourire et soudainement la situation ne lui parut pas si désespérée. Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers les occupants de la pièce et visiblement, la meute était au complet. Scott était arrivé avec Isaac, alors que Kira et Lydia avaient fait voiture commune pour venir, et que Peter et Malia étaient arrivés à pied. Braeden avait été une des dernières à arriver, saluant Deaton avec plus de bonne humeur que la veille. Derek avait retrouvé un peu de dynamisme en la présence de Isaac, mais Stiles n'était pas dupe. _Sourwolf_ cachait souvent sa douleur derrière un masque et ce soir, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau abandonné à lui-même, tout allait lui revenir en pleine face... N'en était-il pas de même pour Stiles ? Pour tout le monde ?

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir se mettre en place.

* * *

\- Donc, selon toi, elle ne serait pas tant que ça coincée dans son animalité ? Continua Braeden, tournée vers Deaton.

Celui-ci se recula un peu de la table d'auscultation sur laquelle était posé un plan de Beacon Hills et de sa forêt alentour.

\- Je pense qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Le sable dans les yeux, ce n'était pas un acte accidentel, et le fait qu'elle ai su qu'elle pouvait stopper Derek avec de simples rondins de bois montre qu'elle ne travaille pas uniquement à l'instinct. Selon moi, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et elle connaît ses ennemis.

Derek, appuyé sur la table, grogna. Stiles, dans sa diagonale, frémit : ce son lui rappelait tellement son cauchemar. Évidemment, ce fut Deaton qui le remarqua et il lui jeta de nouveau ce regard interrogateur...

\- Mais d'où vient ce sable? demanda Isaac qui n'arrivait pas réellement à se faire une image mentale de leur ennemi.

Deaton haussa les épaules :

\- Je regarderais si je trouve des informations sur ce détail...

\- Bon, cela signifie que finalement, nous nous sommes royalement fait piéger, et qu'elle peut recommencer n'importe quand, continua Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle ne sait pas que Isaac est de retour, elle ne connaît pas son odeur, c'est un avantage sur lequel on peut travailler, enchaîna Braeden.

Isaac hocha la tête, visiblement peu inquiet face à l'idée d'être un appât.

\- Il y a une chose étrange, commença Malia qui était appuyée sur le mur en s'avançant. Si elle connaissait Peter, je veux dire, c'est ma mère, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ne semble-t-elle même pas nous reconnaître... ?

\- Elle a toujours été un peu sauvage, souffla Peter avec un sourire mi-effrayant, mi-amusé.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Ce mec faisait terriblement flipper quand il le voulait ! Cependant, personne ne fut capable de répondre sérieusement à la question, et Lydia proposa qu'elle fasse des recherches sur l'amnésie chez le loup-garou, alors qu'un plan de vadrouille jusqu'à la fin du week-end se mettait en place. Stiles ne se prononça pas, à vrai dire, il était un peu ailleurs, fatigué physiquement et moralement, il voulait juste retourner se coucher. Il pourrait toujours faire des recherches en fin de soirée, étant donné qu'il fallait qu'il passe à l'hôpital pour que Mélissa surveille ses points de suture et lui remette cette silicone en gel désagréable l'après-midi... Mais si cela pouvait faire cesser les tiraillements, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il entendit vaguement le reste de la conversation qui portait sur les différents endroits de la forêt qui avait été fouillé... Mais Stiles était totalement ailleurs, son esprit lui renvoyant des bribes de ses cauchemars, et... Et le regard de Derek... Seigneur, est-ce que cela n'allait jamais s'effacer de son esprit ?

Revenant à l'instant présent en inspirant profondément, il releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet de l'ancien-alpha. Stiles tenta un léger sourire, mais apparemment c'était trop tard pour rassurer _Sourwolf. _Il décida donc d'essayer de se plonger dans la conversation et d'essayer de faire bonne figure, comme d'habitude.

* * *

\- Comment vont tes cicatrices, Stiles ? Lui demanda Deaton alors que tout le monde commençait à partir, s'en allant par groupe.

Kira et Scott partaient pour le cinéma, ils allaient voir _Kingsman : The Secret Service_... Isaac avait décidé de ramener Derek chez lui finalement, et Stiles songea que ce n'était pas plus mal au lieu que ce soit lui, parce que l'ancien-alpha lui aurait certainement demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Avant de franchir la porte, ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, essayant de voir si le plus jeune allait bien. Finalement, tous furent partis, sauf Malia et Lydia qui l'attendirent gentiment devant la clinique. Il se tourna vers Deaton :

\- Bien, j'ai réussi à prendre une douche en y faisant attention et je dois retourner les faire vérifier à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas saigné malgré les événements d'hier, c'est sûrement bon signe...

L'émissaire hocha la tête, et alors que l'hyperactif allait prendre congé, il l'arrêta :

\- Les rêves que nous faisons ne sont jamais anodins, Stiles. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir...

Puis il disparut par la porte de derrière, sans un autre regard. Comment ? Pensa Stiles complètement désarçonné... Il secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Deaton était sûrement encore plus étrange que Peter. Il sortit de la clinique, tombant en plein milieu d'une discussion entre Lydia et Malia. Les voir ensemble lui fit une étrange sensation... Il s'agissait des deux femmes qui avaient un jour occupées son cœur et son esprit – et pas que si on veut être précis ; pourtant, aujourd'hui, il les regardait avec une affection toute particulière qui n'était pas de l'amour, mais plutôt un grand intérêt et une certaine affection.

\- Stiles ? S'étonna Lydia face à son ami qui arborait un doux sourire en les regardant.

L'interpellé eut un petit rire, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Alors, quel est le sujet qui vous captive tant ?

\- J'expliquais à Malia comment nous avions connu Isaac !

Stiles hocha la tête, puis demanda à Malia comment elle rentrait :

\- Lydia va me ramener, merci.

\- Ok, je vais y aller alors !

\- Il me semblait que tu ne devais pas rester sans surveillance, s'exclama une voix un peu plus loin qu'eux.

C'était Peter qui était aux côtés de Braeden. Stiles grimaça, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient initialement décidé avec son père... Devait-il prendre en compte ce qui avait été dit hier soir ?

\- Je vais aller rejoindre mon père au Poste, dit-il en sortant les clés de ses poches.

Braeden en profita pour les lui prendre :

\- On va t'y conduire, cela nous permettra d'être sûr que tu restes en un seul morceau.

La décision était clairement sans appel, puisqu'elle s'installa au volant, et que Peter prenait place à l'arrière. Stiles soupira :

\- Bon les filles, je vous dis à plus tard...

Elles échangèrent un rire et lui firent un signe de la main, rejoignant la voiture de Lydia.

* * *

Le trajet fut particulièrement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Peter prenne la parole :

\- Stiles, je voulais te remercier d'être resté au chevet de mon neveu hier.

Immédiatement, le palpitant de l'hyperactif s'emballa doucement, et il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas alerter le loup-garou. La situation était assez étrange comme cela, il ne manquerait plus que Peter se mette à faire des remarques ou des commentaires bizarres qui seraient tout aussi gênants pour Braeden que pour Stiles...

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose... Je me sentais assez responsable... Je me voyais mal rentré directement chez moi..., répondit-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Il vit Braeden lui jeter un regard en biais :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette louve à décider de se pointer et de s'en prendre à vous.

Stiles hocha la tête en observant le profil de la jeune femme discrètement. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se transformer avec une blessure pareille. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en silence devant le Poste, et Braeden rendit les clés à Stiles alors qu'ils sortaient. Pouvait-il lui demander ?

\- Braeden ? Osa-t-il alors qu'ils allaient partir.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais... Comment as-tu pu rester humaine avec une telle blessure ? Je veux dire, c'est encore plus profond que celles que j'ai dans le dos...

La jeune femme s'esclaffa, et ce rire fit peur à Stiles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? A vrai dire, Stiles s'était toujours interrogé sur cette jeune femme, elle lui avait parut belle, certes, mais aussi très étrange... Bon évidemment, lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Derek cela ne lui avait pas parut si surprenant que cela, mais pourtant...

Puis, finalement elle s'avança vers lui, calme et dangereuse à la fois. Elle planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, et souffla :

\- Que dis-tu, Stiles ?

Et alors, il pu voir, monstrueusement envoûtants, ses yeux chocolatés devenir noirs, alors que l'atmosphère autour d'eux devenaient bien plus lourde... Avant que tout ne retombe brutalement.

Tout naturellement, elle se détourna et courut rejoindre Peter qui avait continué d'avancer sans elle. Seulement à cet instant, Stiles pu reprendre son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir...

Elle n'était pas humaine, loin de là. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas une louve non plus... Alors qu'était-elle ? Les autres étaient-ils au courant... ?_Derek_ le savait-il ? Évidemment, on ne cache rien à des loups-garous... En se retournant pour rejoindre son père dans le bâtiment, Stiles fut certain d'une chose : ces recherches à venir ne seraient pas sur le louve du Désert... Oh non.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. C'est assez cauchemardesque

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir ! J'avais tellement envie de poster un chapitre avant mon anniversaire, que j'ai pris sur mon propre temps de révision pour mon concours ! Félicitations, de mieux en mieux tout ça ;) Aha, en tout cas, sachez que je suis VRAIMENT ravie de pouvoir partager ce chapitre avec vous, parce que je vous y propose une de mes théories favorites, et une de celle que j'ai le mieux élaborée jusqu'alors (je pense.). J'espère que vous allez être surpris(es), que vous allez vous posez pleeeeins de questions :D ! N'hésitez pas à partager, et encore merci !

Réponses :

\- **Unanyme** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de savoir que tu me suis depuis le début ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire tout autant :) Eh oui, effectivement... J'ADORE LE SUSPENS u_u Encore merci en tout cas de me suivre depuis le début !

\- **isa** Toujours contente de savoir que cela te plaise ! Eh oui, Isaac est de retour ! Je voulais vraiment le faire revenir (j'ai pas compris pourquoi ils l'ont fait partir... Je le trouvais intéressant à exploiter !). J'espère que la suite tant attendue va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot !

Et merci à toutes les mises en follow !

A bientôt,

MB

**Chapitre 9 C'est assez cauchemardesque**

\- Papa ! S'exclama Stiles avec agacement.

Mais le Shérif se contenta de secouer la tête, les poings sur les hanches : il en était hors de question.

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Je serais avec Mélissa, la louve a disparu de la circulation pour le moment ! Elle ne prendra pas le risque de m'attaquer en plein milieu d'un hôpital !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent d'agacement en même temps.

\- Après ce que tu viens de me raconter, n'ai-je pas toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, Stiles?

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas tout de suite. S'il avait su que déjeuner avec son père pour parler de la situation l'empêcherait encore plus de faire ce qu'il souhaitait librement, il y aurait sûrement réfléchit à deux fois. Bien entendu, il pouvait tout de même comprendre son père, mais celui-ci pourrait tout de même lui faire confiance...

Il y eut un silence, puis le Shérif attrapa sa veste, l'enfilant. Grommelant dans sa barbe, Stiles prit la direction de la sortie du Poste, son père sur les talons. Parrish qui était sur son chemin récolta un regard noir, alors que son père s'exclamait :

\- Je l'accompagne quelque part, et je reviens directement après, Parrish !

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Stiles s'apprêtait à monter devant quand le Shérif l'interrompit :

\- Je devrais peut-être prendre le volant...

\- Alors là, non ! C'est bon, ça va, hein, s'énerva le plus jeune en montant dans la Jeep.

Il nota que son père secoua la tête avec un doux sourire, qui agaça encore plus Stiles. Celui-ci démarra, et n'attendit pas que son père soit attaché pour le faire. Il ne freina pas non plus délicatement, même si chaque mouvement le secouait abruptement, et que ses cicatrices le grattaient toujours plus. Cependant, il était tellement contrarié que cela ne le dérangea pas plus, et ils furent rapidement rendu à l'hôpital.

Lorsque Mélissa les vit arriver, elle remarqua directement la tension entre les deux parentés, mais leur donna tout de même un sourire éclatant, et commença à leur faire la conversation normalement, bien que elle fusse au courant de la situation... Cela eut le mérite de détendre Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une femme pleine de surprise. Il se passait des choses horribles dehors, mais elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour rester de bonne humeur, et donner le meilleur d'elle-même aux blessés et aux malades...

\- Tu viens, Stiles ? On va s'occuper de tes blessures, lança-t-elle quittant enfin le Shérif.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et suivit la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'auscultation.

\- Alors, as-tu saigné depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il enlevait sa veste puis son tee-shirt.

\- Non, du moins, je n'ai rien remarqué...

Il se tue alors qu'elle effleurait doucement les blessures, vérifiant que la cicatrisation ai commencé, et qu'il n'y ai pas d'infection.

\- Tu as eu le temps de demander à quelqu'un de te passer de la crème ?

\- Mon père l'a fait jeudi dans la journée, mais vendredi non... Pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Je m'en doute. Il faudrait tout de même que tu en mettes plus souvent, sauf si tu préfères des pansements ? Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi efficace que la silicone pour les tiraillements par contre...

Stiles hésita, mais affirma que la silicone pouvait être supportable.

\- Bien, on pourra te les enlever la semaine prochaine, je pense. Après, il faudra bien hydrater ta cicatrice. Même en milieu de semaine prochaine, et arrêter la silicone une fois les plaies refermées, d'accord ?

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses plaies. Évidemment, elle profita du silence, pour parler de tout autre chose...

\- Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu arrives à mieux dormir maintenant ?

… Le blessé retint un soupir. Était-ce marqué sur son visage qu'il avait des problèmes de sommeil ? A moins que toute la population de Beacon Hills se soit alliée pour lui parler de ça...

\- Pas vraiment... Mais ça va... J'arrive quand même à me reposer un peu...

\- Tu sais, je suis infirmière, et quand un patient ne dors pas, je le vois au premier coup d'œil...

\- Je fais des cauchemars, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, espérant que la conversation s'essoufflerait, mais Mélissa avait l'air décidé à continuer de s'inquiéter pour lui...

\- Si certaines choses te tracassent, tu devrais en parler. Que ce soit à moi, à ton père ou même à Scott... Si tu as des problèmes, règles-les, c'est la meilleure solution... Tiens, tu peux te rhabiller. Il faut que tu essayes de trouver un moyen pour passer un nuit complète, continua-t-elle en allant se laver les mains.

Stiles soupira. Seigneur, oui, ce qu'il aimerait passer une nuit complète. Juste une.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, après avoir de nouveau bataillé avec son père, qui finalement l'avait laissé rentré une fois l'avoir déposé de nouveau à son travail, Stiles se sentait vidé de toute son énergie, alors qu'il était à peine trois heures de l'après-midi. Il rentrait plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ce n'était pas pour le déranger... Il déambula jusqu'au canapé, se sentant incapable de monter les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à son lit, et tomba immédiatement dans le sommeil.

* * *

_De nouveau, Stiles se retrouva plongé dans le noir, sans aucun repère. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider... Finalement, ce fut son ouïe qui le renseigna. _

_En effet, lorsqu'il retenait sa propre respiration, il pouvait en entendre une autre, à quelques pas de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais finalement, la peur lui noua la gorge et il n'osa pas dire un mot._

_ L'instant d'après, il entendit un bruissement, quelqu'un qui se déplaçait..._

_\- Qu..._

_Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de se manifester, un souffle chaud se retrouva tout près de son visage, au niveau de ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, il recula, mais très vite, ses mollets touchèrent le bord de ce qui semblait être un matelas, ou un siège, ou un canapé, il n'en savait trop rien... _

_\- Stiles..._

_L'interpellé sursauta vivement au son de cette voix... Pourtant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus qu'on le poussa un peu brusquement en arrière, et il atterrit sur un matelas... Très bien, il était allongé sur... Sa pensée se stoppa totalement lorsqu'il sentit qu'_il _grimpait au-dessus de lui, et son cœur partit dans une embardée incontrôlable. Il n'osa même pas bouger, alors qu'il sentait cette chaleur envahir son bas ventre. _

_\- Stiles..._

_Le souffle chaud glissa contre sa mâchoire, suivant la ligne de son cou alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté. Puis très vite, des mains vinrent saisir sa taille, avant de descendre en une douce caresse vers ses hanches. L'hyperactif sentit son souffle se faire saccader, et il pinça des lèvres pour essayer de se contrôler. Mais les mains aventureuses descendirent vers ses jambes, les écartant avant que les doigts ne viennent griffer l'intérieur de ses cuisses par dessus son vêtement. Stiles ferma les yeux, se cambrant doucement. Non, il n'était pas censé réagir ainsi, mais... _

_Il sursauta lorsque qu'une bouche glissa dans son nombril : il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver... Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, et l'idée de se débattre avait simplement fuit son esprit, il se sentait incapable de bouger, à la merci de... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? _

_ Il ouvrit la bouche pour stopper son homologue, mais sa phrase se retrouva coincer dans sa gorge à l'instant où des dents se refermèrent sur un lobe de son oreille. La seconde suivante, des hanches venaient brutalement s'ancrer aux siennes, et Stiles renversa la tête en arrière, gémissant : c'était trop d'émotions en quelques minutes. _

_Alors qu'il semblait enfin retrouver l'usage de ses mains, un glapissement de douleur le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il ouvrit brutalement les paupières, constatant qu'on avait allumé la lumière, alors que la peur lui tordait le ventre. Ses yeux baissés tombèrent sur ses mains, qui tenaient un poignard, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans un abdomen au-dessus de lui alors que du sang coulait sur ses mains... _

_ Remontant doucement son regard comme par crainte, il tomba sur celui emplit de douleur de sa victime : Derek._

Stiles sursauta, et fut immédiatement agressé par la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre du salon. Il voulut se relever, mais ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans une couverture posée sur lui et il tomba au sol, en lâchant un juron. Il sentit son cœur, jusqu'alors enfermé dans une monstrueuse illusion, reprendre doucement un rythme normal.

\- Stiles ? Appela une voix dans une autre pièce.

Ce dernier se redressa vivement alors que son meilleur ami apparaissait à l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

\- Ça va, _buddy _?

Stiles eut un rire nerveux, en essayant de défroisser ses vêtements avant de ramasser la couverture. Voilà d'où elle venait : Scott. Son père avait dû lui demander de passer...

\- Ouais, juste... Juste un putain de cauchemar.

Scott s'avança, inquiet, lui tendant une canette de Coca-Cola :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon. C'est trois fois rien, c'est idiot, répondit Stiles, attrapant le soda, et s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Le loup-garou ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et ils discutèrent rapidement d'autre chose. Scott passa un bon moment à parler de sa sortie du matin avec Kira, et de son déjeuner avec elle. Stiles tenta de rester concentré sur ce qu'il disait, mais il avait toujours du mal à ne pas repenser à ce stupide rêve...

_ Les rêves que nous faisons ne sont jamais anodins, Stiles..._

Génial, maintenant la phrase de Deaton n'allait plus quitter son esprit, même lorsque son meilleur ami lui racontait sa journée...

* * *

\- Tu peux directement aller te reposer, si tu veux, lâcha Isaac alors qu'il se garait devant l'immeuble.

Derek constata qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait rappeler l'incident de la veille... Et pourtant. Il hocha la tête :

\- Tu connais la maison, fais comme chez toi, répondit-il en détachant sa ceinture.

Il descendit de la voiture de Isaac, beaucoup plus discrète que la Camaro, il fallait l'admettre. Mais la couleur blanche luisante, donnait un air assez classe à l'ensemble, il pouvait le dire. Derek se sentait épuisé, comme s'il avait courut un marathon, ou comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une centaine d'année. Chaque mouvement, même sortir d'une voiture, lui donnait l'impression de se tuer à la tâche...

Il retint un soupir en poussant la porte de son appartement, Isaac sur ses talons. L'ancien-alpha avait été réellement content de voir que le jeune homme était revenu en ville ! Cela le rassurait également.

\- Tu t'es installé chez Scott ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Oui, Mélissa n'est pas encore au courant. Elle était au travail lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir ! Lança Isaac en montant sur une des chaises hautes du bar de la cuisine.

Derek eut un léger sourire. Son ancien bêta était devenu très proche de la mère de Scott, et de ce dernier. Et cela le rassurait, parce que le jeune homme avait toujours été en manque de cette affectivité que pouvait lui donner Mélissa, comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde. Oui, il pensa un instant qu'il admirait cette femme.

Il échangea encore quelques mots avec Isaac, puis finalement, il décida de l'abandonner – lâchement, à vrai dire ça le gênait un peu de le laisser alors qu'il venait juste de revenir, mais Derek se sentait à peine capable d'aligner deux mots sans avoir peur de dire n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, Isaac fut loin d'être vexé. Il déclara qu'il allait faire de même dans une des chambres d'amis, également fatigué de son voyage en avion. Derek se dirigea donc calmement vers son lit, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il glissa son tee-shirt par dessus ses épaules, avec un soupir, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur les draps. Cette journée avait été monstrueuse... Il s'était réveillé avec une sensation très désagréable d'être passé sous un tracteur...

Cependant, si cette sensation avait été désagréable, celle qui avait été la pire de toute était très certainement d'avoir ressenti toute la détresse qui émanait de Stiles. Cet insupportable idiot n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour lui, et Derek le concevait parfaitement mais... Mais il voyait que le jeune homme n'était pas dans une super forme, et il aurait souhaité lui parler si... Si la suite de vendredi n'avait pas tout simplement dégénérée... Son loup n'avait jamais été si docile sauf lorsqu'il avait fallu attaqué la louve du Désert pour sauver Stiles, et Derek n'arrivait toujours pas à analyser cette idée...

Il soupira de nouveau en se redressant pour se mettre sous ses draps. Bien sûr que si, il comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait, il ne fallait pas être idiot... Mais, la question était plutôt : qu'allait-il se passer ? Probablement rien, une fois cette histoire avec la louve du Désert terminée, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre... Du moins, Derek essayait de s'en persuader. Parce que les cauchemars où Stiles mourraient, cela commençait à être éprouvant. Très éprouvant.

* * *

_Derek ouvrit soudainement les yeux alors qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il venait tout juste de les fermer. Se redressant vivement, il se sentit soudainement en danger, et son côté lupin était en train de s'agiter. Il se leva de son lit, se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte d'entrée. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua les résidus de sable qui s'étendaient sur le sol par endroits. Fronçant les sourcils, il sentit que ses crocs perçaient lentement ses gencives, dans une douleur qui avec le temps était devenue plutôt une libération. Telle un traqueur, il suivit les traces, mais un bruit de lutte le fit s'immobiliser à quelques pas de la porte. Il entendit un gémissement, suivit d'un grognement, et tout à coup, la porte fut ouverte et quelqu'un fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur._

_ Réalisant de qui il s'agissait, Derek le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol :_

_\- Stiles ? Appela-t-il et lui-même perçut la panique dans sa voix._

_Il passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains et essayant de voir le visage de l'hyperactif, qui avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Alors qu'il l'observait, il le vit alors sourire d'une manière qui lui fit froid dans le dos._

_\- Voyons Derek, ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait sauver, c'était Stiles._

_La voix du Nogistune s'infiltra en lui comme un horrible souvenir. Il releva vivement la tête, et son regard croisa celui du vrai Stiles qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, maintenu à genoux par la louve du Désert qui..._

\- Derek ?! Derek !

L'interpellé sursauta violemment, se retournant près à frapper. Il reconnut alors Isaac penché au-dessus de lui :

\- Euh.. Ça va... ? S'étonna une voix derrière.

Se penchant sur le côté, Derek remarqua alors que Stiles et Scott étaient également présents. Il grogna plus pour la forme que pour le fond et s'assit dans son lit, se forçant à émerger rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna-t-il en cherchant son tee-shirt des yeux tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il vit discrètement que Stiles le détaillait, inquiet mais il n'en fit pas trop de cas et se leva pour attraper un nouveau vêtement dans la commode, incapable de savoir où était rendu l'autre

\- Je... En fait... C'est..

Derek fut le seul à se tourner vers Stiles avec suspicion. Pourquoi une telle anxiété émanait de lui ? Scott lui jeta également un regard, puis après un accord silencieux avec Isaac, il se tourna vers l'ancien-alpha :

\- Stiles a eu une conversation avec Braeden, un peu... Un peu inattendue...

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches en fin de soirée..., commença Stiles avant de s'arrêter face au regard effaré de Derek.

En fin de soirée ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?! Pensa soudainement Derek, se tourna vers l'horloge principal : 8.54PM. Oh, Seigneur. Il avait dormi toute la journée ! Stiles qui avait suivit son regard eut un petit sourire. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir un problème avec le temps aujourd'hui.

\- Donc, je lui ai posé des questions par.. Par rapport à sa cicatrice. Je veux dire, je me suis plusieurs fois interrogé vis-à-vis de... De, eh bien, pourquoi elle ne s'était pas transformé... Comme Kate... Mais visiblement, d'après ce qu'elle m'a montré elle n'est pas restée humaine non plus... Alors, en faisant plusieurs recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé de bien concluant, alors...

\- Il m'en a parlé, le coupa Scott sur un ton assez sec. Et j'ai envoyé un message à Isaac pour savoir si nous pouvions passer ici. Je pense que nous avons le droit de savoir qui elle est. Pourquoi moi-même je n'ai pas senti sa différence ?

Derek secoua la tête :

\- Tu n'y as simplement pas fait attention. Je n'avais pas remarqué non plus, au début... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en parle.

Il y eut un léger silence, et Stiles commença vite à en avoir marre d'attendre :

\- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de _Sourwolf_.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil avant de capituler :

\- Elle a quelques soucis de transformation, et je ne sais pas très bien comment définir sa mutation... Mais d'après Deaton... Elle se rapproche assez clairement... D'une _panthère_.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Tempête de peur sablée

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Mon horrible semaine va donc se terminer sur une note assez positive puisque voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai pris BEAUCOUP de plaisir à écrire, il faut que je vous l'avoue ! Je crois que pour l'instant, c'est un de mes préférés... Peut-être vous aussi? En tout cas, je vous remercie pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit moment, ceux qui me mettent en follow et tous ceux qui aiment - ou détestent, secrètement.

J'espère que vous vous êtes remis de la mauvaise nouvelle, personnellement rien que d'en parler j'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre... Enfin, je ne vais pas trop me prononcer, je verrais en juin lorsque la nouvelle saison sortira, j'espère être positivement surprise (même si ça commence ULTRA mal.). Bref, pleins de remerciements à vous tous, et bonne lecture surtout !

Réponses :

**\- Unanyme **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, j'affectionne particulièrement l'idée que Braeden soit une panthère, l'idée m'est clairement venu en pleine nuit, et alors là, j'ai su que j'étais foutue u_u Initialement, je n'aimais pas trop Braeden non plus, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait trop simple de la supprimer littéralement, et je me suis dit qu'après tout, je pouvais peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans son personnage, que je pourrais exploiter. (D'ailleurs, merci pour la blague, elle m'a bien fait rire !) Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ;)

**\- isa **Merci ! J'aime beaucoup également la relation entre Stiles et son père, je pense que la plupart des scènes que j'adorent dans la série ont lieu avec le Shérif ! C'est un personnage réellement attachant :) Profite bien de la suite !

**\- kamkam85** Je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu en MP, alors en tout cas merci, et je suis contente que cela te plaise ;) Voilà la suite toute fraîche d'aujourd'hui !

**\- Nama** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et que ce ne soit pas ennuyeux (j'avoue que c'est souvent une de mes grandes craintes parce que je porte beaucoup d'intérêt à la description et j'ai parfois peur de couper le rythme...). Merci pour l'encouragement, je continue mes révisions consciencieusement, vivement que j'ai terminé ! A bientôt !

**Chapitre 10 : Tempête de « peur sablée »**

Stiles tournait à rond dans la pièce depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes alors que Derek discutait encore avec Scott et Isaac qui demandaient des détails, n'étant pas encore partis face à la pluie et au vent qui s'étaient brutalement levés. Ils attendaient une petite éclaircir pour ne pas se retrouver stupidement trempés, et s'étaient remis à parler de Braeden.

Écoutant d'une oreille, il avait compris que celle-ci avait visiblement des problèmes pour se transformer, et que les conditions les plus favorables étaient lorsqu'elle était dans une profonde obscurité, même si cela ne suffisait pas toujours... L'hyperactif songea un instant que Braeden n'avait pas vraiment de réel avantage à être devenue ce qu'il avait décidé d'appeler une _pantherwolf_, puisqu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument rien, ne gagnant pas tant de capacités...

Bon, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle se battait mal évidemment, mais cela n'était pas non plus impossible pour un humain...

L'hyperactif retint un soupir, lui était simplement mou comme un poulpe et aussi embarrassant qu'une écharpe en été !

Soudainement, entendant un grognement, il se tourna vers les trois loup-garous, mais eux aussi s'étaient immobilisés, tournés vers la porte du loft. Oh non..., songea immédiatement Stiles.

L'instant d'après Derek se tourna brutalement vers lui, lui faisant signe de se mettre derrière eux. L'hyperactif, à l'autre bout de la pièce, fit un pas en avant pour s'exécuter, mais s'immobilisa en entendant un autre grognement... C'était comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce... Stiles fronça les sourcils, et fixa ses yeux sur la porte, sans prendre conscience de son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'il vit le sable qui glissait lentement en filet sous le mince espace qui séparait la porte du sol...

Les loups-garous devaient forcément l'avoir remarqué aussi, et Stiles en eut la confirmation quand ils se transformèrent, alors que Derek semblait vouloir se maintenir sous sa forme humaine, malgré ses bras qui se couvraient lentement d'une fourrure plus noire. Ce détail fascina l'hyperactif : l'ancien-alpha était en maîtrise totale de sa transformation, l'arrêtant exactement où il le souhaitait...

Son enchantement fut de courte durée car, lorsque son attention se reporta sur le sable, Stiles constata qu'il s'élevait maintenant pour prendre la forme de la louve du Désert... Son esprit agité fit brièvement un rapprochement avec le _Sandman_, un des adversaires de Spiderman... Avant que la louve ne prenne totalement sa forme initiale, laissant choir quelques poussières de sable...

Elle venait tout bonnement, et tout simplement d'entrer...

Stiles comprit immédiatement d'où venait le sable que Derek et Scott avait reçu dans les yeux... Elle avait fait complètement corps avec son environnement... Le Désert. Il comprit également comment elle pouvait faire disparaître son odeur d'un seul coup... Il lui suffisait de se répandre sous forme de sable, et les loups-garous perdaient stupidement sa trace.

Isaac grogna un instant, et la louve porta son regard sur lui Stiles aurait presque juré qu'elle haussait un sourcil – si cela pouvait s'appeler ainsi, d'un air condescendant.

Finalement, la voix rauque de Derek s'éleva dans la pièce :

\- Que veux-tu ?

Stiles constata à quel point l'ancien-alpha se retenait de se jeter à sa gorge, et l'hyperactif ne douta pas que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe quel instant. Lentement, la louve porta son attention sur lui, et sa voix rocailleuse s'éleva, faisant grimacer Stiles tellement elle n'était pas agréable à entendre :

_\- Derek_. Je dois rendre un service... Et tu ne devineras jamais lequel...

Et assez lentement pour faire monter l'angoisse au cœur de Stiles, elle tourna son visage monstrueux vers lui. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière mais sursauta violemment lorsqu'un grognement violent s'éleva dans la pièce.

La suite fut assez soudaine pour le cerveau de Stiles qui s'arrêta de fonctionner l'espace d'un instant. Derek, évidemment, se jeta, à moitié transformé, sur la louve alors que celle-ci avait entreprit de s'élancer vers l'hyperactif. La seconde suivante, une main saisissait son poignet pour le faire courir : Isaac.

\- Viens, il ne faut pas que tu restes ici !

Mais Stiles eut un frisson d'horreur, et se débattit :

\- Non, Isaac, on ne peut pas les laisser ici ! Ils vont se faire tuer !

\- Tu vas te faire tuer si tu restes ! Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse alors qu'au centre de la pièce, Derek et Scott luttaient contre la louve, évitant le sable qui semblait peu à peu s'étendre autour d'eux.

Stiles sentit les rouages de son cerveau s'activer, et finalement, il se décida :

\- Reste ici, je ne crains rien seul. Vous serez plus efficace à trois !

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Isaac de réagir, il se détacha de sa poigne et courut à l'étage. Il connaissait maintenant une sortie de secours... Pourtant, rendu à l'étage, alors que des grognements continuaient de résonner à ses oreilles, il s'arrêta après être passé à côté d'une fenêtre constatant que le vent avait doublé de force... Une idée germa dans sa tête... Et effrayé, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

Se ruant dans chaque pièce de l'étage, il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres, crochetant les battants ainsi que les portes avec des chaises. Peu à peu, de multiples courants d'air se levèrent, et un frisson traversa Stiles alors qu'un grognement plus fort que les autres s'élevait encore de l'étage en dessous. La pluie commençait à tomber dans cette nuit noire, mais l'hyperactif refusa de s'inquiéter pour cela. Il emprunta un second escalier pour redescendre à la cuisine, et ouvrir la fenêtre... Ouvrant la porte, il constata que le combat durait encore, et au même moment, la lumière se coupa, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité qui ne sembla pas les perturber. Un courant d'air lui fit recevoir quelques particules de sables qui traînaient sur le sol et Stiles eut un espoir que cela fonctionne. Derek croisa son regard depuis le salon et Stiles lui montra du doigt la grande baie vitrée, et la grande porte d'entrée coulissante, dans l'attente qu'il comprenne. Il ne patienta pas plus longtemps, et se rua de nouveau à l'étage pour passer par le corridor qui menait à la sortie de secours.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il glissa à plusieurs reprises dans l'escalier mouillé, se fendit la lèvre et se cogna le coude sur la rambarde ce qui le fit jurer tout fort, mais il se dépêcha, ignorant la douleur. Il entra par le rez-de-chaussé, accrochant les deux portes battantes qui faisaient office de porte d'entrée et se rua à l'intérieur monta les trois étages qui le séparait de la porte coulissante. Arrivant près d'elle, il attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et pria pour que Derek ai compris.

Attrapant la poignée à deux mains, il cria :

\- Derek, maintenant !

Et alors qu'il poussait brutalement la porte coulissante, l'ouvrant de toute sa longueur, il entendit distinctement le bruit du verre qui se brisait à plusieurs reprises, et un puissant courant d'air traversa la pièce. Stiles eut simplement le temps de fermer les yeux, et de s'accrocher désespérément à la porte, alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans tout l'appartement, et qu'un grognement se muait soudainement en un mélange de sons indistinct. Alors, il sentit littéralement du sable frapper violemment son visage, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se protéger derrière son bras, sans tomber sous la force du vent et du sable. Il se doutait que les portes au rez-de-chaussé risquaient de claquer à tout moment, mais la brûlure du sable, qui essayait de s'infiltrer dans son nez l'obligeant à retenir sa respiration, comme si la louve était encore pleinement consciente de ce qu'il se passait, l'affaiblissait. Il se sentait lâcher prise, à deux doigts d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, et laisser un accès au sable qui ne manquerait pas de l'étouffer.

Brusquement, on le tira vers le sol, et sa tête se retrouva enfouit contre une poitrine alors qu'on lui plaquait une main sur la bouche pour qu'il ne l'ouvre pas, et qu'on l'encerclait de l'autre bras dans un cocon qui le rassura immédiatement. Ses mains enserrèrent le vêtement qui recouvrait le torse contre lequel il était, et il se colla encore plus alors que son corps entier tremblait, son bassin coincé contre des hanches pour le maintenir immobile, et réduire l'accès au sable.

Le vent mugit, comme un grognement agacé, et l'instant suivant, un calme profond se fit entendre, seulement traverser par le courant d'air... Qui fut interrompu avec un claquement sourd. Tous attendirent quelques secondes, mais seul le vent continua de souffler doucement, accompagné de gouttelettes.

\- Respire, ordonna enfin une voix grave à son oreille alors que la main libérait sa bouche.

Immédiatement, Stiles prit une inspiration brusque, qui le fit tousser à plusieurs reprises. Les muscles crispés au plus haut point, il s'agrippait encore à Derek comme à une bouée de sauvetage, n'ouvrant pas ses paupières fiévreusement serrées, sentant le sable s'entasser dans ses cils, et même dans son nez.

Il sentit une main sur sa nuque, puis l'autre qui l'encerclait vint attraper une des siennes crispée sur le tee-shirt, tentant de détacher doucement la prise.

\- Isaac, occupes-toi de Scott, continua la voix à coté de son oreille.

Stiles n'entendit pas de réponse, se mettant doucement à trembler. Le contre-coup arrivait à grand galop, et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, alors qu'il commençait à respirer par à coups, et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Scott ?

\- Chut, non. Respire, c'est bon, Stiles. Respire, ça va aller, il n'est pas gravement blessé. Tout va bien, reprit la voix en lui redressant le visage à deux mains.

Étrangement, Stiles réussit à inspirer calmement entre ses dents serrés, alors qu'il avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui gratter la peau et la gorge avec une brosse dure.

\- Tout va bien, répéta Derek alors qu'il encadrait son visage de ses mains, caressant doucement ses sourcils, ses yeux clos et son nez faisant glisser de légères particules de sable.

Stiles réussit enfin à lâcher prise, et il libéra le tee-shirt de son homologue, un gémissement de douleur montant dans sa gorge. Il avait serré tellement fort que les articulations de ses doigts semblaient raidies.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, ses yeux encore fermés avec force, alors qu'il sentait tout son corps le gratter. En se levant, aider par les bras de Derek, il entendit parfaitement le bruit du sable tombant au sol. L'ancien-alpha attrapa le devant de sa veste rouge, et Stiles sentit qu'il lui enlevait. Il frissonna face au froid, mais fut vite dirigé vers ce qui semblait être le chemin de la cuisine.

Derek le laissa un instant, fermant la fenêtre de la pièce et la porte pour couper tout courant d'air. Puis, il attrapa un chiffon, avant de se rapprocher de Stiles qui l'attendait, tremblant, à coté du bar. Il attrapa son poignet pour le tourner vers lui, essayant de frotter ses yeux en douceur pour retirer le sable. Grognant face à son échec, il prit la parole :

\- Je vais demander à Deaton de venir.

Alors que Stiles ouvrait la bouche pour parler, un autre grognement le dissuada d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Il entendit vaguement Derek envoyé un message. Ce dernier attrapa de nouveau son poignet pour le rapprocher de l'évier. Le bruit lui indiqua qu'il avait ouvert le robinet, et une main sur sa nuque le força à pencher la tête en avant. Il obéit.

\- Attention, le prévint-il et un instant suivant, il sentit une main mouillée faire glisser de l'eau sur son visage.

L'opération dura un moment, mais Stiles lui en fut reconnaissant car cela apaisant le feu de son visage et de ses yeux.

\- Tu veux essayer d'ouvrir tes yeux ? Proposa Derek et c'est alors que l'hyperactif remarqua le ton attentionné qu'il prenait.

Mettant cette constatation de côté, il hocha la tête et ouvrit précautionneusement ses paupières. L'opération lui arrachant une grimace d'inconfort, mais l'électricité n'étant pas encore revenue, la lumière ne lui agressa pas les yeux. Remarquant que l'eau coulait toujours devant lui, il y glissa ses mains soupirant – ce qui le fit tousser. Seigneur, il connaissait maintenant la sensation d'être pris dans une tempête de sable, et il s'en serait bien passé.

Puis, incurvant ses mains, il les remplit d'eau pour se rincer la bouche. Plusieurs fois.

\- Tu devrais te rincer aussi la gorge, ça ne va pas être agréable, mais ça t'évitera de trop tousser, l'informa Derek resté à ses côtés.

Stiles, n'osant toujours pas un regard vers lui, hocha de nouveau la tête. Remplissant sa bouche, il renversa sa tête en arrière, expirant doucement pour faire rouler les eaux dans le fond de sa gorge. Effectivement, cela le brûla et lui donna envie de tousser, mais il se retint, et recrachant avant de réitérer l'opération. Puis, Derek lui tendit une boîte de mouchoir, et là encore, la douleur ne fut pas réellement appréciable, mais il fut content de se sentir un peu moins « obstrué ». Deaton aurait sûrement de quoi mieux lui laver les nasaux pour qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer par le nez. Finalement, il sentit sa gorge se dégager, et toussota à nouveau avant de prendre la parole, la voix encore un peu faiblarde :

\- Ça... Ça va mieux... Merci.

Relevant ses yeux vers Derek, il vit alors clairement à quel point l'ancien-alpha semblait énervé, ce qui expliquait la tension de l'air ambiant. Gêné, il détourna la tête, mais une main ferme lui attrapa le bas du visage pour le forcer à le regarder. Derek s'était ostensiblement rapproché, les sourcils froncés. Oh, il allait passer un sale moment, et la lumière qui venait de se rallumer, ne le rassura pas vraiment.

\- Finalement, tu as peut-être de la chance d'être dans cet état, parce que crois-moi, sinon je t'aurais vraiment _arraché la gorge avec mes dents_ !

Stiles baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il aurait largement pu y passer cette fois-ci. Encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas lorsqu'on te dit de t'enfuir ?! Reprit-il en lâchant son menton pour saisir le col de son tee-shirt et le tirer à nouveau vers lui.

L'hyperactif retint un frisson, se retenant d'une main sur l'évier et l'autre agrippa le poignet de la main qui agrippait son vêtement, alors que les yeux bleu-gris plongeaient dans les siens, avec une fureur et une inquiétude qui le mirent mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne seras pas chanceux à chaque fois, Stiles, souffla-t-il doucement et cela sonnait presque comme une menace.

\- Il était hors de question que je vous laisse prendre le risque de mourir alors qu'elle en avait clairement après moi ! Finit-il par répondre.

Il tenta de ne pas se formaliser quant au son rauque de sa voix, et réussit également à ne pas tousser, ce qui aurait détruit le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait alors.

Face à lui, Derek lui grogna littéralement dessus, et Stiles détourna encore le regard.

\- Regarde-moi, gronda-t-il d'une voix qui était littéralement agressive.

Le blessé se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et tenta de se reculer. Bordel, il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser en sanglots, et la proximité de Derek ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Stiles !

Et cette fois-ci c'était clairement un avertissement. Alors l'hyperactif se tourna vers lui, et lorsque Derek fut certain d'avoir toute l'attention de Stiles, il lâcha :

\- Je préfère cent fois mourir en essayant de te sauver, plutôt que de te voir te sacrifier simplement parce que tu ne nous fais pas confiance...

\- Je vous fais confiance ! S'exclama Stiles, mi-choqué mi-énervé par ces paroles.

\- Alors...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Reprit-il sans laisser le temps à Derek de poursuivre. J'avais déjà vu l'état dans lequel elle t'a laissé – elle _vous_ avait laissé, vous courriez un bien plus grand danger que la dernière fois ! Aurais-je dû prendre le risque de vous voir mourir, alors que j'avais un plan qui risquait de fonctionner ?!

Derek grogna à nouveau, le poussant dos au plan de travail.

\- Justement, et s'il n'avait pas fonctionné ?! Qu'aurais-tu fait, hein ? Exposé en plein milieu de l'encadrement de la porte, sans aucune barrière pour l'empêcher de t'atteindre !

\- Mais ça a fonctionné ! Ce n'est...

\- Cela ne change rien, Stiles, intervint une voix calme depuis la porte qui menait au salon : Deaton. Lorsqu'on est une cible aussi fragile que toi, reprit-il, on apprend à fuir et on ne laisse pas sa peur faire des choses dangereuses, même pour sauver les siens.

L'ancien-alpha et Stiles ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard, écoutant les propos de l'émissaire, et finalement le plus jeune baissa la tête, comprenant son erreur. Contre lui, le loup-garou soupira, relâchant doucement sa prise, et recula d'un pas. Face à lui, Stiles avait finalement abandonné l'idée de retenir les larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux. Il voulut chercher l'étreinte rassurante de Derek, mais comme si celui-ci avait deviné son attention, il s'en alla avant que Stiles n'est pu atteindre son dessein. Il l'entendit demander des nouvelles de Scott à Deaton, qui le rassura grandement, puis quitta la pièce.

Seul contre le plan de travail, Stiles se laissa glisser au sol, dos contre les placards. Il ignora la brûlure que lui provoquaient ces larmes, cachant son visage entre ses genoux et sa poitrine. Un profond sentiment de solitude lui creusa la poitrine, et il en voulut un Derek l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se rejeter totalement la faute. Il n'arrivait même pas à éprouver de plaisir à savoir la louve du Désert hors d'état de nuire pour l'instant, parce qu'évidemment, le vent n'avait fait qu'éparpiller le sable, elle ne serait que légèrement affaiblit...

A ce moment-là, il réalisa clairement que les événements avait crée en lui une telle peur pour Derek, mais aussi pour ses amis, qu'il refusait complètement de les savoir en danger pour lui... Cette constatation était si limpide qu'il se savait capable de refaire la même erreur, encore et encore.

Il entendit l'émissaire s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Allez, Stiles. Soignons ces blessures... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais bien qu'il s'énerve quand il a eut terriblement peur. Crois-moi, cela n'est que passager... Sois-en certain.

Stiles releva ses yeux vers l'homme basané, décelant dans son regard un calme qui le rassura. L'hyperactif espérait seulement que cette journée se termine enfin... Et qu'elle emporte cette douleur et cette solitude avec elle.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Dites-moooooi... ! A très vite, MB)_


	12. Vivement la fin

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CAtCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonjour, quelques jours de retard sur le rythme habituel, mais c'était un peu compliqué pour vous le poster avant ! En tout cas, le voici, et merci pour vos reviews, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et pour les mises en follow également :) N'hésitez pas, si vous avez des questions, des remarques et laissez-moi votre mail si vous voulez que je vous répondes !

A très vite,

**Réponses :**

**\- isa** Contente que tu ais apprécié le combat ! J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je trouve que ce sont les meilleures scènes pour faire avancer quelque chose, que ce soit une relation ou un problème, alors j'ai tout donné. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, bonne lecture !

**\- Unanyme **Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire xD ! Un peu de légèreté au milieu de cette situation catastrophique. Jolie rime ! Effectivement, je n'ai pas voulu faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, alors ayant de multiples fois fait les frais des tempêtes et du vent, je me suis dis que cela pouvait être plausible, après avoir fait quelques recherches. Pour la transformation total controled de Derek... Sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas faire sans ! Je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça, je trouve que c'est encore plus intéressant (et sex, oui oui.). Pour la fin... Eh bien... Que dire? Bon courage pour celle-ci :D Gniacgniagniac. Désolée d'avoir failli pour ton rituel du Dimanche soir ! Ce sera le rituel du Mardi soir cette fois-ci ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas :)

**\- Hlinezy **Mademoiselle, je vous annonce officiellement que vous êtes une grande folle :D Du coup le "à très vite" à été plus long que prévu hein, tu m'as peut-être portée la poisse O_O KHUR !

**\- kamkam85** Merci merci ! J'aime l'action et le suspens u_u Bon en fait, pour être honnête, j'aime à peu près tout, mais j'ai un penchant pour le suspens... ! Merci :D

-** Sanga** Bonjour ! Cela me fait plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs, surtout s'ils prennent de laisser leur avis alors merci ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut :) A bientôt, et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Vivement la fin**

Après le début du week-end mouvementé qu'ils avaient eu, Stiles se trouva un peu déstabilisé avec le calme et l'ennui du dimanche. Lorsqu'il était rentré, le temps avait cessé de faire des siennes, c'était Deaton qui l'avait déposé chez lui. Bien évidemment, son père avait été mit au courant, sans que Stiles sache qui en était à l'origine, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Heureusement, Scott allait bien, ses blessures ayant guéries très rapidement... Il n'avait pas pu clairement discuter ensemble, l'émissaire avait vite voulu ramener le plus jeune chez lui... Et finalement, Stiles n'avait pas eu la force de résister...

Son père avait longuement discuté avec Deaton, mais Stiles n'avait pas voulu rester, écouter ou quoique ce soit, il avait filé dans sous la douche, ignorant la douleur de sa lèvre, ou de sa peau encore brûlante...

En fait, son moral était au plus bas, et il en avait conscience...

C'était les yeux rougis qu'il s'était endormit...

_ La plaine s'étendait devant lui, encore et encore. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne prenait pas de fin, qu'elle continuait à l'infini... Incertain, il fit un pas hors de l'ombre inconnue qui le couvrait, laissant le soleil caresser son visage... Pourtant, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas, que la chaleur habituellement douce, commença à lui piquer la peau... D'abord une simple démangeaison, puis très vite cela devint insupportable... Paniquant, Stiles voulut se retourner pour rejoindre l'ombre, mais en se tournant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'ombre... Non, la plaine était partout autour de lui... Il sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement, alors que sous ses yeux, la peau de ses mains devenaient de plus en plus rouge... Faisant un tour sur lui-même, il distingua alors quelqu'un au loin._

_\- A l'aide ! Cria-t-il et sa voix semblait déjà désespérée._

_ La silhouette ne bougea pas plus, alors Stiles se mit à courir vers elle, ignorant la douleur qui ravageait son corps, son visage._

_\- Attendez, s'il vous plaît !_

_ Avançant de plus en plus difficilement, il commença à discerner qui c'était... Une grande carrure, les cheveux bruns... _

_Derek, à plusieurs mètres devant lui, attendait. _

_\- Derek ! Hurla-t-il brusquement._

_ Pourtant, en croisant le regard bleuté, il ralentit peu à peu. Il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, mais l'ancien-alpha ne semblait pas vouloir bouger vers lui... Il se contentait de l'observer, les lèvres pincées..._

_\- Derek, je t'en prie..., souffla Stiles alors que la brûlure devenait tellement insupportable qu'elle l'empêchait presque d'avancer._

_Moins de dix mètres le séparait du Bêta, et Stiles sentit son cœur se déchirer... Derek l'abandonnait... Il le laissait mourir, sans le moindre remords... Cette constatation lui noua la gorge, et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues..._

_\- Derek..., murmura-t-il en tombant à genoux._

_Sa peau était rouge sang sous ses yeux... Il lâcha des yeux ses mains dans l'herbe, les relevant vers Derek qui était maintenant quasiment juste devant lui, gardant son regard ancré dans le sien, insensible aux sanglots du plus jeune..._

_ Se sentant mourir, Stiles trouva simplement la force de souffler :_

_\- Je suis désolé..._

_Avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. _

Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, Stiles crut qu'il les avait fermés quelques secondes auparavant. Pourtant, en émergeant peu à peu, il réalisa qu'il faisait bien jour, et qu'il pouvait entendre la pluie battre sur son carreau. Tout son corps lui rappela les événements de la veille, et il referma brutalement ses yeux. Non. Son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire, et sa gorge se noua face à la force du sentiment d'abandon.

Pourtant, on toqua à sa porte, le forçant à revenir à la réalité.

\- Stiles ? Appela doucement son père en entrouvrant la porte, jetant un regard vers lui.

Le voyant dans un état aussi pâle, et les yeux cernés, il entra précipitamment.

\- Hey, Stiles..., souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant vers son fils, alors que celui-ci luttait de nouveau contre les larmes. C'est fini, continua-t-il, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ok ? Tes amis vont s'en sortir, et toi aussi. Nous allons la retrouver et la mettre hors d'état de nuire...

Il avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif, qui leva ses yeux embués vers lui.

\- Je suis certain que tout va se régler incessamment sous peu, Stiles... Ce n'est pas facile, c'est normal. Mais nous sommes tous ensemble, tous unis pour s'en sortir... Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Stiles ferma ses yeux, et se laissa rassurer par la présence de son père.

La journée n'avait donc pas du tout été productive. Son père avait refusé qu'il retourne en cours avant mercredi, et ils avaient de nouveau parlé de cette histoire de « surveillance » lorsque Stiles était sortit de son lit pour le goûter – refusant de bouger avant. A vrai dire, l'hyperactif aurait souhaité pouvoir tout recommencer comme si de rien n'était, mais même lui peinait à retrouver le sourire et son sarcasme habituel... Ne les avait-il pas un peu perdu depuis le Nogitsune de toutes manières... ?

Le jeune homme se demanda d'ailleurs si son paternel n'était pas au courant pour sa dispute avec Derek, car il ne le mentionna pas de la journée. Il ne demanda pas de ses nouvelles ou quoi que ce soit, et Stiles soupçonna Deaton d'y être pour quelque chose. Il avait passé la fin de l'après-midi au téléphone avec Scott, qui lui aussi, avait passé la journée au lit. Cependant, l'alpha lui apprit également que personne n'avait entendu parlé de la louve du Désert de la journée, et qu'il n'y avait plus eu d'attaque depuis leur rencontre dans les bois... Autrement dit, depuis un moment. Scott lui apprit également que Peter et Braeden avait été voir les Calaveras ce week-end, chose dont personne ne semblait au courant, et qu'ils avaient appris que Kate était au Mexique en ce moment. C'est simplement après le dîner qu'une invité surprise vint chez les Stilinski.

\- Lydia ? S'étonna Stiles alors que la jeune femme franchissait le seuil de sa chambre.

\- Pas longtemps, tu as cours demain jeune fille et je veux que Stiles se repose un maximum.

\- Pas de soucis, Monsieur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

L'homme les laissa tranquille, et Stiles, qui sortait de la salle de bain, enfilant un tee-shirt en plus du jogging qu'il avait déjà.

\- Attends, je peux te mettre ta crème pour tes points de suture, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle aimablement.

\- Merci, mais je l'ai déjà fait...

Il omit de préciser le fait que se mettre de la crème dans le dos était probablement la chose la plus longue – et la plus agaçante, qu'il avait connu jusque-là, mais Lydia hocha simplement la tête... Mais après un long moment de silence où ils se regardèrent comme deux idiots, la blonde vénitienne craqua :

\- Il y a quelques temps, tu n'aurais pas hésité à me dire oui... Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? En dehors de l'attaque d'hier, en passant. Heureusement que Derek m'a prévenu.

Stiles tiqua au prénom, et détourna la tête.

\- J'ai dormi une grande partie de la journée...

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te reprocher cela, je comprends tout à fait. Je parle d'_autre chose_, là.

L'hyperactif retint un soupir et s'installa sur sa chaise roulante. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit de son ami, prenant un air sérieux qu'elle seule connaissait.

\- C'est juste difficile de gérer en ce moment, rien de bien grave...

\- Oui, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui que notre vie est devenue n'importe quoi, Stiles. Par contre, toi, tu n'es pas normal depuis une voire deux semaines. Et je mets de côté les cauchemars secrets, et les problèmes de sommeil.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Lydia avait toujours eu cette manie de tout savoir, de tout deviner... C'était inutile de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Lâchant un soupir, il souffla :

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe moi-même, que veux-tu que je te dises ?

Un autre soupir lui répondit.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe, et même si tu ne le sais pas toi-même, ton attitude montre qu'une part de toi en est consciente...

Faisait-elle référence aux rêves ? Se demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils... _Les rêves que nous faisons ne sont jamais anodins, Stiles..._ En voilà deux qui lui disait clairement que quelque chose d'évident se passait, et qu'il ne comprenait pas... C'était génial, il n'avait jamais été autant dans le flou qu'à cet instant !

\- Est-ce que tu as eu un pressentiment ? Finit-il par demander, faisant pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face à son amie, qui avait glissé sa main sous son menton.

Celle-ci secoua la tête :

\- Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé l'autre jour, mais depuis, rien d'identique m'est arrivé. Je m'interroge seulement...

\- Sur ?

\- Pourquoi s'en prend-t-elle à _vous_.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais à cet instant, la porte de la chambre de Stiles s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette du Shérif :

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors Lydia, mais...

\- Oh oui, oui ! J'allais justement y aller ! Bon eh bien, à plus tard Stiles.

L'hyperactif voulut la retenir un instant, qu'elle lui donne une réponse, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir. Génial, encore un mystère de plus, pensa-t-il en faisant de nouveau face à son bureau alors que son père lui souhaitait bonne nuit.

Est-ce que Lydia faisait allusion à la meute ? Mais pourquoi s'en exclurait-elle ? Ou bien, elle parlait de Scott, Derek et lui ? Oui. Oui, voilà, c'était plus plausible... Pourtant, en se levant pour se poster devant sa fenêtre, et regarder la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber, et le vent à se lever, Stiles ne fut pas satisfait de sa déduction. Peut-être Lydia avait-elle remarqué que Derek et lui s'était légèrement rapprochés, et qu'ils avaient cessé de se tirer dans les pattes tout le temps... Enfin, jusqu'à hier soir, en tout cas.

Puis, soudainement, Stiles réalisa quelque chose : comment Lydia était-elle venue alors que Parrish était toujours à la recherche de sa voiture ? Brusquement, il sortit de sa chambre, et s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il percevait très bien celle de son père et de Lydia mais également de... Derek.

Immédiatement, Stiles sentit son palpitant se précipiter dans sa poitrine. Mince, il fallait qu'il reste discret, le loup pouvait certainement l'entendre, surtout qu'ils étaient juste devant la porte d'entrée, prêts à partir, d'après les déductions de Stiles. Ils étaient apparemment en train de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il allait se passer dans les prochains jours, mais parlait également de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille... Stiles ne pouvait pas percevoir correctement ce qu'ils se disaient, il discernait surtout la voix de son père, Derek n'étant pas très bavard comme à son habitude, et Lydia n'avait pas une voix aussi forte, ne laissant entendre qu'un fin murmure aux oreilles de l'hyperactif.

Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, cette situation agaça Stiles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir son mot à dire ? Il était tout de même la cible principale... Parce que oui, malgré tout, on s'attaquait toujours au plus faible... Ses mâchoires se contractèrent, et il fit abruptement demi-tour, claquant la porte derrière lui, avec toute la force qu'il pouvait lui rester. La seconde suivante, il ne distinguait plus aucun bruit au rez-de-chaussée, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il éteignit sa lumière, et se jeta sous sa couette, face au mur.

Il n'en pouvait plus, tout l'énervait. Derek avait probablement entendu sa discussion avec Lydia en plus ! Il fallait que cette histoire se termine vite, parce que Stiles sentait que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Et la journée de demain promettait d'être toute aussi riche, sachant que son père allait partir au travail vers 4 heures du matin, et qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui le surveillait... Non, décidément, ce n'était plus possible. C'est le cœur lourd que Stiles plongea dans les limbes du sommeil, avec une facilité qui n'assurait rien de bon...

* * *

Il n'avait clairement jamais été autant conscient du feu qui ravageait son bas-ventre, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient brusquement dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Prenant une inspiration brûlante, il serra ses mâchoires avec force.

Presque avec la perfection, il pouvait encore sentir les mains puissantes saisir ses chevilles, et lui écarter les jambes pour le tirer un peu plus vers le bas. Les détails de son rêve semblaient s'être inscrit avec précision sur sa rétine, et il retint un gémissement lorsqu'une nouvelle vague le ravageait, remontant jusqu'à ses reins. C'est à peine s'il réalisa qu'il serrait le drap entre ses mains, incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Chaque mouvement semblait déclencher le volcan qui était en lui.

Il referma ses paupières avec force en étouffant un juron. Non, il fallait clairement qu'il trouve un moyen de faire cesser ces rêves... Il n'était même plus certain que ce soit réellement cela, ou s'il avançait peu à peu vers le fantasme.

La sensation des griffes dans le bas de son dos, descendant jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses, et le souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille... Merde, il n'était pas censé être si réceptif. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il sentit une larme traîtresse glisser sur son épiderme, les émotions trop violentes le submergeant totalement.

Pourtant, une partie de lui refusait clairement qu'il fasse cesser le feu de son corps, il en voulait encore. Il voulait que ces morsures sur sa peau, que ce poids contre ses hanches revienne à la charge, il voulait que la prise dans ses cheveux soit un peu plus agressive pour lui arracher un gémissement.

Seigneur, il n'allait jamais s'en remettre sans se toucher. Cependant, il garda ses mains ancrées dans les draps, laissant les souvenirs remonter le long de son corps, comme une interminable caresse.

L'illusion un peu trop réaliste d'un souffle rauque contre son oreille, lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu le souvenir de fermer. Il se retourna soudainement fuyant la brûlure que provoquait le toucher des draps, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur son matelas trempé, la respiration courte. Une légère plainte franchit ses lèvres, qu'il pinça immédiatement après, le bruit lui paraissant trop bruyant. Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Stiles ? pensa-t-il brusquement.

Il remonta une de ses mains tremblants vers son visage, et il réalisa qu'il était en pleurs... Et cette constatation lui serra la gorge et brutalement il explosa en sanglots bruyants, incapable de stopper la crise d'angoisse qui grimpait lentement autour de son cou.

Brusquement, il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et haletant bruyamment, il voulut s'appuyer sur son matelas, mais il devait avoir bougé sans s'en rendre compte, car sa main toucha le vide et le geste le fit chuter au sol dans un bruit sourd. La désagréable sensation qu'on tentait de l'étouffer brisa toute l'excitation provoquer par son rêve, et il se mit à genoux, essayant de respirer. Mais impossible d'accéder à une seule goulée d'air, ni d'arrêter ses larmes. Il tomba au sol.

_C'est dans un état second qu'il réalisa que la lumière s'allumait et qu'une silhouette se dessina devant lui. Le brouhaha dans ses tympans laissa filtrer une voix grave qui l'appelait, et on essaya de lui redresser la tête. _

_ Il reconnut aussitôt Derek par ses yeux atypiques, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il réussit à respirer. Ses propres mains saisirent le vêtement que portait l'ancien-alpha, et celui-ci l'appelait encore, essayant désespérément de l'aider. Mais la crise ne voulait pas passer, et Stiles sentait qu'il allait finir par s'évanouir or, face à lui, il vit parfaitement les yeux alors bleus électriques s'ancrer dans les siens, et un profond rugissement traversa le vacarme dans son esprit comme une fusée d'appel au secours, et la surprise stoppa complètement la course effrénée du cœur de Stiles._

Doucement, l'hyperactif se sentit reprendre contact avec la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux, quittant les limbes de l'inconscience. Il était seul étendu sur le sol, en sueur alors que le doux soleil du matin apparaissait à la fenêtre.

Il n'avait fait que rêver...

Derek n'était pas là, il n'était pas venu à son aide...

Personne n'était venu à son aide.

Il était seul contre ses cauchemars.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Alliance prévisible

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir à tous ! Et me voilà, plus tôt que prévu - j'ai été malade et donc extrêmement inspirée... Oui oui ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces mises en followers, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir les petites commentaires également :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant...

A très vite !

**Réponses :**

**\- unanyme **Aha, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va t'apporter des réponses à ces mystères ! Surtout que parfois... J'ai une suite de prévue, et soudainement... BIM, j'ai eu méga idée qui pointe le bout de son nez et qui remet tout en question ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'idée que Stiles se calme par un Derek rêvé. Au début, j'avoue, je voulais céder à la tentation d'un Derek vraiment présent, qui viendrait l'aider, et je me suis dis... Stop, c'est beaucoup trop simple, trop beau... Torturons encore un peu les personnages et les lecteurs u_u xD (Oui, je me parle à la première personne du pluriel...) ! Pour Lydia, j'ai toujours eu cette impression qu'il fallait lui donner ce rôle d'avant-gardiste, à toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde :) Je trouvais que cela collait bien avec le personnage ! Pour la question personnelle, (semie-personnelle plutôt xD), j'ai un de mes oncles qui vit très près de la côte Ouest (moi également, mais lui vraiment au bord de la mer) et qui a été assez concerné par la tempête Xynthia. Il y avait également la tempête de 1999 (il me semble), et j'ai souvent des discussions sur celle-ci avec mes amies dû à sa violence. Pour moi ce ne sont que des souvenirs flous, mais j'ai toujours eu une fascination pour la Nature, et les tempêtes éveilles très souvent une impression de supériorité face à l'Homme, je n'en ai pas particulièrement peur, cela ne me rassure pas non plus, mais ce phénomène captive mon intérêt :) ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions x) Je m'excuse à mon tour pour ce pavé xD ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir de partager avec d'autres personnes, alors n'hésite pas à laisser un pavé, je prendrais le temps d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D !

**\- Drayy **Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Alliance prévisible**

Lorsque Stiles descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir qui il allait trouvé. Et sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il constata qu'il y avait un papier mis en évidence sur la table, sans personne aux alentours. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en emparant :

_Problème avec ta surveillance, appelle-moi dès que tu es réveillé. _

L'hyperactif fronça un peu plus ses sourcils, et jeta le papier sur le table. Il ouvrit le frigo pour s'emparer de la bouteille de lait, et attrapa des céréales ainsi qu'un bol. S'il voulait bien commencer cette journée pourrie dès le réveil, il fallait qu'il mange avant d'affronter son père. Malheureusement, à peine avait-il commencé à manger qu'il s'énerva contre lui-même avant d'attraper son portable. Très bien, très bien. Il allait l'appeler.

Il composa le numéro du bureau de son père, le premier dans son interminable liste, malheureusement, la voix qui décrocha n'était pas vraiment celle de son père :

\- Euh..., commença-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se nouer brusquement.

_Merde_. Mais que foutait Derek dans le bureau de son père ?

\- Je l'aide à rechercher la voiture de Lydia.

Stiles se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et jura intérieurement contre lui-même : il avait encore parlé tout haut.

\- Oh, elle n'a pas encore été retrouvée ?

Bien sûr, l'hyperactif feignait l'ignorance, il avait très bien compris que la voiture de Lydia restait introuvable.

\- Non, on espère que son pouvoir de Banshee l'a laissé à un endroit qui pourrait nous donner des indices...

\- D'accord...

Il y eut un silence... Qui s'éternisa assez longtemps...

\- Uhm... Voilà ton père, je te le passe.

Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit un froissement, et l'instant d'après, le Shérif répondait.

\- Excuse-moi fiston, j'étais avec Parrish.

Le ton qu'employa son père le laissa sceptique. Il semblait vraiment désolé qu'il ai dû parler à Derek... Cela conforta son idée selon laquelle Deaton lui avait parlé de leur dispute... Génial.

\- C'est bon, Papa. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Que voulais-tu ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien... Tu m'as laissé un mot pour que je t'appelles, comme il n'y avait personne pour me... « surveiller »

\- Quoi ? Mais hier je me suis mis d'accord avec Kira pour qu'elle vienne...

Et là l'esprit de Stiles se figea instantanément.

\- Oh mon Dieu..., murmura-t-il en se levant doucement.

\- Stiles ?! Stiles... ! Sors de cette maison ! S'écria la voix de son père dans son téléphone mais l'interpellé l'avait déjà posé sur la table, se dirigeant vers le tiroir à couteau.

La seconde suivante un grognement résonna dans toute la maison, et un puissant frisson traversa Stiles. Non, non...

\- Kira ! Hurla-t-il sans se soucier que la Louve l'entende ou non, elle savait déjà qu'il était là.

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille apparut dévalant l'escalier :

\- Stiles, c'est Kate, COURS !

L'hyperactif se figea une seconde, avant de rejoindre la Kitsune, sans prendre d'armes, qui courrait vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut simplement le temps de se retourner pour découvrir en haut de l'escalier, la silhouette de la jeune femme... Elle correspondait parfaitement à la description que Derek lui en avait fait.

Les deux jeunes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, et prirent la direction de la route principale, sans se soucier d'être suivis ou non. Mais leur chemin fut vite arrêté...

Le temps déjà sombre, même si la pluie leur avait accordée du répit, laissa monter un vent assez violent, et ils virent tous les deux le filet de sable qui arrivait au loin.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Kira la forêt, dépêche-toi ! Hurla-t-il en attrapant le bras de son amie.

Il remarqua alors que celle-ci avait plusieurs hématomes sur le visage. Kate l'avait frappée. Et maintenant, la Louve du Désert était après eux... Évidemment, il aurait dû se douter que les deux femmes étaient liées, et que c'était trop simple que Kate soit réellement au Mexique, comme le pensaient les Calaveras !

Alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le coeur de la forêt, Kira vit son corps projeté brutalement au sol par un cercle de sable qui les avait rattrapé.

\- Kira !

Stiles allait s'élancer pour l'aider, mais une prise violente sur son cou l'arrêta aussitôt. Face à lui, Kate le regardait avec une certaine fierté.

\- Quel plaisir de te voir à nouveau, Stiles !

\- Ce.. Ce n'est pas.. vraiment partagé..., souffla-t-il en réponse, ses cordes vocales écrasées par la prise de Kate, essayant de se débattre.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, pourtant tu as eu tous les événements pour, d'après ce que j'ai entendu... Oh, quel est cet éclair de panique qui a traversé ton regard ?! … Aurais-tu des problèmes de sommeil, Stiles ? Ces cernes ne t'arrangent pas vraiment... ! Est-ce à cause de_ Derek_ ?!

L'hyperactif retint un juron. Elle essayait de le déstabiliser ? Il osa un regard vers Kira et découvrit qu'elle était inconsciente, étendue sur le sol à ses côtés. La Louve était-elle encore trop faible pour pouvoir reprendre sa forme animale et disparaître si vite? Et pourquoi Kate prenait-elle autant son temps alors qu'elle savait que Derek et son père n'allaient sûrement pas tarder... ?

\- Je vois tes neurones s'activer... Tu te demandes peut-être ce que je veux ? Oh, eh bien, c'est très simple, et cela tiens en un mot : DES-TRUC-TION.

Stiles retint un soupir.

\- C'est.. C'est un symptôme récurrent, non ?

De nouveau, le sarcasme du plus jeune ne semblant pas l'énerver. Elle explosa de rire, avant de brutalement reprendre son sérieux – ce qui était assez effrayant, il fallait l'avouer. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de son visage, et murmura :

\- Sauf que cette fois-ci Stiles, c'est toi que je vais utiliser. Tu sais combien cela peut-être concluant de s'en prendre à ce qu'on croit être le plus faible d'une meute, non ?

La seconde suivante, elle le frappait au visage, et il tombait à moitié inconscient au sol. Pourtant, savoir que son amie était en mauvais état à ses cotés, l'empêcha de céder au noir total. Il roula sur le côté en toussant, libérant sa trachée, mal menée ces derniers temps.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se mettant sur ses coudes, ignorant la douleur de son dos, et glissa vers la jeune fille.

\- Kira ? Kira... Tu m'entends ?

Il attrapa son poignet, vérifiant qu'elle respirait toujours, ce qui était heureusement le cas.

\- Allez, Kira. Scott va vraiment être furieux si tu ne réveilles pas rapidement...

Inquiet, il se redressa difficilement sur ses genoux, regardant si elle n'avait pas de plaie trop saignante... Mais, mis à part ses quelques blessures au visage, elle n'avait pas grand chose.

\- Kira ? Appela-t-il encore en la secouant.

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne se soit pas fait de traumatisme crânien en tombant au sol.

\- Kira !

Et finalement, la jeune fille lâcha un gémissement.

\- Oui, vas-y, reviens parmi nous... ! Je sais, la réalité va pas être très cool pendant un instant, mais pense à Scott, ok ?

Il perçut avec soulagement, les rougissements apparaître sur les joues de la Kitsune. Stiles eut un petit rire, alors que Kira ouvrait les yeux.

\- Aha, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrête de te taquiner avec Scott..

Stiles l'aida à s'asseoir doucement.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Stiles... Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Elle a pris la fuite, elle m'a simplement menacé... Tout va bien, rassures-toi.

L'hyperactif espéra qu'il l'avait un minimum convaincu malgré le léger tremblement de sa voix.

\- Stiles..., murmura-t-elle...

Elle fut interrompue par des appels. C'était son père :

\- On est là ! Tout va bien...

\- Stiles..., répéta-t-elle tout bas pour attirer son attention.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, et il vit clairement son air concernée :

\- J'ai tout entendu.

Stiles sentit parfaitement son visage pâlir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que son père, Derek et Peter apparurent. Peter était-il aussi au commissariat pour les aider ? Ce serait une grande première que l'oncle se rende utile !

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda immédiatement le Shérif en aidant Kira à se lever avec son fils.

\- Oui..., répondit doucement la jeune fille, encore sous le choc des émotions.

L'hyperactif le cœur encore bâtant, hocha la tête en direction de son père, ignorant le regard des Hale sur eux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Peter en s'avançant.

\- Kate m'a attaqué lorsque je suis sortie des toilettes, répondit Kira. J'avais entendu Stiles descendre, alors j'ai voulu lui dire que j'étais ici... Mais, elle m'a frappé, et m'a empêché de parler... Nous avons entendu votre appel, et j'ai profité de l'attention qu'elle y portait pour la repousser... Je pense qu'elle était là depuis un moment...

\- La Louve était présente, la coupa Stiles en portant son regard sur son père. Elle ne semblait pas avoir la capacité de prendre sa forme animale, mais... Mais le sable se déplaçait, et il a plaqué Kira au sol alors que nous fuyions.

Derek, légèrement en retrait, fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente un moment, jusqu'à ce que Stiles me réveille...

\- Kate s'en est pris à toi ? la coupa Derek en s'adressant à l'hyperactif en s'approchant.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, elle m'a juste immobilisé...

\- Au point de te laisser des marques violettes sur le cou, remarqua Derek en tendant sa main pour les toucher, mais Stiles se recula en posant sa propre paume dessus.

Les trois autres présents observèrent l'échange avec perplexité, bien que Peter arborât un léger sourire moqueur.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, continua-t-il ignorant tout bonnement Derek. Je crois qu'elle voulait simplement me faire peur, elle m'a dit que sa seule motivation était de nous détruire... Après, elle n'a pas été très explicite dans son projet...

\- Sa folie n'a pas été aidée par la transformation, visiblement... s'amusa Peter en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bon les enfants, direction la maison, on sera mieux qu'ici, intervint le Shérif en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Kira qui commençait à trembler. Ça va aller ? Lui redemanda-t-il et la jeune femme hocha la tête en le remerciant avec un léger sourire.

Ils reprirent la marche, et Stiles s'étonna du silence de Kira alors qu'elle avançait devant lui, le Shérif à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions en la présence des autres... Peut-être lui demanderait-elle des explications plus tard ? Oui, sûrement...

Ressentant brusquement le froid, résultat du contre-coup sûrement, il serra ses mâchoires, refusant de claquer des dents. La minute suivante, une veste en cuir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien atterrie sur ses épaules, et avant qu'il n'est pu la retirer, Derek l'avait brutalement tiré par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Et si tu oses faire un scandale, je raconte notre excursion au cimetière de la semaine dernière à ton père.

Instantanément, Stiles jeta un regard noir au loup-garou, et se détacha de sa poigne pour enfiler correctement la veste. Il l'ignora royalement pendant une bonne partie du chemin, quitte à ce que cela semble ridicule. Non, mais quel enfoiré ! C'était lui qui était venu lui demander son aide pour déterrer ce pauvre homme, et maintenant il allait tout se prendre en retour, tout cela parce qu'il refusait de lui parler ?! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait initié la dispute quand même !

Bien plus loin devant eux, il remarqua Peter qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois, ce qui eut le don de gêner Stiles. Bien évidemment, il fallait que l'oncle taré ai tout entendu !

Il tenta d'ignorer l'odeur du propriétaire de la veste qui commentait à l'envelopper totalement... Il fallait que ce foutu loup-garou face encore des siennes ! Un coup il le disputait, la seconde suivante, il essayait de s'occuper de lui... L'hyperactif ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête... Il ressentait encore une certaine douleur vis-à-vis de leur dispute, et surtout l'ignorance dont Derek avait fait preuve à son égard... Auparavant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, et aujourd'hui, ils étaient en froid parce que l'un s'était mis en danger pour l'autre... Mais où allait le monde ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison, et Kira monta dans la salle de bain, alors que le Shérif allait dans l'arrière cuisine, passer un coup de téléphone à Mélissa, pour savoir si elle pouvait passer voir les blessures de Kira. Peter quant à lui, resta dehors pour appeler les Calaveras, et leur signaler que Kate n'était visiblement plus au Mexique.

Stiles s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine, tenta d'ignorer le loup-garou qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Soupirant, il se passa une main sur le visage, et il entendit clairement qu'on ouvrait un placard et qu'on tirait de l'eau. En ouvrant ses paupières, un verre d'eau était posé devant lui. Durant quelques secondes, il regarda l'objet, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en saisir ou l'ignorer... En même temps, ce serait mentir que dire qu'il n'avait pas soif...

Ronchonnant contre sa faiblesse, il saisit le verre qu'il vida d'une traite. A peine croisa-t-il le regard dur de Derek, qu'une multitude de propos acerbes traversa son esprit : « Ça va, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas pris trop de risques ?! », « Tu ne me disputes pas ?! », « Attends, je ne me suis pas enfuis, j'ai attendu Kira, j'aurais peut-être pas dû ?! »...

Mais finalement, il inspira profondément pour se calmer et se massa doucement le cou. Seigneur, elle lui avait fait mal.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté l'autre jour.

Stiles sursauta et releva les yeux vers _Sourwolf_ qui fixait désormais un point invisible par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Oh... Il était clairement en train de s'excuser... L'hyperactif soupira, en baissant la tête.

\- C'était parfaitement légitime, j'ai agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir pour moi...

\- Tu voulais nous aider, je n'aurais pas dû te blâmer pour ça... Même si Deaton me soutenait, nous savons très bien tous les deux que parfois c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'on croit.

Il eut un léger silence, et Stiles en profita pour se lever, et se rapprocher de l'ancien-alpha qui reporta son attention sur lui, se redressa légèrement. Tendu ?

L'hyperactif fourra les mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait à vrai dire. Enfin si, il savait _parfaitement_ ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais qu'une étreinte le rassurait grandement.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir stupidement agi ces derniers temps. Je ne voulais pas... T'.. _Vous_ inquiétez.

Aussitôt, Stiles trouva un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures, mais soudainement, il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, et un frisson glissa contre son échine. L'instant suivant, il se retrouvait dans l'étau de ses bras chauds.

\- C'est bon, oublions ça, souffla Derek et Stiles entendit sa voix grave résonner contre son oreille, le visage enfouit dans son cou.

Timidement, il glissa ses propres mains dans le dos du plus vieux, en lâchant un souffle tremblotant. Ok, il avait sûrement eut plus la trouille toute à l'heure que ce qu'il pensait. Il entendait son cœur battre un peu plus précipitamment que prévu, et il n'arrivait pas le détendre. Contre sa nuque, la main de Derek le massait doucement, alors que l'autre était encore glisser dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, les jeunes..., commença la voix de Peter mais la seconde suivante il se tût, alors que Stiles et Derek se séparaient maladroitement. Ooh, j'interrompe un moment sentimental, peut-être ?

L'hyperactif se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, alors que le neveu soupirait, en grognant :

\- Peter... !

L'oncle s'en amusa et alla s'asseoir, posant ses pieds sur la table :

\- Je disais donc, que les Calaveras allaient nous envoyer un peu d'aide...

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d'oublier la remarque gênant qu'il avait fait un instant plus tôt en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il évita de regarder Derek, et de penser à la chaleur agréable qu'il venait juste de quitter avec regret.. Ok, il n'était pas censé vouloir être sans les bras de Derek, si ?! Bien évidemment que l'ancien-alpha représentait une certaine sécurité, mais... Mais...

\- Chris est en route pour Beacon Hills, très cher, lâcha Peter en interrompant ses pensées.

_Oh._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Alooooooors?!)_


	14. Alors, il comprit

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir ! Ouuuuui, je sais ! Cela faisait un petit moment ! Mais bon, les aléas de la vie ont fait que je passais un concours, et qu'il fallait tout de même que je sois concentrée, alors pas d'écriture pendant tout ce temps... ! Mais me revoilà, je suis contente d'avoir reçu plusieurs messages inquiets, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelques impatients qui attendaient la suite, et la voila. Et quelle suite... C'est court, mais intense ! Maintenant, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais poster la semaine prochaine, si tout se passe comme prévu :) Merci du fond du cœur, d'être là, d'apprécié, de donner vos avis, et vos encouragements comme toujours ! Excusez-moi encore pour ce retard, mais j'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup !

A très vite,

**Réponses : **

\- **Unanyme **Aha, un pavé ! :D Alors, je suis contente que tu te poses des questions (c'était le but, mouahahahahah.), et oui, Kate kate kate kate... Et son incroyable gentillesse ! xD Eh oui, pour le Sterek, j'ai été faible mais faible, j'aime bien parfois me laisser aller à des scènes toutes meugnonnes... Bon, peut-être qu'il va falloir d'ailleurs que je travaille ce côté un peu trop guimauve qui me tient depuis quelques temps, mais ça devrait être faisable ! Alors, ensuite, je t'arrête direct, ne pense surtout pas que répondre à tes pavés me dérangent, sérieusement, autrement j'aurais juste mit : "merci, c'est cool" et puis voilà, mais non, j'adore discuter, et échanger sur les impressions, les avis, alors surtout ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de lire les pavés que tu me laisses :) J'espère que ce chapitre te laissera encore de quoi te poser pleeeeins de questions ! Bonne lecture ! A bientôt :)

-** Djahane Hale **Le câlin a décidément un vertu guimauveuse ! Héhé ! J'adore lorsque Peter arriver au mauvais moment, je trouve que ce rôle lui va bien :D Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça me touche, vraiment. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :) A très vite !

\- **isa **Merci d'avoir laissé un mot ! Oui, ce câlin à du succès dis donc ! :) Je ne pouvais pas laisser Peter de côté décidément, il peut être tellement drôle ! Merci en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre 13 aura saura te satisfaire !

\- **Sanga36 **Décidément, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, ce câlin a plu ! :) Je suis contente que cette alliance entre Kate et la Louve du Désert ne te déplaise pas ! La voici la suite, avec beaucoup d'attente, navrée ! Bonne lecture ^^

\- **elise **Alors, je dois te dire que ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, vraiment. Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise, et que de compliments ! Cela m'a réellement fait plaisir, et je suis d'autant plus désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster la suite. En espérant que tu seras encore là pour la lire :) A bientôt !

\- **Hlinezy **Allez, courage, tu devrais pouvoir survivre à ce chapitre, mouahahah ! T'es trop meugnonne de me laisser un petit mot :3 Bonne lecture, mademoiselle ! :D (Et attention, après Magic Mike, ta nuit risque d'être... mouvementée !)

**Chapitre 13 : Alors, il comprit.**

En ce moment, Stiles avait l'impression que les réunions de meute se succédaient. En effet, il était sept heures du soir, et voilà qu'il était de nouveau chez Derek avec le reste de la meute.

Il avait déjeuné avec Kira (qui agissait comme si de rien n'était... Et ne lui avait posé aucune question... Pour l'instant...) et Peter, tandis que son père était retourné au travail, avec Derek pour continuer leurs recherches, sans que cela ne soit concluant, apprenant que Braeden faisait toujours des recherches aux alentours de la ville. Après, il avait passé l'après-midi au loft avec eux.

Dans le loft, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue. En effet, c'était comme si le retour de Kate avait rapporté son flot de souvenirs... Mais aujourd'hui, Allison n'était plus là... Et cela changeait bien des choses. Isaac n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, se rappeler de son amie, ravivait des sentiments qu'il avait fuit en partant en France avec Chris...

\- Quand est-ce que Chris doit arriver? Demanda Scott, assit sur le canapé, aux côtés de Kira, qui avait réellement l'air fatigué.

Derek qui revenait de la cuisine, un torchon dans les mains, lui répondit :

\- Il devrait être là demain dans la matinée.

\- C'est étrange que les Calaveras ne viennent pas, non? S'étonna Malia, assise sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Stiles remarqua qu'habituellement Peter s'installait ici, serait-ce devenu une habitude de famille? Derek haussa les épaules :

\- Ils n'ont jamais réellement apprécié Beacon Hills.

L'hyperactif eut un rire moqueur. Les Calaveras avaient peur d'une simple ville? Quelle crédibilité avaient-ils ! Sa réaction reçue un haussement de sourcil de la part de Derek, et Stiles se rendit compte de la stupidité de son comportement, ce qui le calma avant il fit une grimace qui signifiait – du moins il l'espérait : _Private Joke_... Mais, pouvait-on se faire une « Private Joke » tout seul ? Stiles plissa des yeux, en s'interrogeant. Merde, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il haussa les épaules tout seul, encore sous le regard éberlué de Derek, qui allait bientôt le croire pris de démence alors que le reste de la meute était dans une discussion qui impliquait de savoir pourquoi les Calaveras ne venaient pas. D'après Isaac, c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'après Scott, ils avaient simplement la « flemme » et d'après Malia et Kira : ils avaient décidé d'envoyer leur meilleur élément, parce que « c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire » !

Lorsque Derek et Stiles réintégrèrent la conversation, mais très vite les jeunes gens se trouvèrent épuisés. Il n'y avait rien à débattre, la situation semblait tourner dans le vide, sans savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans l'espoir de faire fuir, ou tout bonnement de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis. Kate, maintenant transformée, semblait de plus en plus déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, et principalement à leur mener la vie dure... Cesserait-elle uniquement lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de Hale ? Le propriétaire du loft soupira, attirant l'attention de Stiles, qui était debout à ses côtés :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _Sourwolf_, je suis certain que nous allons nous en débarrasser. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Bon, d'accord, peut-être aussi d'opportunités, parce que ça ne va pas être simple, comme toujours, mais envisageons que nous trouvions, un beau matin, une idée, que dis-je ?! Une solution extraordinaire, cela peut arriver dans deux jours, comme demain ! Ou même aujourd'hui, mais du coup, ce ne serait pas « un beau matin », mais plutôt, « un beau soir » - c'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Et donc...

Il fut brutalement interrompu par une prise sur son cou et une main sur sa bouche. Son regard se tourna lentement vers leur propriétaire qui n'était autre qu'un Derek exaspéré :

\- C'est bon, Stiles.

A peine avait-il soufflé ces mots, que l'atmosphère se transforma littéralement. Réalisant leur proximité, et plus particulièrement la chaleur des mains de l'ancien-alpha sur son cou et ses lèvres, qu'un frisson déplacé le traversa. Il pu presque sentir ses pupilles se dilater, et il fut incapable de stopper la course soudaine de son sang. Cependant, Derek n'était pas humain, c'était un loup-garou, et ce changement il le perçu immédiatement. Son regard agacé, passa de l'incompréhension à l'étonnement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles, qui s'en retrouva gêné, même si le reste de la meute ne semblait pas leur prêter attention. Il se détacha brusquement, et prétexta des devoirs à faire pour prendre rapidement la fuite, et sortir du loft, ce à quoi Isaac ne manqua pas de dire :

\- Mais... Il a des devoirs alors qu'il ne retourne pas encore en cours... ?

* * *

Stiles se rua dans sa voiture, ignorant la souffrance de son dos qui frappa le siège. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais que lui prenait-il à la fin ? Il frappa son volant, avant de gémir face à la douleur qui remonta dans son bras.

C'était un cauchemar ! Son corps entier le lâchait, et maintenant son cerveau se mettait à faire n'importe quoi ! Que se passait-il ? L'hyperactif soupira dans la nuit noire, et attrapa ses clefs dans sa poche avant de démarrer sa Jeep et de mettre vite le chauffage. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre une veste plus épaisse, c'était l'hiver, mais il ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre. Comme si mettre des vêtements légers allait faire revenir le soleil... Tss.

Stiles alluma ses phares, et s'élança dans la forêt. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres qu'il entendu un bruit mat sur le toit de l'habitacle qui le fit sursauter : il s'arrêta. Tout d'abord, il n'osa pas bouger, retenant son souffle qu'il pu libérer lorsqu'il vit que c'était Derek qui descendait. Il le regardait, un sourcil haussé, par la fenêtre conductrice.

Alors que l'hyperactif allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait, sans sortir, ce fut Derek qui ouvrit la portière.

\- Derek ? Demanda Stiles et il se maudit face à sa voix un peu trop aiguë pour ne pas le trahir.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas censé conduire. Sors d'ici, c'est moi qui te ramène, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix calme bien qu'un peu rauque.

Stiles se sentit incapable de dire quelque chose, alors il descendit de la voiture doucement, et contourna sa voiture pour s'installer côté passager, en essayant de contrôler son esprit, et son corps. Rester calme était la maxime du soir.

Lorsqu'il claqua sa porte, il fut pris d'un frisson, s'attirant le regard de Derek.

\- Ça ne te suffit pas d'être blessé, tu veux aussi tomber malade ?!

\- Tu fais du sarcasme maintenant ? Répondit l'hyperactif du tac-au-tac, récoltant un sourire en coin du plus âgé alors qu'il s'élançait sur la route.

Un léger silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, et les deux jeunes hommes furent apaisés qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Un bâillement échappa à Stiles tous ces événements le fatiguait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Ah non, tu ne t'endors pas maintenant !

Stiles eut un sourire :

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas encore me porter jusqu'à mon lit ? Se moqua-t-il en lui offrant un haussement de sourcil ridicule.

Bien évidemment, la situation dégénéra presque immédiatement après, lorsque Derek lui répondit :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de toi pendant que tu dors.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il avait les idées mal placées ou bien... ? Un nouveau frisson le traversa, et Stiles fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer immédiatement. Mais merde, il était encore un adolescent, comme était-il censé se contrôler?! Heureusement, ils venaient d'arriver devant chez lui, il se pressa donc de sortir, appréciant soudainement la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante. Oui, cela lui fit vraiment du bien.

\- Stiles ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Derek, maintenant appuyé sur le même versant de la voiture que lui. Il lui tendit les clés, mais lorsque l'hyperactif les eût pris en main, il ne les lâcha pas tout de suite :

\- Je sais que ces derniers temps ce n'est pas facile, mais... Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je... Je suis là pour t'aider.

Sous la lune, encore timide sous son croissant, Stiles sentit ses épaules s'alléger d'un certain poids. Pourtant, il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur Derek, bien sûr, parce que c'était lui le centre de cette meute, le _Roi _du jeu d'échec, celui qui les avait tous rassemblés... Mais ces simples mots, Stiles les avait toujours attendus, lui qui n'avait jamais été certain de faire partie de cette meute atypique, lui qui avait toujours semblé en conflit avec l'ancien-alpha...

Stiles se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné, abandonna l'idée de récupérer ses clefs. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il voulait lui dire « Merci », il voulait lui dire que c'était réciproque... Mais avant qu'il ai pu faire un quelconque mouvement, l'ancien-alpha eut un petit rire, et l'attrapa par le cou, le tirant de côté, vers lui, de telle sorte que son épaule toucha le torse de Derek. Il n'osa pas bouger alors qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille :

\- Et après, je suis celui qui à des problèmes de communications ?

Stiles sentit sa peau se réchauffer mais il fut incapable de dire quelque chose de plus, ce qui amusa Derek :

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Comme pour abuser du trouble de Stiles, il fit glisser les clefs de la Jeep dans la poche de l'hyperactif, prenant tout son temps, et laissa ses doigts accrocher l'élastique de son boxer qui pouvait sentir à travers la doublure. Il accueillit avec malice le souffle tremblotant que lâcha Stiles, qui gardait son regard fixé droit devant lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, ne sachant comment réagir.

Derek fit remonter le bout de ses doigts hors de la poche, mais les laissa glisser sur sa hanche et rencontra la peau de Stiles jusqu'à sa taille. Immédiatement, il put sentir le frisson qui parcourut l'hyperactif, ainsi que son odeur devenir beaucoup plus forte, et plus sucrée. Presque inconsciemment, il laissa son nez effleurer la courbe de son cou, inspira doucement, et la réaction qu'il obtenu fut inattendue : ses pupilles brillèrent d'un bleu électrique, et il sentit lentement ses dents se développer. Son loup réagissait inéluctablement... Et à vrai dire, il comprit que c'était lui qui le dirigeait à l'instant, sans qu'il ne sache réellement ce qui lui prenait...

Soudainement, il entendit du bruit dans la maison Stilinski, et eut un doux sourire en songeant qu'il pourrait juste continuer et prendre le risque que le Shérif les voient... Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Sagement, il se recula et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit presque en même temps, faisant sursauter Stiles, rester à sa place.

\- Tiens, vous voilà ! S'écria le Shérif Stilinski, visiblement soulagé de voir son fils.

\- Bonsoir John, j'ai ramené Stiles, la réunion a été abrégée, s'exclama Derek de nouveau dans son état normal.

Le Shérif lui serra la main avec un sourire, alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils face à la familiarité avec laquelle il se parlait :

\- Les jeunes étaient fatigués, sûrement ?

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard, mentit-il ce à quoi Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il ferma la portière de la voiture, la fermant à clef, une fois ses esprits reprit. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, et son cœur semblait ne pas vouloir retrouver un rythme calme.

\- Tu restes manger ? Demanda John en entrant dans la maison, Derek sur ses talons.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Stiles, derrière lui, qui avait blêmi face à la question, et lui offrit un sourire en coin aguicheur :

\- Avec plaisir.

Discrètement, l'hyperactif lui frappa l'épaule, mais c'était sans compter sur la solidité des loup-garous, et il entendit parfaitement son doigt craquer. Il gémit, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Stiles ? S'étonna son père qui avait atteint la cuisine.

\- C'est.. C'est rien. M'suis cogné...

Visiblement habitué à la maladresse de son fils, il haussa les épaules et attrapa deux bières dans la frigo, tandis que Stiles jetait un regard noir à Derek, qui fit un pas dans sa direction. Cependant, l'hyperactif recula brusquement, et l'ancien-alpha dû reprendre sa place initiale car le Shérif se redressait. Il lui tendit la bouteille en verre, et tout les deux s'assirent autour de la table.

\- Je vais me laver, je reviens tout de suite, s'exclama Stiles avant de monter rapidement à l'étage.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Stiles ferma brutalement la porte, relâchant enfin la pression. C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? S'exclama-t-il intérieurement en se passant une main sur le visage. Derek avait-il été piqué par une quelconque bête ?! Parce que Stiles n'était pas idiot, il venait clairement de lui faire du rentre-dedans ! Est-ce que c'était une manière pour lui de se moquer de la vague de désir qui était monté en lui au loft et qu'il avait certainement dû sentir ? Non, Derek n'était pas comme ça... Du moins il l'espérait !

Alors, que devait-il faire ?! Avant tout, il devait absolument se calmer, parce que ce n'était plus possible ! Il allait devenir dingue, il allait mourir de frustration ou alors... Ou alors il allait se jeter sur Derek sans plus aucun contrôle ! Cette option n'était clairement pas envisageable !

Et sérieusement, à l'heure qu'il est, ne devraient-ils pas se concentrer sur autre chose ?! Sur leurs ennemies, par exemple ! A peine eut-il terminé cette pensée qu'un frisson le traversa.

\- Putain, Derek, tu fais chier, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, certain que l'interpellé l'entendrait.

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, il ne savait pas à quel moment tout avait pris une autre dimension, à quel moment son cerveau avait approuvé l'option : « Jetons-nous corps et âme sur Derek Hale ». Parce que c'était définitivement le cas ! Avaient-ils été victime d'un sort ?!

_Les rêves que nous faisons ne sont pas anodins, Stiles._

Alors Stiles comprit. Il comprit tout l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Il rêvait de perdre Derek, il rêvait de son corps, de sa voix, de ses mains, de son aide, il craignait son abandon, son animalité, sa mort. Il n'était pas seulement inquiet pour lui, non. Il n'était pas seulement un ami inquiet. Il n'était pas que le fils du Shérif qui s'inquiétait pour l'orphelin de Beacon Hills. Il n'était pas le jeune hyperactif qui se disputait avec l'associable violent. Il était Stiles Stilinski, amoureux de Derek Hale.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Et voilàààààà !)_


	15. Sous contrôle?

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir à tous ! Eh ouuuuui, me revoilà ! Bon, en même temps... La météo ne m'a pas réellement empêcher de m'enfermer pour écrire cette quatorzième chapitre, alors le voici, en espérant qu'il saura captiver votre intérêt. J'ai réalisé que je ne vous avais pas dit combien de chapitres comporterait cette fanfiction... Eh bien, c'est parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne peux même pas supposer... Donc, nous verrons bien comment cela avance ! Dès que j'ai plus d'éclaircissements, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Sinon, je dois absolument vous remercier pour toutes ces mises en follow, c'est dingue ! Merci également à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, cela me fais très plaisir :)

A très vite, j'espère !

**Réponses :**

**\- isa **Aaaah, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ;) J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci ! D'ailleurs, j'aime aussi papa Stilinski, il est top u_u !

**\- Unanyme ***s'échauffe les mains pour répondre à ce pavé* Mouahahahah, bien sûr que si j'ai tous les droits de faire ça :D ! J'aime les horribles coupures qui vous laisse en plein suspens... Et encore, je me dis que parfois je pourrais faire pire... Tout est encore possible, huhu ! Désolée, j'ai essayé de poster le plus vite possible, mais je crois que cela fait encore une semaine que j'ai posté le chapitre 13... Décidément, je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la machine xD Si tu veux, je posterais seulement quand j'aurais fini d'écrire la fanfiction sur mon ordi?! Héhé ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas, et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci aussi :) Et merci, merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ !

**Chapitre 14 : Sous contrôle ?**

Lorsque Stiles était redescendu, fraîchement lavé et prêt à affronter ce repas qui assurait d'être étrange, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son père, seul.

_\- Dad ?_

Le Shérif leva ses yeux, jusqu'alors dans le vide vers lui :

\- Derek a dû repartir, il a reçu un appel de Braeden.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il en essayant d'ignorer la déception qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, et on sonna à la porte au même instant. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en approcha, mais il entendit son père étouffer un rire :

\- Euh... J'avais commandé chinois pour nous trois, alors... J'espère que tu as faim !

Le plus jeune sourit en ouvrant au livreur : oui, il avait toujours faim lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer une soirée avec son père.

* * *

_\- Stiles... Stiles... Stiles..._

_ La litanie n'en voulait plus finir elle continuait encore et encore, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de menaçant, non. Elle suivait simplement Stiles à travers cette forêt claire. L'hyperactif pouvait discerner le soleil qui perçait la canopée des arbres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de violent, non, c'était délicat et agréable. Stiles se sentait bien... Il n'avait pas le cœur serré, il lui semblait être capable d'inspirer profondément sans problème pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. _

_ Et doucement, le vent caressait son visage, alors que soudainement une main chaude glissait dans ses cheveux, lui faisant renverser la tête en arrière avec délicatesse. Il laissa un sourire orner ses lèvres, réalisant qu'il avait fermé ses paupières sous la caresse._

_ Un rayon de soleil passa sur son visage, et la chaleur qui en résultait lui procura un doux frisson. Il sentit un souffle se rapprocher de son oreille droite et la main continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, tandis qu'une autre glissait sur son ventre._

_\- Stiles... Stiles... Stiles..._

_ Cette fois-ci, il savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix, et ces dents qui venaient s'amuser avec son lobe d'oreille. Il eut une inspiration tremblante en sentant une vague de chaleur remuer dans son bas ventre, et ouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers la source de tant d'émotion. Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, alors qu'il redressait sa tête pour planter son regard dans celui _bleu électrique_ de Derek. _

_ Il leva ses longs doigts fins pour les faire courir lentement autour du cou du loup-garou qui encercla sa nuque d'une main, et exerça une légère pression dans le bas de du dos de Stiles pour qu'ils se retrouvent encore plus proches. L'intéressé se pencha vers le sourire en coin qu'arborait le plus vieux, dans l'intention d'y déposer un baiser, mais son regard se voila de malice. Avant que Derek n'ai pu le retenir, Stiles le repoussait vivement et se mettait à courir, lâchant un rire qui résonna dans la forêt. _

_ Derrière lui, Derek secoua doucement la tête en laissant échapper un rire, et grogna pour la forme avant de s'élancer derrière lui. _

_ Alors que son cœur battait vivement dans sa poitrine face au plaisir de vivre cet instant, Stiles réalisa à quel point il pouvait sentir le sol vibrer sous ses pieds à chaque pas de course. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y songer qu'une main furtive venait se glisser par derrière à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et Stiles se retourna en riant pour repousser Derek, pencher vers lui, mais très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, s'esclaffant. _

_ Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Stiles grimpa rapidement sur les hanches de Derek, maintenant les mains du plus âgé de chaque côté de sa tête, sur l'herbe fraîche. Évidemment, l'ancien-alpha aurait pu se défaire de cette faible poigne, l'hyperactif le savait, mais il jouait le jeu. _

_ Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, Stiles se pencha vers les lèvres de Derek, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il entendait encore le bruit de ses pieds lorsqu'ils frappaient le sol... Pourtant, il ne courrait plus... Personne ne courrait. _

_ Derek était visiblement arrivé à la même constatation puisque tous les deux fronçaient les sourcils. Alors lentement, Stiles tourna sa tête vers le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus, et c'est la qu'ils la virent._

_ Imposante, déterminée et effrayante, la Louve du Désert, les yeux rouges, fonçait droit sur eux. _

_ Avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoique ce soit, Stiles fut plaqué au sol, esquivant leur ennemie, mais au-dessus de lui, Derek se faisait violemment emporté._

\- Derek ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant brutalement.

Il se débattit avec ses draps, avant de réaliser, à travers son esprit embrumé par la panique, que c'était également contre quelqu'un qu'il luttait. Violemment, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, une main contre la bouche, le drap en travers de son torse et l'entortillant comme une momie en devenir, et deux pupilles bleus électriques brillantes dans la nuit noire le fixèrent.

Alors, Stiles comprit que tout cela n'avait été qu'un nouveau cauchemar, et qu'il se trouvait face à l'ancien-alpha... Dans sa chambre. Cette situation n'était pas tout à fait normale...

Comme s'il comprenait la question muette, Derek souffla en enlevant sa main de la bouche de Stiles, simplement pour la glisser sur sa nuque :

\- Ton père a dû rejoindre Parrish, je suis de _garde_.

Stiles prit alors une inspiration tremblante, mais tous ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir se détendre. Il venait d'avoir une de ces peurs ! Il sentait le pouce de Derek sur son cou faire de petites cercles comme pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Mauvais rêve ?

L'hyperactif faiblement la tête, et tenta de se défaire des draps qui soudainement semblaient l'étouffer. Il fut couper dans ses mouvements erratiques par Derek :

\- Ne t'énerves pas, je vais le faire.

Stiles cessa alors tout mouvement, alors que la prise sur sa nuque – il commençait à soupçonner que c'était une habitude typique de Derek d'en avoir toujours après son cou, et tenta de ne pas se crisper alors qu'une main ferme tirait sur le tissu qui l'encerclait de toutes parts. Son cœur battait encore la chamade dans ses oreilles, et il se doutait que Derek devait l'entendre. Cette situation lui semblait encore irréaliste, et il eut peur d'être encore en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Il retint sa respiration quand soudainement, les iris bleus se retrouvèrent bien plus près qu'à l'accoutumé... Et au même instant, Derek tira sur une partie du drap qui encerclait ses jambes, et le tissu glissa contre sa peau, assez lentement pour lui déclencher un frisson. A moins que ce soit le soudain froid ambiant qui lui faisait ça ?

Visiblement c'est ce que Derek pensa aussi, car à peine fut-il libérer du drap que l'ancien-alpha le décollait du mur pour l'envelopper plus correctement avec. Mais c'est inutile, Stiles eut bien conscience de l'électricité qui venait de se lever dans la pièce, et les circonstances n'aidaient pas son esprit à se calmer.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Derek et sa voix est bien plus rauque qu'habituellement.

Un autre frisson traversa Stiles, alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Ok, non, restez calme tout va bien se passer, pensa-t-il en essayant de se détacher des yeux toujours bleus électriques.

\- Oui.. Oui, c'est bon... Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il savait que l'ancien-alpha l'avait parfaitement entendu. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et il réussit à entrevoir la forme de la carrure de Derek avec l'éclairage de la Lune qui filtrait par les stores ouverts des deux fenêtres. Il le vit hocher la tête, et se reculer.

Stiles savait que ce qui se passait allait bientôt prendre fin, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Merde, il n'était pas censé... Il n'était pas censé quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Est-ce que Braeden allait bien ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas pour le retenir.

\- Elle a été attaquée...

\- Oh...

\- Mais elle va bien, ce n'était que du sable. Elle a décidé de rester dans le motel où elle était, et de reprendre les recherches demain.

Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête. Décidément, Braeden semblait déterminée à trouver la planque de la Louve du Désert.

\- Il n'est que deux heures du matin, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Et l'hyperactif n'eut rien le temps de dire que l'ancien-alpha était déjà sortit... A peine a-t-il franchit la porte, que Stiles se laissa glisser le long du mur, les jambes flageolantes. Venait-il de rêver de Derek alors que celui-ci était dans sa maison ? Il grimaça. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un rêve un peu plus... Comment dire ? Un peu plus équivoque.

Stiles se passa une main humide sur le visage. Comment allait-il faire pour se rendormir ? Rien que de penser au loup-garou et son bas-ventre s'activait comme s'il venait de se frotter contre lui !

\- Mais c'est un scandale ! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en serrant le drap autour de lui.

Fermant un instant ses paupières, il sursauta lorsque le souvenir brutal d'un rêve de la semaine lui revenait en mémoire, lui arrachant un souffle tremblant. L'hyperactif essaya de chasser la sensation des mains fermes sur ses hanches, de la barbe de trois jours griffant sa peau sensible, des dents aiguisées qui mordaient son cou... Inspirant difficilement, il grimaça en sentant le feu ravager son bas-ventre. Non, non, non... Respire, Stiles, pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Mais brusquement, il entendit un grognement qui le fit sursauter, et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il se retrouva dos au sol, une masse le surplombant. Une masse qui n'était autre que Derek... Un Derek à moitié transformé pour être exact. Et à deux centimètres de son propre visage.

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua immédiatement, réalisant qu'il était clairement incapable de bouger. Au-dessus de lui, l'ancien-alpha sembla perdu et demanda en retrouvant un visage plus apaisé :

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Souffla-t-il la voix erratique.

Stiles cligna des yeux, perdu.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Tu viens d'apparaître de nulle part et de te jeter sur moi...

A cheval sur lui, Derek grogna, sans pourtant libérer les poignets du plus jeune.

\- Der.. Derek... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas..

\- Derek ! Insista Stiles parce qu'il lui semblait qu'au contraire, Derek avait un certain doute sur ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Le plus vieux soupira, en fermant ses yeux.

\- Le contrôle sur son loup ne signifie pas que l'inverse n'est pas possible...

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'arrives pas à... A réprimer certains de tes instincts lupins ? Demanda l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils.

Soupirant de nouveau, l'ancien-alpha ouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant des pupilles d'un bleu luisant, que Stiles allait finir par connaître par cœur.

\- Avec l'arrivée de la Louve du Désert, et de sa tentative de.. De soumission sur moi... Je sens que cela a... Déclenché quelque chose...

\- Ton loup ne veut plus t'obéir ?

\- Si, si bien sûr que si... Mais, parfois c'est lui qui tente de me soumettre... Et je ne sais pas toujours ce qu'il attend de moi, ce qui entraîne des réactions un peu... Un peu soudaines...

Stiles eut un petit rire moqueur :

\- Comme maintenant ? Hum hum, alors il voulait me bouffer et finalement tu n'étais pas d'accord?! Ah, je suis plutôt flatté, tu tiens un minimum à moi ! Même si, visiblement, le Derek-poilus n'est pas tout à fait du même avis !

Derek secoua la tête, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- On va dire ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de se relever, entraînant Stiles avec lui pour le redresser.

Ce dernier émit un hoquet de surprise, mais se laissa faire. Une fois tous les deux debout, le plus jeune alluma sa lampe de bureau, les plongeants tous les deux dans une faible lueur. Eh bien, au moins, cette petite frayeur a eut le mérite de calmer mes ardeurs, songea-t-il en se tournant vers Derek qui s'était approché de la fenêtre. Un doux silence les enveloppa un court instant, apaisant les esprits.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas aller en parler avec Deaton... ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement. L'hyperactif soupira, mais se rapprocha de Derek :

\- C'est peut-être plus inquiétant ce que tu penses. Après tout ce que Deaton t'as vu faire pour la meute, il ne te jugera pas d'avoir des soucis de... De loup-garou. Tu disais que Braeden avait des soucis de transformation, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas avoir des problèmes également ? Sans que cela soit définitif, bien évidemment, cela doit pouvoir s'arranger...

\- Oui, en se débarrassant de cette Louve.

Sa voix claqua au milieu de la tirade de Stiles, mais l'interpellé n'en fut pas vraiment étonné. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué au côté un peu bougon du plus vieux.

\- Cela va nécessiter que tu sois en pleine forme, alors va voir Deaton.

L'hyperactif s'étonna de son audace, mais finalement, sous le regard interrogateur de Derek, il se détourna et se laissa tomber sur son lit, redevenu froid.

\- Tu cauchemardes qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Souffla soudainement Derek, gardant son regard sur le dos de Stiles qui s'était tourné sur le côté.

\- Je ne rêves pas de toi, mentit-il alors qu'il savait que le plus vieux entendrait parfaitement son mensonge.

Celui-ci eut un sourire, le regard fuyant vers le paysage qui se dessinait derrière la forêt, sous le faible éclairage qu'émettait la Lune parfois voilée de nuages.

\- Tu as crié mon nom en te réveillant, Stiles.

Tout d'abord, il n'eut aucune réponse, simplement le silence, et le léger clapotis des gouttes de pluie qui frappaient la fenêtre. Il entendit distinctement le soupir qu'émit le plus jeune, alors qu'il réajustait l'oreiller sous sa tête. Cessant de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, il ferma le store, et se dirigea vers le bureau pour éteindre la lumière, et fermer le second store. A peine eut-il fait cela qu'il entendit l'hyperactif murmurer :

\- Depuis que tu es revenu transpercé de toutes parts par ces morceaux de bois dans le cabinet de Deaton, il semblerait que mon cerveau n'arrive pas à assimiler l'événement...

La main encore tendue vers la poignée de la porte, Derek ferma les yeux. Il se doutait que cela n'avait pas dû être facile, pour lui comme pour les autres... Mais il ne pensait pas que Stiles en serait à ce point chamboulé.

\- Ce n'était pas le première fois que j'étais blessé...

\- Avant, tu n'avais pas hurlé de douleur, ton regard droit dans le mien.

La réponse avait fusé, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir de l'avoir dit. Après tout, il avait vraiment eut peur ce jour-là... Et le cri de Derek résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, lui collant des tremblements ignobles. Il aurait clairement voulu que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Je pensais que ça irait..., répondit Derek ne sachant pas comment rassurer son cadet.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour la conversation... Et pourtant, il avait voulu être l'alpha de cette meute. Comment dirigé s'il ne savait pas communiquer ? Enfin, maintenant, il ne souhaitait plus être un alpha, Scott gérait ce rôle à merveille, non ?

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles battre doucement, comme celui de quelqu'un qui essaye de masquer son angoisse, alors que le noir envahissait la pièce, sans pour le rassurer davantage... Le petit humain fragile avait pourtant une carapace et un courage hors normes, Derek le savait. Il n'en doutait pas un instant.

Soudainement, il sentit ses yeux changer de couleur, et il retint un soupir en sentant un frisson monter le long de son échine. Son loup s'agitait encore en lui.

Il tourna son regard vers la petite masse que formait le corps de Stiles, recroquevillé près du mur. Et alors, sans chercher à réellement réfléchir, il enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds et se dirigea vers le lit. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte de la petite cuillère, mais alors que Stiles allait lui demandé ce qu'il faisait, Derek lui intima le silence, encerclant sa taille, le tirant vers lui et enfermant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Si tu fais un cauchemar, je serais là.

Il attendit, ce qui lui parut une longue minute avant que Stiles se décrispe, et fasse une légère pression sur sa main, comme pour le remercier. A vrai dire, Stiles n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, mais Derek émettait une certaine chaleur qui le rassura. Il garda précieusement la main puissante contre son ventre, ignorant son palpitant qui résonnait dans ses oreille. L'ancien-alpha attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que le battement de cœur qui résonnait contre son propre torse se calme, et enfin il relâcha son souffle, une fois certain que Morphée emportait Stiles.

Mais en inspirant profondément, il sentit sa gorge se contracter lorsque l'odeur de Stiles emplit ses poumons, et serra ses mâchoires. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui, cependant, il savait très bien ce que son loup voulait...

Toute à l'heure, lorsqu'il serait sept heures, il devrait dire à Stiles où son père était, selon les directives de ce dernier : Parrish avait retrouvé la voiture de Lydia.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Allez, courage !)_


	16. Ce que l'on veut

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir ! Il est tard, mais je voulais ABSOLUMENT le poster, parce que je me suis dit qu'après ces deux semaines qui sont passées ultra vite, je vous devais bien cela ! On avait dans l'histoire, doucement mais sûrement, j'espère que vous êtes toujours d'attaque, et bonne lecture !

Merci à tout le monde, tous vos mots me touchent beaucoup trop ! A très vite,

**Réponses :**

**Drew **Merci pour ton petit mot ! Espérons que ce chapitre soit également super :)

**isa **J'avais envie de tenter le cliché de la petite cuillère... Limite c'était un peu un challenge, alors contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voici la suite tant attendue, bonne lecture ! Et merci !

**Unanyme **Helloooow ! C'est parti pour un mini pavé :D ! Si la fin du précédent chapitre te paraissait moins sadique... Que vas-tu dire de celle-ci?! Héhé ! Je suis ravie que toutes les émotions que j'essaye de faire passer dans mes chapitres soient ressenties par mes lecteurs, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, parce que c'est un peu le but, faire une écriture vivante et qui anime le lecteur autant que les personnages ! Je suis contente que l'attente ne te dérange pas tant que ça, parce qu'en ce moment c'est un peu le rush, j'ai l'impression que le temps file et que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire un chapitre au bout d'une semaine (et cette fois-ci il m'en a fallu deux... Désolée... !) ! Merci surtout à toi, de toujours me laisser tes impressions, en long et en large, cela me plaît vraiment de savoir que tu prends sur ton temps pour me laisser ton avis, et c'est toujours un plaisir de prendre sur le mien pour te répondre ! Bonne lecture, et à très vite j'espère !

**Elise **Salut ! Merci pour ta review, et je te remercie également de me signaler ta fidélité ! Je suis contente que l'attente ne te sois pas un obstacle, j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux :) Aha, j'avoue que "fanclub" ça faisait beaucoup, mais ça m'a fait rire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te ravira, à très vite !

**Chapitre 15 : Ce que l'on veut**

_\- Je t'en prie, Derek, gémit-il contre lui alors que l'interpellé lui griffait lentement les reins, la tête enfouit dans son cou laiteux._

_ Il ondula à nouveau des hanches, lentement et profondément, juste pour sentir chacune des réactions du plus jeune sous lui. Et ce qu'il obtint lui donna un long frisson, lui arrachant un grognement : Stiles se cambra dans un gémissement, tirant sur ses cheveux avec une violence qui traduisait son envie. _

_ Il réitéra son mouvement, mordant le lobe qui se trouvait à sa portée._

_\- Derek... Der..._

_ Stiles fut coupé par une bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne, avec une sauvagerie qui le surprit. Les dents du plus vieux mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un nouveau tremblement. Il allait mourir sous les sensations. Derek était absolument partout. Et pour l'ancien-alpha, l'odeur de Stiles lui entêtait l'esprit, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en remettre à un moment, s'il allait pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais non, aucun des deux ne voulaient s'arrêter. Derek voulait pousser Stiles dans ses retranchements, il voulait qu'il ne soit plus que frissonnements, gémissements et surtout, qu'il ne soit qu'à lui. _

_\- Encore, s'il te plaît.. Derek, lui murmura-t-il contre sa bouche entrouverte._

_\- Regarde-moi, souffla le plus âgé, en passant sa main vers sa nuque. _

_L'hyperactif ouvrit enfin les yeux, et Derek observa les deux iris dilatées qui ne réclamaient qu'une seule chose. Ayant toute son attention, il saisit de son autre main, la hanche de Stiles, glissa à nouveau contre lui, avec la même lenteur qui faisait languir le plus jeune. Derek lui vola le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres rougies d'un doux baiser. _

_ Leur peau nues étaient devenues moites, et pourtant, Derek en voulait encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser, seul son désir lui dictait sa conduite. _

_ Il ne se rappelle pas à quel moment il s'est retrouvé en lui, mais il se souvient très bien de la litanie de « Derek » qui s'est mise à franchir les lèvres de Stiles, et de chacun des sons qui franchissaient alors sa bouche humide. La position n'était pas confortable, mais il pouvait supporter le poids des jambes de Stiles, et surtout cela lui permettait de toucher ce point sensible qui le rendait tremblant et à sa merci. _

_\- Stiles..., grogna-t-il en serrant ses poignets qu'il plaqua sur le matelas, en essayant de se contenir, mais il savait qu'il aurait des hématomes plus tard._

_Mais il s'en fichait, cela n'avait pas d'importance, si cela lui permettait de voir Stiles ainsi, simplement pour lui. Soudainement, Stiles le repoussa brutalement, et leur position se trouvèrent inversées. Derek entendit très distinctement le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper lorsqu'il s'empala de lui-même, et la sensation des ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules. _

_ Cependant, lorsque Stiles reporta son attention sur lui, son regard était différent, plus intense. Il se pencha vers lui, glissant sa main sur sa joue, et c'est avec douceur que Derek l'entendit susurrer :_

_\- Je t'ai attrapé. _

Derek revint lentement à lui, et grognant en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait si bien dormi... Il stoppa brutalement le flux de ses pensées, en sentant qu'une partie de son corps était recouvert par... Quelqu'un d'autre... Et que ce rêve ne l'avait pas totalement laissé indifférent !

A tous les coups, il se dit que la présence de Stiles à ses côtés avait dû avoir un impact sur son inconscient, rien de bien grave... Cela ne signifiait rien...

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Souffla-t-il en sentant que son épaule était humide.

Tournant doucement la tête pour ne pas réveiller Stiles, il remarqua avec un sourire moqueur que l'hyperactif était tout simplement en train de... Lui baver dessus. Et c'est également à cet instant qu'il réalisa avec horreur à quel point il faisait jour dans la pièce, même avec les stores fermés ! Il tourna violemment la tête vers le réveil...

\- Stiles, debout ! Vite, il est midi passé ! Cria Derek en bondissant littéralement du lit, repoussa l'hyperactif qui sursauta.

Ce dernier sortit tellement vite de son sommeil, qu'il se trouva un instant perdu, incapable de comprendre ce que Derek disait alors qu'il courrait partout, avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre le laissant seul, et Stiles avait juste saisi le mot : « téléphone »... Ce qui était déjà pas mal... !

Enfin lorsque le calme revint, il réalisa la situation... Il s'était endormi avec Derek... Et il avait tellement bien dormi... ! Stiles fronça les sourcils, avant d'être interrompu par la voix de Derek :

\- Stiles, grouille-toi, je fais des sandwichs et on rejoint ton père !

\- Ok..., marmonna ce dernier en sortant difficilement de son lit. On dirait mon mari qui m'engueule..., continua-t-il pour lui-même en attrapant des vêtements pour se diriger dans la salle de bain, inconscient qu'au rez-de-chaussée, Derek venait de rougir furieusement.

* * *

\- Je conduis, lâcha Stiles en passant la porte d'entrée, venant de descendre les escaliers, sans jeter un regard autour de lui.

Il entendit Derek grogner – il n'était visiblement pas du matin... Du midi plutôt, puis, à peine eut-il passé la porte d'entrée qu'il fut tiré en arrière. Derek le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et il se retrouva avec une écharpe autour du coup, sa veste rouge sur les épaules, et un autre manteau, qu'il supposait être son manteau d'hiver...

\- L'été est terminé depuis plusieurs mois, enfile ça.

L'ancien-alpha haussa un sourcil, comme s'il le menaçait de ne pas lui obéir, et se détourna. Évidemment, dans une pure intention de préserver la bonne humeur qui les enveloppait, Stiles se permit de garder le silence et d'enfiler correctement ses vêtements. Derek lui donna alors une poche qui contenait visiblement le repas du midi.

\- Je conduis, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant de Stiles qui se retrouva de nouveau collé au mur. Il me semble que je suis celui qui sait où on va, non ?

L'hyperactif se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise par la proximité de son aîné, et essayant de ne pas penser à toute l'ambiguïté qui les enveloppait ces derniers jours. Sans quitter son regard – histoire de garder un peu de fierté, il sortit les clefs de sa poche, et les tendit à Derek. Satisfait, ce dernier se détourna pour enfiler sa veste en cuir et ouvrir la porte.

\- Mais de rien, Derek. Tout le plaisir était pour moi, tu sais que j'adore quand c'est toi qui conduit, voyons ! Tout en souplesse, en délicatesse. Une véritable maîtrise de la mécanique ! Mais non, mais non, tu sais très bien que cela ne me gêne en aucun cas ! C'est pas comme si mon père m'avait déjà payé un nouveau réservoir à essence quand notre très chère Louve n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le percer ! Continuons d'utiliser ma belle et délicieuse, Jeep ! N'est-ce pas ?

Il releva sa tête et remarqua que Derek était déjà installé au volant, l'attendant patiemment... Ou l'ignorant, la nuance était difficile à saisir finalement...

En râlant, Stiles s'assit et s'attacha alors que Derek démarrait en trombe.

\- Tu as appelé mon père ? Demanda-t-il redevenant sérieux.

\- Oui. Tu devrais vérifier ton portable, il a dû essayer de t'appeler plusieurs fois...

\- J'ai vu, mais il a cessé vers dix heures...

L'hyperactif nota très bien que Derek se détourna à ce moment-là, fuyant son regard. Sous la douche, Stiles s'était demandé pourquoi son père avait arrêté de s'inquiéter de l'absence de nouvelles... C'était comme si... Comme si...

\- Quelqu'un est venu... ?

Le silence du plus vieux lui confirma son soupçon, et immédiatement une gêne s'installa entre les deux hommes. On les avait dormir tous les deux, et le Shérif avait très certainement été prévenu de la situation...

\- C'était qui... ?

\- Isaac.

La réponse avait été murmuré, et un instant, Stiles se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais non... Seigneur, il avait l'impression que son intimité avait été pénétré, et c'était... C'était perturbant. Il tourna son regard vers le paysage, remarqua que le ciel était de nouveau couvert d'une épaisse couche de nuage, et que cela donnait une atmosphère grisâtre à cette étrange journée...

\- Tu devrais manger, nous avons une petite demi-heure de route, lança soudainement la voix de Derek qui était beaucoup plus calme que ce à quoi le plus jeune s'attendait.

Il opina, ouvrant le sac qu'il avait conservé sur ses genoux.

\- Mais... Tu ne vas pas manger ? S'étonna Stiles en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul sandwich et paquet de chips.

\- Je l'ai fait pendant que tu te lavais.

\- Oh, évidemment. Eh bien, merci alors. D'ailleurs, je me demandais, continua-t-il en retirant le film alimentaire autour du sandwich, où est-ce que nous allons précisément, et pourquoi ? Non, parce que j'ai un peu le sentiment que je manque de quelques informations...

L'hyperactif nota le petit sourire du plus vieux :

\- Nous rejoignons ton père et son collège ils ont retrouvé la voiture de Lydia.

* * *

\- Jordan, dépêche-toi ! Vers les bois, vite ! Prends Lydia avec toi !

* * *

Alors qu'ils longeaient la forêt, suivant la route principale, Derek commença à ralentir pour s'engouffrer dans un chemin beaucoup plus sinueux, en terre blanche. Mais à ce même moment, les deux acolytes eurent conscience du changement d'atmosphère, et après un bon kilomètre, Derek ralentit perceptiblement la voiture...

\- Der.. ? Commença Stiles avant qu'il ne soit coupé par un geste du plus âgé, qui avait éteint le moteur, et qui gardait son regard fixé sur l'horizon au loin.

Le chemin semblait sans fin, interminable et toujours plus profond, ce qui créait une impression d'étouffement, quasiment insupportable.

\- Il y a un problème..., souffla l'ancien-alpha en détachant sa ceinture, bientôt suivit par le plus jeune. Non, reste dans la voiture. _Ne sors pas._

Stiles voulut protester, mais se retint. Derek savait certainement mieux que lui ce qu'il faisait, non ? Il le regarda donc descendre précautionneusement de l'habitacle et s'avancer de quelques pas sur le chemin, le corps tendu...

Sans s'y attendre, un hoquet d'horreur bloqua la gorge de Stiles, lorsqu'il vit cette masse immonde bondir de nulle part, sur le plus vieux, les faisant disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

\- Oh mon Dieu..., murmura Stiles, la voix tremblotante, le cœur au bord de lèvres.

Il voulut sortir précipitamment, mais bloqua son geste, la main sur la poignée. Derek lui avait demandé de rester ici... Alors, il attrapa son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Scott, regardant l'heure : 13h26. Il ne devrait pas être en cours à l'heure qui l'est... Et effectivement, le loup-garou répondit :

\- Hey, bro ! T'as b...

\- Scott, on est en train de se faire attaquer.

A ses oreilles, sa voix lui semblait être aussi sèche et râpeuse que s'il n'avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours... Voire mois.

\- Dis-moi où tu es ?!

\- Je sais pas.. Putain, Scott, j'en sais rien ! J'étais avec Derek, on devait rejoindre mon père, Parrish et Lydia... Ils avaient retrouvé sa voiture... C'est en lisière de la forêt, à une demi-heure... Je suis sur un petit chemin en dehors de la route principale... Scott, la Louve elle a attaqué Derek, je les ai perdus... Je ne sais pas où est mon père... Je suis dans la voiture mais... Oh non..

Son flot de paroles fut brutalement stoppé, inquiétant encore plus Scott qui à l'autre bout du fil, s'était mit à courir pour rejoindre la salle de classe de Kira.

\- Stiles ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! … Stiles, j'arrive ! Je prends des renforts, on va se grouiller, tu m'entends... ?! Il faut que tu tiennes pendant un quart d'heure maximum ! ... Et reste dans cette putain de voiture, tu m'entends ?! … Stiles, ne sors pas ! …

\- Scott... Kate est là... Elle marche vers moi... Je..

En effet, au loin, Stiles reconnaissait parfaitement la jeune femme, qui le regardait avec amusement et arrogance... Immédiatement, l'hyperactif se sentit plutôt pris au piège que protégé par sa Jeep... Que devait-il faire ?

\- Scott, _buddy_, je crois qu'il va falloir faire mieux qu'un quart d'heure...

Et la seconde suivante, Stiles avait fourré son portable dans sa poche, ouvert la portière, et détallé dans la forêt, vers le chemin où Derek avait été projeté et emporté par la Louve du Désert.

Il chercha rapidement à se trouver hors de portée de la vue de la jeune femme, et essaya de repérer Derek, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile au cœur de cette végétation sauvage. Ils étaient bien loin de la forêt sage qui bordait les alentours de Beacon Hills, ici, les promeneurs se faisaient bien plus rares, voire quasiment inexistants ! Stiles fut content d'avoir toutes ces épaisseurs pour le protéger des ronces, et d'avoir mis de bonnes baskets... A croire que son inconscient l'avait poussé à se préparer à devoir courir dans le froid.

Jetant un regard derrière lui, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas poursuivit. Il en profita pour ralentir, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter, et regarder aux alentours. La bruit de sa respiration saccadée l'empêcha d'entendre précisément ce qu'il se passait au loin, mais il ne percevait alors que le silence oppressant de la forêt...

Il se passa une main sur le visage, sortant de nouveau son portable. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore assez enfoncé dans la faune pour ne plus avoir de réseau. Devait-il appeler Derek ? Ou bien son père... ? Il opta pour Lydia... Il pria intérieurement pour que la jeune fille réponde, lui dise qu'elle était en sécurité, que tout allait bien...

Alors que les tonalités commençaient à résonner à son oreille, il réussit à entendre, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son souffle, le bruit de feuillage... Il s'immobilisa, baissant doucement son bras, raccrochant... Les picotements sur sa nuque renforcèrent son impression d'être observé...

De nouveau, il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant un indice dans le paysage, mais il ne vit rien...

Et tout naturellement, il n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre... Sauf un portable... Si l'on considère que ce peut-être une arme... ! Stiles détestait ce genre de situation... Il était clairement en train d'être pris pour une proie faible... C'était insupportable !

Il avança d'un pas, mais entendit de nouveau le bruit d'un feuillage. Il fronça les sourcils, mais au moment de remonter la tête, il remarqua un détail sur le sol... Du sable. La Louve était passée par là... Pourtant, cette lignée se stoppait brutalement au niveau de sa position...

Un frisson de peur le parcourut, et il crut sentir ses jambes défaillir. Il recula d'un pas pour vérifier sa théorie, et compris avec horreur d'où venait le bruit de feuillage : la lignée de sable le suivait, et l'avait probablement suivi depuis... Depuis qu'il avait fuit.

Il fixa son regard au loin devant lui... Et il l'a distingua, moqueuse.

\- Voyons, voyons, Stiles. Je ne vais tout de même pas me fatiguer à te poursuivre alors que mon alliée peut le faire, tout en mettant à terre ton cher Derek.

A peine Kate eut-elle terminé ses mots qu'il vit le Derek en question tomber de la cime des arbres, et tomber à ses pieds dans un bruit mat, à peine transformé.

\- Derek ! S'écria-t-il à se pencha vers lui pour l'aider.

Le plus vieux grogna, lui signalant qu'il était encore conscient bien que blessé. Agacé, l'hyperactif plongea sa peur dans cette colère naissante, et darda un regard noir sur la jeune femme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?!

_\- Oh_, mais j'attends beaucoup de toi, Stiles...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Désolée... !)_


	17. Il y a de l'aconit dans l'air !

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Et nous revoilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre plein d'action et de rebondissements (j'ai jamais commencé un chapitre avec autant d'enthousiasme... Je m'inquiéterais si j'étais vous... !) ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours présents, désolée pour le retard, mais je ne peux décidément pas allier rapidité et qualité pour cette fanfiction... ! Enfin, le principal c'est que les chapitres vous plaisent, alors j'espère que ce sera le cas !

J'essaye de revenir le plus tôt possible !

Des bisous,

**Réponses :**

**\- Sanga36 **Je suis désolée ! Tu as dû attendre tellement longtemps, alors qu'en plus tu te plaignais de la fin en suspens... Mais... Mais pour ma défense... Je crois que ce genre de fin, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique ! Bonne lecture, et merci :)

**\- Unanyme **Tu me fais tellement rire à chaque fois, c'est pas possible xD ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les changements rapides, parce que franchement, j'aime quand c'est palpitant, donc je vais continuer sur ce rythme... Navrée :D (Le smiley détruit toute crédibilité... xD). Je crois que dans beaucoup de mes chapitres, Derek s'en prend plein la tronche.. O_O Mais en même temps, avec son statut, j'ai toujours envie de lui en faire baver un peu... ! Il va falloir que je me maîtrise u_u Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, que j'ai pris plaisir à lire :) A très vite !

**\- isa **Hey ! Pourquoi ai-je presque envie de m'excuser par avance maintenant?! xD Je suis contente que tu ai adoré ! Merci pour ta review, et profite-bien de ce chapitre :)

**\- Drew** Et le voilà ce chapitre tant attendu :) ! Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**\- .7 **Désolée ! Je me sens souvent obligée de couper à un moment crucial... Il faut pimenter la lecture, non? ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot !

**\- yumi-elfeuw **Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions ! Eh oui, il semblerait que Stiles trouve toujours le moyen de se mettre dans les ennuis ! Merci à toi pour le commentaire, et bonne lecture !

**\- LittleRedRidingGraphic **Saluuut ! Je suis toujours contente de découvrir de nouveau lecteur :D Et surtout, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! En espérant que cela continue ! (Vive Sterek, je confirme n.n) Après... Je répondrais bien à tes questions mais... Mais un peu de suspens, et de mystère, c'est bien, non? Mouahahaha. Bonne lecture en tout cas, encore merci (J'essayerais d'aller faire un tour sur tes différentes pages !) et à bientôt !

**\- titefeeric **Navrée pour l'attente ! Voilà la suite ! Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis, cela me touche, vraiment :) Je suis contente que cela te plaise, et te remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :) A très vite !

MERCI VRAIMENT A TOUS POUR VOS MISES EN FOLLOW, EN FAVORIS ET POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES !

**Chapitre 16 : Il y a de l'aconit dans l'air !**

Et puis...

Et puis Braeden était sortie de nulle part, coupant court à la discussion tout juste commencée entre Stiles et Kant. Mais le coup de feu avait résonné violemment aux oreilles du plus jeune, lorsque la _pantherwolf_ était apparue à ses côtés, tirant. Kate avait été surprise, et visiblement la Louve du Désert tout autant puisque le sable s'était mit à tourbillonné, frappant les troncs d'arbres, comme pour montrer sa colère. Elle avait finit par se matérialiser devant eux, alors que Braeden ordonnait à Stiles de se mettre, avec Derek, à l'abri.

Le plus âgé, encore au sol, fut forcé de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Il se redressa brutalement, attrapant Stiles au passage, celui-ci essayant de se camoufler face aux restes de sable qui fouettaient l'air.

\- Viens !

Ils se mirent à courir, ne jetant pas de regards derrière eux, alors que Braeden les couvrait, seule. Détail qui traversa l'esprit de l'hyperactif.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Braeden, cria-t-il essayant de couvrir les bruits de tirs, et le capharnaüm que produisait le sable, se mouvant à nouveau et tentant de les ralentir.

On aurait dit qu'une tempête d'orages faisait rage.

Derek voulut lui répondre, mais il fut trop occupé à les arrêter brutalement tous les deux alors que le sable cessait brutalement de s'agiter pour ne former qu'une masse leur barrant la route : la Louve du Désert.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer, et brutalement il n'eut plus de souffle, une prise se faisant sur son cou. Paniqué, il leva ses mains, touchant sa peau, il comprit qu'une lignée de sable l'étouffait. Derek, en entendant les battements de cœur effrénés ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre : il se jeta sur la Louve qui se dématérialisa dans le même instant. Derek grogna, et Stiles tomba au sol, libéré. Il inspira bruyamment, se racla la gorge.

Mais de nouveau, la Louve revint à la charge, et Stiles se sentit submerger de sable, juste avant que Derek ne leur couvre le visage de son manteau.

Momentanément protégé, leur nez se touchant, Stiles ouvrit ses yeux, et lança, effrayé :

\- On ne va pas y arriver... !

Derek, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, encercla leurs jambes un instant, alors qu'il sentait le sable lui fouetter le dos avec violence.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses confiance et que tu cours le plus vite vers la route...

\- Non, cria Stiles en accrochant la nuque de Derek avec terreur. Non, non, reprit-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça... Elle va te tuer, elle va... Oh mon Dieu...

Il ferma fortement ses yeux, retenant le sanglot d'angoisse qui manquait de le faire s'effondrer lamentablement. Il inspira calmement, chassant le flot incessant de ses pensées terrorisées.

\- Stiles...

\- D'accord. D'accord, Derek, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux, les plongeants dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Je... Je te fais confiance.

Et la seconde suivante, Stiles sortait courant à vive allure dans la forêt, sans regarder derrière lui. Il refusait de regarder derrière lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il devait croire en Derek, même si cela lui donnait une frousse immonde... Même s'il ne voulait pas penser un seul instant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait... Non, jamais. Stiles refusait.

Bien évidemment, sa course ne fut pas si simple.

Il tomba brutalement, lorsqu'on le plaqua au sol. Se débattant contre ce qui semblait être un loup-garou, un Bêta, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il entendit soudainement un coup de feu, et la bête, penchée sur lui, glapit et se recula vivement alors qu'un autre coup de feu résonnait. Stiles perçut parfaitement la balle qui se logea entre les yeux de l'animal qui tomba au sol. Redressant la tête, découvrit qui était son sauveur :

\- Papa !

\- Stiles, allez debout ! Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Ce n'est pas de l'aconit, cet _enfoiré_ ne va pas longtemps rester au sol !

Le plus jeune, passé la surprise, se leva.

\- Il y en a d'autres ?! S'affola-t-il soudainement.

\- Oui, ils sont au moins cinq. On a été pris en chasse, j'ai perdu Lydia et Parrish qui ont fuit vers la route...

Immédiatement, le sang de Stiles se glaça. Braeden et Derek étaient seuls, et il venait de découvrir que leurs adversaires étaient bien plus nombreux que prévus...

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Derek et... Et Braeden.. Il faut aller les aider... !

\- Kate et la Louve, c'est ça ? Devina son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Bien, il faut vite aller à ma voiture, récupérer l'aconit, je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin...

Ils se mirent à courir sans plus de cérémonie, le Shérif se repérant parfaitement dans l'ombre de la forêt.

\- Depuis quand as-tu de l'aconit ? S'étonna soudainement Stiles, sans ralentir la cadence.

\- C'est Chris qui m'en a donné...

\- Tu as vu Chris ?

\- Avant de venir ici, il venait d'arriver, je lui ai dis d'aller voir Scott... Tiens, nous y voilà !

Le Shérif arriva à sa voiture de patrouille, qui semblait être bien plus loin sur le chemin que celle de Stiles. Celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à distinguer le bleu de sa Jeep.

\- Que... ?

\- Quoi ?! S'inquiéta immédiatement Stiles en approchant à hauteur de son père, penché dans le coffre.

Celui-ci se redressa, pantelant.

\- Quelqu'un a pris les munitions...

Comme si le destin se moquait fiévreusement d'eux, ou comme s'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un scénario ignoble, ils entendirent alors un coup de feu, suivit d'autres.

\- Derek, murmura Stiles en sentant son cœur s'emballer brusquement sous l'inquiétude.

Sans attendre son père, il détalla sur le chemin, courant à vive allure. Il n'entendit pas son père l'appeler, et celui-ci décida de prendre sa voiture pour remonter le chemin. Le temps qu'il monte et démarre, Stiles n'était déjà plus qu'un point minuscule dans son rétroviseur, courant sur le chemin de terre blanche, au milieu des arbres verts luisants.

\- Non, non... souffla Stiles en s'engouffrant dans la forêt, juste après être passé à côté de sa Jeep.

Ses pieds foulaient le sol avec une agilité qui ne lui correspondaient pas, mais cela ne sembla pas lui traverser l'esprit. Il continua sa course, découvrant sur son passage le cadavre d'un autre loup-garou qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Un autre coup de feu bien plus proche le fit sursauter, et il s'emmêla les pieds, tomba. Il se releva sans prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blesser, ignorant la douleur de son dos. Courant encore, il finit par se retrouver face au chaos...

Face à lui, plusieurs loups se confrontaient, Scott et le reste de la meute étant arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il pouvait apercevoir au loin, Chris et Kate qui se confrontaient, se criant des mots que Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre. Soudainement, il remarqua le regard bleu électrique, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille il y vit l'inquiétude et... Et cet éclair de peur qui froissa sa concentration, et Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on le plaquait brutalement au sol. Il repoussa la fourrure marron qui le recouvrait, en frappant les côtes flottantes dans un flux d'adrénaline. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire ! L'animal glapit mais ne fit que se décaler. Visiblement, la situation venait de s'empirer car un brouhaha monstre s'élevait autour d'eux, mais Stiles resta concentré face à son adversaire.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce loup, mais il avait sentit le poil rêche sous ses doigts et soupçonnait fortement l'animal de venir du Mexique. Tous avait dû accompagner Kate dans sa quête... Alors que celui-ci allait de nouveau se jeter sur lui, Braeden se jeta sur le dos de l'animal qui essaya de la mordre :

\- Stiles cours, vite !

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle fut éjectée au loin, incapable de résister face à la violence de l'animal. Stiles se retourna à temps pour voir son père se faire défendre par Derek, mais il ne put pas s'y attarder car déjà, le loup marron le prenait en chasse. L'hyperactif entendit parfaitement le coup de feu qui résonna, faisant tressauter son cœur.

Soudainement, Stiles dû s'immobiliser, découvrant une pente qui dévalait juste en face de lui, s'arrêtant par un trou béant : ils étaient au bord d'un falaise...

Il se retourna, découvrant le loup marron qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui en grognant. Paniqué, Stiles jeta des regards autour de lui, en commençant à lentement se déplacer sur le côté, évitant ainsi de faire face à cette dangereuse pente. Le loup gratta le sol, montrant ses crocs, baissant les oreilles...

\- Je dirais bien qu'on peut discuter mais... Mais je ne te sens pas d'humeur à t'asseoir autour d'un verre..., balbutia l'hyperactif, tremblant.

\- Stiles ! Cria une voix masculine au loin, et l'interpellé pu apercevoir Derek et Braeden qui courraient vers lui.

Seulement, en faisant cela, ils révélèrent leur présence, et le loup marron décida de se jeter sur Stiles. Incapable de l'éviter, Derek voulut s'interposer mais un coup de feu retentit et Stiles vit parfaitement la balle traverser son épaule...

\- L'aconit..., murmura Stiles en voyant que le tireur n'était autre que.. Kate.

Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité d'aller voir l'ancien-alpha que le loup marron atterrit sur lui, les entraînant tous les deux dans la pente. Stiles paniqua, essayant de pousser l'animal qui s'était mit à glapir en réalisant que l'issue n'était autre que le vide. Étant plus lourd, il glissa plus vite et se retrouva vite engloutit, alors que Stiles fut attrapé par une main violacée qui n'augurait rien de bon...

\- Tu commences tout juste à m'être utile, ne croit pas que je vais te laisser partir si facilement, sourit Kate en le tirant vers le haut, avant de le jeter – littéralement, en travers des arbres.

Il tomba douloureusement au sol dans un sursaut. Relevant les yeux, il vit Braeden laisser Derek, encore au sol, pour prendre sa défense. Stiles glissa alors vers son ami, s'inquiétant.

\- Derek... Derek, est-ce que tu sais où est l'arme ?! Il nous faut vite une balle..., murmura le plus jeune croisant le regard inquiet du plus vieux.

Ce dernier grogna, et la seconde suivant, Stiles se retournait vivement en entendant un cri : Kate et Braeden venaient de s'élancer dans la pente.

\- Non, non ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant brutalement.

Il vit les deux femmes se battre, mais très vite Kate utilisa la vitesse de sa chute pour se mettre debout, et en un instant, elle bondit vers le bord d'une autre falaise, à quelques mètres... Mais Braeden était humaine, elle ne pouvait pas la suivre...

\- Braeden ! Cria de nouveau Stiles, impuissant.

Sachant qu'il serait inutile de s'élancer dans la pente, il serait trop lent, l'hyperactif se retrouva impuissant, mais une main ferme sur son épaule le recula :

\- Va chercher cette foutue balle, je m'en occupe ! Lui lança Derek, au teint blafard, sans un regard.

Le loup-garou sauta atterrissant aux côtés de la jeune femme alors qu'une nouvelle fois, Stiles décidait de lui obéir, courant, à la recherche de cette fameuse balle.

Pourtant, Derek ne s'attendait pas à être aussi faible, et ses mains peinèrent à ralentir son corps et celui de la jeune femme. Il tenta de la tirer vers lui, mais leur poids les entraînaient inexorablement vers le vide. Finalement, juste avant qu'ils ne soient emportés, Derek glissa sur le ventre, saisissant un rocher, il agrippa les mains de son amie, ne pouvant pas stopper son corps qui se retrouva dans le vide.

Braeden tenta inutilement de coincer ses pieds sur la paroi, pour ne pas entraîner Derek, mais elle glissait encore et encore...

\- Derek...

\- Non, non..., grogna celui-ci alors qu'il sentait son propre cœur battre la chamade, prenant écho sur le sol d'où il était étendu.

\- Derek...

\- Tais-toi, accroche-toi, supplia-t-il alors que leurs mains étroitement liées devenaient de plus en plus moites et donc la prise était de moins en moins facile.

Si son épaule n'était pas blessée de cette balle remplie d'aconit, il aurait pu la sauver en un instant. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit suspendue au bord du falaise...

\- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ! S'énerva-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

Le loup-garou était de plus en plus pâle sous le faible éclairage du soleil couchant.

\- Derek, regarde en bas un instant... Il fait noir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est hors de ques...

\- Ça peut fonctionner, Derek ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se stabiliser pour utiliser sa deuxième main qui pour le moment l'empêchait de tomber en avant.

Le loup-garou jura entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle meurt... Il pouvait tenir jusqu'à ce que Stiles ou Scott arrive... Il pouvait... Sa prise sur la main de Braeden se serra plus fort instinctivement. Seigneur, elle glissait...

\- Derek, fais-moi confiance...

\- Tu ne maîtrises pas ta transformation, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse, jurant face à la douleur de son épaule. Je ne peux pas..., enchaîna-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Braeden sourit faiblement.

\- Ça va aller, Derek. Je vais te lâcher le main, et toi, tu vas t'occuper de survivre, continua-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'épaule de son ami, meurtrie.

\- Non...

De nouveau, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu sais. Tu as fais ce qui te semblait juste. Arrête de culpabiliser tous les quatre matins ! Je reviendrais vous voir... Ne passe pas trop de temps à me chercher... Avec Stiles.

Le nom lui fit redresser la tête, mais Braeden lâcha sa main à cet instant. Il l'agrippa avec frénésie un dernier moment.

\- Non, Braeden !

Mais la moiteur de leurs mains lui fit perdre sa prise, et il ne pu que la regarder tomber, jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux. Même en scrutant le fond de sa vue de loup, il ne distinguait rien... Il écouta, mais seul le silence lui répondit, comme s'il se moquait. Impossible de savoir si elle allait bien... Le hurlement qu'il lâcha trouva son écho dans la pierre.

* * *

\- Derek ! Derek... ! Hurla une voix qu'il aurait reconnut entre toutes.

Il leva les yeux vers la lune en soupirant. Couché sur le sol, une pierre s'enfonçant désagréablement en bas de son dos, le loup-garou tentait de rester éveillé alors que sa blessure empirait.

\- Stiles, souffla-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

A la seconde suivante, l'adolescent – qui devenait de plus en plus un jeune homme, glissait sur l'herbe à ses côtés, une corde se penchant au-dessus de lui, inquiet.

\- J'ai.. J'ai la balle, c'est elle, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai bien regardé...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te fais confiance. Aide-moi à me lever.

Stiles obéit mais à peine étaient-ils debouts que le loup-garou s'évanouit...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Deathfic...?!)_


	18. Rayon moqueur !

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir à tous ! Eh voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour vous ! J'ai mis beaucoup d'application - et de temps, mais je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour cela, parce que j'ai tellement de projets à tenir en ce moment, que c'est un peu le rush. Mais je ne me plaindrais pas, parce que je suis en vacances, et que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me laisser un petit message, ou tout simplement à me lire, alors MERCI ! Rien n'est plus motivant ! Alors, bonne lecture à tous, et à très vite, je l'espère !

**Réponses : **

**\- Unanyme **Héhé ! Désolée pour ce suspens sadique ! Mais... ça valait le coup, non?! Sinon oui, je voulais rendre Braeden loyale, parce que je la trouve souvent tourner en critique, et je pense qu'il faut savoir aussi saisir le bon dans chacun des personnages qui a été crée, même si cela n'est pas toujours pour plaire... Je pense que c'est bien aussi de voir que si certains couples ne nous plaisent pas, il faut voir que les personnages peuvent aussi se révéler... Utiles, dira-t-on ! Aha, eh je ne pense pas que toutes tes questions trouvent leur réponse ici... Mais on ne sait jamais ! Ta minute de racontage de ta vie m'a tellement fait rire, j'imaginais bien la voix d'un mec glauque, disant "Et là... La lampe commença à perdre fiévreusement en intensité... Tin tin tin tin." ! xD Bref. Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements ! :D ! Tu as été la première à me laisser un mot, bravo, héhé. (je sais pas, j'avais envie de te le dire, je me suis dit que peut-être ça te fairait plaisir xD) ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**\- Drew **Aha, merci ! :D La voilà la suite, en espérant que cela te plaise !

**\- .7 **La question est : vais-je être maudite?! Mouhahahahah ! Bonne lecture tout de même ... !

**\- Sanga36** Aaaah ! Mais est-ce que Braeden va mourir?! Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! (Parce que finalement, même moi je ne suis pas capable de le dire... Huhu.) ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et heureuse que tu aimes le suspens parce que... Euh... Il va y en avoir souvent à mon avis ! A bientôt !

**\- isa **Aha, eh bien... Ce chapitre risque d'être décisif pour savoir si tu vas rester ou non... ! Vais-je te retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre? Cette fois-ci, le suspens est pour moi ;) ! Bonne lecture !

**\- yumi-elfeuw** J'avoue avoir bien aimé l'idée d'une Braeden héroique ! Je trouve que cela correspond bien à son profil, une loyauté à toute épreuve :) ! Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 17 : Rayon moqueur !**

_« Dépêche-toi ! »_

_..._

_« Donne-moi ça ! »_

_..._

_« Il est gelé, Scott ! »_

_... _

_« Non, non, non ! »_

_... _

_« Stiles, calme-toi... »_

_... _

_« Vous êtes sûr que ça va fonctionner ?! »_

_..._

Les bribes de voix résonnaient dans sa tête. Comme un murmure lointain qui pendant quelques secondes se faisait plus compréhensible... Il n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait... Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à bouger... En fait, aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissaient cependant, il eut conscience d'un poids sur son corps, sûrement une couverture. Sous lui, il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait, il devait être dans un lit...

Alors, _il_ avait...

_Ils_ avaient réussi à le soigner, il était en sécurité... Mais Braeden...

Sans s'en rendre particulièrement compte, il fronça ses sourcils.

\- Derek ? Derek, tu m'entends ?! Lança doucement une voix à ses côtés.

Et ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en inspirant profondément.

\- Derek ?! S'écria Stiles, assit près de lui en se redressant brutalement.

Il lui lâcha précipitamment la main, gêné mais Derek ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses pupilles eurent du mal à s'adapter à l'éclairage de son environnement, et il était littéralement perdu... Seule la présence de Stiles sembla l'apaiser. Le loup-garou pu bouger un minimum et il en profita pour porter sa main à son épaule, brusquement.

\- Tu n'as plus rien, tu es comme neuf ! C'est Deaton qui m'a expliqué comment faire par téléphone...

Derek reporta son attention sur l'adolescent. Comme il tentait de se redresser, Stiles lui porta secours et le cala sous plusieurs coussins, avant de lui tendre une petite bouteille d'eau... Qu'il vida totalement.

\- Alors... Alors c'est toi qui... qui... Qui a enlevé la balle ? Souffla-t-il finalement en constatant qu'on avait changé ses vêtements.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, et Derek nota qu'un plis se formait entre ses sourcils. Il se demanda si c'était par inquiétude...

\- Scott m'a aidé à t'emmener chez son patron, parce que tu ne semblais pas aller mieux, enfin si on pouvait considérer qu'il y ai une chance pour que tu ailles mieux... Et que je ne me sois pas trompé de balle.. Mais visiblement, si tu es là, c'est...

\- Merci, le coupa Derek faisant cesser son flux de paroles qui dénotait de son soulagement.

Stiles prit une expression ahurie avant de reprendre contenance. Eh beh ça alors, pour une première ! Derek Hale qui le remercie sans grogner !

\- Je vais finir par en avoir assez de sauver tes fesses poilues tout le temps ! S'esclaffa-t-il avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans que le loup-garou n'ait pu lui grogner dessus.

Pourtant lorsque Derek se reposa sagement contre ses oreillers alors que Stiles était sortit, criant qu'il était réveillé, un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres...

Et Morphée l'emporta encore...

* * *

_En marchant, il constata le bruit d'une fuite d'eau juste derrière lui. Probablement la cuisine, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il était bien trop fatigué pour s'en occuper pour le moment, peut-être pourrait-il faire cela dans une petite heure. _

_ Traversant son loft, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en lâchant un profond soupir. Cependant, son ouïe affûtée lui signala un léger couinement non loin de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, Derek se leva, ignorant sa fatigue, et renifla. Avant de soupirer de nouveau._

_Un rat, manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de se pencher en avant pour soulever le canapé à la seule force de ses bras._

_Immédiatement, le petit animal réfugié dessous, couina et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce... Mais, Derek s'était déjà figé de stupeur en reposant le meuble... Ce rat n'était pas « normal »... Non : ses yeux étaient d'un rouge effrayant, et son poil, sale, laissait tomber sur le sol des particules de sables que Derek voyait et entendait rebondir sur le sol... Ce ne pouvait pas être le louve du Désert, pourtant sans savoir pourquoi, une angoisse monta à la gorge de l'ancien-alpha qui grogna, se mettant immédiatement en position défensive. _

_ Il lui sembla alors que le rat gris se moquait de lui. Mais avant que Derek ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, un deuxième rat, blanc, apparut à son tour. En revanche, le loup-garou pouvait sentir qu'il était blessé._

_ Cette fois-ci son odeur frappa Derek de plein fouet : Stiles. Pourquoi sentait-il comme lui... ? Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, encore, regardant autour de lui. Puis, alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour les attraper, un gémissement bien plus humain, le stoppa brusquement. _

_ La sueur froide qui le traversa fut immonde, et fit battre son palpitant à une allure incroyable : devant lui, le rat blanc avait laissé place au véritable Stiles, étendu sur le sol, couvert de sang, et le rat gris était simplement... _

_ En train de lui manger le visage._

* * *

\- Derek ?

La voix de l'émissaire le tira du sommeil très léger dans lequel il s'était plongé après s'être réveillé en sueur de son cauchemar... Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il rêvait de la mort de Stiles... Cela commençait à être épuisant.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Deaton alors que l'ancien-alpha essayait de se redresser pas trop rapidement.

\- Je vais mieux...

\- Tu sembles avoir des soucis de sommeil, toi aussi.

Derek tiqua au « moi aussi » :

\- Stiles vous a parlé de ses cauchemars ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'en parle pour le savoir. C'est un peu le commun de votre meute. Mais je crois que les _vôtres_ sont plus préoccupants.

Le loup-garou s'assit dans le lit de fortune, remarquant que la nuit était tombée... Tout le monde devait être partit à cette heure là...

\- Il m'a dit avoir été un peu traumatisé lors de ma dernière venue dans votre cabinet..., souffla-t-il le regard vague, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel à travers le vasistas pas très loin au-dessus de son lit.

Deaton hocha la tête, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé, près du lit.

\- C'est normal, mais je pensais que ce serait passé plus rapidement... Il est plutôt assez fort d'esprit pour ce genre de situation...

Derek eut un léger sourire qui ne manqua pas au vétérinaire.

\- Ses cauchemars sont plutôt violents, il en a fait un lorsque je devais le surveiller, avant-hier...

\- Avant-hier ? Le coupa Deaton en plissant des yeux.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, perdu.

\- Tu as dormi pendant trois jours, Derek, reprit l'émissaire en essayant d'adopter une voix calme pour ne pas faire paniquer son interlocuteur.

Visiblement, cela n'empêcha pas Derek d'écarquiller les yeux et de chercher activement son téléphone...

\- Ne bouge pas, Stiles doit l'avoir sur lui.

\- Stiles est là ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement, ne s'inquiétant plus d'avoir mis si longtemps à se remettre.

Voilà pourquoi il avait faim ! Heureusement que sa condition de loup prenait le dessus lorsqu'il fallait se soigner en profondeur... Mais l'aconit était tellement dangereux pour son espèce...

Deaton se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire suspect en guise de réponse, et s'éclipsa. L'ancien-alpha fronça les sourcils. Parfois, il se demandait si le plus vieux ne lisait pas dans ses pensées... Ne le voyant pas revenir, il marmonna dans sa barbe – et contre son estomac qui ne voulait plus se taire, et se leva, constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se passait dans les pièces d'à côté... Les murs devaient avoir subit le sort de l'émissaire sans aucun doute.

Derek venait de se mettre debout qu'on tapota doucement sur la porte – tiens, ça il pouvait l'entendre..., et que la porte s'ouvrit sur... Eh bien, sur Stiles, évidemment. Et sur une assiette de pommes de terre rissolées accompagnée d'un steak...

L'hyperactif eut un sourire et lui tendit l'assiette. Derek la prit soigneusement, et s'assit au bord du lit, alors que Stiles entamait, comme à son habitude, la conversation :

\- Alors, tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien..., répondit-il et Derek essaya de trouver quelque chose d'autre à lui dire. Et toi ? Ton dos ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa blessure.

\- Oh, _ça _! Oui, tout va bien, lundi je vais sûrement aller voir Mélissa pour qu'elle m'enlève mes points de suture. D'ailleurs, elle va probablement encore me remonter les bretelles parce que je n'ai pas passer assez de crème... Mais on va dire que c'était un peu mouvementé ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancien-alpha qui venait de terminer sa viande, sous le regard de l'hyperactif, qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil, grogna. C'était peu dire !

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant... pendant ces trois derniers jours ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... Je crois que la confrontation les a affaiblis... Deux des loups de Kate, s'ils sont de sa meute – ou je ne sais quoi encore, ont été tués. Mais les autres se sont enfuis avec elle, tout comme la louve du Désert... Elle a bien amochée Chris également, mais il va bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet ! Tu sais – oui, bien sûr que tu sais, Kate est sa sœur, chose que la louve du Désert doit certainement savoir ! Mais on dirait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'attaquer... Peut-être que les deux femmes ne s'entendent pas si bien que cela finalement... Alors nous devrions trouver un moyen de les monter les unes contre les autres, je pense que c'est faisable. Bon, bien sûr, il faut trouver comment, et ça, c'est pas gagné, mais...

Stiles s'interrompit soudainement lorsque Derek se pencha brutalement vers lui, mais c'était uniquement pour poser l'assiette – vide, sur la table de nuit.

\- Mais ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'essuyant le coin de sa lèvre avec son pouce, mouvement que l'hyperactif suivit assidûment des yeux.

\- Euh... Je... Non, rien.

Il secoua la tête, espérant que Derek n'en tienne pas compte, pourtant celui-ci le regard étrangement, en fronçant ses sourcils. Stiles s'empressa d'enchaîner sur une autre conversation :

\- Les recherches pour retrouver Braeden n'ont rien donné pour le moment, souffla-t-il et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir lancé le sujet lorsqu'il vit le regard de Derek se voiler. Je suis désolé... Vous... Vous êtes plutôt proches, alors j'ai... J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir que nous ne sommes pas restés sans rien faire...

En face de lui, Derek lui offrit un léger sourire, avant de détourner le regard et de se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Merci... Je suppose. Je pense qu'il ne faut plus se concentrer sur cela pour le moment... La meute à besoin de repos...

\- Ne plus sur concentrer sur les recherches ?! Répéta Stiles, éberlué.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et se contenta de se laisser tomber en arrière, en travers du lit, son regard se plongeant dans l'obscurité du ciel qui se dessinait derrière la fenêtre. Oui, il allait obéir à Braeden. Elle voulait qu'il se concentre sur la menace actuelle... Et après, il s'occuperait de la chercher... Si elle n'était pas réapparut...

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il frotta son visage de sa main qui reposait alors sur son ventre. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à ses côtés, et son odorat lui signala que c'était Stiles.

\- Tu es moins grognon ces derniers temps, remarqua ce dernier à voix haute.

Derek eut un sourire, se douta que le plus jeune avait encore oublié « le filtre entre sa langue et son cerveau »... Ce qui fut confirmé par le léger « désolé » qu'il entendit.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu ais besoin que je te rappelle combien tu m'exaspères "ces derniers temps"...

\- Eh !

\- Tu vois ? Il est plus sage que je fasse semblant, non ? Continua de se moquer Derek en portant son attention sur Stiles.

Celui-ci fit une grimace de désapprobation, et visiblement vexé, se leva brutalement pour sortir, mais le loup-garou le retint, se redressant en position assise et attrapant le poignet frêle qui lui passait devant. Surprit, Stiles eut un léger sursaut, quand il se retrouva les jambes coincées contre le matelas par les genoux de Derek. Manquant de tomber en avant, le loup-garou posa sa main libre sur sa hanche, et ce simple geste transforma l'atmosphère de la pièce...

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Cette simple phrase venant de l'ancien-alpha fut murmurée, mais elle n'échappa pas à Stiles dont le cœur avait commencé à s'emballer. Que se passait-il ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il venait de perdre le contrôle total de la situation... Sa gorge se bloqua quand il se rendit compte de leur proximité, et bizarrement toute l'hyperactivité dont il avait fait preuve avant de rentrer dans cette pièce, pulsait dans son sang, l'appelant à s'avancer et à... Merde, à quoi ?!

\- De quoi rêves-tu ? Chuchota Stiles sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

De nouveau, cette phrase avait filtré la barrière de ses lèvres, et avait brisé le silence qui avait mené avec lui une certaine chaleur. Oui, Derek sentait que le bout de ses doigts, posé contre le jogging de son vis-à-vis, laissait deviné la couture de son sous-vêtement, et il ne comprenait pas comment cette information avait franchit la limite de son esprit. Ses yeux avaient également saisit l'élargissement de la pupille de Stiles à l'instant même où il l'avait coincé contre le rebord du matelas, près de lui, la tête baissée vers lui. Tenant toujours son poignet, il le tira doucement vers lui, obligeant Stiles à s'avancer encore, rendant son équilibre précaire, obligeant Derek à raffermir la prise qu'il avait sur la hanche du plus jeune. Il pouvait sentir l'os rouler délicatement sous son pouce, et son cerveau se mit à faire des associations bizarres, et son loup gratta brutalement la surface de sa carapace.

Voilà, son loup était de nouveau réveillé, mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait délibérément appelé. Stiles dû appuyer sa main libre sur l'épaule de Derek, alors qu'il était parfaitement conscience que son sang entamait une course folle, rendant son souffle plus rapide. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les plongea de nouveau dans le regard face à lui, il pu distinguer les légères nuances de bleu électrique qui semblaient parfois venir déranger le bleu-gris habituel...

Le tirant encore, Stiles frissonna lorsqu'un souffle chaud se reprocha de son oreille, non pas qu'il se soit attendu à autre chose, mais le suspens le mettait dans un état pas possible.

Alors, Derek lui chuchota d'une voix bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé :

\- Je rêve que _tu m'attrapes_.

Et comme un timing parfait, le téléphone de Stiles se mit à vibrer dans le poche de son survêtement. L'intéressé sursauta bafouilla des excuses alors qu'il voulait se reculer. Mais à la place, Derek le maintint immobile, et se saisit lui-même du portable, sans lâcher du regard le plus jeune.

Comment l'ambiance ne fût-elle pas transformée lorsqu'il découvrit que Malia était celle qui appelait...

Et que la photo qui se dessinait en contact, n'était autre qu'elle, embrassant la joue d'un Stiles rayonnant de joie...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Que ceux qui y ont cru lèvent la main !)_


	19. A croquer !

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous n'avez pas loupé ce début de saison ! D'ailleurs, si certains souhaitent partager leur ressenti... N'hésitez pas, je partagerai également ! (Pas ici, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir de ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu, héhé.) Sinon, voici un nouveau chapitre - tout chaud, et je vous souhaite tous une bonne lecture, en vous remerciant !

Des bisooooous.

**Réponses :**

**\- Drew **Aha, je suis contente s'y tu y as cru ! C'était le but, héhé. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Encore merci ;)

**\- Sanga36 **Alors, je n'aurais qu'une question : vas-tu de nouveau te faire surprendre par ce chapitre?! Je croise les doigts, en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture !

**\- isa **Aaaah, je suis contente que tu sois encore là ! Et le voici ton prochain chapitre, et oui... J'aime quand ça devient étrange entre Derek et Stiles, un peu de bizarrerie pour plus de suspens, non?! Merci !

**\- Unanyme** Alors, je te rassure (ou pas, d'ailleurs..), mais tes commentaires me font toujours rire, donc : oui, tu arrives à être "marrante", ne t'inquiètes pas xD ! Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour te répondre, à chaque fois j'ai peur d'oublier de répondre à quelque chose xD ! Il faut que je fasse parfois des chapitres plus calmes, et j'avoue que ce sont ceux qui me font le plus peur, parce que je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils soient inutiles, alors j'y place souvent l'émotion, je fais évoluer les relations de manières plus douces (enfin c'est aléatoire, parfois j'fais ça en mode bourrin, ouech, et bim prends ça... Uhm uhm, je m'égare.). J'adoooore (attends, j'espère que je l'ai pas déjà dit... O_O), donc je disais : J'adoooore le personnage de Deaton, je le trouve... Tout en subtilitey ! Et je te dirais que pour le cauchemar de Derek, j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai étudié le domaine des rêves, pour faire quelque chose de... De pas trop mal ;) Evidemment que j'ai lu jusqu'au bout, je lis toujours tes reviews jusqu'au bout ! Qui serais-je pour ne pas le faire?! Je dois te remercier, parce que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à te lire également, et cela me donne beaucoup de motivation à voir que tu t'impliques autant, alors merci, merci beaucoup :) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira et te donnera matière à réagir, aha ! (Si tu savais... mouahahahahah !)

**\- yumi-elfeuw **Huhu... Il m'arrive souvent d'interrompre à des moments inopportuns... Mais... Je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est plus fort que moi xD ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! Bonne lecture :)

**\- drayy **Merci merci merci ! Et bonne lecture à toi ! :)

\- **michael . affortit . 7 **Aha, * se cache derrière un bouclier* ! Désolée ! :D

**\- Whimsical Little Fox **Hey ! Bonjour à toi, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de nouveau lecteur ! Et merci de m'avoir laissé tes impressions ! Le coup du téléphone est... Un classique que j'aime beaucoup exploiter quand même xD ! J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour écrire ce chapitre, navrée pour l'attente ! Et encore merci :) Bonne lecture !

**\- Aqua-Ignis** Je te pardonne amplement de ne pas avoir posté de review sur les autres chapitres ! Savoir que tu as été emballé par l'histoire à ce point me fait vraiment plaisir :) ! Je préfère développer lentement la relation, je trouve que cela est plus crédible et... Amusant ! Héhé ! Alors, oui, je suis affreusement démasquée... Je suis une personne cruelle... Et tu n'as encore rien vu, mouahahahahah ! Bonne lecture (mouahahahahah...) !

**\- Paper Spirit **Désolée pour le cliffhanger... Et pour les probables prochains à venir xD ! Merci en tout cas, je suis touchée que mon histoire te plaise, et te remercie pour avoir laissé tes impressions ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci !

**Chapitre 18 : A croquer ! **

Derek n'avait jamais eu autant de haine rien qu'en voyant le prénom de sa cousine, et pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de réagir de cette manière... Et encore moins que cette sensation le colle pendant plusieurs heures.

Il avait réussit à rentrer chez lui après avoir ENFIN récupéré son téléphone, même si Stiles n'avait pas eu l'air d'approuver – qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire après tout?! Malia devait l'attendre quelque part, non ?! Derek soupira, serrant ses mâchoires avant de se laisser tomber sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine, essayant de se raisonner. C'était stupide de réagir ainsi. Surtout qu'il avait bien que Stiles était réellement inquiet, il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ainsi, Derek avait réussi à rentrer chez lui, promettant à l'hyperactif qu'il serait calme mais là... Sa cousine avait débarqué. Et là, Derek n'avait jamais aussi bien – ou mal selon le point de vue, pris la fuite.

L'ancien-alpha redressa sa tête, observant son salon qui s'étendait par la porte de la cuisine restée ouverte, l'autre donnant sur l'escalier étant fermée. Que se passait-il ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir poser des mots sur la situation, comprendre pourquoi son loup tournait littéralement en cage, grattant dans l'étau que formait le corps humain, désireux de sortir... Mais Derek ne pouvait pas. Non, la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé son loup sortir, en dehors d'un conflit physique avec un ennemi, son loup avait été incontrôlable. Et déjà lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, cela déviait très rapidement dans des situations étranges comme l'autre fois dans la chambre de Stiles.

Mais en même temps, il avait horriblement besoin de lâcher la bride... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire... Il se sentait épuiser et il savait que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il dormait mal... Serrant le poing, il ferma nerveusement ses paupières lorsqu'il sentit son cœur s'affoler, et un frisson parcourir son échine. Seigneur, il savait bien ce que son loup voulait, mais c'était hors de question ! En colère, il se leva brutalement, envoyant voler son assiette vite (oui, il avait encore eu faim!), et le grognement qui sortit de sa gorge n'était déjà plus humain.

L'instant d'après, son contrôle le lâchait totalement : il s'avança, mais tomba au sol dans un bruit mat essayant de se relever sur ses mains, il remarqua qu'elles subissaient déjà sa transformation... Las et épuisé de lutter, il cessa de combattre sa nature, et un hurlement lupin franchit sa gueule : il était enfin un loup noir aux yeux bleus électriques courant le plus vite possible vers les falaises. Et après, il ne se souvint plus de rien.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, après que Malia l'ai raccompagné chez lui, parce que le Shérif ne voulait pas qu'il conduise, Stiles dormit mal – voire peu. Se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit, il soupira avant de bailler. Il avait même essayer de prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre, mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Dans son esprit, la scène qui s'était déroulée chez Deaton tournait inlassablement dans sa tête. Que se serrait-il passer si son portable n'avait pas sonné ? Il avait le sentiment d'être en plein cœur d'un vieux feuilleton mielleux ou les protagonistes étaient inlassablement interrompu par un élément extérieur... Pourtant, ce n'était pas sans dire que lui et Derek n'avaient pas manqué d'occasion pour éclairer leur situation... Mais quelque chose de plus intense finissait toujours pas arriver... Jusqu'où cela continuerait ?

Surtout : qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est-ce que Derek voulait ? Qu'est-ce que Stiles voulait ?

\- Merde ! S'énerva Stiles en se levant brusquement.

Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, indécis. Il avança vers la porte, recula de nouveau. Se dirigea vers son ordinateur, puis finalement vers sa penderie, quoique de nouveau vers son lit. Et grognant, il attrapa des vêtements, les enfila sans plus de cérémonie, et attrapa les clés de la Jeep avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Il était tout juste deux heures du matin, et son père venait de partir pour le commissariat, ainsi Stiles n'eut pas à se justifier. Encore une fois, il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il faisait mais lorsqu'il monta dans sa voiture, il s'immobilisa. Que voulait-il faire exactement ?

\- Je suis pathétique, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe... - non barbe.

Il sortit de sa voiture en soupirant. Non, il ne ferait pas cela, il allait attendre. Attendre quoi... ? Et comme une réponse du destin, il reçut un message... De Scott :

_Tu as des nouvelles de Derek ? Je crois que je l'ai entendu... Hurler à la lune, ça m'a réveillé ! _

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent : hurler à la lune ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais punaise, je lui avais dit de rester calme ce soir, et le voilà en train de crapahuter n'importe où alors que nous avons des sales bêtes à nos trousses, sérieusement !

De colère, il lança son portable sur le siège passager en grimpant de nouveau dans sa Jeep. Il démarra, répondant brièvement à Scott :

_C'est bon, j'vais aller jeter un œil chez lui, et je te tiens au courant ! Ce ne doit pas être grand chose._

Stiles était quasiment certain que Scott allait s'être rendormit avant de voir son message, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se rendit donc chez Derek, surveillant les alentours au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait là-bas. Pourtant, rien ne lui parut étrange... Même la lune, qui n'était pas pleine, attendait sagement que la nuit se termine. L'hyperactif soupira en arrivant devant chez Derek, remarquant de la lumière, une fois les escaliers montés.

Il toqua, mais personne ne lui répondit. Gêné, il essaya tout de même de voir si c'était ouvert, et effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même...

Mais Stiles fronça de nouveau les sourcils – il allait finir par avoir une crampe à ce rythme-là, en constatant que la pièce principale était vide de toutes personnes. Il avança alors vers la cuisine où il y avait aussi de la lumière.

\- Derek ? Appela-t-il doucement, inquiet.

Seul le silence lui répondit, moqueur. Pourtant, il découvrit vite les débris de vaisselle au sol. Quelqu'un s'était battu ? Non, c'étaient les seules choses qui n'étaient visiblement pas à leur place. Peut-être Derek avait-il été maladroit ? Or, brusquement, l'esprit de Stiles s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit les quelques poils noirs qui s'étalaient dans cette même zone.

\- Son loup, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles pu admettre qu'il était réellement inquiet.

\- Derek ? Appela-t-il plus fort.

Précipitamment, il fouilla toutes les pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la fenêtre de la salle de bain était grande ouverte. Derek était-il sortit par ici ? Depuis si haut ?

Regardant le paysage qui s'étendait à l'extérieur, Stiles remarqua que la Lune était pile en face. Devait-il suivre ce chemin ?

Inspirant profondément, il prit le chemin de la sortie, attrapant une couverture qui traînait dans une chambre au passage, au cas où il arriverait à le faire redevenir humain... Ou à la retrouver tout simplement.

Fermant la porte, il leva les yeux vers le ciel cherchant son guide. Il devrait faire attention à marcher dans le même direction, car une fois enfoncé dans la forêt, les arbres, bien que ce soit l'hiver, certains feuillages persistants risqueraient de cacher la Lune. S'armant d'une lampe torche qui traînait dans sa voiture, il s'engouffra dans les bois, ignorant le froid qui mordait sa peau malgré son manteau. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, mais il lui semblait pourtant que Derek n'aurait pas apprécié que Stiles alerte toute la meute afin de le retrouver... Cela aurait révélé au grand jour ses problèmes récents, chose à laquelle il n'avait pas parut prêt...

* * *

Stiles commença à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée lorsque au bout d'une heure, il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé (personne n'avait essayé de le bouffer c'était déjà ça.) mais ses orteils lui rappelaient douloureusement la saison. La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, il cria :

\- Derek ! Allez, montres-toi ! Derek !

Malheureusement, seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit, alors il reprit sa route... Mais celle-ci fut pourtant de courte durée. En effet, avançant doucement, il déboucha soudainement sur un endroit beaucoup plus éclairé, et pour cause : devant lui se dressait fièrement le croissant imparfait de la Lune. Fasciné par cette grandiose beauté qui s'étalait face à lui, Stiles éteignit sa lampe, ne souffrant plus de l'obscurité. L'endroit était parfait pour admirer ce satellite, et 'hyperactif ne douta plus un instant que le plus vieux des deux s'étaient rendues ici !

Et effectivement, à peine cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit qu'il remarqua une masse au loin sur la droite, cachée par l'ombre des arbres. Il avança doucement, et très rapidement, il distingua le corps de Derek, dos à lui. Retirant son sac à dos, il attrapa la couverture qu'il avait emmené, et approcha lentement, ne sachant pas s'il devait être précautionneux ou s'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

\- Derek ? Chuchota-t-il.

Le loup-garou ne bougea pas, mais Stiles pouvait voir au mouvement de ses épaules qu'il respirait. D'ailleurs, il se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en train de dévaler du regard la parfaite chute de rein qui se présentait devant lui il se dépêcha donc de le couvrir. A genoux, il se pencha doucement vers le plus vieux, essayant d'apercevoir son visage, mais à peine avait-il avancé, qu'il se retrouva brutalement plaqué au sol, à plat ventre, une main ferme sur sa nuque. Un hoquet de peur franchit ses lèvres, et il ne tarda pas à essayer de se débattre, mais la prise était rude et le corps au-dessus de lui l'immobilisa.

\- Derek, c'est moi ! Stiles ! Arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant une nouvelle fois de bouger.

Un grognement monta dans la poitrine du loup-garou et Stiles le sentit vibrer le long de son propre corps, le faisant frémir. La prise sur sa nuque était particulièrement douloureuse, et il pouvait alors sentir les griffes entamer lentement sa peau, mais pas suffisamment pour le blesser gravement. Cela signifiait que Derek était encore quelques parts ici, coincé dans sa folie « lupine ».

\- Derek, souffla-t-il à nouveau alors que l'autre main encerclait un de ses poignets, le plaquant contre la terre sèche.

L'hyperactif devait avouer que pour le coup, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise... Encore une fois, il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation... Stiles songea que cela commençait à lui arriver un peu trop souvent en la présence de Derek.

Il sursauta en sentant le souffle du plus vieux se rapprocher de son oreille, mais s'immobilisa bien vite. Que faisait-il ? Il l'entendit inspirer profondément : est-ce qu'il était en train de le renifler ? Non, rectification : était-il bien étendu sur le ventre, incapable de bouger, alors qu'un Derek _nu_ était en train de le renifler ? Seigneur, il n'avait jamais vu pire portrait... Il tenta d'avaler sa salive, en vain. Merde, il n'allait certainement pas repenser à ses rêves bizarres maintenant, hein ! Hors de question ! Stiles s'immobilisa lorsque la prise sur son poignet se resserra, comme en réponse à ses pensées. Merde. Il était vraiment dans la _merde, _et jusqu'au cou – sans mauvaise blague !

\- Derek, s'il te plaît... Tu vas me fais mal, là ! Dit-il en essayant de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix.

Et comme il s'en doutait, le loup-garou mit moins de force dans ses prises, pour le plus grand soulagement du plus jeune. Mais si Derek le lâcha, ce fut uniquement pour le plaquer un peu plus sur le sol, le forçant à tourner la tête sur le côté pour ne pas se retrouver le nez dans la terre, alors que l'homme-loup plaçait ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches du plus jeune, qui essaya de supprimer ce détail de son esprit.

A nouveau, il l'entendit grogner, mais cela n'avait plus rien de menaçant, c'était tout à fait différent, Stiles s'en rendit parfaitement compte. C'était comme si le côté lupin de Derek – ou alors les deux ensemble, s'adressait à une partie du cerveau de Stiles qui ne resta pas du tout insensible... Et le loup-garou dû certainement s'en rendre compte, car il se pencha à nouveau vers Stiles, qui sentit avec précision toute la chaleur qui émanait de Derek, et émit ce même grognement juste contre son oreille, posant ses mains contre le sol de chaque côté de sa tête.

L'hyperactif sentit son cœur faire une embardée, et il ferma les yeux. Stop. Il fallait qu'il arrête, parce qu'il était un adolescent, bientôt adulte certes, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir passer outre cette situation sans un peu d'aide. Il voulut se relever, mais au-dessus de lui, Derek, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et Stiles se retrouva le dos collé contre lui. Paniqué, il voulut s'éloigner, mais la seconde précédant son mouvement, des crocs bien aiguisés attrapèrent la peau de son cou. Il se figea : ce n'était pas une morsure dangereuse, non, Derek l'empêchait juste de redescendre, le maintenant contre lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Derek était partout, et Stiles avait le sentiment de se consumer lentement, que son épiderme lui brûlait.

Soudainement, il sentit la jambe de Derek se déplacer, et Stiles se retrouva obligé de bouger la sienne. Comprenant que la force de ses bras ne le tiendrait pas assez longtemps dans cette position, il allait devoir... Devoir se mettre à quatre pattes... Sous Derek... Immédiatement, l'esprit de l'hyperactif fit un schéma rapide de la situation, et son souffle se bloqua. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était comme... C'était comme s'il envoyait un _putain_ de signal au loup de Derek, non ?! Mais ses mains tremblaient, et les crocs sur son cou ne le lâchaient pas... C'était comme si Derek – son loup, était littéralement en train de le piéger... Et Stiles ne pouvait que s'y soumettre.

La jambe bougea à nouveau, insistante, impatiente. Et comme pour le convaincre, il sentit Derek se rapprocher encore un peu plus, faisant monter un grognement dans sa cage thoracique...

Le regard ancré sur le sol, Stiles essaya de respirer calmement, mais... Mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter une seule seconde, et Seigneur, il avait chaud. Il aurait dû se douter que la situation allait tourner de cette manière !

Les bras tremblants, les muscles brûlants, Stiles se mordit la lèvre et accepta de remonter sa jambe droite, mais la suite s'emballa bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensa, car le loup-garou dû prendre cela pour le « top départ », car il eut un mouvement de hanche un peu brusque, qui fit complètement perdre la tête à Stiles, qui laissa un hoquet de surprise mêlé à gémissement franchir ses lèvres alors que Derek lâchait sa peau pour grogner. Mais l'hyperactif en profita pour se retourner vivement, même s'il était toujours en dessous du loup-garou et son regard tomba sur celui bleu électrique de son vis-à-vis.

\- Der.. Derek..., murmura-t-il essayant de garder le contact visuel avec le loup-garou à moitié transformé. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es là... ?

Un autre grognement franchit les lèvres du plus vieux, bien différent, et l'hyperactif nota un changement dans le regard du plus vieux, qui sembla revenir à la surface, mais la seconde suivante, Stiles se retrouva complètement seul : totalement transformé, Derek fonçait dans la forêt.

\- Non, Derek attends ! Cria Stiles en se levant brusquement.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ? Que le sol, sous la nuit glaciale, ai commencé à geler, et qu'il glisse sur l'herbe, tombant sur le sol dans un bruit mat...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !)_


	20. Pause

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir à tous ! MERCI DES MILLIONS DE FOIS A VOUS TOUS ! J'ai dépassé la centaine de reviews, et vous pouvez me croire... Cela me donne tellement de plaisir à écrire la suite, et j'ai presque envie de vous offrir, en guise de vingtième chapitre, un chapitre exceptionnel, qui sera BEAUCOUP plus long ! Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en sera, mais j'espère que mes vacances d'une semaine vont me permettre de trouver l'inspiration et de vous proposer cela. :)

Alors, je vous propose en attendant ce chapitre, que je tenais à poster avant mon départ, bonne lecture et encore MERCI !

**Réponses : **

**\- Drew** Oui, il est fort probable que nous soyons en train de perdre Derek u_u Il devient fou ct'animal, héhé. Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment ravie que ma fiction te plaise, et savoir que tu me laisses régulièrement un petit mot me fait vraiment plaisir :) Alors merci !

**\- isa **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer cette ambiance électrique... J'ai trouvé cela palpitant à écrire ! La voilà la suite tant attendue ! Je suis toujours ravie de lire une de tes reviews, alors... Merci :)

**\- Drayy **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également... Bonne lecture, et merci !

**\- Guest **Ta frustration a assez duré : voici la suite ! Navrée d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu as survécu à l'attente...! Je n'hésiterais pas si j'ai des soucis d'idées, merci beaucoup :) Je n'ai encore jamais essayé d'avoir un/une Bêta, mais je réfléchirais ! Pour le moment, je ne rencontre pas de difficultés, mais après l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui me donne un avis approfondi sur le chapitre avant sa publication pourrait être intéressant, alors je vais y réfléchir ! Merci, et bonne lecture !

**\- Unanyme **Hey YOU ! Encore et toujours le même plaisir à lire ta/tes review(s) ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes les chapitres calmes et ceux plus animés, parce que je pense que les deux sont essentiels, mais j'ai toujours peur que ceux calmes en deviennent ennuyeux... Alors ils sont un véritable challenge pour moi ! Tu m'as fait tellement rire avec ton "DA HELL" xD J'ai imaginé une voix ultra choquée, un peu en mode "wtf?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce site de m*rde?!" ! Et la suite de ta review m'a... Profondément touchée. Que tu m'avoues avoir l'impression de ressentir le loup que je m'efforce de décrire avec le plus de précision et de puissance possible, et que tu me confirmes que je ne suis pas en pleine échec... J'ai presque envie de réécrire des scènes avec le loup de Derek IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Alors, merci infiniment à toi, pour tes messages et pour ta fidélité... Si tu préfères que je te réponde par mail, n'hésite pas à me le laisser, il n'y a aucun soucis :) ! Bonne lecture, et à très vite !

**Chapitre 19 : Pause**

_Une semaine plus tard_

\- N'hésites pas à me prévenir si c'est douloureux, lui dit Mélissa en se glissant derrière lui.

Stiles hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Au départ, il ne sentit pas grand chose mise à part la désagréable sensation du fil ripant sur sa peau, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. En saluant l'infirmière, un peu plus tôt, elle lui avait fait une remarque sur son visage fatigué, mais comment ne pouvait-il pas en être autrement?

Certes, Kate et la Louve du Désert s'étaient faites particulièrement silencieuses, mais les événements de la semaine précédente étaient restés coincés sur la rétine de l'hyperactif, qui se surprenait à avoir des crises de paniques.

A vrai dire, il avait passé ces sept derniers jours majoritairement tout seul, puisqu'il n'avait eu que trois jours de cours – le mauvais temps ayant eu un impact sur le vieil établissement que représentait le lycée de Beacon Hills, et la plupart du temps, Scott avait passé son temps à courir à droite et à gauche, se préparant pour les examens à venir. Stiles aussi avait pu s'y plonger à loisir ! N'étant pas convié pour participer aux recherches de Braeden, puisqu'il était « l'humain fragile, faible » et patati et patata... Mais il savait très bien ce qu'il en était...

\- Et voilà ! Je vais te prescrire une pommade pour que la cicatrice s'estompe encore un peu, mais tu ne devrais pas vraiment avoir de vilaines marques, tu as de la chance, sourit Mélissa en retirant ses gants.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire et descendit de la chaise, remettant son sweater.

\- Est-ce que tu souhaites autre chose ?

\- Non, ça ira, répondit-il sachant qu'elle faisait implicitement référence à des somnifères ou des médicaments qui calmeraient ses nerfs...

L'infirmière hocha la tête, et étrangement l'atmosphère se transforma, laissant place à de la gêne... Que Stiles préféra fuir :

\- Je vais au distributeur.

\- Uhm ? D'accord, je te retrouve à l'accueil avec ta crème.

Et il prit littéralement la fuite.

L'air frais du couloir lui fit du bien, et il pria intérieurement pour que Scott ne soit pas dans les parages... Mais normalement, il devait être avec Kira pour le week-end. Malia, Lydia et... Et Derek devaient sûrement être en train de chercher Braeden... Quoique en fait, Stiles n'en avait aucune idée.

Il soupira, posant son front contre la vitre du distributeur, appuyant sur le bouton pour obtenir une bouteille d'eau.

Depuis cette nuit-là, la situation avait totalement dérapé... Un frisson glissa contre son échine : il se sentait fiévreux et fatigué... Il aurait voulu que Derek lui explique pourquoi il s'était réveillé chez lui, comme si rien n'était arrivé... Enfin, cette impression avait clairement disparu lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le loup-garou l'évitait littéralement ! Une semaine sans nouvelles ! Rien !

Agacé, il frappa la machine face à lui, qui peina à faire tomber la bouteille. Le choc lui arracha une grimace, mais son butin tomba dans la bac, et Stiles se pencha pour la ramasser. Ce simple mouvement lui fit tourner la tête... Courbé, il jura entre ses dents. Il était faible, à un tel point que c'était ridicule.

\- Tiens ! Bonjour, Stiles.

L'interpellé sursauta, se redressa.

\- Ah... Bonjour, Deaton. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- L'hôpital me fournit des bandages et de multiples produits pour soigner les animaux, je reviens faire le plein, en quelques sortes. Tu es venu faire enlever tes points de suture ?

Stiles hocha la tête, dévissant la bouteille.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine. _Ne laisses pas traîner les choses, Stiles, elles ne feront qu'empirer._

Le plus vieux continua son chemin, sans autre commentaire.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de parler comme un sage, hein, marmonna Stiles avant de prendre la direction de la sortie : au Diable la crème cicatrisante.

* * *

\- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes déjà passé ici, lâcha Malia en laissant sa main glisser sur un tronc d'arbre.

Devant elle, Derek ignora sa remarque et continua d'avancer. Sa cousine ralentit, fronçant les sourcils. Depuis lundi, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se retrouver pour chercher Braeden, ainsi que – par la même occasion, la possible cachette de Kate, mais cela n'avait mené à rien... Et elle voyait l'humeur de Derek se dégrader d'heures en heures...

\- Arrêtes. Derek, arrêtes-toi.

Face au ton sec, le loup-garou s'immobilisa et se tourna vers le coyote, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Cela fait une semaine que nous tournons ici, à chercher, alors que nous devrions tous être réuni à nous préparer. Tu sais bien ce qui se trame ! Si Kate ne s'est pas manifestée, c'est qu'elle prépare quelque chose de plus important que tout ce que nous avons combattu jusqu'alors ! Et Stiles...

\- Ne me parles pas de Stiles !

Malia s'avança brusquement, grognant :

\- Alors c'est ça ton souci ?! Je te signale que ce n'est pas le moment pour se disputer ! Je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elles sont aussi pitoyables que les tiennes ! Ma mère est dans les parages, prête à vous tuer, et toi tu m'interdis de parler de Stiles ?! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?!

Se transformant brutalement, elle le poussa, le faisant heurter un tronc d'arbre, alors que Derek tiquait au "Je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles"...

\- Débrouilles-toi tout seul si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ! Cracha-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour le laissant au sol.

La vue troublée, Derek ne chercha pas à suivre sa cousine. Non, quelque chose l'avait arrêté : sous ses yeux, sa main venait d'entamer la transformation sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement son loup, il fallait qu'il trouve ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce que la Louve du Désert lui avait fait... Si elle était la responsable.

* * *

\- Tiens, Scott, lança Kira en lui tendant une canette de soda.

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier, et il regarda de nouveau, discrètement, son portable.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ? L'interrogea-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

Mince, elle avait remarqué qu'il était inquiet. Il secoua la tête, avec une moue gênée sur le visage. Face à lui, Kira pinça des lèvres et se dirigea vers une chaise haute pour s'y asseoir.

\- Quelque chose se trame, Scott. Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre Lydia. Appelez la meute, faire une réunion...

\- Je sais...

\- Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-elle en laissant son regard errer sur le paysage qui se dessinait derrière la baie vitrée.

Scott acquiesça, laissant ses yeux suivre la même direction :

\- Je crois que Stiles me cache quelque chose... Cette semaine, il a été vraiment bizarre...

\- Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, j'ai pensé que l'attaque, l'accident avec Derek et aussi celui de Braeden l'avait perturbé...

\- Sauf qu'il n'est pas allé voir Derek depuis...

Le véritable alpha fronça les sourcils :

\- Depuis la semaine dernière, en pleine nuit...

La renarde le regarda, fronçant intensément les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Scott baissa les yeux, soudainement confus de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt :

\- Derek a hurlé. Son loup a hurlé à la lune, en pleine nuit. Et cela m'a réveillé. Alors, j'ai envoyé un message à Stiles pour savoir s'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Et... Et il m'a juste dit qu'il allait voir, et qu'il me tiendrait au courant...

\- Il t'as tenu au courant ?

Le jeune homme répondit par la négative. Le nouveau couple se regarda pendant un instant, sans prononcer un seul mot. Tous les deux venaient de comprendre que visiblement, cette nuit-là était responsable de leur situation critique.

Kira se leva brusquement :

\- Allons chercher tout le monde.

Scott hocha vigoureusement la tête, déposa sa canette sur la table : une réunion de meute s'imposait.

* * *

Stiles, sur son lit avec son ordinateur, avait terminé sa dissertation pour le lendemain depuis un petit moment, et s'activait à faire des recherches sur le Bestiaire dont il avait fait une copie sur une clé. Il avait déjà tout lu concernant la _pantherwolf_, et s'activait depuis quelques minutes à trouver des informations sur la Louve du Désert. Malheureusement, ce bouquin ne semblait pas vouloir lui apprendre plus de choses que ce qu'il savait déjà...

Il soupira. Ses propres expériences allaient bientôt devenir plus complètes que le Bestiaire... De nouveau, un soupir franchit ses lèvres. La situation actuelle était clairement comme rendue à un point de non retour... Et cela l'agaçait. Vraiment.

L'hyperactif se leva brutalement, renversa son ordinateur. Il courut vers la cuisine, s'en se soucier de claquer les portes, puisque son père était au poste, personne n'était là pour le réprimander. Il attrapa sa boîte de médicaments et en avala un prestement. Posant ses mains à plat sur la table de la cuisine, il essayait de calmer les pensées qui se bousculait dans son esprit, mais malgré cela ne le calma pas du tout, au contraire.

Criant de rage, il envoya son verre sur le sol, maudissant Derek. Mais à peine avait-il fait cela que son souffle se coupa. Non, pensa-t-il brutalement en tombant à genoux. Pas de crise de panique, pas maintenant. Il glissa une de ses mains à son cou, comme si le geste allait pouvoir le libérer de cette corde invisible qui l'empêchait de respirer. Stiles ferma ses yeux, tenta de se concentrer, mais visiblement cela ne fonctionna pas, au contraire : sa crise de panique lui rappelait en pleine face qu'il était faible, et cela l'énerva encore plus.

Incapable de respirer, il se laissa glisser, impuissant, vers l'inconscience.

_ Un grognement brutal lui déclencha un frisson, et Stiles se redressa. Il marchait dans les bois, calmement, mais l'atmosphère avait brusquement changé... Peu rassuré, il se tourna pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'il sentit une présence juste derrière lui :_

_\- Où crois-tu aller ? S'amusa-t-il en posant une main possessive dans le bas de son dos._

_Immédiatement, la gorge de Stiles s'assécha, et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, étrangement, Stiles fut bien conscient d'être en plein milieu d'un rêve. Le problème ? Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Il voulut s'avancer, mais la main glissa en travers de son torse, et des dents saisir son épaule._

_ Ce geste le fit trembler, par le souvenir qu'il ramena. _

_\- Derek, Derek, non..._

_ Son cœur n'arrêta pas sa course, et bien vite, une chaleur bien connue l'enveloppa, descendant vers ses reins, puis son bas ventre. Le loup-garou dû le sentir car il grogna de satisfaction, tirant l'hyperactif vers lui, qui se retrouva le dos collé contre son torse. _

_ Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du plus jeune, quand la main chaude se fit plus baladeuse, glissant sous son sweater, sur sa peau. Il se cambra lorsque l'autre main fit une caresse aérienne contre sa chute de rein. Il renversa sa tête contre l'épaule qui se tenait derrière lui, rouvrant ses paupières qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Dans le mouvement, il remarqua quelqu'un au loin, devant eux. Sursautant, il rabaissa son regard sur le silhouette : Derek. _

_ Violemment, il se débattit de la poigne qui le tenait, mais en se retournant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il remarqua que c'était également Derek._

_\- Que... ?_

_A peine eut-il murmurer ses mots, qu'une main attrapa ses cheveux, lui renversant brusquement la tête en arrière, alors qu'une autre main encerclait les siennes dans son dos. C'était le Derek qui les regardait, et il arborait maintenant un sourire mesquin, qui fit frisonner Stiles._

_\- Eh bien, Stiles ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je t'ai attrapé..._

_ Au même moment, une langue aventureuse se posa sur l'os de sa hanche l'autre Derek, dont les mains avaient emprisonnés l'arrière de ses cuisses, tirant vers lui, le mettant dans une position cambrée, peu confortable. Un léger couinement franchit ses lèvres. Le Derek dans son dos, frôla la courbe de sa mâchoire avec son nez, mais cela ne perturba pas assez Stiles pour qu'il se sente pas la main qui appuya sur son aine._

_ Il haleta malgré lui..._

Une douleur vive sur sa joue le fit sursauter, et il reprit difficilement contact avec la réalité.

\- C'est bon, t'es avec moi ?

Stiles, encore un peu perdu, réalisa qu'il était étendu sur le sol de la cuisine, et qu'accroupie devant lui, se tenait une Lydia énervée, mais surtout inquiète.

\- Comment... ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, Scott m'a envoyé te chercher. Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ici ? Continua-t-elle en tirant une chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir dessus.

Elle remarqua un débris de verre dans la main gauche de son ami, et lui proposa de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle montait dans la salle de bain, vers la trousse de secours que Stiles lui indiqua.

L'hyperactif reprit alors doucement pied avec la situation. Il essayant de ranger rapidement son rêve dans son esprit – avec les autres de la semaine, et se força à penser à des choses hideuses pour chasser rapidement son problème qui se passait vers le Sud. Juste à temps avant que Lydia n'apparaisse de nouveau.

Mais la jeune femme s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte, son attention toute fixée sur l'hyperactif.

\- Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, Stiles.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, merci, murmura-t-il lassé de cette remarque.

Il n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre avec sarcasme.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés... ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement, s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Mais même pas ! Explosa-t-il brutalement, les larmes accourant au bord de ses paupières comme si elles n'avaient attendues que cela depuis des jours.

Puis, Stiles sembla réaliser :

\- Quoi ?! Attends... De quoi parles-tu, Lydia ?

La Banshee eut un doux sourire, pourtant profondément inquiète pour son ami.

\- Tu es distant depuis quelques temps, mais jusqu'au week-end dernier, tu n'avais pas perdu ton sourire. Je savais que cet éloignement était dû à ton rapprochement avec Derek, je l'avais remarqué... Et lorsque tu es arrivé en cours lundi, j'ai tout de suite pressenti... Tu sais, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à voir !

Stiles détourna le regard, gêné d'avoir été aussi transparent.

\- Je n'avais pas... Je... Je ne comprends pas... Et avec tout ce qui c'est passé ses derniers temps, la peur constante d'être attaqué... Ou qu'un de nous soit blessé... Je... Je...

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas qu'après ce soutien, il refasse... Sa tête de mule ? S'amusa la jeune femme, essayant de rendre le sourire à son ami.

Et cela fonctionna, puisqu'il lui jeta un regard où elle pouvait déceler un sourire amusé.

\- Dis sous cet angle, j'ai réellement l'impression que je suis en train de tout dramatiser ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Je ne connais pas chaque détail, Stiles. Lorsque tu as passé du temps avec Derek, depuis cette histoire de cadavre à déterrer, je n'étais pas là. Si tu me donnais des détails, je pourrais peut-être t'éclairer ?

Lydia haussa un sourcil, essayant d'être convaincante sans laisser transparaître toute sa curiosité, même si Stiles avait très bien compris son manège. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec moquerie, lorsque le portable de la jeune femme sonna : un message.

\- Oh, mince, c'est vrai ! C'est Scott ! Donne-moi vite ta main, que je te soigne ! La réunion à lieu dans moins de dix minutes.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Stiles avec horreur alors que sa main blessée était brutalement tirée vers la table.

\- Réunion de meute, dans dix minutes, chez Derek.

Et Lydia arracha le morceau de verre.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Que va donner cette réunion? Carnage ou réconciliation?)_


	21. Visions et trahison

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU. **

_**Notes**_

Bonjour ! Et voilà ! Mon Dieu quelle galère pour vous postez ce chapitre ! C'était bien une galère, mon imagination n'avait pas bien l'air décidé ! Mais je suis là, comme promis, et avec un chapitre sympathicou, éhé.

Je vous remercie tous, pour vos remerciements, vos inquiétudes et vos reviews !

**Réponses :**

\- **isa **Voici enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'apportera quelques éclaircissements... Ou pas (mouahahahah !) ! Merci pour ta fidélité en tout cas, je suis très touchée :)

**\- Unanyme **Ah désolée, je mets tellement de temps à te répondre ! Tu devrais m'envoyer ton mail par MP, si tu veux que je puisse te répondre de manière plus détaillée et plus privée :) Cela ne me gêne pas du tout, au contraire ! J'adore lire tes idées sur la série, sur le Sterek, alors arrête de t'excuser quand tu développes des idées, parce que franchement, c'est un vrai plaisir ! Et bien évidemment, tu peux te permettre de radoter (je le fais tout le temps, surtout quand je m'excuse pour mon temps de retard, et crois-moi, j'ai l'impression de toujours vous remercier, et que cela n'est pas convainquant du tout, alors j'ai prévu de vous remerciez autrement, mais chut !) ! Ceux qui laissent des reviews ne se rendent pas toujours compte que ça peut littéralement motiver quelqu'un a publier et a écrire bien plus vite que prévu ! :) En tout cas, merci à toi, tes commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir, et quasiment toujours rire, aha ! Bonne lecture en tout cas, et à très vite :)

**\- Drew **Merci merci merci ! Un plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours là pour me laisser un petit mot, malgré le temps d'attente ! Alors, merci et bonne lecture !

**\- Akane** Ouah, merci à toi pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :) Et oui, un dur travail, mais à quel prix? C'est toujours touchant d'avoir des reviews, alors je ne regrettes rien ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 Visions et trahison**

Le trajet aux côtés de Stiles ne fut pas des plus sympathiques, Lydia dû l'admettre. L'hyperactif n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable, et la tension qui émanait du plus jeune n'était pas pour lui donner l'impression que tout allait bien. Bien évidemment, elle avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations, des détails, de lui faire dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui l'avait tenu éloigné et silencieux ces derniers jours, mais _Monsieur_ n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet. Un simple « Je suis fatigué », l'avait convaincue qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Cela avait définitivement un lien avait ce Derek grognon et à fleur de peau : elle se rappelait très bien la fois où elle avait assisté à son retour après une « patrouille » dans les bois, alors qu'elle venait chercher Kira. Le pauvre loup-garou crachait sa colère sur tous ceux qui osait l'irriter. Et Seigneur, qu'est-ce que Lydia avait pris plaisir à évoquer tous les sujets sensibles !

_\- Tu aurais du thé ? Lança Lydia en entrant dans la cuisine alors que Kira était partie aux toilettes._

_Elle l'entendit clairement soupirer alors qu'elle prenait place sur une des chaises hautes autour de l'îlot central : _

_\- Non._

_Captant immédiatement les mauvaises ondes de l'homme grincheux, elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet. _

_\- Je suis contente d'avoir pu récupérer ma voiture, elle a été rapidement réparer. Oh, et navrée que sa découverte n'ai finalement été qu'un piège..._

_Dos à elle, tourné vers l'évier où il buvait un verre de jus d'orange, elle le vit hausser les épaules. Pourtant, elle se doutait bien que cet incident ne le laissait pas insensible. Ils avaient perdus Braeden là-bas, sans certitude de la retrouver un jour... Lydia soupira, s'attirant un regard du plus vieux. Elle profita d'avoir accroché son regard pour lancer les hostilités :_

_\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dépenses ton énergie à chercher Braeden. Tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié que tu fasses cela éternellement. Surtout sachant que nous avions de dangereuses menaces qui courent toujours. Et quelque chose me dit que la disparition des deux promeneurs d'hier n'est pas anodine._

_En effet, elle avait entendu cela à la radio hier soir en rentrant de chez elle, et elle avait ressenti de la colère en sachant que la meute aurait pu empêcher cela... Aujourd'hui elle était plus apaisée, se doutant qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour faire des reproches. Et le silence de Derek lui fit sentir la culpabilité qu'elle venait de lui infliger._

_\- Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne fallait pas s'y attendre. Nous sommes au plus bas. Elles sont simplement en train de réussir parfaitement leur coup._

_\- Nous ne sommes pas au plus bas..._

_\- Ah bon ? Oh, eh bien dans ces cas-ci, dis-moi la dernière fois que Peter est entré pour nous annoncés qu'il avait quelque chose ? Et qu'en est-il de vos recherches ? Isaac et Chris sont-ils encore en train de chercher des réponses dans le Bestiaire ? A moins que le silence de Stiles ne soit une avancée ?!_

_Et comme elle se doutait, le verre de jus d'orange éclata dans la main du plus vieux, et le grognement qu'il lâcha finit d'achever le tableau. Il ne daigna même pas se tourner vers elle. _

_\- Fais-en ce que tu veux Derek. Mais je ne vais sûrement pas laisser ta _tête de mule _nous faire tous tuer._

Après cela, elle avait rejoint Kira qui venait de sortir, et elles étaient rentrées. Bien évidemment, Lydia savait que Kira avait perçu la tension, mais la jeune femme était bien trop discrète pour oser lui demander quoique ce soit. Et elle devait bien se douter de ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, vraiment.

\- Lydia..., souffla Stiles à ses côtés, et la jeune femme quitta ses pensées pour se tourner vers lui.

Elle ralentit ostensiblement en le voyant plus livide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Inquiète, elle s'arrêta doucement sur le côté de la route, se tournant vers son ami.

\- Stiles ? Répéta-t-elle en tendant la main pour la poser sur la sienne.

Mais bien vite, elle regretta son geste, et se figea : son esprit se retrouva étouffé sous de multiples flashs.

Sursautant, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et sortit brutalement de l'habitacle, sous la pluie.

Or, à l'extérieur, la violence de l'air frais lui frappa le lobe frontal et de nouveaux flashs frappèrent sa rétine.

Elle se retourna, s'appuya contre la voiture alors qu'elle entendait vaguement Stiles l'appeler. Il tendit la bras, lui touchant l'épaule, et elle le repoussa sauvagement quand son esprit fut de nouveau attaqué. Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas la toucher, Stiles s'immobilisa, impuissant, alors qu'il voyait le regard hagard de son amie.

Enfin, aussi rapidement que cela était arrivé, Lydia se calma. Encore secouée, elle inspira profondément et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Demande doucement Stiles qui n'osait pas s'avancer.

Son amie reprenait encore son souffle, tentant de calmer son cœur apeuré.

\- Je ne... Je ne sais pas.. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive aussi violemment et aussi intensément... Habituellement, ce que je vois est clair, mais là...

Voyant qu'ils étaient trempés, Stiles lui proposa de se remettre à l'abri dans la voiture. Elle opina de la tête, et ouvrit sa portière, évitant tout contact avec l'hyperactif...

Ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait perturbée... Et surtout elle ne comprenait pas...

* * *

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'écria Scott alors que Stiles sortait à toute allure de la voiture, trempé.

Son meilleur ami lui fit signe, accourant vers eux, le téléphone à la main.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à Lydia pendant le trajet, une sorte de crise de vision... Je vais chercher une couverture, il ne faut pas la toucher !

L'hyperactif couru vers l'intérieur du loft, sans prendre le temps d'en expliquer plus. Sur le pallier, Kira rejoignit Scott qui parlait à Lydia par la fenêtre de sa voiture, ne se souciant pas de la pluie, ne comprenant pas la situation.

A vrai dire, Stiles n'en savait pas vraiment plus, il essayait juste de réagir le mieux possible, et de ne pas se mettre encore à déprimer pour des raisons stupides.

Entrant brutalement, il vit Derek qui venait vers lui, suivit de Malia :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda ce dernier alors que Derek lui donnait la couverture qu'il venait chercher, l'ayant très certainement entendu le dire grâce à son ouïe développée.

Stiles le remercia d'un hochement de tête plutôt bref avant de faire demi-tour, les loup-garous Hale sur les talons :

\- Je ne comprends pas, elle m'a simplement touché la main, et elle a été prise de flashs... Elle n'a pas vraiment su m'expliquer...

Il arriva dehors, développa la couverture, et la glissa sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui sortait de la voiture, livide.

\- Elle a insisté pour continuer de conduire jusqu'ici, mais j'ai cru que nous n'allions pas y arriver, continua Stiles en refermant la portière alors que Lydia rentrait vite, accompagnée par Kira et Malia.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'elle avait vu ? L'interrogea Scott alors qu'ils avançaient plus calmement vers la maison, essayant de débriefer rapidement pour ne pas accabler Lydia de question.

Stiles secoua la tête, glissant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés :

\- Elle m'a dit ne pas avoir compris, que c'était flou et surtout agité, mais...

Il leva un court instant ses yeux vers Derek, avant de les rabaissés aussitôt, un sentiment étrange de gêne le traversant.

\- Mais tu penses qu'elle a mentit, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Scott qui n'avait pas saisit l'échange intriguant.

Stiles opina.

\- Elle était tétanisée, et... Et c'était comme si j'étais celui qui déclenchait ces flashs... Alors... Alors je me suis dis que j'étais peut-être concerné...

\- Ce serait une évolution de ses pouvoirs ? Se demanda Scott.

A nouveau Stiles se retrouva incapable de lui donner une quelconque réponse.

\- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas l'accablé avec cela, surtout si elle garde le silence si le sujet. Attendons demain, qu'elle se repose. Nous devions mettre au clair certains points pendant cette réunion, alors faisons-le, intervint Derek qui se dirigea vers la porte.

Derrière lui, les deux meilleurs amis le suivirent sans répondre. A nouveau la situation était en train de leur échapper.

En entrant, ils trouvèrent les jeunes femmes en train de discuter, Malia la main sur le genou de Lydia. Visiblement, sa crise était passée, et elle retrouvait des couleurs, une tasse de thé dans les mains, la couverture sur les épaules et un petit radiateur portatif installé tout près d'elle. Elle adressa un doux regard à Stiles, mais celui-ci ressentit alors une profonde fatigue, comme si l'inquiétude quittait enfin ses épaules.

\- Euh... Der... Derek, je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, essayant de ne pas adopter une voix rancunière – ce n'était plus le moment.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, ne cachant pas son étonnement.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs.

Stiles voulut l'en empêcher, mais la phrase mourut dans sa gorge, incapable de savoir comment retenir le plus âgé. Il vit Scott se diriger vers ce qui semblait être son sac de sport, et commencer à retirer son tee-shirt mouillé. L'hyperactif en déduisit que Scott avait été faire un tour dans la forêt avant de venir, d'où le sac de sport, et le vêtement de rechange qu'il avait déjà.

Retenant un soupir, il monta l'escalier pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Rapidement, il ferma la porte, et ouvrit le robinet avant de s'appuyer contre le rebord et de soupir. Il espérait que le bruit de l'eau rende les oreilles « lupines » moins à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements. Un frisson le traversa, et il décida de retirer sa veste, et passa vite ses mains sous l'eau.

Cependant, le changement de température lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait l'hiver...

Il fit glisser ses chaussures hors de ses pieds, et eut un nouveau frisson. _Merde_, il allait vraiment tomber malade.

\- Stiles... ? L'appela-t-on de derrière la porte.

C'était Derek...

\- … Oui.. ? Chuchota-t-il doucement en essayant de retenir un tremblement dû au froid.

Il ferma le robinet d'eau alors que le plus âgé ouvrait la porte. Stiles n'osa pas levé directement son regard vers le plus vieux, surtout que la porte ouverte ramena de l'air frais qui le fit trembler. Il entendit un placard s'ouvrir, et c'est ce qui lui fit reporter son attention sur Derek.

Des vêtements venaient d'être posée sur une chaise à côté de la porte, et l'ancien-alpha farfouillait, sortant des serviettes. Puis, il se tourna finalement vers Stiles.

\- Tiens, tu devrais te laver, avant d'attraper vraiment froid.

\- Je ne voudrais...

\- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de soucis, le coupa-t-il alors que la main tremblante de l'hyperactif saisissait les serviettes qu'il lui tendait.

Mais au lieu de sortir, Derek se dirigea vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tes phalanges saignent..., dit-il en attrapant son poignet mouillé.

\- Ah.. J'ai mis l'eau trop chaude...

Il vit Derek ouvrir le robinet, et fermer la porte du pied (un frisson venait de la trahir...), puis il glissa doucement la main de Stiles dessous. L'action lui lança des picotements très désagréables dans toute la main, et il grimaça.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention, souffla Derek, visiblement concentré à nettoyer les plaies sous l'eau tiède.

\- Désolé, je... Je n'y ai pas pensé..., répondit-il alors que le plus vieux faisait monter l'eau sur son avant-bras d'un geste aérien qui arracha un frisson au plus jeune.

Mais Derek ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et Stiles supposa que le froid en était en partie responsable.

\- Vas-y passe ton autre main, et mouille-toi le visage, pour ne pas avoir de contre coup.

Mal à l'aise, il obéit, et lorsqu'il fit glisser l'eau sur son visage, cela lui arracha un soupir. Derek lui tendit de quoi s'éponger. Essuyant ses bras, Stiles essaya de supprimer la sensation des mains de Derek sur son bras, mais cela sembla impossible...

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il attaqua...

\- Tu m'as évité toute la semaine.

… Refroidissant encore plus l'atmosphère.

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta, et il détourna le regard.

\- Désolé, fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne commence à se détourner.

\- Ah non ! S'exclama Stiles avant de jeter la serviette sur l'évier, et de se glisser précipitamment entre la porte et Derek qui le regarda étonné.

\- Devons-nous vraiment en parler maintenant ? Grogna-t-il.

Stiles le fusilla du regard.

\- T'avais une semaine pour te décider du bon moment, ton temps est écoulé. J'ai passé mon temps à me blâmer pour je ne sais quoi, alors n'attends pas de moi que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. Quelque chose est en train de t'arriver, et nous sommes juste en train d'agir comme deux enfants, au lieu d'essayer de trouver une solution !

\- Stiles...

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, continua-t-il en baissant un peu la voix ne voulant pas que toute la meute les entendent.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, et se détourna un instant, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. L'hyperactif en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir me chercher, marmonna l'ancien-alpha, un point sur la hanche.

\- Navré de m'inquiéter pour toi, répondit Stiles du tac-au-tac.

\- Ce serait bien nouveau.

Stiles encaissa le choc, serrant des dents.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Derek. Tu n'as même pas lieu d'être en colère, alors n'essaye pas de me provoquer. Je devrais être celui qui dit des propos blessants, pas celui qui les encaisse.

Les deux protagonistes furent tout autant étonnés de ces mots. L'hyperactif n'avait pas prévu d'avoir autant le sentiment de comprendre la réaction de Derek. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se tourner vers Stiles.

\- J'irais voir Deaton.

\- Je viendrais avec toi, trancha Stiles sans laisser place à la contestation.

Et visiblement, Derek ne fut pas tout à fait du même avis :

\- Non, je peux y aller seul.

\- Un avis extérieur pourra aider Deaton.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Stiles.

L'hyperactif se frotta les yeux, agacé. Ils faisaient un pas en avant, puis trois en arrière, c'était à en perdre son latin !

\- Mais enfin...

\- Stiles.

\- C'est complètement...

\- Stiles..., gronda Derek en avançant.

En réponse le plus jeune tendit l'index pour vociférer, mais le loup-garou s'empara de son poignet, arrêtant son geste. Immédiatement, une éclair bleuté traversa son regard. Surpris, Stiles eut un sursaut et se retrouva collé à la porte, la poignée appuyant douloureusement dans le bas de son dos.

Une lumière se fit alors dans son esprit, et il tendit l'autre main vers l'épaule du plus âgé pour confirmer sa pensée. Et en effet, dès que Derek empoigna son avant-bras, le coinçant contre le mur attenant, il vit ses yeux devenir bleus électriques.

\- Derek... Pourquoi.. Pourquoi cela t'arrive... Uniquement avec moi ? Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

A nouveau, Stiles se retrouva complètement perdu, et sa question prit Derek au dépourvu, qui se recula précipitamment.

\- Je... Tu.. Tu devrais te laver, Scott s'impatiente.

Puis, il tira sèchement Stiles pour le décaler de l'entrée, mais celui-ci refusa et le poussa brutalement, les forçant à se retrouver tous les deux dans le couloir obscur.

\- Arrête ! Je t'interdis de fuir encore une fois ! Lydia a des _visions étranges_ à cause de moi, alors ne me dit pas que je n'ai rien à faire là-dedans !

Derek fronça les sourcils, attrapa son bras et le poussa brutalement en arrière, les renfermant à nouveau dans la salle de bain :

\- Des _visions étranges _? Elle t'en a parlé ?!

Voyant le visage de Stiles perdre sa colère, il renchérit :

\- Tu as menti, tu sais qu'est-ce que ses visions concernaient !

Immédiatement Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise, et sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se laisserait avoir comme cela. Il essaya de se détacher de sa poigne, mais Derek le tira un peu plus près de lui, le mettant mal à l'aise :

\- Stiles... !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, s'emballa l'hyperactif en essayant de le repousser.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'ancien-alpha s'énerve, celui-ci s'immobilisa brusquement, avant d'adopter un sourire narquois :

\- Tu es stupide, tu sais que je peux quasiment deviner de quoi il s'agissait avec ton odeur...

Stiles le regarda avec incompréhension, et puis avec inquiétude lorsqu'il vit un éclair bleu électrique traverser son regard.

\- Il te suffit d'y penser, et ton odeur parlera pour toi.

Et ce fut la panique totale. Totale.

\- Quoi ? Non, arrête. Lâche-moi !

Parlant un peu trop fort au goût du loup-garou, il le plaqua brutalement contre le lavabo, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à l'hyperactif quand la céramique rencontra le bas de son dos. Le mouvement rapide le déstabilisa, et il attrapa le tee-shirt de Derek dans une tentative de trouver une certaine stabilité.

\- Derek... ! Hoqueta-t-il quand l'espace les séparant se réduisit considérablement.

L'hyperactif fut certain que le loup-garou n'eut pas besoin de renifler pour sentir la vague de chaleur ravager ses reins. Et en effet, Derek se redressa brutalement, surpris et leur regard se crochetèrent :

\- Sti...

Mais l'instant suivant, ses pupilles passaient au bleu et il s'écartait violemment.

\- Der... Je suis désolé.. Lydia a vu... Des choses un peu... Je ne sais pas comment... T'expliquer...

Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il finit par s'approcher, tel un prédateur, et il souffla, reprenant sa propre phrase :

\- Dis-moi... De quoi rêves-tu, Stiles... ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que son odeur le trahissait, et Derek ne contrôla plus rien.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Jusqu'au bout le suspens, hein?)_


	22. Trois fois rien

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Et oui, déjà ! J'ai visiblement un très bon timing cette fois-ci, je crois que je n'ai jamais fait aussi bien... Ou tout du moins, depuis un moment ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laisse un petit mot, à ceux qui m'ajoutent en follow ou en favoris ! Mille mercis ! Ceci est bien évidemment, pour vous !

**Réponses :**

**Unanyme **Aha, oui, désolée, je me sens obligée de rajouter un petit mot à la fin du chapitre :3 ! J'essayerais d'être moins sadique cette fois-ci... J'aime beaucoup voir que tu es toujours pleine d'interrogations, et comme tu t'en doutes, je ne vais pas y répondre... Je peux simplement te dire, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le chapitre qui vient, et c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il arrive si vite ! Merci merci de me suivre, et de prendre le temps de me laisser tes petits pavés tout mignons !

**isa **Parfois, la fin de semaine fait comprendre à quel point on aurait mieux fait de rester coucher, hein, aha ! Et oui, une petite scène dans la salle de bain, pour allumer votre imagination ;) ! J'ai essayé de faire vite, alors merci pour ta patience et pour tes petits mots ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 22 : Trois fois rien**

Stiles se retrouva brutalement coller contre le mur attenant, alors que Derek grognait brutalement. Un hoquet s'étouffa dans la gorge de l'hyperactif qui essaya de se débattre, sans vraiment comprendre la situation. La seconde suivante, il était retourné, face au mur, Derek dans son dos, et il sentit à la perfection les dents se poser sur le coté de sa nuque tendue, exactement comme la semaine dernière. Cela ne transperçait pas sa peau, mais c'était clairement pour lui intimer de se calmer. Alors, il se tue, et s'immobilisa..._ A contrario_ de son cœur dans sa poitrine qui s'emballa, résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles.

\- Der..., commença-t-il mais sa voix se brisa rapidement, lorsque le loup-garou se rapprocha ostensiblement et qu'il pu sentir toute la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Bien évidemment, on lui sauva encore la mise : il entendit un bruit sourd et le grognement violent d'un Derek qui était attaqué sur le flanc. C'était Scott. Il les avait entendu, comme il fallait s'en douter.

Une douleur vive s'élança dans le cou de Stiles qui porta vite sa main, et il comprit : Derek l'avait mordu.

Il fit la seule chose que son esprit lui ordonna : il s'évanouit.

* * *

_\- Je vais t'attraper, rit la voix juste derrière lui alors que Stiles courrait dans un couloir sinueux._

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit dans un endroit sombre qu'il se retrouve piégé, songea-t-il avec angoisse. Cependant, à nouveau, Stiles avait complètement conscience de rêver... Ou de cauchemarder, il ne savait pas vraiment encore, même s'il avait une bonne idée de ce qui l'attendait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'arrête de courir brutalement. Plus vite la suite se passerait, plus vite il pourrait se réveiller... Il essaya de se rappeler comment il s'était endormit, s'il était chez lui dans son lit, mais rien ne lui revint à l'esprit, il ne savait décidément pas où il était. _

_ Il revint sur la situation présente, prenant une inspiration tremblante, essayant de se donner du courage. Même si c'était que de l'imagination, son inconscient ne cessait pas de l'effrayer, et de lui retourner la tête. Doucement, il se tourna et une masse noire se jeta immédiatement sur lui. Il eut simplement le temps de voir le visage de Derek à moitié transformé avant que son dos ne soit traversé par une brusque douleur, et que son cou le lance brutalement : il venait juste de le mordre._

_ Stiles essaya de crier, mais sa gorge se retrouva engloutit par le sang, et un coup de bassin un peu brusque de Derek, le fit tousser. Le sang glissa contre son menton, alors que son cou le lançait encore plus. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le brûlait juste à cet endroit. _

_ Le loup-garou attrapa sa hanche d'une main et l'autre attrapa ses cheveux avec violence, le faisant gémir de douleur. Le mouvement déclenchait comme de la lave dans son cou, jusque dans sa nuque et son épaule, remontant vicieuse jusqu'à son oreille. _

_ La main sur sa peau glissa dans son dos, et le frisson que cela créa le mit mal à l'aise tant le mélange des deux sentiments le rendait dingue. _

_ Il pouvait sentir son sang glisser contre sa gorge et c'était tout bonnement ignoble – et cette main baladeuse qui n'en finissait pas... ! _

_ Derek lâcha enfin son cou et il sentit sa langue glisser contre la blessure, et descendre sur sa clavicule, alors qu'il s'abaissait devant lui, le tirant en même temps par son tee-shirt, penchant sa tête en avant. _

_ Stiles pu enfin voir Derek, mais ce qu'il vit l'effraya : la bouche et la moitié du visage, son regard était hagard et complètement animal, tout comme le grognement qu'il lâcha quand leur yeux se croisèrent. _

_ Puis, son attention descendit sur le pantalon de l'hyperactif, et celui-ci se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Mais ce qui suivit lui fit perdre toute compréhension de la situation. Le loup-garou rugit littéralement, et fut visiblement prit d'une colère noire : il tira brusquement sur le bouton, et le mouvement donna un bruit étrange. Stiles fronça les sourcils, puis poussa Derek qui étrangement n'opposa pas de résistance. Le plus jeune tira sur le tissu du jean, et ce même bruit étrange... Et soudainement il comprit : paniqué il tira sur ses vêtements alors que sa peau se mit à le gratter, et alors sur tout son corps, ses vêtements ne furent plus que sable. _

_ La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que cela ne le ravage et l'étouffe fut le visage d'un Derek enragé, impuissant. _

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas ! S'écria une nouvelle fois Scott, qui tournait en rond, alors que Stiles tenait une poche de glaçon contre son front et que Deaton s'occupait de lui désinfectait sa plaie.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés, il n'y a rien à comprendre ! S'agaça l'hyperactif en réponse.

Le véritable alpha se tourna vivement vers lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était dans cet état.

\- Il y a forcément autre chose.

\- Je te l'ai dit..., soupira Stiles...

\- … Derek a des soucis de contrôle, je sais. Mais cela ne justifie pas tout, Stiles ! Je suis un loup-garou, je le sais tout de même ! Deaton, que signifie ce type de morsure ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

L'hyperactif essaya de capter le regard de l'émissaire qui le força à ne pas bouger la tête.

\- C'est simplement un ordre de soumission, il n'y a rien de plus. Cela va dans le sens de l'argument de la dispute. C'est bon, Stiles. La plaie est nettoyée, tu ne risques plus rien.

Il hocha la tête, se leva pour enfiler son sweater. C'est à ce moment-là que Lydia entra dans la pièce. Elle allait bien mieux que quelques temps auparavant, son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs, mais son expression était assez fermé...

\- Puis-je parler à Stiles un instant ? Demanda-t-elle et sa voix claqua brusquement dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Je vais y aller alors, répondit Scott en se détournant. Qui te ramènera Stiles ?

\- Je m'en occuperais, enchaîna Deaton en se dirigeant vers le fond du magasin. Je vais nourrir les animaux.

Les deux autres hommes s'en allèrent alors séparément sans discuter.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, vous avez tous les deux suffisamment été secoué pour aujourd'hui, lança Deaton avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Stiles soupira, en s'asseyant de nouveau, alors que Lydia s'appuyait contre la table d'auscultation, croisant ses bras.

\- Parfois je me demande si je dois pleurer ou rire, lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

L'hyperactif détourna la tête, rouge de gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Dans ce que j'ai vu, il te mordait le cou, Stiles. Il faisait acte de domination sur toi. Stiles, ce n'est pas anodin.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du jeune homme :

\- Je sais, Lydia. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais tu sais comment c'est difficile de communiquer avec lui...

\- Non, c'est vous deux qui n'arrivez pas à communiquer. C'est dangereux. Pas seulement le fait que le loup de Derek veuille de faire soumettre, mais le fait que Derek n'ai aucun contrôle sur cela. Tu as vu comment la situation a dégénéré ?! C'était pire que la dernière fois visiblement... !

\- Ce que tu as vu dans ta vision n'avait... N'avait aucun rapport avec cette fois-ci... !

La Banshee s'approcha soudainement :

\- Dis-moi qu'elle était la différence, alors ?!

Stiles se leva à son tour, faisant face à son amie :

\- Cette fois-ci, je savais ce qui m'attendait. _J'ai_ initié le premier « pas », mima-t-il avec ses mains alors que l'agacement tirait ses traits.

\- C'est...

\- Elle a raison, Stiles, coupa une voix grave venant de la porte d'entrée.

Immédiatement, l'hyperactif se détourna, couvrant ses yeux alors qu'il grinçait des dents, maudissant Ciel et Terre. Lydia fut brièvement mal à l'aise, puis posant une main sur le bras de son ami, elle le salua et prit la direction de la sortie, avec un hochement de tête pour Derek. Ce n'est que quand elle arriva avec sa voiture qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vision à son contact...

* * *

\- Stiles..., souffla Derek en s'avançant, mal à l'aise, alors que le plus jeune lui tournait toujours le dos.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas tout de suite :

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Quand je me suis réveillé dans la voiture de Scott, il m'a dit que tu étais partis.

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, je m'inquiétais...

_\- Ce serait bien nouveau._

La voix de Stiles claqua, reprenant mot pour mot ce que le plus vieux lui avait dit dans la salle de bain. Il y eut un bref silence, et l'hyperactif sentit que l'ancien-alpha s'avançait vers lui, mais Stiles n'osa pas pour autant ouvrir les yeux il baissa simplement la tête, gardant ses paupières closes. C'était comme refuser d'accepter la réalité. La réalité qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de Derek, mais que jamais, jamais cela n'avait été aussi dangereux, aussi bizarre, aussi ambigu. Jamais il n'avait senti que le plus âgé comptait autant pour lui, jamais. Mais il savait... Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour le plus vieux, même s'il essayait tout le temps de les étouffer, il ne pouvait juste pas. C'était... C'était tellement inattendus, qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Soudainement, il rouvrit les yeux : il avait « ressenti » le loup-garou se mettre en face de lui, mais pourtant celui-ci le regardait avec une mine inquiète, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Derek, lui dit-il une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas cette inquiétude :

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il faisant un nouveau pas vers lui, sortant les mains de ses poches, pour en poser une sur son bras.

Mais le contact était beaucoup trop précaire, il sentit la chaleur d'un loup agité se réveiller en lui, et immédiatement il se détacha.

\- C'est trop tard, Derek. Tu ne comprends pas, balbutia Stiles en essayant de reculer, mais il était contre la table d'auscultation. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est partout, c'est... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais... Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais là... Là c'est différent. Elle a forcément fait quelque chose pendant la première course poursuite. Derek... Arrête, recul.

Le plus vieux était littéralement perdu. Des sentiments pour _lui _? Qu'est-ce que Stiles était en train de dire ? Est-ce qu'il parlait encore sans réfléchir ? Le train de ses pensées fut interrompu quand Stiles le poussa doucement. Un picotement violent dévala son échine, et il pu largement sentir ses pupilles changer de couleur. De lui-même il se recula brutalement, et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans une poubelle, forçant Stiles à lui attraper le bras pour le stabiliser, même si pour un loup-garou ce n'était pas très utile.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle à Deaton, Derek, souffla Stiles avec force. J'en peux plus. Tu comprends ? Je vais devenir dingue.

Mais c'était déjà un simple murmure dans l'esprit de Derek qui perdait le contrôle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, que c'était trop tôt pour que son loup soit calmé, et qu'il puisse gérer la situation.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, répondit Derek et sa voix grave et granuleuse figea Stiles sur place. J'en ai marre, je suis épuisé de lutter, alors que je sais très bien ce qu'il attend. Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'il a remarqué et que je ne saisis pas parce que j'ai l'esprit trop accaparé, mais _je m'en fous. _Je n'en peux plus, c'est insupportable. Je ne peux jamais lâcher la bride. Alors oui, oui, Stiles, elle a fait quelque chose, mais je m'en _moque _!

La seconde suivante, il poussait brusquement Stiles qui heurta la table, et celui-ci vit la main à peine transformer saisir son biceps, et il savait que Derek allait le retourner et lui réclamer cette soumission-ultra-bizarre-et-très-bestiale comme il l'avait surnommé, mais c'était hors de question.

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'amuses à faire le mâle dominant, Derek ! S'énerva-t-il en le poussant, et il se rendit compte que cette phrase était juste tellement bizarre...

Derek grogna brusquement en revenant vers lui, et Stiles eut une réaction qu'il qualifiera par la suite de légitime défense : il tira vers Derek vers lui, violemment, et l'embrassa. Juste un _smack_, quelque chose de bref, mais cela électrisa les deux partenaires, autant le loup-garou que l'humain. Stiles eut brutalement chaud, se demandant si c'était vraiment lui qui venait d'avoir cette idée, et s'il n'avait pas tout simplement péter un câble...

Ce dernier lâcha un souffle tremblant en se reculant légèrement alors que face à lui, les yeux bleus électriques de Derek s'étaient écarquillés de surprise.

C'était n'importe quoi, c'était juste n'importe quoi, pensa Stiles les mains encore tremblantes autour du cou de son vis-à-vis.

Et ça n'avait même pas duré une seconde. C'était ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une nouvelle dimension, dans n'importe quoi...

Puis, il y eut un bruit sourd, qui claqua aux oreilles de Stiles. Dans son esprit, la scène avait duré des heures, et pourtant... Tout cela s'était enchaîné tellement vite...

Maintenant que Derek était étendu sur le sol, une fléchette tranquillisante dans le cou, Deaton à la porte le regardant avec incompréhension, Stiles sentait que son cœur était juste en miettes.

\- Je crois que tu as quelques détails à me raconter, Stiles, lâcha-t-il avec un regard contrarié.

L'interpellé était tellement perdu qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'être gêné ou même étonné. De toutes manières, la Terre entière semblait l'avoir dans le viseur pour lui détruire chaque instant, alors bon... Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que son premier échange intime avec Derek ait eu lieu dans des circonstances aussi étranges, avec une rapide affolante et un plaisir moindre.

\- Trois fois rien, murmura finalement Stiles en se penchant pour passer la main dans les cheveux désordonnés de Derek auxquels il s'était accroché fiévreusement quelques instants plus tôt, comme pour se donner un peu de courage. Trois fois rien...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_*se cache*_


	23. Morsure

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Et je vous envoie tous un bonjour depuis l'Angleterre où je suis pour un petit moment ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des survivants suite à cette longue attente, dont je m'excuse. Malheureusement, un départ à l'étranger cela prend beaucoup plus de temps de préparation que l'on ne pourrait penser... J'espère en tout cas que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une très bonne année. J'avais parlé d'une surprise, elle est toujours en cours, soyez patient ;)

Je vous remercie pour vos petits mots, vos attentions, cela me touche vraiment et me motive pour vous écrire la suite. Malheureusement, ce sont des propos assez simples et ils ne reflèteront jamais ma reconnaissance. Alors simplement, bonne lecture !

**Réponses :**

**\- unanyme : **Après tout ce temps, je te salue à nouveau. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, comme toujours j'ai trouvé ton commentaire très amusant et je te remercie de prendre le temps de le développer, aha ! Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, je suis très touchée que l'histoire te plaise à ce point et j'espère vite te retrouver dans ma boîte mail, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes réactions. A très vite, et bonne lecture !

**\- Guest** : Effectivement, tu as dû t'amuser à lire les 22 chapitres d'un coup et surtout... D'attendre le suivant ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras encore là, et vraiment merci pour tes mots, cela m'a beaucoup touché. A bientôt !

**\- isa : **Tu me suis depuis le début, et tu prends toujours le temps de me laisser un petit mot, alors vraiment merci. J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas perdue suite à cette attente, en tout cas, merci de me partager tes impressions, et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 23 : Morsure**

Cela s'était révélé assez étrange de parler ouvertement à Deaton, alors que Derek était étendu sur la table d'auscultation, complètement inconscient. Stiles, une couverture sur les épaules, l'émissaire le trouvant « bien trop pâle pour qu'il ne soit pas en état de choc ». A vrai dire, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état il était. Il se sentait épuisé, et répondre aux questions de Deaton ne l'aidait pas.

\- Donc, tout s'est accéléré après la scène de la presque pleine lune, où il a perdu le contrôle dans la forêt ? Demanda justement ce dernier.

Stiles détourna la tête, haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je dirais plutôt que c'est à ce moment-là que Derek a commencé à avoir peur de lui-même, murmura-t-il ses yeux se tournant vers le corps inconscient allongé à quelques pas de lui.

\- Peur de lui-même ? Tu veux dire de son côté lupin ?

L'hyperactif hocha la tête.

\- Il ne voulait pas venir vous en parler...

\- Perdre le contrôle de ses instincts est difficile à accepter, répondit Deaton en s'emparant d'une seringue et d'un élastique.

\- Que faites-vous ? S'étonna Stiles, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

L'émissaire serra l'élastique et planta l'aiguille dans le bras du loup-garou.

\- Aussi étrange que cela semble, je vais essayer d'analyser son sang.

\- Mais...

Le jeune homme fut brutalement coupé par un grognement : Derek venait d'ouvrir ses paupières, laissant apercevoir ses pupilles bleutées. Immédiatement, Deaton fit un pas en arrière, mais le loup-garou s'était redressé, et avait saisi son bras avec vigueur.

\- Derek ! S'écria brutalement Stiles en bondissant de sa chaise, mais le mouvement trop rapide lui fit voir des étoiles, et tanguer.

Ce geste interpella les deux hommes, et le loup-garou se calma immédiatement. Il sembla réaliser où il était, et ce qu'il faisait car il lâcha vivement Deaton.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Balbutia-t-il gêné.

Épuisé, Stiles se rassit doucement, une main sur son visage.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'étonna l'émissaire en fronçant les sourcils, rangeant la petite fiole de sang, discrètement et rapidement

Derek balbutia de nouveau, sous le regard inquiet de Stiles, et brusquement il se redressa, le visage cramoisi, les yeux droits sur l'hyperactif, qui se sentit prit au piège.

\- Si... Si, je me souviens... Mais...

Deaton t'a planté un tranquillisant, coupa Stiles comprenant à quel moment Derek était perdu.

_\- Oh._

\- J'ai dû lui expliquer, enchaîna-t-il essayant de ne pas paraître inquiet.

\- Et je pense que tu aurais dû venir me voir dès le début. Tu pouvais me faire confiance, tout du moins Talia le pensait, coupa brusquement Deaton d'une voix posée qui lui était tant caractéristique mais Stiles pouvait très bien deviner que l'homme était blessé.

Les épaules du loup-garou s'affaissèrent, et Stiles ressentit de la peine pour lui. Il réalisa que Derek et lui n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête, qu'ils s'étaient un peu plus enfoncés chaque jour dans une spirale infernale… Mais les nombreux événements les avaient empêchés de se focaliser sur la situation.

\- Avez-vous une solution ? demanda Derek en descendant de la table d'auscultation, se dirigeant vers un évier.

Stiles l'observa se passer de l'eau sur le visage d'un air détaché. Il se sentait épuisé. C'était comme si tout lui était tombé dessus brutalement.

\- Je ne suis pas certain. A vrai dire, j'aurais besoin de ton point de vue Derek. Même si Stiles m'a donné plusieurs détails, il semblerait que ce soit plus efficace si c'était toi qui m'expliquais, ce qui _t'arrives_.

Le loup-garou s'appuyant sur le rebord de l'évier. _«… j'ai des sentiments pour toi… »_, entendit-il furtivement dans son esprit, comme un étrange souvenir qui venait gratter la surface de son épiderme. Il se sentit soudainement gêné et n'osa pas se tourner… Stiles avait-il vraiment été sérieux ?!

\- Derek ? l'appela Deaton.

\- Oui, oui… je.. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire… C'est incompréhensible pour moi. Et cela arrive systématiquement en sa présence, souffla-t-il en secouant une main dans la direction de Stiles, n'osant toujours pas se tourner.

Il ne vit pas Stiles détourne le regard, blessé. Il savait très bien que Derek se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit – ce qui lui avait échappé sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration.

\- Vous savez quoi ? lança Stiles en se levant, posant la couverture qu'il avait sur ses épaules sur la chaise. Je vais rentrer chez moi, ce sera sûrement plus simple ainsi.

\- Je vais te ramener…, commença Deaton mais le plus jeune le coupa :

\- Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais appeler mon père. Au revoir, termina-t-il en franchissant la porte, et il pria pour que sa voix ne paraisse pas aussi cassée que ce qu'il pensait.

L'air frais lui fit un tel bien qu'il en lâcha un soupir. Il sortit son téléphone, appela son père. Heureusement – ou étrangement, celui-ci accepta de venir le chercher.

Bordel, bien sûr qu'il savait ce que le loup de Derek attendait de lui. Il ne fallait pas non plus être stupide, et Derek devait, lui aussi, avoir compris. Et c'était très certainement là le problème. Peut-être qu'après tout ce temps passé à se hurler dessus, le loup-garou n'avait pas réussi à tenir en contrôle son animal, ou à comprendre les signaux. Stiles soupira, se passant les mains sur le visage. Il rouvrit aussitôt ses yeux quand sur sa rétine, s'imprima le souvenir d'un rêve assez étrange qu'il avait fait il y a quelques jours. A vrai dire, il pouvait les compter les rêves étranges de ses derniers temps… Ils n'arrêtaient pas, et Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, et en même temps… Aussi malsain que cela pouvait paraître… Il en avait besoin… C'était les seuls moments où la colère entre Derek et lui s'apaisait… C'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin, que cela s'arrête. Mais la question était : allait-il être prêt à excepter que cela se termine mal simplement pour que cela se termine ?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut surpris par les phares de la voiture de son père. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la journée était déjà finie, et qu'elle s'était encore très étrangement déroulée…

Son père s'arrêta près de lui, et Stiles sauta littéralement dans la voiture, en le saluant.

\- Un petit fastfood ? proposa le plus vieux.

Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, Stiles fut extrêmement heureux que le Shérif lui propose de manger quelque chose de gras, et n'osa pas lui refuser. Il fut également heureux de passer une simple soirée père/fils, où aucun des deux n'évoqua les soucis de la journée.

(...)

Ils rentrèrent vers vingt-trois heures, et dans un éclat de rire, suite à une de ses fameuses blagues, Stiles poussa la porte d'entrée. Cependant, il glissa sur quelque chose de râpeux, et tomba brutalement, manqua de se prendre la poignée. Il se releva vivement, secouant la tête et cherchant l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

A ses pieds, une lignée de sable se reformait. Le pire ? Cette même lignée formait bientôt un cercle tout autour de lui. Pétrifié, Stiles n'osa pas bougé. Il releva un regard inquiet vers son père qui s'était figé à quelque pas de lui.

\- Papa…, commença-t-il la gorge crispée.

Le Shérif n'eut rien le temps de répondre, car une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le cou, à l'exact endroit où Derek avait planté ses crocs. Incapable de rester impassible, ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol, alors qu'il portait la main à sa blessure, dans un gémissement. Il ne vit pas vraiment le petit qui brisa le cercle de sable, mais la douleur le quitta subitement, et il inspira profondément, d'un souffle tremblant. Ses yeux mirent un moment avant de retrouver une certaine stabilité à travers les larmes salées.

En un instant, deux bras l'aidèrent à se relever.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix à ses côtés, mais son sang tapait encore brutalement contre ses tympans.

Il leva les yeux et vit que c'était son père qui lui parlait. Doucement, il hocha la tête, passant sa main sur la blessure encore meurtrie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, soufflant, alors que le Shérif l'aidait à s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Immédiatement, il lui posa un des plaids qui traînaient dans le salon sur les épaules décidément aujourd'hui, il en aurait eu des couvertures pour le réconforter…

\- Ça va, c'est bon… Ça va…, murmura Stiles en se passant une main sur le visage.

Mais le mouvement lui noua la gorge, et il sentit un sanglot trahir le calme de son expression. Immédiatement, le Shérif l'attira dans une étreinte.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Pourtant, Stiles se sentait toujours aussi inquiet, et toujours aussi épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Non, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation… Il avait l'impression qu'à nouveau, l'ennemi se jetait sur lui à gueule ouverte, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et subir… Tout cela parce que Derek ne voulait pas lui expliquer la situation… Tout cela parce qu'ils étaient trop bien occupés à régler leurs petits problèmes, en étouffant dans leur dos celui qui posait réellement le plus de problèmes.

\- D'où vient cette morsure, Stiles ? Tu ne vas pas te transformer au moins ? lança abruptement son père, se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Stiles secoua sa tête, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

\- C'est… C'est…, commença-t-il avant de sentir ses oreilles chauffer de gêne.

Le Shérif interpréta immédiatement sa réaction :

\- Est-ce que cela concerne Malia ?!

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le plus jeune avant de comprendre. Non, Papa… Je ne suis plus avec Malia.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis le plus âgé reprit la conversation avec un petit sourire :

\- Tu sais que cela réduit énormément la liste des personnes qui auraient pu te faire ça ?

\- Papa…, soupira l'hyperactif en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. C'est compliqué à expliquer… Ce n'est pas… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer !

\- Et c'est sûrement là le problème, le coupa le Shérif. Après ce que je viens de voir, les ennuis avec la louve du Désert sont liés avec cette morsure étrange. Il faut donc que tu partes de là, que tu t'interroges pourquoi elle peut s'en servir contre toi que tu comprennes ce qui s'est passé, et que tu puisses te l'expliquer. Si même toi, tu ne comprends pas, continua-t-il en se levant et en déposant sa veste dans le fauteuil à côté, alors tu devrais… Demander à _celui _qui est responsable de cette jolie marque.

L'hyperactif ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, balbutia, et finit par se taire sous le regard amusé du paternel.

\- Je te pensais plus inquiet, se moqua Stiles pour cacher sa gêne.

Le plus vieux s'esclaffa :

\- Je suis toujours inquiet avec toi, Stiles. Mais j'ai appris à relativiser, et à analyser les signes… _Tes_ signes.

\- Mes… ?

\- Bonne nuit, fiston, lança le Shérif avant de partir dans la cuisine, fermant la porte à clef, et disparaissant dans l'escalier.

Stiles fit une grimace, levant les yeux aux ciels : pourquoi son père arrivait-il toujours à l'avoir ? Il soupira, se levant. Il laissa ses chaussures et son manteau à l'entrée avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Rapidement, il se rua dans la salle de bain et observa, face au miroir, cette blessure, encore à vif, qui le narguait. Il se plut à laisser le souvenir de la situation lui revenir en mémoire : il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui émanait de Derek dévaler son dos, il se rappelait très bien, la force mais aussi la douceur avec laquelle les crocs avaient traversé sa peau… Il pinça des lèvres, et se dépêcha de prendre une douche.

Il savait parfaitement que ses rêves ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme, il allait devenir dingue… Ce n'était clairement pas pour aider…

Face à la fraîcheur, il ne traîna pas pour s'habiller, et glissa vite sous ses draps. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il aurait volontiers fait quelques recherches, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la tâche. Son téléphone vibra : c'était Scott qui proposait – pour ne pas dire ordonnait, de se retrouver le lendemain matin pour une réunion de meute, afin de faire un point sur la situation. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie, mais il savait que c'était important et qu'il ne fallait plus laisser traîner. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la louve et de Kate.

\- Il faudra que je le dise à Derek…, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en passant sa main sur son cou.

C'est fou ce que cela faisait mal.

\- Me dire quoi ? souffla une voix dans le noir.

Stiles sursauta, mais intérieurement, il réalisa qu'il s'y était presque attendu. Il l'entendit se déplacer, se rapprocher, mais n'osa pas bouger.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta le plus vieux, dans un murmure.

L'hyperactif finit par s'asseoir, et réussit à apercevoir la silhouette de Derek dans le noir.

\- Deaton t'envoie ?

Il le vit secouer la tête, perçut un mouvement au niveau des pieds et comprit qu'il retirait ses chaussures. « Mets-toi à l'aise, hein », pensa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda encore le loup-garou en s'avançant. Fait voir, continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Stiles de répondre, tendant les mains vers sa blessure.

Immédiatement le plus jeune se recula :

\- Tu ne devrais pas. On sait ce que ça donne…

« Quand tu me touches », termina-t-il pour lui-même.

\- J'en ai envie, entendit-il pour toute réponse avant qu'il ne lui saisisse sa cheville gauche pour le tirer vers lui.

Stiles se raidit, un frisson dévalant son échine. Il ne devait pas s'emballer, il savait ce qu'un Derek instable donnait.

\- Alors ? répéta l'ancien alpha.

\- Quand nous sommes rentrés, je me suis retrouvé dans… Dans un cercle de sable, et… J'ai ressenti une douleur atroce… Ici, expliqua-t-il brièvement alors que le plus vieux posait doucement ses doigts contre la morsure, essayant de voir si c'était encore gonflé.

Il y eut un silence, que le plus vieux brisa :

\- Je suis désolé.

Stiles soupira, essayant sans succès de se reculer.

\- Arrête de t'excuser.

\- Tu as encore mal. Je peux prendre ta douleur, continua Derek, ignorant les propos agacés de son vis-à-vis.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse que Stiles sentit un relâchement contre sa blessure, comme si quelqu'un retirait des aiguilles… Puis, soudainement, il se détacha.

\- C'est bon. Ça suffira, tu peux partir.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek lui pouffe au nez. Et encore moins à ce que, brutalement, sans préavis, il ne se retrouve avec des lèvres avides contre les siennes. Un hoquet de surprise mourut dans l'échange, alors que des mains impatientes repoussaient la couette. Il voulut éloigner le plus âgé, mais c'était comme essayer de retenir une vague de s'écraser, et il se sentit pousser en arrière. Une langue pressa la barrière de ses lèvres, et il se retrouva embarquer dans un baiser beaucoup plus sauvage alors qu'un gémissement montait contre sa gorge. Une main souleva son bassin, et il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous lui. Puis, sa bouche trouva un instant de répit lorsque sa jumelle descendit dans son cou, la barbe de quelques jours griffant sa peau.

\- Der… Qu'est…, essaya-t-il de dire, les battements affolés de son cœur résonnant dans sa cage thoracique.

Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille :

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je suis en train de faire, Stiles, murmura Derek d'une voix rauque juste avant de faire glisser langoureusement son bassin contre le sien.

Stiles se mordit violemment la lèvre, ses mains crochetant la nuque et le tee-shirt du plus âgé. Machinalement ses jambes se croisèrent derrière les cuisses du loup-garou, alors que celui-ci en profitait pour se redresser et enlever son haut. Il tira le bras de Stiles qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, alors qu'ils étaient assis, et de nouveau, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. L'hyperactif enroula ses bras autour du plus âgé, alors que ce dernier faisait glisser ses mains chaudes dans le creux des reins du plus jeune sous son vêtement. Celui-ci se cambra lentement, quittant les lèvres gonflées de son partenaire, qui lécha le cou laiteux qui s'offrait soudainement à lui. Stiles haleta, son bassin pressé contre celui de Derek, qui se précipita pour glisser sa langue contre la blessure qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Immédiatement, Stiles se crispa, lâchant un long gémissement.

La seconde suivante, Derek entendait un bruit sourd, et les poussait précipitamment tous les deux par terre du côté du mur, emportant la couette. Il se glissait dessous alors que la lumière de la chambre s'allumait.

\- Que... ? balbutia Stiles en essayant de se débattre avec le drap et de se redresser.

Il se refroidit instantanément en voyant son père, debout à la porte, inquiet. Contre lui, Derek cessa de respirer, priant pour que le Shérif n'ai pas l'idée de venir de ce côté du lit.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le père.

\- Oui, oui... C'est bon, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Ne t'inquiète pas…. Je… Je sens que la nuit va être longue, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

Le Shérif soupira :

\- Tu devrais prendre un cachet en plus ce soir, cela t'aidera sûrement.

Son fils hocha la tête, et le plus vieux reprit la direction de la sortie alors que Stiles se penchait sur le matelas pour allumer la lampe de chevet, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop se redresser, ce qui pourrait légèrement compromettre sa réelle humeur… Il y en avait qui était plutôt bien réveillé, hein…

\- Bonne nuit, entendit-il depuis le couloir.

\- B'nuit, répondit-il d'une petite voix, écoutant consciencieusement la progression de son père jusqu'à sa chambre.

Puis, il perçut le clac de la porte et lâcha un profond soupir, avant de laisser son visage tomber contre son bras. C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(La question est : rêve ou pas rêve?)_


	24. Glissement de terrain?

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Hey tout le monde ! Et le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait attention, la **surprise** est enfin disponible, sous le nom de "Il s'est mis à faire noir..." que vous trouverez sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à m'y laisser un mot, sachant qu'elle est toujours _en cours_ (comme toujours, je me sens obligée de faire du suspens, ehe.). En tout cas... En tout cas, je ne dirais rien sur ce chapitre, je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes...

Merci à tous en tout cas, vous êtes d'un soutien indéniable ! Je vous embrasse fort !

**Réponses :**

**Isa : **Thank you ! Ehé, j'ai toujours envie de faire un "papa Stilinski" avec des remarques bien placées, ravie que t'ai aimé ! Alors pour le fait que tu me maudisses... Uhm, comment dire? Bonne lecture !

**Unanyme : **Aha, doucement mais sûrement, alors... Que diras-tu à la fin de ce chapitre?! Héhé. Oui, j'ai de nouveau regardé la série ces derniers temps, et j'ai trouvé que je n'avais pas travaillé sur le côté lunatique de Derek, et je trouve que pourtant, on le remarque parfois. Merci encore d'avoir laissé un mot, à bientôt j'espère !

**Mysty** : Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis ravie que ce soit la première fanfiction que tu ai lu sur le couple Sterek, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Akane : **MERCI ! Aha, alors c'est un plus pour le chapitre 19, on dirait, aha ! Merci, et je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! A bientôt j'espère ! &amp; bonne lecture !

**MERCI A TOUS LES FOLLOWERS, TOUS LES LECTEURS ANONYMES, TOUTES LES MISES EN FAVORI ! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !**

**Chapitre 24 : Glissement de terrain ?**

Stiles se passa une main sur le visage, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre contenance qu'il sentit du mouvement derrière lui. Il voulut se redresser précipitamment, mais deux mains fermes attrapèrent ses hanches et le tournèrent brutalement, dos contre le matelas, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Il se retrouva avec un Derek à genoux au bord du lit, le tirant vers lui. Et la première chose que Stiles remarqua fut les yeux bleus électriques, plongés dans les siens. Son _loup_. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que le loup-garou cala leurs bassins ensemble, et glissa lentement, se pencha vers lui, pour l'embrasser, maintenant ses bras immobiles contre le matelas. Stiles se retrouva incapable de rester insensible, et prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- Der…, souffla-t-il gardant en mémoire qu'il était chez lui, et que son père avait visiblement l'ouïe fine.

En réalité, il essayait désespérément de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses sensations, parce que Derek était visiblement encore en « crise » et qu'il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il faisait. Même si Stiles commençait à avoir des doutes sur cette partie quand il sentit deux mains chaudes dévaler ses reins dans une caresse aérienne, lui envoyant une vague de désir dans tout son corps.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'emballa. Derek le poussa en arrière pour se placer au-dessus de lui, une de ses mains appuyant dans le bas de son dos, lui faisant tendre ses hanches contre celles de son vis-à-vis.

Stiles se sentit incapable de retenir son gémissement, mais le loup-garou le força au silence dans un baiser à l'image de la situation : sauvage et humide. Stiles sentait qu'il perdait pied, la réalité semblant se confondre avec des rêves aux mêmes tonalités qui s'étaient multipliés ses dernières semaines. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il fallait arrêter. Surtout pas quand le bassin de Derek venait langoureusement glisser contre le sien, ou quand une bouche avide trouvait un vif intérêt pour son cou.

Le loup-garou lui retira son tee-shirt avec une certaine impatience, avant de glisser un long chemin de baisers mouillés jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il mordilla. Stiles serra le poignet d'une main qui tenait fermement sa taille, mordant sa lèvre. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était beaucoup trop en un instant, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir.

Comme si le plus vieux entendait ses pensées, il revint brusquement contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement. Des dents aiguisées mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille, et un nouveau frottement le fit se cambrer mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour le laisser silencieux, alors qu'un souffle chaud et erratique résonnait contre son oreille :

\- Chut, _Stiles_…

La même main glissa contre sa nuque, suivit d'une nouvelle ondulation qui introduisit un rythme plus impatient. Il lui arrivait de percevoir de légers grognements remontant dans la cage thoracique du torse collé au sien, et c'était parfois suffisant pour le faire gémir.

Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek, et initia le baiser : écrasant avec violence ses lèvres gonflés contre les siennes, mordant la lèvre inférieure, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. En réponse, Derek passa sa main sous ses vêtements, le touchant directement, et cela manqua de faire crier Stiles. Il haleta contre les lèvres entrouvertes du plus vieux, et ouvrit ses yeux, n'ayant pas eu conscience de les fermer. Il tomba sur le regard de Derek, où ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'il ne voyait plus qu'un fin anneau bleu l'entourant. Se sentant perdre le contrôle, il le repoussa contre le matelas inversant leur position, perdant le contact de sa main sur lui. Mais le loup-garou s'assit immédiatement sous lui, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tendre son bassin vers l'avant, à la recherche de plus de contact. Il se pencha, aspirant entre ses lèvres la peau fine de son partenaire, juste en dessous de son oreille, dans l'intention de le marquer, même s'il se doutait qu'il guérirait. Derek le tira, comme essayant de se fondre en lui.

\- Derek, murmura-t-il et il décela dans sa propre voix un soupçon de supplice qui n'avait certainement pas échappé au loup-garou.

Et en effet, le plus vieux le repoussa contre le matelas – encore, et Stiles dû se mordre la main pour ne pas faire trop de bruit lorsque le bassin de son vis-à-vis glissa encore contre le sien. Il allait venir dans ses fringues, et il était presque certain que c'était ce que Derek voulait… Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Enfin, bien sûr, la réponse était assez évidente, mais…

\- Arrête de réfléchir, entendit-il alors qu'une main tirait ses cheveux en arrière, le faisant se cambrer alors que Derek imprimait un mouvement long et profond contre lui, et il pouvait sentir à quel point il était _désireux_.

\- Arrête de me… De me faire languir, gémit-il en réponse griffant l'arrière de la nuque du loup-garou.

La seconde suivante, il se maudit d'avoir répondu, car le reste de ses vêtements fut retiré, puis il put sentir une langue chaude – et une bouche, prendre possession de lui. Ses mains serrèrent violemment les draps, alors que celle de son vis-à-vis tenait une de ses hanches, qu'il avait juste envie de tendre vers l'avant. Où était son autre main ?! Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux, renversant la tête en arrière quand une nouvelle vague le ravagea, se mordant à nouveau la lèvre.

\- Der… Je. Je vais…, commença-t-il avant de porter son regard fiévreux sur le loup-garou.

Celui-ci releva son regard vers lui, et Stiles eut juste le temps de voir qu'il se touchait en même temps, avant de se cambrer brutalement, alors que l'orgasme l'écrasait complètement, alors qu'il serrait les draps avec violence entre ses mains, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

Il eut conscience de Derek qui remontait sur lui, et encore plus du frisson qui le traversa quand il l'entendit avaler juste à côté de son oreille. Puis, comme pour l'aguicher à nouveau, sans lui laisser de répit, le loup-garou l'emporta dans un baiser bruyant, et Stiles en profita pour poser ses mains sur le plus âgé. Il eut vaguement conscience de le faire, mais la chaleur de la situation l'empêcha de réfléchir au fait qu'il _touchait_ Derek.

Celui-ci tendit brusquement ses hanches vers l'avant, et rompit le baiser, planta ses crocs dans la morsure déjà présente dans le cou de l'hyperactif, qui saisit brutalement les cheveux du loup-garou, écarquillant les yeux, se cambra alors qu'il sentait son torse devenir humide, Derek venant contre lui.

Stiles eut une inspiration tremblante quand les crocs lâchèrent sa peau. Il sentit le souffle encore erratique du plus âgé contre sa peau à vif. La seconde suivante alors que ses paupières se fermaient, quelque chose d'humide glissa sur sa blessure, et il devina que c'était _sa_ langue. Cette même langue qui passa contre sa clavicule, contre sa mâchoire, avant de venir chercher sa jumelle dans un baiser qui pouvait définitivement être qualifié de _profond_.

Deux mains chaudes appuyèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant lentement contre son aine et sur sa taille. Stiles sentait la fatigue tirer ses paupières, mais Derek veillait visiblement à garder son intérêt à vif, puisqu'il mordilla soudainement sa lèvre inférieure, lui tirant un gémissement. Après tout, il n'était qu'un jeune homme, et il savait que bientôt il en voudrait de nouveau _encore_. Et Derek semblait parfaitement le savoir aussi.

Il n'était visiblement pas contre l'idée de l'embrasser interminablement, ce n'était pas comme si ses fantasmes avaient été peuplés de cette situation, d'une bouche douce et d'une barbe de quelques jours éraflant sa peau fine, des mains fermes attrapant avec possession ses hanches…

_Ding dong ! Ding dong !_

\- Shérif ! entendirent-ils soudainement.

Les deux partenaires sursautèrent soudainement, et Stiles manqua de s'effondrer alors qu'il se relevait brutalement tandis que Derek était déjà en train d'enfiler son tee-shirt. L'hyperactif enfila uniquement son caleçon, et son pantalon, s'apprêtant à sortir. Le loup-garou attrapa vivement sa main, et avec un haussement de sourcils lui montra son torse - plutôt ce qu'il y avait sur son torse.

\- Merde, pensa Stiles en se ruant vers le lit pour chercher son tee-shirt.

Evidemment, il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas sortir _enduit_ des preuves de Derek ayant eu un orgasme... Avec lui. Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte, il s'immobilisa, écoutant les voix dans la maison. C'était l'adjoint Parrish, que faisait-il ici ? Il n'arrivait pas à entendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Agacé, il se tourna vers Derek pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait… Mais Derek n'était plus là.

(…)

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que le terrain entier s'est vidé ? s'exclama Stiles en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Parrish hocha la tête :

\- Il y avait trois jeunes.

\- A cette heure-là ? s'étonna le Shérif.

L'adjoint opina, une moue contrite déformant son visage. L'hyperactif baissa la tête : ces jeunes étaient morts…

\- Bien, Stiles je vais devoir te laisser, ils ont besoin de moi sur le terrain.

\- Ok, Papa. Fais attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te vois plus tard.

Et la porte d'entrée se referma sur les deux agents.

Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. Merde. Et Derek qui s'était barré… Il serra des dents, sentant une étrange colère monter à lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser… Des jeunes étaient morts à cause de la louve du Désert…

Se levant brutalement, il se rua dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone, ignorant l'odeur qui le frappa de plein fouet quand il ouvrit la porte. Pourtant, alors qu'il composait le numéro de Scott, sa gorge se serra brusquement, ses mains de mirent à trembler. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?... Il inspira un bon coup, laissant les tonalités s'écouler dans le vide, il savait que Scott ne répondrait pas du premier coup. Or, c'est ce silence dans lesquels les coups aigu résonnaient, lui vrillant les oreilles, qui lui arracha un sanglot. Non, non, Stiles, pensa-t-il. C'est bon, tout va bien… _Tout va bien_.

\- Stiles… ? baragouina une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Mec, il faut que tu… Que tu viennes. Parrish est venu chercher mon père en urgence, quelque chose est arrivé sur le terrain de tennis de l'Université.

Il entendit du mouvement dans le combiné :

\- Tout va bien ? Non, tu sais quoi, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Ok…, murmura-t-il.

Stiles regarda quelques instants son téléphone, incapable de parler. Puis, il raccrocha soudainement et sauta sur ses pieds. Il devait se laver, vite et bien, sinon Scott sentirait. Il fallait qu'il aère sa chambre… Ses draps et ses fringues… Il devait les laver…

\- Merde, merde, merde…, s'énerva-t-il tirant avec difficulté sur son drap pour le retirer de sa couette.

Il enleva sa housse, sa taie d'oreiller et courut dans la salle de bain. Il revint à nouveau en courant, regarda partout pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié et ouvrit la fenêtre. Ses pieds dévalèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, cherchant sous l'évier de l'encens, il était persuadé qu'il en restait quelque part.

\- Allez ! râla-t-il, renversant deux ou trois choses au passage.

Finalement, il tomba sur une bougie odorante, et il monta en panique à l'étage, attrapant les allumettes. Il dû souffler un instant, ses mains tremblantes l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Après six tentatives, il réussit à l'allumer et courut immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et accrocha une serviette autour de sa taille pour pouvoir descendre en vitesse lancer la machine à laver. Fourrant ses draps et ses vêtements ensemble, mettant plus de lessive que nécessaire, il appuyant sur _Start_ et repartit en vitesse pour prendre une douche.

Il se força à calmer les battements de son cœur, mais à vrai dire, son empressement l'empêchait de réfléchir à la situation. A ce qui s'était passé, que ce soit avec Derek, mais aussi concernant la mort de ces trois gamins… Il frappa brutalement le mur, s'envoyant de la mousse dans les yeux dans le mouvement. Il jura, plongeant à nouveau sous le jet de la douche, en râlant. A nouveau, sa gorge se serra.

\- Putain Stiles, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en mouillant son visage.

Doucement, il leva sa main à son cou, essayant de nettoyer la plaie de son cou, mais cela lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. _« Chut, Stiles… »_, entendit-il dans son esprit, le souvenir l'écrasant contre la paroi froide de la douche. Bordel. Il se lava une seconde fois, frotta plus que nécessaire avec le gant, mais cela n'effaçait pas les petits bleus qui se formaient déjà sur ses hanches. Il pouvait facilement imaginer les doigts de Derek, le maintenant contre le matelas.

Stiles se releva brutalement, avec une inspiration tremblante. Et ce con, s'était barré ! Il se lava rapidement les cheveux – encore, et sortit de la douche, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si Scott était arrivé. Mais il n'entendait rien. Son portable vibra à ce moment-là, son père lui envoyait des photos… Il regarda rapidement, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise, et sous l'inquiétude.

Il décida quand même de s'essuyer en vitesse, et fut ravi d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Il aéra la salle de bain, et sortit. Au même instant, il entendait la moto de Scott se garer devant chez lui. Pour du timing, c'était du timing.

L'hyperactif décida de descendre en bas, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque que Scott sente l'odeur de Derek dans sa chambre. Il n'osa même pas attraper sa veste rouge qui était dans sa chambre, au cas où l'odeur se soit imprimée dessus. Avec les loups garous, on n'est jamais assez prudent.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Stiles en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, alors que son ami avançait précipitamment dans l'allée.

\- Salut ! J'ai eu de la chance que ma mère soit de garde, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir à cette heure-là !

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda la pendule… Il était une heure du matin… Ce n'était pas possible…

\- Ah oui… Je… Je n'avais pas fait attention, excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il en refermant la porte derrière son meilleur ami.

\- T'inquiètes pas, c'est plus que justifié. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien au téléphone…

L'hyperactif détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Ouais… Trois adolescents sont morts sur le terrain de tennis. Parrish est venu frapper à la porte en plein milieu de la nuit, pour venir chercher mon père il passait devant chez nous. Il se voyait mal dire ça au téléphone, donc bon. C'est assez impressionnant apparemment.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Scott en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils.

Stiles attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Mon père m'a envoyé des photos… Mec, un truc se prépare à mon avis…

Scott regarda les photos, et un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres :

\- Ouah, c'est quoi ce trou au milieu du terrain ? Les victimes sont tombées dedans ?

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les victimes, je sais juste qu'elles étaient alcoolisées, ils devaient fêter un truc… D'après mon père, le sable a été littéralement aspiré. Il a réussi à convaincre ses collègues que c'était dû à un glissement de terrain, mais… Mais à vrai dire, cela n'augure rien qui vaille…

\- Tu veux dire…, s'étonna Scott en fronçant les sourcils, regardant attentivement son ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, sérieux.

\- Oui, je pense que la Louve du Désert a, comme qui dirait, fait des réserves pour l'hiver.

\- Mais est-ce que cela la rend plus forte ? Tu sais, comme elle a été largement affaiblit…

\- Elle aurait besoin de retrouver un peu de son environnement naturel ? Je ne sais pas Scott… Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Ce dernier reposa le téléphone, se frottant la mâchoire.

\- Il va falloir faire une réunion de meute, et vite trouver un moyen de les piéger, elle et Kate. Quelque chose me dit que ce que nous avons traversé jusque-là n'était rien face à ce qui nous attend…

\- C'est la merde, Scott. La _grosse_ merde.

Le loup-garou se leva, faisant les cent pas.

\- Il faut aller voir Deaton.

\- Je t'envoie les photos sur ton portable. Demandes-lui à quoi le sable peut lui servir, je veux dire, si ça augmente vraiment ses capacités, ou je ne sais quoi…

Scott s'étonna :

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Non, partageons-nous les taches. Je vais faire des recherches dans le bestiaire, et voir si je trouve des informations sur Internet.

\- Tu n'en avais pas déjà fait ?

\- Pas suffisamment, j'avais assez été pris par l'affaire Braeden.

\- Et l'affaire Derek.

Stiles se figea, son cœur s'emballant. Ses yeux se détournèrent de son vis-à-vis, trouvant un grand intérêt à la nuit qui étendait sa noirceur derrière la fenêtre.

\- Ouais, cette histoire est réglée, alors n'en parlons plus.

Le vrai Alpha pencha la tête, son oreille percevant le mensonge. Il hésita, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à travers la gestuelle de son ami. Mais celui-ci semblait complètement fermé à la discussion.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Scott. Je crois que nous avons clairement plus important à gérer pour l'instant.

\- Donc il s'est définitivement passé quelque chose, s'amusa le loup-garou, ravit d'être celui qui piégeait l'autre.

Stiles se leva, et planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami :

\- Vous vous prenez pour Stilinski, monsieur Mc Call ?

Scott rit, poussa son ami de l'épaule. En réponse, ce dernier lui frappa le crâne, et ils rejoignirent l'entrée en riant.

\- On se tient au courant, lâcha sérieusement Stiles en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Son ami hocha la tête et se rendit à sa moto en trottinant, Stiles remontant à l'étage. Mais, alors qu'il enfilait son casque, Scott perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti l'odeur de Derek sur Stiles, mais c'était infime, ils avaient probablement parlé. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la morsure du cou de Stiles saignait, alors que Deaton était censé l'avoir soigné…

Il démarra, prenant la direction du cabinet du vétérinaire. Il enquêterait auprès de ce dernier si l'occasion se présentait, car Stiles avait raison, des adolescents étaient morts, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(ALORS?!)_


	25. Un bon plan

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez tous survécu à la lecture du précédent, j'ai l'impression de voir deux ou trois personnes étendues dans le fond, ah? Si, tout va bien? Bon, super, j'enchaîne alors !

Donc je disais, voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout propre (hum hum.) pour vous ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, et toutes vos mises en favoris et en follows, c'est toujours un plaisir, comme toujours.

N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma seconde fanfiction, que j'ai écrite spécialement pour vous remerciez de votre enthousiasme pour celle-ci !

On se retrouve en bas de la page !

**Réponses :**

**\- Unanyme : **Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir une de tes reviews à lire dans ma boîte mail, ça a un effet extraordinaire sur mon moral ! Tu me fais tellement rire, aha. Je suis contente que mon autre fanfiction te plaise aussi, elle est sur une tonalité clairement différente ; et pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas où mes deux fictions vont me mener, j'avance à tâtons ! Mais merci encore, et merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**\- Akane : **Hey ! Merci d'avoir laissé un mot ! Alors, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que cette fanfiction va se terminer, à vrai dire... ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour bientôt, aha, surtout au rythme auquel je fais avancer la trame. Mais merci à toi de m'avoir laissé tes impressions, et évidemment, j'essayerais de toujours prendre le temps de répondre aux commentaires, cela me touche tellement que je ne peux pas ne pas répondre ! A bientôt, et bonne lecture !

**\- Mysty : **J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu t'adresses aux personnages dans tes commentaires, cela me fait toujours rire ! Eh oui, que dire? Je les ai mis dans une situation, je sais à peine comment je vais faire pour les en sortir ! Si même moi je ne sais pas... Où va le monde? Héhéhéhé... Mystère ! Merci en tout cas, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Chapitre 25 : Un bon plan**

(...)

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ne soit un bon signe, répéta encore Deaton alors que Scott argumentait sur la situation avec Lydia.

Celle-ci soupira, s'appuyant sur la table d'auscultation du vétérinaire.

\- Ne pourrais-je pas essayer une approche avec elle ? Je veux dire, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment confrontée, s'exclama Malia qui était restée aux côtés de Kira, discrète jusque-là.

Les jeunes femmes s'étaient assez rapprochées, ses derniers temps.

\- On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle attend de toi, Malia. Je ne suis pas vraiment pas à cette idée, répondit Deaton en croisant ses bras.

\- Alors il nous faut un plan, soupira Kira. Et un vrai cette fois-ci.

\- « Cette fois-ci » ?! cria presque Stiles en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage cerné. Je me sens presque insulté !

Scott eut un petit sourire, alors que Kira rougissait.

\- Tu as fait des recherches ? demanda finalement le vrai Alpha.

\- Je pense que vu sa tête, on peut effectivement soumettre cette idée. A moins qu'il n'ait eu un tout autre genre d'activité, répondit Lydia du tac-au-tac.

Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir Stiles piquer un fard.

\- Euh, alors les recherches n'ont pas été très concluantes. Mais le bestiaire à confirmer ce que nous supposions avec Scott. Son élément représente son énergie, et vice versa.

\- On peut facilement supposer qu'elle a repris des forces avec le sable alors, conclut Deaton.

Stiles hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos, se focalisa sur le vétérinaire pour cacher son trouble. Lydia avait toujours cette habitude de balancer la vérité sans s'en soucier... Et sans le savoir, c'était peut-être ça le pire.

\- Nous devons absolument regrouper _tout le monde_. Je vais m'occuper d'appeler Isaac et Chris. Stiles, tu peux prévenir Derek ?

\- Eviiiidemmeeeeent Scott, s'exclama l'interpellé en sortant son téléphone, levant les yeux au ciel et se mettant à jurer dans sa barbe des mots inintelligibles même pour un loup-garou.

Deaton plissa des yeux :

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin Stiles, je lui ai envoyé un message toute à l'heure, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Et le vétérinaire fut perplexe en détaillant la réaction de Stiles. Il lui sembla qu'il fut d'abord soulagé, puis que subitement l'inquiétude traverse son visage. Et quand il remarqua le regard insistant de l'émissaire, il détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était. Visiblement intrigué, il haussa les sourcils en percevant une partie de blessure au cou du plus jeune. Elle était rouge vive. Alors, il sut.

Tout le monde s'installa confortablement pour attendre. A vrai dire, Scott avait quasiment fait une nuit blanche, parlant de la situation avec Deaton, récapitulant les faits. Il avait dormi une petite heure sur un des fauteuils, avant d'appeler Stiles au petit matin. Kira l'avait évidemment rejoint, et elle était accompagnée de Lydia qui avait été cherché Malia par la même occasion. Autant dire que les femmes de la meute pouvaient se révéler très efficace.

\- Stiles, peux-tu venir un instant, s'il te plaît. Je vais vérifier ta blessure, lança soudainement l'émissaire.

\- Euh…, commença l'hyperactif.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre un bandage. Je pense que ce sera plus sérieux que la laisser à l'air libre, qu'en penses-tu ?

Voutant les épaules, Stiles rejoignit Deaton dans l'arrière-boutique. Le plus vieux attendit qu'il enlève son sweater, mais cela n'arriva pas :

\- Stiles ?

Celui-ci inspira profondément.

\- Pas de questions, d'accord ? murmura-t-il si bas que Deaton mit un peu plus de temps à comprendre.

Il plissa des yeux, mais hocha la tête. Puis, Stiles enleva son sweater. L'émissaire n'eut pas de sursaut, mais il écarquilla les yeux un bref instant, avant de reprendre contenance. D'accord, il comprenait mieux maintenant. Les hématomes sur les hanches, la taille et les bras du plus jeune ne laissaient pas vraiment de place à l'interrogation, surtout en connaissant la situation.

Deaton sortit les bandages ainsi que de quoi désinfecter – à nouveau, la plaie. Il s'avança, et se concentra sagement sur sa tâche. Mais, ce fut plus fort que lui :

\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises que tu étais au moins d'accord.

Stiles sursauta, et jeta une œillade au vétérinaire avant de soupirer.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit-il et Deaton n'eut pas besoin de super pouvoirs pour être sûr qu'il disait la vérité. Mais je… J'aurais préféré que Derek le soit aussi… Et… Et je n'en suis pas sûr…

\- Vous n'avez pas parlé ? s'étonna Deaton en appliquant une compresse stérilisée.

Il put voir la mâchoire de Stiles se contracter, et il devina rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je vois. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que la situation va s'améliorer. Tu peux remettre ton vêtement.

L'hyperactif ne répondit rien. Non, il se sentait en colère, frustré et… Et triste. Mais il ne voulait certainement pas être ce petit humain fragile, et qui allait docilement se morfondre. Non, c'était hors de question. Derek voulait l'ignorer, prendre la fuite ? Eh bien, Stiles n'allait certainement pas aller lui courir après.

Il enfila avec rage son haut, mais le mouvement lui lança une douleur dans l'épaule, et toute la pression retomba brutalement. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu envie de pleurer, peut-être. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le montrer. Deaton lui lança un regard et sortit le premier. Stiles prit un peu plus de temps. Il avait entendu la porte du cabinet claquer à plusieurs reprises, ce qui signifiait que les derniers membres de la meute étaient certainement arrivés. Donc Derek. Et à vrai dire, l'hyperactif se demandait comment le loup-garou allait se comporter…

A vrai dire, il était persuadé que le plus vieux allait simplement l'éviter, ou à la rigueur agir comme si de rien n'était. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et pour être honnête, c'était stupide de faire des pronostics. Il lui suffisait d'aller voir par lui-même. Se passant une main sur le visage, il inspira profondément et prit la direction de la salle principale.

Lorsqu'il entra, les grandes conversations étaient déjà lancées mais il n'osa pas avancer plus, une partie de la pièce lui restant cachée, il soupçonna Derek de s'y trouver.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'y aller à l'aveugle ! s'exclama Lydia, répondant visiblement à Scott qui avaient les mains appuyées contre la table d'auscultation.

\- Il faut bien faire quelque chose, répondit Malia en s'avançant, quittant le mur contre lequel elle était adossée.

\- Ce n'est pas en fonçant stupidement que ça va marcher, lâcha Kira aux côtés de Lydia.

Chris toussota, mal à l'aise face à la soudaine tension, résultant d'une profonde inquiétude.

\- Je vais continuer mes recherches, avec Isaac s'il est d'accord, continua-t-il en jetant un regard à l'interpellé qui hocha la tête.

\- Vous devriez aller autour du terrain de tennis, osa enfin Stiles en s'avançant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton cou ? s'étonna Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles sentit ses oreilles chauffer sous la gêne.

\- Rien de bien important…

\- Je pense que ton idée est bonne, approuva brusquement Deaton. Je la soupçonne d'aller chercher encore un nouvel endroit où elle pourrait s'approvisionner en sable.

\- Elle prépare quelque chose, alors ? demanda Isaac coupant tout intérêt qui pouvait être porté à Stiles.

\- Si oui, Kate ne doit pas être loin, répondit Derek.

Et... Stiles n'entendit pas grand-chose de la suite tant il fut concentrer sur son rythme cardiaque. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'oreilles ultradéveloppées ici pour qu'il prenne le risque de se faire remarquer. A la rigueur, Scott noterait son malaise, mais c'était encore gérable.

Il focalisa son attention sur l'élaboration d'un plan. C'était la meilleure chose pour occuper son esprit. Il savait que la Louve du Désert préparait quelque chose, puisqu'elle avait besoin de retrouver de l'énergie, et en grande quantité. Mais que pouvait faire Kate ? Un tel silence n'augurait rien de bon, elle prévoyait forcément quelque chose. Et Stiles savait qu'il était impliqué, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre. L'hyperactif revint à l'instant présent en entendant son prénom.

\- Il faut continuer, affirma Scott. Kate en a encore clairement après Stiles.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas m'attaquer chez moi, intervint-il soudainement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kira, dubitative.

Et Stiles savait pourquoi la jeune asiatique avait ce regard insistant et lourd de sens… Il n'avait jamais dit à personne, lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer, que Kate l'avait clairement menacée, et qu'elle avait fait une allusion directe à sa relation avec Derek. Tout cela était forcément lié. Si elle l'avait mentionné, ce n'était pas non plus un détail.

\- Stiles a raison. Si elle continue d'agir comme une chasseresse, elle sait que deux fois au même endroit, ce n'est définitivement pas une technique assez sûre. Elle fait comme Gérard lui a enseigné. Elle prend son temps.

\- Elle place ses pions, continua Scott.

Chris hocha la tête.

\- Pour l'instant, elle mène le jeu, il vous faut prendre un coup d'avance, continua Deaton avec sérieux.

\- Sommes-nous sûrs que la Louve du Désert n'a aucun sentiment envers Malia ? demanda soudainement Stiles.

Face au silence et à l'étonnement, il continua :

\- Je veux dire, notre seule chance de gagner du temps et un avantage, serait de les placer l'une contre l'autre. La Louve du Désert travaille définitivement pour Kate, on l'a compris lors de sa dernière attaque, mais quelle est la contrepartie ?

\- Kate l'a amené à sa fille, répondit Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête mais se refusa à le regarder.

\- Donc pourquoi la Louve du Désert reviendrait pour Malia ?

\- Pour me tuer, finir le travail, affirma Malia.

\- Et que se passerait-il si Kate lui ôtait malencontreusement ce plaisir ? conclut-il en haussant un sourcil, satisfait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils venaient d'élaborer l'esquisse d'un bon plan.

(...)

\- Donc, d'ici-là, Chris et Isaac, vous faites quelques fouilles comme initialement prévu, confirma Scott en hochant la tête alors que les deux compères prenaient la direction de la sortie.

\- Je vais continuer d'étudier le bestiaire, et prévenir Parrish, compléta Lydia en attrapant son sac à main. Je vous dépose les filles ? continua-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Stiles leur rappela d'être prudentes, alors qu'elles passaient la porte, Kira, Malia et Lydia. Un calme remplit doucement la pièce, et l'hyperactif se félicita de n'avoir toujours pas croisé le regard de Derek, tout en continuant d'agir le plus normalement possible… Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Soudainement, la porte d'entrée du cabinet se rouvrit avec entrain :

\- Bien le bonjour ! s'écria une voix familière.

\- Oh non, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Derek avoir exactement la même réaction qui lui, alors que Scott était clairement trop étonné pour réagir.

\- Tiens, bonjour Peter. Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu, s'exclama Deaton, serein.

Il avança même ouvrir le portillon en bois de sorbier Peter le remerciant d'un hochement de tête, et d'un sourire qui, étrangement, semblait sincère. De son côté, Stiles était clairement éberlué par le comportement du vétérinaire, tout comme Scott. Il échangea d'ailleurs un regard avec l'hyperactif qui ne cachait pas son ahurissement.

\- Merci Deaton. J'ai eu vent d'un peu d'agitation par ici ces derniers temps, je venais voir si mon neveu était encore vivant comme il n'était pas chez lui.

Le vétérinaire eut un sourire en réponse, et Peter avança vers le petit groupe restant.

\- Ah, le voilà. Ravi de voir que tu es en un seul morceau, Derek.

\- Tu te décides à réapparaître un peu ? se moqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Peter eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer pour que vous vous disputiez, intervint Deaton, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Stiles, curieux.

Peter sembla enfin le remarquer car il darda son regard d'acier sur lui, et l'hyperactif pu voir son regard dévier sur la blessure – enfin plus précisément le bandage contre son cou. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela ait un lien avec la disparition de Braeden, dit-il en le désignant du menton. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sentir tous les regards sur soi fut définitivement quelque chose que Stiles n'aima pas. Pas du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui fera avancer le problème pour lequel nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, répondit Deaton espéra clore le sujet.

\- On pourrait être surprit, s'amusa Peter en haussa un sourcil.

Pas très à l'aise, Derek se déplaça pour s'appuyer en face de la table d'auscultation, quittant le mur sur lequel il était adossé depuis un petit moment maintenant. Et brutalement, Peter perdit son sourire, et lui saisit le bras, le forçant à se tourner vers lui, et il tira sur le col de son vêtement, révélant une marque rougeâtre.

\- Joli suçon, nota Peter mais il y avait une intonation étrange dans sa voix.

D'un mouvement brusque, Derek se défit de sa poigne, grognant violemment.

\- Comment… ? souffla Scott étonné, alors que Stiles devenait rouge de gêne dans son coin. Je veux dire, c'est impossible. Tu es censé guérir !

Derek jeta un regard perdu à Stiles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il _pouvait_ raconter. Et dire que l'hyperactif était surpris de voir cela dans le regard du plus âgé était un euphémisme.

\- Et je suis presque sûr que quelqu'un aurait dû se transformer, lâcha Peter narquois, faisant un sous-entendu que Scott ne comprit visiblement pas. Sauf quand c'est une _marque d'appartenance_.

\- Tais-toi, grogna Derek avec colère, ses yeux s'illuminant d'un éclair bleuté.

\- C'est… C'est impossible, balbutia Stiles.

\- Ce qui est ancestral, n'est pas impossible, répondit Deaton mais il était tout aussi éberlué.

Bien sûr que Stiles avait déjà lu quelque chose de ce genre-là se blesser mutuellement pour se _marquer_. Mais… Mais il y avait toujours un pas entre ce qui était écrit et la réalité !

Et Stiles plomba la pièce dans un profond silence lorsqu'il comprit :

\- Tu savais… !

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Voilà voilàààààààààààààààà. C'est la cata- la catastrophe !)_


	26. Afin de savoir

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Eh bien, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver, aha ! Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Et c'est DU LOURD. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont fait d'ici là, aux anciens et aux nouveaux ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours très touchant, et très motivant ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses :**

**\- Unanyme **Hey ! Here you are ! Je suis toujours aussi amusée de lire tes réactions, et c'est un grand plaisir comme d'habitude :) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre, et j'attends avec impatience ton retour ! Et navrée pour l'angoisse des chapitres, ahaha, mais j'ai peur que ça ne change pas beaucoup... Héhé. A bientôt !

**\- akane **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dur... Bonne lecture !

\- **mysty **Tes reviews sont toujours tellement vivantes, j'ai l'impression que tu les écris au fur et à mesure que tu lis, ahaha. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, parce que pour ce nouveau chapitre... Tu risques d'être surprise ! ;)

**\- Emmew**_*prépare ses doigts pour répondre à cette longue et génialissime review* _Déjà merci BEAUCOUP ! Parce que s'il y a quelque chose qui me fait toujours très plaisir, c'est lorsque le lecteur prend le temps de laisser ses impressions, et en ce qui te concerne... Tellement de choses décidément ! Je suis vraiment touchée que mon histoire soit classée dans ton top 3, c'est absolument... Impressionnant de savoir qu'on est dans un top 3, ahah ! Et foutreusement stressant... Vais-je le rester avec ce nouveau chapitre...?! Trop de suspens, ahah. Oui, je remarque parfois que je laisse certaines fautes d'ortographe, pourtant j'essaye vraiment de me relire consciencieusement... Mais l'erreur est humaine (comment se rassurer en une phrase, héhé.). Alors pour ce qui est du rythme de postage des chapitres... C'est partit très vite en sucette, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas de jours particuliers, parce que c'est un peu le bazar dans ma vie ahaha. Donc c'est très aléatoire, mais j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux ! Pour Braeden... Eh bien, je vais malheureusement devoir laisser ta question est suspens... ;) Sinon, je me dépêche également pour écrire la suite de Il s'est mis à faire noir, mais c'était pas DU TOUT une bonne idée d'écrire deux fanfictions en même temps, ahah. Mais un peu d'aventure et de challenge ne fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?! En tout cas, merci ENCORE, et j'espère bien continuer à te faire rêver, ça ne fait que commencer...

**191 REVIEWS, VOUS ETES DINGUES ! MERCI !**

**Chapitre 26 : Afin de savoir**

Derek – et plus généralement personne, n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'une explosion. Deaton fut un des premiers à réagir, comme insensible au souffle brûlant, il releva vivement la tête vers Peter qui semblait aussi avoir compris, et lui cria en tendant le bras vers un flacon derrière le loup-garou :

\- La poudre de sorbier !

Peter se tourna, l'air menaçant, lui lança la fiole, et lâcha un grognement en se transformant alors que deux loups garous marrons – les survivants de ceux qui les avait attaqués dans la forêt, enfonçaient la porte arrière, l'établissement n'étant plus protégé à cause de l'explosion : oui, le bois de sorbier arrêtait les loups garous, mais le bois restait sensible au feu et à une explosion...

Derek et Scott se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et tous les deux placèrent les humains en arrière, dans un réflexe de protection. Immédiatement l'émissaire forma un cercle de poudre, s'y plaçant avec Stiles :

\- Il nous faudra sortir dès que nous en avons la possibilité, Stiles.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et il se baissa soudainement alors que Peter venait de s'élancer vers leurs ennemis. Soudainement, la table d'auscultation fut renversée et pousser vers eux : quelqu'un venait visiblement de leur donner une nouvelle protection, et Stiles ne douta pas un instant qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Ils se cachèrent derrière.

\- Pourquoi ces loups garous ont-ils la capacité de se transformer complètement ? Nous ne les avons jamais vus sous leur forme humaine même quand ils meurent…, souffla Stiles en réfléchissant à un moyen de les stopper.

\- Ce sont des loups du désert, le climat les a fait rester sous forme animal trop longtemps pour qu'ils se souviennent comment redevenir humains, comme ce qui est arrivé à Malia… Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'habituellement ils vivent dans le désert Africain, pas dans celui du Mexique… Je ne sais pas comment Kate les a trouvés, mais c'est un mystère qu'il nous faudra éclaircir.

Stiles se détourna, jetant un regard vers la sortie :

\- Si nous arrivons à sortir d'ici…

Deaton se redressa jetant un coup d'œil au combat, et esquiva au dernier moment, une des bêtes qui était lancée juste à côté d'eux.

\- Désolé ! lança la voix de Peter au loin, et Deaton ainsi que Stiles levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.

\- Donnez-moi de la poudre de sorbier, lança soudainement l'hyperactif.

L'émissaire lui lança un regard sceptique mais lui tendit tout de même le flacon.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit, il y a une année de cela ? Qu'il fallait y croire pour que cela fonctionne… Alors, que dites-vous d'enfermer le dernier loup, pour pouvoir l'étudier ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se leva brusquement, vidant la poudre dans sa main gauche, et Deaton cria aux loups garous de s'éloigner. Ces derniers lui obéirent immédiatement alors que Stiles sursautait – s'interrompant, car une des hautes fenêtres de la pièce se brisa brutalement derrière lui avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, et il se retrouva la gorge encerclée par une main griffue alors que le deuxième loup-garou jusque-là inconscient, reprenait – comme qui dirait, du poil de la bête.

\- Je dois dire que tu arriveras toujours à m'impressionner, Stiles, s'amusa la Loba dans son dos.

\- Lâche-le, grogna une voix rauque alors que toute la pièce se figeait.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Derek, soupira Kate et Stiles pouvait très bien l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux, sentant un de ses ongles appuyer sur son bandage et donc… Sa blessure. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit un hoquet de stupeur dans son dos, et il comprit. Il voulut se débattre, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et son pansement fut violemment retiré, tirant sur sa peau encore sensible. Un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! cria-t-elle à moitié, et Stiles put sentir la vague de colère qui émana brusquement d'elle.

\- Je me suis coupé en cuisinant ? s'amusa l'hyperactif alors que Scott lui faisait les gros yeux pour qu'il arrête de provoquer leur ennemi.

\- Voyons Kate, ne soit pas stupide. Vous êtes en nombre inférieur, tu ne gagneras pas, lâcha Deaton.

L'interpelé grogna violemment :

\- Tu crois que je suis venue seule ? aboya-t-elle littéralement.

Et alors que de monstrueux jets de sable passaient par les fenêtres brisées, Kate continua :

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Derek ? Qu'as-tu fait à Stiles ? _Avec_ Stiles ? _Avec cet idiot _!

\- Je suis presque navré d'avoir déjoué tes plans…, répondit-il les mâchoires serrées.

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent, ignorant la forme humaine qui se formait derrière le voile de sable, à quelques pas de lui. Derek savait ? La marque d'appartenance était… C'était créer un lien pour… Pour le préserver de Kate ? C'était le seul moyen de « déjoué » les plans de Kate… Il l'avait fait… Parce que c'était comme lui mettre une chaîne et le garder près de la meute, non ? Empêcher Kate de… De quoi ? Visiblement Derek le savait… Visiblement Derek avait ce pas d'avance qu'ils ne pensaient pas avoir… Derek _savait_.

Il sursauta quand face à lui, la silhouette féminine formée par le sable fit un mouvement vers lui. Il baissa ses yeux, remarquant qu'elle lui tendait quelque chose. Quelque chose recouvert par le sable, mais c'était quelque chose de fin. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Que faisait-elle ? Essayait-elle de le piéger ? Elle avança encore, alors que Kate était en train de répondre à Derek, mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait, comme si la Louve du Désert les avait plongés dans une bulle.

Il se mordit la lèvre et leva doucement sa main droite, plongeant sa main dans le sable pour saisir ce qu'elle lui tendait. Et il sut exactement ce que c'était quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa prise. Dans son autre main, les grains de poudre de sorbier lui semblèrent lourds…

La Louve du Désert s'évapora soudainement, la silhouette tombant soudainement sur le sol, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Stiles profita de ce sursaut pour se défaire de la poigne de Kate, et il lâcha méchamment :

\- Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de ça pour rester vivant !

Puis vivement, il se détourna, le couteau dans sa main droite siffla l'air, et venant trancher la peau dans un bruit immonde, et son visage se reçut des éclats de sang. Sa mâchoire serrée par la colère, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il lui jeta la poudre de sorbier, imaginant un parfait cercle encerclant son cou. Elle hurla, ses yeux jaunes vifs, ses crocs visibles, mais quasiment instantanément son cri se transforma en une quinte de toux alors que la poudre s'immisçait dans sa blessure. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol, alors qu'elle tentait de s'agripper quelque part.

Elle jeta un regard à l'assemblée figée de surprise, puis se focalisa sur Stiles, un fin sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Tu ne… ne t'en débarrasseras pas,… stu-upide humain,… c'est une appartenance _éternelle_.

Et elle cracha littéralement ses derniers mots, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. L'hyperactif la regarda, éberlué…

Il fut à peine conscient que les loups garous qui l'accompagnaient prenaient la fuite, ni que le sable sur le sol avait déjà disparu… Non, la seule chose dont il était conscient c'était les battements de son cœur qu'il sentait désagréablement pulser contre la morsure à son cou…

\- Elle respire encore, informa Deaton qui était agenouillé près de la Loba.

La seconde suivante, la tête de cette dernière avait fait un tour sur 180 degrès, et était violemment arrachée, sous le sursaut de toute la pièce. Peter se redressa :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois-ci, elle ne reviendra pas s'en prendre à la meute.

_« La meute »_ résonna un moment dans l'esprit de Stiles, alors qu'il regardait le fameux oncle psychopathe prendre la direction de la sortie, silencieux. Près de ses pieds, la masse de cheveux blonds de leur ennemi virevoltait à cause des courants d'air…

Et étrangement, il prit aussi le chemin de la sortie quelques secondes plus tard, sans un regard pour personne, filant directement vers sa Jeep, dans un état second.

(…)

\- Stiles ?

\- Non, mec… Laisse-moi dormir…, râla l'interpellé en réponse, se retournant dans son lit, gardant précieusement ses yeux fermés.

Il entendit un petit rire. Cet enfoiré de Scott était visiblement amusé de réveiller son _bro_.

\- Zrrte de rie.

\- Sors-toi de ta couette, je ne comprends rien. Allez, mec ! Je t'ai laissé deux jours, maintenant, retour à la réalité.

\- Vux pz.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, s'avança et se jeta sur le lit, ignorant le cri étouffé de son ami. Le dit ami se mit à bouger violemment, et poussa l'invité hors du matelas alors qu'il s'asseyait vivement.

\- Là, c'est bon, t'as gagné, je suis parfaitement réveillé. Quel est le programme ?

\- Il fait beau, on va lancer quelques balles ?

L'hyperactif soupira, hésitant à retourner vers son doux oreiller, mais finalement : céda.

\- Bien, bien. Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche.

\- J'allais te le conseiller.

\- Enfoiré, cria Stiles depuis la salle de bain.

Mais l'insulte ne fit que rire son acolyte, pourtant, celui-ci perdit vite son sourire lorsque Stiles fut éloigné, découvrant une tâche de sang contre l'oreiller… La morsure ne cicatrisait toujours pas… Et le véritable Alpha ne fut pas certain que cela soit parfaitement normal… Même pour ce type de morsure.

Oui, cette fois-ci, il était celui qui avait fait des recherches.

(…)

\- On va finir par jouer à rapporter la balle je vais avoir des hématomes partout, mec !

En face de lui, Scott s'esclaffa à nouveau, balbutiant des excuses qui n'étaient pas très convaincantes. Agacé – mais aussi amusé, Stiles lui envoyant la balle, visant le visage, mais son meilleur ami l'esquiva sans problème. L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

\- Je te préviens, Scotty, si pendant toutes les vacances de Pâques tu me fais ce coup-là…

\- Espèce de mauvais perdant, le coupa Scott en lui renvoyant la balle.

Stiles l'intercepta facilement avec la crosse, se surprenant lui-même.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, s'amusa le loup-garou.

\- Je fais semblant d'être nul, c'est le seul moyen de préserver ma vraie nature, répondit Stiles en lançant la balle aussi loin qu'il put.

… Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas qu'elle atteigne la forêt, et s'y enfonce. Etonné – pour ne pas dire choqué, il regarda sa crosse puis la direction qu'avait prise la balle.

\- Euh… T'attends quoi pour aller la chercher, demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Scott s'esclaffa à nouveau et se mit à courir, tournant le dos à Stiles. Celui-ci secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Il se sentait encore épuisé, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de retrouver son ami… Surtout depuis les événements d'il y a quelques jours…

Il avait été contacté par Deaton, celui-ci souhaitant savoir s'il allait bien, et surtout comment évoluait sa blessure. Ce qui était bien avec l'émissaire, c'est qu'il semblait toujours savoir quelles questions il pouvait poser, et lesquelles étaient plutôt… à éviter. Et étrangement, cela lui avait fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, même pour débiter des choses globalement inutiles. Certes, Scott aussi l'avait contacté… Mais c'était tout. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait expliqué la situation aux absents, mais Stiles n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'une réunion de meute allait avoir lieu bientôt. Ils devaient remettre les choses à plat, et surtout évoquer le comportement de la Louve du Désert.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il était tant épuisé. Jamais la situation ne lui était apparue aussi… Aussi… Il ne savait pas en réalité. Il ne comprenait rien, et son énergie semblait s'être envolée. Certes, la menace que représentait Kate avait enfin été supprimé, mais… Mais il ne trouvait aucun soulagement, aucun repos. Il aurait pourtant dû. Elle était responsable d'une grande part de leurs ennuis, elle avait tué quasiment toute la famille Hale…

A cette pensée, les mâchoires de Stiles se serrèrent de colère. Non, il ne voulait pas repenser à Derek maintenant. Ni à l'attitude égoïste qu'il avait eue… Cet idiot qui n'avait pas hésité à le mordre sans lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Depuis le début…

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer et il jeta sa crosse au sol. Et il avait… Ils avaient… Il sursauta brusquement quand la morsure à son cou le lança vivement. Sa respiration se bloqua sous la surprise, et il tomba à genoux. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y repenser… Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il sentait encore la chaleur du corps de l'ancien-alpha contre lui, son souffle contre sa peau rougit, et ses dents – ses crocs, prenant place contre sa blessure… _« Stiles… »_, entendit-il dans son esprit. C'était la voix de Derek, il se souvenait très bien quand ce dernier avait prononcé son nom de cette manière… C'était lorsqu'ils… Un sanglot libéra sa gorge nouée, et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, s'y agrippant. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir _réellement_ lui en vouloir… Tellement. Mais tout son être voulait marcher droit vers le loft, et ne pas s'en soucier.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ? s'écria une voix au loin, se rapprochant.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Scott glisser à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Ça va, souffla-t-il, sa voix enraillée.

Scott ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au mensonge, il attrapa le bras de son ami, le glissa sur ses épaules et l'aide à se relever.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, dit-il calmement.

Mais son meilleur ami s'immobilisa soudainement :

\- Non, nous devrions faire… Cette réunion…

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air…

\- Prêt ? Je ne vais pas me cacher, Scott. C'est bon, répondit-il en se ressaisissant, lâchant l'Alpha. Elle est morte, et nous devrions au moins fêter ça.

Scott sembla étudier la proposition, puis hocha finalement la tête :

\- Très bien. Je préviens tout le monde.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Ouuuups... _


End file.
